


Strictly Platonic

by deathbybambi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 135,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbybambi/pseuds/deathbybambi
Summary: Hindered by her past, Bambi tries to pick up the pieces of her seemingly broken life. But when a sudden whirlwind takes a human form in Oh Sehun, she faces a type of chaos she isn't quite ready for. Add her quirky friends into the mix and you get a recipe for disaster. Will she be able to take that one brave step to move on from her past? Or will she choose to remain stuck in a fucked up haze of sugarcoated memories?





	1. Prologue

The day has finally arrived.

 

A year since he walked out the door. A year since she tried to chase him down and stop him from leaving. A year since he's been gone.

 

She hugs her legs closer and continues to gaze at the clear night sky. As always with her more than often trips to the roof terrace, everything within her vicinity is still and quiet, untouched and isolating. Despite the sound of the siren and a couple of horns blaring in the background of what seems to be a crisp and perfect evening for her, it still isn't enough to distract her from the incident.

 

She's moved on, of course, but what some people don't understand is that even if you've gotten past a certain situation, it still lingers in your mind once in awhile. Depending on the impact, it either becomes a fond memory you can look back on with an open mind or a terrifying nightmare you wish you hadn't remembered.

 

So, how is she supposed to react? Several of the people involved in her life now have no connection to him. She feels that it isn't necessary to bring such a delicate subject up. But then, there's her best friend, Amber. The only soul in her life who has a direct relationship with him.

 

She sighs, slowly realizing that she's been staring a little too long at a tiny bird perching on the rails of her balcony. As she takes one last sip from her jasmine tea, her eyes dart towards the phone she decided not to touch for the entirety of the evening. Her glance turns into a longing, but she chooses to leave it as it is.

 

She's aware that if she takes even the tiniest peek at the screen, she will only find Amber's endless texts and missed calls. And for whatever reason, whether it'd be acting cute, bribing her with food, or straight up begging, Amber always leeches her way into her heart. But she doesn't need any of that tonight. Just for this one night, she wants her best friend to understand that.

 

Amber has always been her constant rock. And after the incident, she kept her sane, especially when other people slowly faded away from her life.

 

Looking back, the past year seemed like a blur; one giant, surreal blur. She couldn't recall any concrete memories, but only snippets of highlighted emotions.

 

A sudden chill hits her spine and she shudders at the feeling. _Play time's over._ Her feet meet the cold ground as she quickly grabs her phone and mug. Before welcoming the warmth of her loft, she takes one last look at the black sky.

 

Even after a year, she could still remember every single detail from that night clearly. Everything from the butterfly tattoo of the girl she found in bed with him in his room, the shock and screaming that followed after. His voice raising an octave while repeating over and over, “You're not supposed to be here. You're not supposed to be here. You're not supposed to be here.”

 

The girl dressing up as quickly as she possibly could and leaving without another word. Her glare seeming to bore a thousand holes into the walls of the loft. Him running after her and stumbling through his words, while she, being the actual girlfriend, stupidly runs after him with tears welling up in her eyes. A linear chasing scene that was composed of fools in love.

 

The bizarre situation she could have possibly gotten herself out of if she just decided to leave him alone. If she took just one minute to answer Amber's last text about a llama joke. If she just allowed herself to get mad at him and throw everything possible in their apartment, to deal with the pain slowly consuming her.

 

But she didn't.

 

And that decision costed his life.

 


	2. Chapter 2

After spending a fair amount of time on the terrace, she decided that reminiscing dark memories wasn't doing her any good. So, what else would be a better pick-me-up other than a Friends marathon and a couple of mixed cocktails to match? The correct answer is nothing.

 

She eventually ended up sleeping on the couch, because she went a little too far with mixing drinks. She didn't exactly consider the fact that she was alone. So, beyond any doubt, she would have to consume everything she made. She cursed herself for buying such a gigantic blender in the first place. Nonetheless, still commended her outstanding mixing skills.

 

The mocking sound of her ringtone instantly wakes her up the next day. Knowing well who the caller is, she answers her phone, “What? What, what, what, what, what, what? What is it now?!”

 

“Morning, Bambi the bonehead,” A familiar voice greets from the other line, “Or I don't know, is 11:59 still considered the morning?”

 

“It is, Amber,” She replies, keeping her eyes shut, “Now, kiss my ass and go away.”

 

She hears her best friend chuckle at her sassy retort. “I knew you needed to be alone last night. But it's the next day now and I kind of need to tell you something...”

 

Bambi's eyes immediately shoot open at her statement. But before she could say anything in reply, the doorbell interrupts her.

 

“You know what? Hold that thought.”

 

The other line remains silent. She looks at her phone, wondering if her best friend has hung up on her; and almost instantly, Amber's name flashes on the screen.

 

 _Weirdo._ Bambi lazily heads to her front door and peeks at the peephole, only to find a tall and bulky man waiting patiently outside. Wearing a blue jumpsuit with an orange 'Move It!' patch on the right side of his chest, he's surrounded by several labeled boxes, which she couldn't read properly. She decides to open the door slightly, only allowing a section of her face to show.

 

“Um...hi. I think you got the wrong apartment. Maybe the--”

 

“Are you Bambi Villavieja?” His voice gruff, his tone firm.

 

“Yeah, but I don't see how that's--”

 

“Please move aside, ma'am. I've got a whole lot of boxes to move here.”

 

“But I--”

 

“If there are any concerns regarding the moving, you may direct them to Mr. Kim.”

 

She closes the door and focuses her attention back on her phone. “Hey Amber? I'm going to have to call you back.”

 

“No, wait! Wait, wait, wait!”

 

“What? If this is another joke about a watermelon, I swear to God--”

 

“No, no. I just...” Amber sighs, “You kind of need to let that man in.”

 

Bambi scrunches her nose up in annoyance. _She heard all that?_ “What? Why??? Is he a stripper you ordered for me?”

 

“HA-HA. He's just--”

 

A familiar buzzing from the door abruptly echoes in the room. She stares at it with widened eyes, knowing well that Bulky McBulk entered the correct passcode for the apartment.

 

“I'll call you back,” She whispers to Amber in a hurry and immediately hangs up.

 

In a flash, the burly man from a few minutes ago lets himself in and sends a smug smile her way.

 

“Wait, wait!!! Wait a minute!!!!!! Isn't this trespassing?!?!?!?!” She follows him and pokes at his oversized arms.

 

“I'm just doing my job, ma'am.” He shrugs her off and carries on with bringing two huge boxes towards the vacant bedroom in the loft.

 

“I don't get it! NO ONE is moving in here! Why are you--? Will you just—?!” She spots another man wearing the same jumpsuit carrying more boxes in the same direction. “Who are you?! I don't—this is—ugggghhh!!!!” She grabs handfuls of her hair, trying to make sense of the situation.

 

“Hi! You must be Bambi!”An annoyingly deep yet perky voice greets from behind.

 

Her jaw clenches as she turns around. “Yes. And who in God's name are you?” She snaps, taking a good look at the source.

 

She manages to keep a straight face despite his towering stature. She knows from where she's standing, that he's at least twenty centimeters taller than her. But he isn't nearly as threatening as Bulky McBulk since he has a rather slim built.

 

His face, though, is definitely the highlight. Bambi has encountered numerous attractive men in her life, but no one comes close to the man standing before her. He's sinfully good looking. With seemingly mysterious almond eyes, a perfectly chiseled nose, thin but tempting lips, and a jaw that could cut through both metal and glass, she's surprised she's managed to hold herself back from giggling like a school girl. There's just an aura about him that makes you internally sigh in regret for being given a pair of normally functioning eyes. Because no one is worthy of gazing upon this man.

 

No one.

 

“I'm Sehun. The new guy. Loftmate. I'm moving in,” He says while flashing a charming and pearly white smile. He then tilts his head and ducks close to her. “Nice eye crud by the way.”

 

His subtle insult snaps her back into reality as she furrows her eyebrows in annoyance. “What?”

 

He retreats, sensing irritation in her tone, but continues to tease her. “It's no big deal. It's a little out of your left eye...” He points the exact place using his own face.

 

“We'll get to the eye crud later!” She snaps through gritted teeth, but continues calmly, “I don't remember agreeing to you moving in here. I haven't even met you until today. So, if you could just...NOT be here...then that would be great.”

 

“Amber didn't tell you?”

 

She raises an eyebrow and places her hands on her hips. “Oh yeah. Definitely looks like Amber told me. Why else would I be kicking you out of my loft?!”

 

He widens his eyes at the shrill response, but manages to explain, “I was looking for a place and she mentioned you had a spare room. Seeing as I was homeless and had nowhere else to go, I asked if she could hook it up for me and she did.” He shrugs while sharing a sheepish smile.

 

“Don't worry about the movers though. It'll be quick, because I don't have much stuff.” He walks past her and heads to his new room.

 

Bambi lets out a long sigh, knowing that she has no choice but to take him in. _Out of the goodness of my heart._ She rolls her eyes and snorts at the sarcastic thought.

 

She then reminds herself to set some ground rules once he's settled all his things. Just as she's about to turn around and give him a proper welcome, he beats her to it.

 

“Oh, and also because you kind of look like you need a shower.”

 

She purses her lips, trying her hardest not to shoot curses his way. As soon as she finds her phone, she types in quickly, “You're dead meat, Amber Liu,” and hits send.

 

Now, all she needs to do is give the landlord a piece of her mind.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Bambi keeps a watchful eye from the kitchen as Sehun talks to Bulky McBulk and the other mover by the front door. At the moment, she has no idea whether to let herself get carried away by her slight attraction to the guy or to punch him in the face, so that he's less distracting. But of course, the latter would create an unnecessary problem; what with the medical bills and her hand possibly experiencing some type of pain as well. The former, on the other hand, might drive her slowly insane. Both involve her wellbeing, whether physical or mental, so it's just a matter of which issue she's willing to tackle.

 

“Planning a nice shower?” Sehun's honeyed voice interrupts her internal debate.

 

He's standing so close to her that she almost pushes him off, but only makes a face at his sickly sweet tone. “ALRIGHT. Now before you get TOO comfortable with living around here, I'm going to have to set some ground rules.”

 

“What happened to talking to the landlord first?” He casually asks.

 

She rolls her eyes at the thought of Kim Junmyeon. “He's not around unfortunately.” _Probably sensed I was about to murder him._

 

“That's too bad.”

 

A sudden thought pops in her mind. “Wait. If Junmyeon's not around, then how did you get to open the door?”

 

“Junmyeon?”

 

“Landlord's first name.”

 

“I'm aware. I just didn't know you two were on a first name basis.”

 

“Well, yeah. He's friends with Amber and he's not THAT old.” She asks him again, “How did you get the pin number to my door?”

 

“Mobile phones are a great invention, aren't they?” He sends a classic smirk her way.

 

“Right.” She mentally slaps herself for not thinking of that sooner, but also tries to restrain from strangling the smug bastard.

 

She then clears her throat and announces, “Now, ground rules. Rule number one, no entering of each other's rooms. Ever. If, for some bizarre reason, you find yourself needing a tampon while I'm not around, then you best believe you're going to get it in the convenience store a couple of blocks from our building and NOT in my room. This rule also allows us to have our own privacy even if we're within the same vicinity.”

 

He nods in understanding, seemingly bored with the formality of the discussion.

 

“Which brings me to rule number two. This...” She points to him and then herself. “...is strictly platonic. Should remain that way until one of us moves out.”

 

“Platonic?” He raises an eyebrow.

 

“STRICTLY. Platonic,” She emphasizes. _And that is going to be the end of my attraction to you._

 

“What makes you think this is ever going beyond platonic?”

 

_Definitely the end._ She scrunches her nose up in irritation, but steadily replies, “Just in case one of us wants to fuck up.”

 

“Don't worry, I won't.” He shrugs and gives her a small mocking smile.

 

She narrows her eyes in suspicion and immediately interjects, “No, no. Wait. You underestimate your instincts as a man. Picture this. I come home drunk. Like piss drunk, I've completely lost my mind. You're there. You're in peace. Watching some late night show that serves as your guilty pleasure.”

 

She gestures at the TV nearby and continues, “Or maybe porn. Who knows how weird you are? Anyway, I throw myself at you. I manage to whisper not too sexily that I want to have sex with you. Probably because I've been rejected by a few men at the club and every single one of my girlfriends have managed to snatch their own one night stands. It's heated. I'm desperate. I'm doing whatever I can to get you to bed. The boobs are being flung. The kisses are sloppy, but they're still soft. My hands are roaming everywhere. Then, all of a sudden, your lower region starts reacting. What now? Should you think with your penis or your brain? At this point, it's hard or get harder.”

 

His expression slightly changes, but she carries on, “If we didn't have the strictly platonic rule, you'd do it. You'd give in. Don't tell me that you wouldn't, because of the whole 'chivalry's still alive' crap. It isn't. And also, I might be too good in convincing men to do whatever I want whenever I want. Hell, I'd probably settle with giving you a blowjob, given the situation of a rather desperate Bambi. Then, it'd be awkward the next morning. We won't be able to look at each other, let alone be in the same room. I'd forever curse you for letting me suck your dick and you'd be yelling protests of 'You wanted to do it! It was your idea!' It'd just get uncomfortable around here and I'd probably kick you out after that.”

 

Just as he's about to protest in reply, she beats him to it,“BUT since we DO have the strictly platonic rule, you'd be bothered. Too bothered that maybe, just maybe, this one time you decide not to think with your penis. Chivalry may be dead, but stupidity shouldn't be reigning in our society. You'd leave me on the couch, heat me some milk, and wait for me to fall asleep then and there. Next morning will be fine. I'd be quite confused as to why I'm on the couch, but after curing my hangover, I'd probably remember my drunken escapade a little more clearly. And guess what? Sehun's a good guy in this scenario. He's a dashing, sophisticated gentleman. And I'd like to continue living with this modern day Fabio. Don't you agree?”

 

His all too familiar smirk finds its way back to his face. “I stopped listening after you talked about my lower region reacting.”

 

“Oh, for God's sake. I'm not implying that I'll ever get THAT drunk. But who knows, really? YOU might get drunk.”

 

“I get it, okay? I'll try and abide by the platonic rule.”

 

“STRICTLY. Platonic.”

 

“Okay. Strictly platonic rule.” He waves at her dismissively and inquires, “Does this mean I can bring girls here?”

 

“Yeah. And I can bring guys. Just...we have to um...inform each other ahead of time if we're doing anything beyond hanging out with um...the company.”

 

“When I bring girls around, I'm always going beyond hanging out.” He chuckles with a cheeky smirk.

 

“Okay! TMI! Good talk!” She yells with widened eyes and a forced smile.

 

“And mentioning the idea of sucking my dick isn't TMI?” She glares and he immediately changes the topic,“I have your number already, so it won't be any problem texting you.”

 

“What? Where did you get--?”

 

“Amber. Just now.”

 

“Charming,” She throws sarcastically when another sudden thought comes to mind. “Oh! I almost forgot! Bathroom schedules.”

 

“Nah, that's okay. I can take Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. You can take Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays. On Sundays, we can either flip a coin or shower together,” He teases with a flirtatious smile.

 

“Strictly! Platonic!” She shouts as she throws a strong smack on his shoulder.

 

He brushes it off and maintains his playful smile. “I know. I just wanted to see how you would react to a little teasing.”

 

She cocks an eyebrow and folds her arms across her chest. “You haven't exactly stopped since you walked in here.”

 

“It's a way of showing my platonic affection.” He attempts to pat her head and she instantly dodges.

 

“STRICTLY--”

 

“Strictly platonic. I know. You're never going to let that rest, are you?”

 

“You should NEVER forget our strict obedience to the rule.” She waves one finger around, as if teaching her student a lesson.

 

“Okay, MOM.”

 

“Good boy.”

 

The familiar buzzing of the front door abruptly echoes in the room and the two loftmates snap their heads toward the entrance in confusion.

 

A petite female figure emerges and Bambi immediately protests, “Dara, I gave you my pin number in case of emergencies!”

 

“I ran out of Doritos,” She replies with a shrug as her eyes fall upon Sehun. “Ooh. Who's the hottie?”

 

Bambi sighs and reluctantly introduces the two. “Sandara, Sehun. Sehun, Sandara. She's from 402. He's my new loftmate.”

 

“New loftmate, huh? So, you two are dating?” Sandara remarks cheekily.

 

“No! We're—” Bambi pipes.

 

“Strictly platonic,” Sehun deadpans.

 

“OKAY...” Sandara sends both of them incredulous looks while putting her arms up in surrender. She then proceeds to grab a pack of Doritos in the top cabinet of the kitchen.

 

“Kyungsoo and Jongdae coming over?” She asks, plopping on the couch.

 

“They have LIVES you know,” Bambi replies, shaking her head.

 

“Kyungsoo and Jongdae?” Sehun whispers.

 

“403,” Bambi whispers back.

 

“Right across the hall.” He nods understanding. “Who's in 401 then?”

 

“Mr. Atienza,” The two females answer simultaneously.

 

“He's barely around though. The only time he comes up is when he fools around with his mistress. Which is every Monday and Wednesday. It used to be Tuesday and Thursday. He must've switched mistresses along the way,” Sandara reveals in detail.

 

“Dara!” Bambi sends her a knowing look.

 

“What? He's going to be living here for awhile. Aren't you?” Sandara glances at Sehun and he only nods in reply. Her eyes revert to Bambi. “Then, he should at least know about Mr. Atienza.”

 

She continues her tale to Sehun in a hushed tone, “In case you were wondering about his mistresses, they're not that pretty. Just your standard college girl who would do anything to get a sugar daddy.”

 

“She's eccentric,” He comments while unconsciously invading his new roommate's personal space.

 

“Welcome to the building.” She forces a smile and instantly breaks the weird closeness between them by plopping next to Sandara on the couch.

 

“Oh, and tell Amber to come over too! I haven't seen her in years!” Sandara suggests as she wolfs her chips down.

 

“You saw her last Tuesday,” Bambi points out.

 

“Actually, I saw her again last Friday. But same shit.”

***

“Hey! Are you okay?” Amber greets with open arms as soon as she enters the loft and spots her best friend.

 

“Don't 'Hey! Are you okay?' me! You owe me a lengthy and reasonable explanation!” Bambi protests from the living room.

 

Amber ignores her annoyance and decides to tackle her with a hug.

 

“Ugh. Get a room,” Sandara groans as she pops another triangular chip in her mouth.

 

The two merely chuckle in response.

 

“I thought you were dying to see me!” Amber whines towards their older friend with an innocent pout.

 

“Not anymore!” Sandara says in a singsong voice while waving her bag of Doritos.

 

“Hey Sehun.” Amber finally acknowledges the lanky giant's presence.

 

He lazily waves back, eyes focused on the television.

 

Bambi then takes two last glances at Sandara and Sehun before pulling Amber away from the living room to a quieter place near her bedroom.

 

“Where are Kyungsoo and Jongdae?” Amber asks eagerly.

 

“A STRANGER just moved in my house out of the blue and you're asking me where my neighbors are?” Bambi hisses.

 

“I'm sorry!” Amber frowns apologetically as she takes a hold of her hands.

 

“When were you going to tell me?!”

 

“When I called you! Wasn't it obvious?”

 

“You could've texted me.”

 

“I knew you weren't going to bother checking it the night before so I figured calling the next morning was better,” Amber explains with a sheepish shrug. “He's nice, isn't he?”

 

Bambi furrows her eyebrows, recalling the moment Sehun barged in her apartment. “What are you talking about? The minute he walked in here, he insulted me.”

 

“What?”

 

“Well, he introduced himself to me. But then he insulted me right after!”

 

Amber tilts her head and stares into nothing for awhile. “That does sound like something Sehun would do...”

 

“AND YOU'RE ASKING ME IF HE'S NICE? Are you drunk?” Bambi flicks her forehead out of spite.

 

Amber immediately glares at her best friend and argues, “Maybe you were giving him your weird owl eyes.”

 

“My what?”

 

“Your weird owl eyes. You know, when you stare at someone you find attractive for so long that your eyes enlarge really quick.” She proceeds to imitate the wide eyed creature.“Like 'KROOOO!'”

 

Bambi wrinkles her nose at the ridiculousness of both the situation and Amber's impression. “I do NOT have weird owl eyes. And excuse you. I don't find him attractive at all.” _Lies._

 

“You know, you also do your weird owl eyes when you lie.” A smirk forms on Amber's lips.

 

“Oh shut up.” Bambi could only roll her eyes as she folds her arms across her chest.

 

Amber sighs deeply before continuing in a soothing tone, “Look, it's been a year, Bambi. A year since my brother's been gone. Keeping his room empty won't help the healing process. I know it's hard, but it can't stay empty forever.”

 

That makes Bambi silent for a minute. The several memories involving her ex-boyfriend and roommate, who also happened to be Amber's brother, start flashing like several short films in her mind.

 

She remembers how he used to touch her and whisper empty promises. The empty promises she thought were sweet, but after seeing him with that girl that night, proved to be the former.

 

She remembers how every morning he would leave her good morning notes attached with a line from his favorite poems. Each morning different, each morning inspired.

 

She remembers their random conversations at the roof terrace. It didn't matter what time of the day it was. They always made sure to have a good talk outside to escape from the crippling realities they lived beyond it.

 

She remembers the 'I love you's, 'You're beautiful's, and the variety of kisses that followed after. Midnight coffee, shower duties, stay-in dates, intimate stories, plaid shirts the morning after, playful fights on the couch.

 

She remembers everything; as if God wants to curse her for the rest of her life with these etched memories.

 

“I know,” She finally responds, barely in a whisper. _I hate it when you're right._ She breathes out, trying her hardest to keep the tears from falling out of her eyes.

 

Amber could only frown and stroke her best friend's arm in silent consolation. Sensing that Bambi might break down, she decides to veer the conversation elsewhere. “Besides, I had no other choice. Sehun was practically homeless, because--”

 

“I'd rather not know about his private matters. It'd be great if you also don't tell him about me and...”

 

Amber sighs, knowing that she's touched a delicate topic. Her best friend probably won't be saying much for the rest of the day.

 

“Okay, sure.” She quickly dives in for a hug and Bambi pats her back as a 'thank you'.

 

Aware that they'd been gone for awhile, the two try to sneak back into the living room without Sandara and Sehun noticing.

 

“Hey, so did she tell you all about the strictly platonic rule?” Sehun bubbles sarcastically as soon as he spots them.

 

Sandara sends a mocking stare at the younger female. “I'm baffled, Bambi. I didn't know you're uptight!”

 

Amber slowly casts her gaze upon her best friend, only to find her glowering at Sehun.

 

“Whatever it is that he told you, it is a complete and utter lie.”


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Bambi finds herself staring into space while stirring a cup of coffee. Nothing much had happened last night. She continued hanging out with her girls while Sehun tagged along. He was anticipating Kyungsoo and Jongdae's presence, but unfortunately, she was right about them having lives of their own.

 

What's bothering her at the moment is the eerie similarity between Sehun and her ex-boyfriend, Aaron. Although it's a given that Sehun is way more attractive that Aaron ever was, their personalities seem to be one.

 

Aaron was bright and teasing from the moment Bambi met him. He liked bothering her about the littlest things and wouldn't leave her alone until she got genuinely annoyed. He always meant well in the end though and he could be sweet at times in his own way. As a friend, he was absolutely loyal and caring. Even as a boyfriend, Bambi thought of him as someone who would never hurt her. Admittedly, life eventually proved her wrong.

 

Then, there's Sehun. Even if they'd only hung out a day, she saw way too much of Aaron in him. She has no idea whether God is trying to punish or warn her. The latter would be better, but punishing her seems more probable in her situation.

 

What irks her the most is his constant need to know more about her. She feels that it's absolutely unnecessary, useless, and annoying. She doesn't need more people, more so a faintingly good looking version of Aaron, trying to fit into her already mended life. Although she admits she's curious about certain things regarding Sehun, she can guarantee anyone she isn't curious enough to do anything about it.

 

“Whoa. What am I looking at?” An all too familiar deep voice interrupts her thoughts.

 

She lets out a long sigh before calmly answering, “Your incoming death.”

 

Sehun holds his arms up in surrender. “Just checking.” He rubs his eyes and scans her from head to toe. “You look...nice.”

 

She forces a smile and proceeds to take a huge gulp of her coffee. “Well, I can't exactly have EYE CRUD all over my face whenever I head to work.”

 

“'Thank you, Sehun. How sweet of you to notice, Sehun. You look great too, Sehun.'” He mocks her with the highest pitch he could possibly reach.

 

“But you don't.” She finishes up her drink and washes it by the sink.

 

He snorts while sending an incredulous look at her back. “That's a first.”

 

“Why? Did you have a long line of ladies who complimented you every waking morning in your old home?” She glares at him and sets her cup aside.

 

“Since you asked--”

 

She hastily grabs her bag and heads to the front door. “Goodbye.”

 

“Wait up! I'm going to jog!” He calls after her as he runs back to his room to fetch his iPod.

 

“No thank you,” She says before stepping outside of the loft and breathing out a sigh of relief.

 

“Hey neighbor!” Someone greets in a singsong voice.

 

“Jongdae! Took the day off?” Bambi sends him a warm smile.

 

“Sick leave.” He shrugs and continues to water his plants.

 

She tilts her head at him with furrowed eyebrows. He seems perfectly fine to her.

 

“Oh. Did you want me to...?” He fakes a cough.

 

“Right!” She laughs, “I see what you've caught. The 'society's bullshit' syndrome. Symptoms include getting sick of--”

 

“People.”

 

“Oh! They get the best of you!” She imitates his fake cough earlier. “I, myself, might actually be coming down with it.”

 

“Oh? Why?”

 

Bambi purses her lips, mentally debating whether or not to tell Jongdae about her new loftmate. _Oh crap, right. Sehun said he's going to--_

 

“Hey.” A third person joins them.

 

_You're a rightful idiot, Bambi. Well done._

 

“Oh.” It finally dawns on the somewhat quick witted neighbor why exactly Bambi's caught his 'disease'. He nods, acknowledging the third person's presence, “Hey! Jongdae. 403. And you are?”

 

“The new guy. I'm Sehun. I just moved in yesterday.” He politely bows and smiles.

 

“Not by choice.” She forces a smile, re-evaluating her life decisions and wondering how in the world she managed to misuse her brain for two whole minutes.

 

“Oh, I see.” Jongdae glances at Bambi and then at Sehun. Although sensing something's off, he continues in a gleeful tone, “Great! Welcome to the building, Sehun!”

 

“Thanks man. I'll see you around!” Sehun waves and focuses his attention on Bambi. “You waited long?”

 

“I never was. Bye Jongdae!” She waves at their neighbor and quickly walks off to the elevator.

 

_How do I get him off my back NOW?!_ She searches through her mind for any brilliant plans or ideas, because she's in no mood to be stuck in an elevator for at least five minutes with the pesky giant.

 

“So...you and that guy are...?” He asks as he presses the 'down' button.

 

“Platonic,” She replies shortly.

 

“Platonic, huh? Not STRICTLY platonic?” He teases.

 

“Well, I don't exactly LIVE with the guy so...” She smiles at him ironically before an idea pops in her head. “Oh! I forgot something in the--”

 

“This?” He takes a mustard yellow scarf from his pocket and hands it to her.

 

Her eyes widen at the sight. She didn't need it, but she really was willing to use it as an excuse to get away from him since she left it on the living room coffee table. “Thanks,” She manages to say through gritted teeth, snatching the garment away from him.

 

“Shame about the stairs being under maintenance too.” He shrugs and nods towards the sign nearby.

 

She offers no response, annoyed at the fact that she could feel Sehun's smirk without looking at him. _So much for your BRILLIANT plan, ey?_

 

The loud 'ping!' of the elevator, indicating its arrival, breaks the silence between the two.

 

“Jongdae seems nice,” He says as soon as the elevator doors close before them. “He mustn't have work if he's still at home during this time.”

 

She merely side-eyes him while folding her arms across her chest.

 

“You must've known him a long time if you're able to talk to him comfortably like that.”

 

She keeps mum, wishing she could run back to the comfort of her own home. Who cares if she's going to be late for work? That's better than being stuck with a meddling and stubborn Adonis.

 

“Okay. You're a lot scarier when you're quiet.”

 

She lets out a deep sigh before replying, “Nothing to talk about.”

 

“Do you use the scarf tactic on every loftmate you get?” He asks.

 

“No,” She answers curtly.

 

“Did you ever have the platonic--”

 

“Strictly platonic,” She corrects.

 

“Strictly platonic. Sorry I forgot how disciplined we're being about this.” She can imagine him rolling his eyes. “Did you ever have the strictly platonic rule with the last person who lived with you?”

 

She freezes at the question as Aaron enters her mind again.

 

The past flashes right before her eyes and she could feel her breath shortening. Tears are welling up just like any other time she's brought back to the thought of him and their complicated memories. But like always, she mentally scolds herself for being a downright emotional asshole for remembering such trivial things.

 

She then barely manages to whisper, “No.”

 

“Ooh. Something happened?” He nears her and she immediately takes two steps away from him.

 

Before he could badger her further about her old roommate, the 'ping!' of the elevator beats him to it. The doors open and Bambi couldn't be more grateful to an inanimate object in her life.

 

Although she feels relieved, she also feels anger slowly rising inside her. “Rule number three,” She starts as she glares at Sehun standing behind her, “No intruding questions.”

***

Bambi spends the rest of the day mentally debating whether or not it was right for her to snap at Sehun like that. Mostly, she convinces herself that it was pushy of him to ask so many questions about her when he's been living with her for only two days. But on the other hand, he's oblivious to her complicated past with Aaron. So, it's like getting mad at him with no warning sign whatsoever.

 

Which then leads her to wonder when and where Amber met Sehun. She and Amber have been friends since they were kids, so the chances of meeting Sehun would have been high if Amber's known him for a long time. Perhaps she owed him some money? But why would Amber offer up her place if she didn't at least trust Sehun with her life? Amber knows Bambi doesn't like meeting new people, but she went ahead and offered her as some kind of scapegoat.

 

_At what cost though??????? AT WHAT COST?!_ She sighs and tries shaking her thoughts off.

 

She's lucky her boss cut her some slack today. Otherwise, she would've been fired with the number of times she drifted off into her own world, wondering about what life could've been like if she hadn't met Amber. She loved her best friend with all her heart and soul undoubtedly, but the main problem right now is Sehun entering her life without warning.

 

And who's the cause of all that?

 

“Kyungsoo!!!! Kyungie, Kyungie, Kyungie! Kyung, Kyung!” Bambi gushes as soon as she spots her wide eyed neighbor and also, long time best friend.

 

He glares at her despite her enthusiasm. “You know I hate it when you do that, right?” He then looks up at the elevator and taps his foot impatiently.

 

“Which is why I should do it more often.” She pokes his arm playfully as the elevator 'pings!'.

 

“Heard you got yourself a new roommate,” He says as soon as they get in the ride.

 

“Amber didn't exactly give me a choice.” She pouts and pokes his arm yet again. “Switch places with me.”

 

“No thank you,” He chuckles, “Amber is just full of surprises, isn't she? Always been the odd one out of the three of us.”

 

Bambi chortles in agreement to his statement.

 

She's known both of them for as long as she could remember. They hung out a lot as kids and never drifted apart even as adults. Given that they had numerous rocky incidents in the past, especially during high school, their conflicts grew smaller as they got older. One of the many benefits of having childhood friends, as she always says.

 

“Imagine if she'd done that to you.” She snorts.

 

“I'd be planning how to end her right now.”

 

“Exactly.” She laughs as the elevator rings. “You guys are lucky you have me.”

 

As they step out of the lift, Kyungsoo cocks an eyebrow her way. “Playing the mediator now, are we?”

 

She continues to tease him for being such a bully even if his appearance says otherwise.

 

When Bambi tells other people about Kyungsoo, he appears threatening and dangerous. But once they meet him in person, they find it hard to believe. One might even say he looks like the victim and not the bully himself.

 

“What is it that your roommate does anyway?” He questions, changing the subject.

 

She pauses to think about it and slowly realizes that she never really bothered to know. But then again, Amber did mention he was homeless before all this. “I have no idea. But if he's an ex-homeless bum turned into just a bum, then I'm going to have to kick him out soon.”

 

“As always, it's been a pleasure conversing with you.” He bows jokingly.

 

“See you later, Kyungie!” She chirps.

 

He only waves in reply and they both enter their apartments simultaneously.

 

Bambi then takes a quick peek at the living room. Lo and behold, there sits the lanky giant totally fixated at whatever program he's watching.

 

She strides carefully and starts,“Look, about this morning...”

 

Sehun glances up at her briefly and sends her a dismissive wave, “It's fine. You must've been stressed with the whole scarf thing. I know that Mondays are always a bitch. Also learned that you're definitely not a morning person.”

 

Her jaw clenches as she drops her bag on the kitchen counter. “I was expecting you to apologize to me.”

 

“Me???” His attention now is fully on her.

 

“Oh, no. The lamp beside you wants to say sorry to me,” She remarks sarcastically.

 

“Why would I have to apologize for trying to have a normal conversation with you and trying to get to know you?” He stands up from the couch and nears her.

 

She lets out a gasp of disbelief and throws her arms up in frustration. “That's exactly it! Why are you so eager to get to know me?! I'm NOT your friend. I'm your roommate. I'm just someone you live with.”

 

“Because I know that you want me to get to know you.”

 

_I call bullshit._ “What?” She grabs ahold of her hair while sending him an incredulous look. “Have you lost your mind?!”

 

“You wouldn't have said to keep this strictly platonic if you didn't want me to.” He shrugs with a small smug smile.

 

“That's not what I meant when I first set that rule. Don't twist my words.” She points at him warningly. Without realizing, she thinks aloud, “Trust me. You wouldn't want to get to know me.”

 

“On the contrary, this is making me want to get to know you even more.”

 

“Yeah? Well, good luck with that. Don't blame me once you start regretting it.”

 

“Challenge accepted.”

 

_NO!!!!! That's not what I wanted!!!!!! NO!_ “No, no. Don't do that. No. No. That's not what I meant!” She widens her eyes at him and waves frantically.

 

“Too late.” He smiles as he proceeds to help himself with some snacks in the refrigerator. “How was your day?”

 

“Great, actually. Aside from the--” She instinctively answers followed by a brief moment of silence. She freezes in place, wishing a hole would just magically appear right below her and swallow her up, ridding her of this world.

 

“UGGGGGH!!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!” She yells exasperated. “Two days! You've literally been living here for only two days and you're breathing down my neck like some lion waiting to pounce on its prey.”

 

“I only asked how your day was. I didn't ask for a detailed presentation of your ancestry,” He points out with his classic smirk. Sipping his yogurt drink gleefully, he nears her with utmost confidence and pats her head. “Calm down, little one.”

 

She glowers up at him and gently pushes him away. “How old are you, anyway?”

 

“Playing the age card now, are we?”

 

“Avoiding answering the question now, are we?”

 

“21.”

 

“Same age. Fair fight then. Now, don't call me 'little one' ever again.”

 

“I didn't call you that, because I thought you were young. I called you that, because you're impressively small.” He plops back on the couch, half of his attention on the television.

 

“Impressively small?” She follows him towards the living room.

 

“Petite, then.”

 

“Oh, go fuck yourself.” She folds her arms across her chest and frowns.

 

“Thanks for the reminder.” He smirks towards the TV even if it's meant for her.

 

Bambi could only muster a death glare in response, reminding herself to ask for Kyungsoo's help in plotting not only Amber's death, but Sehun's as well.

 

“Y—yeah? Well, you're annoying,” She stutters, glare still intact.

 

“We've already established that.” He finally faces her with a triumphant smirk.

 

Before she could shut him up with a snarky remark, the familiar buzzing of their front door interrupts her. Internally cursing whoever this person is, she turns around and folds her arms across her chest while putting her best scowl on.

 

“Pin number! Emergencies only!” She shouts irritated.

 

“Well, somebody's grumpy.” Kyungsoo's figure emerges into the living room. He grins at Bambi, knowing how annoyed she must be.

 

“What do you want?” She snaps.

 

“Well, you DID say 'see you later'.” He shrugs coolly.

 

“Kyungsoo...” She purses her lips and glares at him warningly.

 

“I...” He frowns at her and tilts his head. “...ran out of...” His eyes dart on different corners of the room, attempting to think of a good excuse, but to no avail, “...fucks to give. I actually wanted to meet your new roommate. See if I was right about him. And I am.”

 

“Hey man,” Sehun greets with a quick smile.

 

Kyungsoo waves while returning his smile.

 

“Wait. You two know each other?” Bambi questions rather surprised at the new development at hand.

 

“Vaguely.” Kyungsoo sends her a dismissive wave. “He's the boyfriend of one of the mothers of my kids.”

 

Bambi furrows her eyebrows confused.

 

“Not literally MY kids. You know, the kids in my class,” Kyungsoo reminds her that he teaches kindergarten for a living.

 

“Ex-boyfriend,” Sehun clarifies in monotone.

 

“That's too bad.” Kyungsoo tilts his head in sympathy.

 

Sehun nods impassively, not wanting to go into the topic further. “All for the best.”

 

“Wait. Is this why you're homeless?” Bambi stares at him curiously and Sehun glares.

 

“Were,” She corrects herself.

 

He holds up three fingers in reply.

 

_Three_ _? The fucking..._ She thinks to herself as the thought of rule number three pops in her head. _Oh..._

 

“Fine.” She drops the topic and continues in a condescending tone, “See how EASY it is to not be an intruding pest in one's life?”

 

Sehun could only muster a forced smile her way.

 

“Wait a minute,” She says cautiously, gathering her thoughts, “If you two know each other then...” She glances at Sehun and then back at Kyungsoo. “Is that how Amber met him?!”

 

Kyungsoo freezes in place with widened eyes. “Well, if you put it THAT way...” He shrugs sheepishly.

 

Bambi gapes at her best friend. “KYUNGSOO!!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!”

 

“How was I supposed to know that Amber was going to let him play house with you?!” He raises his voice defensively.

 

“Play house?” Sehun snaps.

 

Bambi shushes him and turns back to Kyungsoo. “Play house?!”

 

“It's not MY fault, alright?!” Kyungsoo yells in panic.

 

“I'm watching you.” Bambi squints at him suspiciously.

 

“Sure. Threaten me. That's done you good in the past,” He remarks sarcastically.

 

Bambi frowns, annoyed at his indifference and decides to change her disposition. _Two can play at this game._ “Kyungie!” She squeals.

 

His eyes immediately widen in fear. “No, no. Threaten me. It's better.” He slowly steps away from her and sprints for the front door.

 

“Come back here!! I LOVE YOU, DO KYUNGSOO!!!” A devilish smirk creeps up her face as she chases after him. “YAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”


	5. Chapter 5

She avoided him like a plague.

 

The minute she found out Sehun had an actual job, Bambi always made sure to wake up way too early in the morning to leave for work and then come home running straight to her bedroom after eating dinner somewhere else. This went on for weeks and there were at least two times when he almost caught her, but she was too fast for him.

 

There were moments when she wanted to give up, solely because she wanted more sleep. But her desire to stay away from him motivated her to get up at an ungodly hour every morning. She thanked the heavens that weekends existed for she used those two days to recharge her batteries for the following five days that she won't be getting enough sleep.

 

Although her tactics seemed obvious and screamed 'I don't want to be bothered!', Sehun only used that against her by trying to push her buttons. Last week, he went as far as gathering all her friends in the loft just to get her out of her room to spend some time with them. Granted, they weren't aware of the cold war going on between Sehun and Bambi, it still annoyed her that he went on a limb and actually did it. A few days after that, he clogged the kitchen sink on purpose.

 

The most recent incident, which happened this morning, involved hiding her coffee mix somewhere she couldn't possibly find it. She's guessing his bedroom since it's the only place she didn't search. As expected the second she discovered it was gone, she ends up going to work with only a few hours of sleep and zero coffee; frantically too, might she add.

 

“Bambi!” The urgent tone of her boss' voice snaps her back into reality. “File, please! THE file.”

 

“Right! Got it!” She forces a grin while rummaging through her desk and bag right away.

 

Thinking it's just the lack of sleep, she searches for it twice, and then thrice. She couldn't possibly miss it, because she wrote 'Important!!! FILE!!!!' on the manila folder in big letters. She underlined each word twice as well.

 

_If it's not here, then--_

 

“Noooooo...”

 

Her mind instantly goes back to this morning. She managed to shower and get ready in peace, unaware of her impending doom. She set the file next to her and went on to prepare her coffee like she always did. But what was this? Her coffee mix was nowhere to be found. She scoured through the entire loft and then, she checked the time. Only five minutes left until Sehun woke up for his jog. She grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl, drank a glass of water, muttered to herself 'fuck it', and then left the apartment.

 

_WITHOUT THE FILE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

 

“No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. No. No. No!”

 

_I'm going to KILL Sehun, I swear to God._

 

“Say that in bed and you're a winner,” Her co-worker jokes.

 

Bambi's head snaps towards the direction of the voice. “That is NOT funny. This is not funny. Oh no. Oh God, oh God.” She grabs a handful of her hair, tempted to pull every single strand out then and there. “On a scale of one to I'm fucking fired, how mad would Joanna be if I don't hand her the report right now?”

 

“About a nine point 'get out of my fucking office and go shit on a bird' mad.”

 

“Oh God. Why? Why me?!” She stands up and then paces back and forth.

 

“Where'd you leave it anyway?”

 

“At home.” Bambi bites her nails in the midst of thinking of a possible solution.

 

“Which is half an hour from here on a good day, no traffic.” Her co-worker pauses to think. “I change my mind. 'You're fucking fired' mad. Definitely.”

 

“Not helping.”

 

“What are you gonna do?”

 

“Oh, I don't know. I'll just sit here and relax. Have a cup of tea, because I'm having the best time of MY FUCKING LIFE!” She screeches, sitting back down on her chair.

 

“Calm down. Maybe we can get someone to send it to you virtually.”

 

“Eunah, this is JOANNA we're talking about. Has she ever wanted THE file to be viewed digitally????????”

 

“How would I know? She never trusted the file with me.”

 

“I'm dead. I'm SO DEAD. Oh God. Oh God. My whole life's flashing right before my eyes.” She massages her temples, trying to prevent a headache from piercing through her brain.

 

“Bambi.” Eunah nudges her gently.

 

“Is there a chance that I can travel back through time?” Bambi asks herself out loud.

 

“Bambi!”

 

“Why haven't time machines been invented yet?”

 

“BAMBI!”

 

“WHAT?!”

 

“Someone wants to see you.” Eunah stares at the visitor standing near the receptionist's desk.

 

 _What perfect timing._ “Tell whoever it is, NOT NOW.”

 

“He's got the file, honey.”

 

Bambi looks up at her and Eunah is already gesturing towards the entrance of their office.

 

She turns around and her heart sinks at the sight of the familiar tall figure outside. “Oh dear God,” She murmurs, reluctantly dragging her feet to where her 'savior' of the day is.

 

Sehun sends her a warm smile as she gets nearer. “You left this at home. I figured...” He waves the folder and she could feel her own handwriting mocking her. “You needed it.”

 

She avoids his eyes. “Yeah um... I kind of--”

 

“Fucked up?”

 

“You could say that.”

 

“This is because you've been avoiding me for weeks.”

 

“No...” She makes a face while swaying back and forth. “This is because I've been waking up a little too early for the past few weeks.”

 

“Which is your way of avoiding me,” He counters.

 

“Okay. No need to get analytical, Sherlock Holmes.”

 

“You've been pretty good at it.”

 

“Well--” A proud smile forms on her face.

 

“Until this happened.” He holds the folder up and instantly, his smirk is back.

 

“Look, can you just give me the file? It's a matter of life and death,” She says as he cocks an eyebrow in disbelief. “Well, a matter of keeping my job or getting fired in the most humiliating way possible.”

 

“Sure.” He sighs, “Promise me one thing though.”

 

 _What NOW?_ “If it's to allow you to 'get to know me', then no. I stand by what I've been doing the past couple of weeks.”

 

“No.” He lets a hearty laugh out. “Just go back to your normal routine. I promise I won't ask any intruding questions.”

 

Bambi suspiciously stares at him for a moment. _This isn't a trap, is it? First, my friends. Next, the sink, and then my coffee mix._ “You're not moving out, are you?”

 

“Not at all.”

 

 _Damn it._ “Okay...” Her tone turns serious, “I promise to go about my normal ways.”

 

Sehun gladly hands her the file. “So...a travel magazine, huh?” He asks a bit more relaxed as he looks around.

 

She nods. “How'd you know where to find me?”

 

“Took a wild guess. You have a stack of these at home.” He points at some of the covers of the magazine hanging around the receptionist area. She instantly raises an eyebrow, waiting for a more plausible answer. “I also asked Amber to make sure.”

 

She suppresses a laugh and gives him a grateful smile. “Thank you. Really. Thank you...so much...for this.”

 

“No worries.” He returns her smile with a wave.

 

She hugs the envelope, internally sighing in relief.

 

She isn't going to get fired. That's what's most important. And to think she'd already come up with seven different ways to murder Sehun. _Maybe he isn't so bad after all._

 

As he turns around to leave, he bubbles, “I'll see you at home, little one.”

 

 _So close._ She rolls her eyes and gruffly shoos him.

 

The sooner he left, the better.

***

“What's your favorite color?” Sehun asks as soon as Bambi enters the loft.

 

She frowns and proceeds to the kitchen to grab a snack.“I thought you weren't going to ask any intruding questions. Don't break your promise.” She waves her finger 'no' back and forth before looking in the fridge.

 

She's eternally grateful to him for saving her ass today, but not THAT grateful.

 

“This isn't an intruding question. Since when is asking somebody about their favorite color considered intrusive?”

 

She glares at him, almost banging the refrigerator door behind her. “Since you happened.”

 

“Touching.” He smiles ironically before persuading her again, “Come on. It's as shallow as you can get in the world of questions. What makes you think that--”

 

“Grey,” She replies shortly while popping a cheeto in her mouth.

 

A smirk slowly forms on his lips. “What's your...favorite movie?”

 

“Are you trying to play 21 questions with me?” She cocks an eyebrow unimpressed.

 

“Yeah and you just lost one of yours.”

 

“What?”

 

“19 questions. You don't want to run out you know.”

 

 _Back to pushing my buttons now, are you?_ “Get out,” She warns through gritted teeth.

 

“I've never heard of that movie. We should watch it together.” He chuckles.

 

“When are you going to stop?” She questions, trying to subtly leave the kitchen.

 

He follows her every single step, making sure she doesn't get away this time. “When my 21 questions are up. 18 questions left for you now, my friend.”

 

Before she could sprint for her room, an all too familiar buzzing interrupts. A wave of relief washes over her as she waits to see who exactly her hero is.

 

“What? I can't come over to hang out anymore?” Jongdae raises an eyebrow at her eager stare, but slowly directs his attention to the refrigerator. “Also, we ran out of chocolate chip cookies...”

 

He then waves and grins at Sehun. “Hey man!”

 

Sehun lazily waves back as the buzzing of the front door goes off again.

 

“Jongdae! I told you not to leave the door open!” A voice that Bambi knows all too well scolds as soon as he enters the apartment.

 

“I figured you'd come over too so...” The other shrugs and turns to smirk at Kyungsoo. “I was right.”

 

“I'm starting to re-evaluate my life choices,” Bambi murmurs to herself while looking up at the ceiling.

 

“You're only starting now?” Kyungsoo questions teasingly as the same buzzing from the front door echoes in the room once more.

 

“Hey! Did you hear about--?” Sandara enters with a huge grin and scans the room carefully, “Oh my...the fourth floor gang's here!”

 

“That's what they'll call us,” Bambi sarcastically throws and Kyungsoo snorts, trying to restrain himself from laughing.

 

“But no, you guys, I'm serious,” Sandara explains, striding her way to the refrigerator, “Can't you hear the ruckus going on outside?”

 

Everyone in the room stays silent and tries to listen to what exactly she's pertaining to. All Bambi could hear is faint shouting at a distance. If she isn't mistaken, the drama's happening near Sandara's place.

 

“401?” She asks curiously.

 

Sandara nods a yes. “Wife finally found out.”

 

Gasps of shock and disbelief are exchanged between the three.

 

“Are they OUTSIDE their apartment right now? Man, those two can shout.” Jongdae makes a face and shakes his head.

 

“Well, if they weren't awhile ago, they probably are now,” Sandara replies.

 

“What now?” He stares at the front door, aching to know what's going to happen next.

 

“What do you mean, 'What now?' I'm here, aren't I?” She sasses, “I had to get out of there! I didn't want to be stuck in my apartment with an old couple next door arguing over who deteriorated more over the years.”

 

The men send her incredulous looks and ultimately decide to eavesdrop on the Mr. and Mrs. Atienza drama by peeping out the front door.

 

Bambi watches them in amusement, but has no desire of joining. Listening to other people's business isn't really her thing. The situation also feels too familiar and the last thing she needs is a second flashback today.

 

“I'll be in the terrace if you need me,” She announces softly.

 

The guys nod while Sandara sends her a curious look with furrowed eyebrows. “You alright, sweetie?”

 

Bambi nods while returning an assuring smile. “It's just not something of my interest.”

 

Sandara tilts her head, getting the feeling that her friend isn't completely telling the truth. She stares at her, mentally debating whether or not to ask Bambi about it.

 

“Okay,” The older one finally says, “I'll see you in a bit. I wanna know if I'm going to get a new neighbor or not.”

 

Bambi manages to let out a short chuckle before heading to the roof terrace.

 

The wind is chilling, but not intruding; just the way she likes it. She looks back at the door before taking a seat in the hanging pod chair she's especially fond of. Taking in the serenity she always feels whenever she stays in the terrace, she sighs in regret. She kept out of the drama happening nearby to stop thinking about the past. But here she is, thinking about it anyway.

 

The thing about these nerve racking flashbacks is that it isn't just the bad that runs through her mind, but the good as well. To her, it's feels like feeding the poison in disguise of her favorite dessert.

 

She admits that there were a lot of ethereally beautiful moments; moments that will always bring a smile to her face and make her heart burst in all sorts of wonders. But in an instant, they shatter.

 

One incident.

 

Just one incident and everything else is forgotten. Tainted.

 

That's the weird thing about love. You're able to make a lifetime worthy of grin inducing memories, but it only takes one grave and staggering mistake to ruin it. The little things, like the way he laughed at her all too 'smooth' dancing, the way he complained every Monday morning about his shirt being too wrinkled while pouting way too close to her face, the way he pulled her close to whisper an unnecessary joke at an inappropriate time, the way he gazed at her with relaxed and loving eyes, all once validated his 'undying' feelings for her.

 

But those little things stopped to matter after that one night. The innumerable happy moments crushed by one giant abyss of pain and betrayal.

 

He ran after her. _Not me._

 

He pleaded to her. _Not me._

 

He looked only at her. _Never at me._

 

That was the reality. It was he who walked out on their relationship. It was he who changed his mind. It was he who threw all those little things away. Besides knowing all that, she can't help but ask herself, “Was I never enough?”

 

And before she knows it, tears flow out of her eyes nonstop. Her chest tightens and her breath hitches. She wishes to know how to turn it off, but at this point, there's no way to stop it. All this time, she was able to hold it in, but a day comes when she's no longer able to be strong. No longer able to hide and pretend everything's okay.

 

The last time an occurrence like this happened was a day after Aaron's funeral. She didn't shed a single tear during, only because she wanted Amber and the rest of the Liu family a strong shoulder to cry on. But the day after, when she knew she was all alone and there was no way of anyone knowing, she crumbled to pieces. She screamed, she cried, she threw anything in her room that reminded her of him. “I was happy, I was happy,” She kept repeating to herself as she buried her face in her hands.

 

She feels stupid for thinking about it, for being so weak when it comes to him.

 

_Why?_

 

That was the one and only thing she wanted to ask him that night. Why did he decide to find someone new? Why did he make love to that someone in the one place he knows that he'd get caught? Why did he stop loving her? Why did he give up on her?

 

That's what's hurting her the most. Not knowing. Unlike every other person who's been betrayed by someone they loved dearly, she has no closure. In a flash, all the answers were taken away right before her eyes.

 

“Hey.”

 

Bambi turns at the gentle voice of her best friend.

 

“Oh my God. Oh my God, sweetie.” Amber immediately pulls her into a tight embrace and pats her back in order to try and soothe her. “I'm so sorry.”

 

 _No._ Bambi wants to say. _It wasn't your fault. It was never your fault. Your brother's sins were never yours._

 

“Look at me, Bambi. Aaron doesn't deserve your tears. He never did.” Amber cups her cheeks and looks at her straight in the eyes. “I wish I could offer you an explanation. Anything to--”

 

“But you can't,” Bambi says softly, trying to sniff all the tears away, “I will never know what went through his mind that night. That day. All I know is that...he stopped loving me.”

 

For a moment, they sit side by side in silence.

 

Bambi internally thanks her best friend for knowing she doesn't need any further comfort. What she'd done was enough.

 

Amber had picked up all the pieces and did everything she could that same day after the funeral. When Bambi ransacked her own bedroom, she came over the loft to see how she was doing. Needless to say, Amber wasn't pleased. Bambi had passed out on the floor, face puffy and frown evident. After she woke up, she found her arms wrapped around her best friend tightly.

 

She didn't hold back. Each detail and emotion out in the open. It wasn't hard for Amber to believe her either. She saw the girl hanging around her brother way before the night he passed away and she always assumed the girl was a friend.

 

“Aaron was an asshole,” Amber thinks aloud.

 

“I know,” Bambi agrees with a faint smile.

 

Amber turns to look at her. “Are you gonna be okay?”

 

Bambi sighs, “I can only hope so.”

 

“You've been saying that for a year.”

 

She chuckles at the suspicious glance Amber is casting her way. “Thank you.” She squeezes her hand and sends her a warm smile. “For everything.” _You're the only one who knows._

 

Amber returns her smile. “I'm still the better best friend, right?”

 

Bambi lets out a loud laugh. _Unbelievable._

 

“I'll be in there if you need me.” Amber gives her one last hug before going back in the loft.

 

While trying to recover from the sob fest she unleashed only a few minutes ago, another visitor comes Bambi's way.

 

“Is it just me or are you getting REALLY addicted to this place?”

 

“Hi,” Bambi greets with a small smile.

 

“Hey,” Kyungsoo greets back as he sits next to her. “We kind of missed you in there. They're getting a divorce by the way. Apparently, Mr. Atienza has been leeching off of Mrs. Atienza's money. It was the other way around, not as we initially thought.”

 

He chuckles at the unbelievable exchange that happened between husband and wife, but studies Bambi's face closely. “Are you okay?”

 

 _Oh, God._..

 

“Kyungsoo, I need to tell you something,” She says with a deep sigh, “It's um...it's...it's about--” She internally curses herself for becoming a bumbling idiot in front of her best friend. “God, it's been a year and I can't even--”

 

“It's okay, Bambi. Take your time.” He sends her a reassuring smile.

 

After taking several deep breaths, she finally reveals, “It's about Aaron.”

 

He listens eagerly.

 

“You remember the night—that night he um...he passed away?”

 

He nods, growing curious.

 

“I came home from work and I...I...” She looks down at her hands. “I found him in bed with another woman.”

 

He then reaches for her hand and gently squeezes it, silently asking for her to go on.

 

“She was really pretty, you know? Not just your typical pretty. But like perfectly proportioned, face carved by the gods kind of pretty. I can never forget her. I remembered when I saw her, I suddenly changed my mind about tattoos. She had one sitting comfortably on her back, a blue and yellow winged butterfly. Then, there was Aaron. He suited her well despite his average looks. Even if it was just for a second, I felt like I was intruding. Like I was the second woman. It didn't help that she kept glaring at me. I couldn't hear the screaming and the arguments being thrown back and forth between them, because all I could see was the disarray of his entire room. And you know Aaron. He always liked to keep things neat. Before I knew it, the girl stormed off and he pushed passed me trying to catch up to her. And I should've stopped there...right?”

 

Her eyes finally meet his with a sad smile as she recalls what happened next, “But I didn't. I chased after him. Begging him to come back, begging him to talk to me, to look at me. To say that it was all a mistake, to say that he loved me, to say that everything's going to be alright. But all he could see was her, just like I could only see him.”

 

The scene always plays in her head so vividly, but she continues calmly, “She took the elevator. Closed the doors right away probably knowing well what would happen if he caught up with her. He didn't give up. He took the stairs and like the idiot I was, I followed him. Four flights of stairs later, he managed to catch up, but she pushed him away. Saying that it was over, saying that he used her. She looked at me really sadly before sprinting out of the building. I helped him up, thinking that he was going to come home. That the nightmare was over. But he still followed her.”

 

“And before I knew it, right before my eyes, the car...” She hears tires screeching and the loud bump that ended Aaron's life in her head. “It was raining. I didn't care, because I needed to hold him. I needed to make sure he was okay. When everyone crowded in, I looked up trying to see if she came back for him. But she didn't. She never did. Not even during the funeral. It's as if she never existed.”

 

Silence then engulfs them.

 

Bambi doesn't need an answer anyway. Telling Kyungsoo is enough. She had kept it in for so long that it felt wrong not to saying anything to him.

 

“I'm sorry,” He whispers as he puts his arm around her and strokes hers soothingly.

 

“No, I am.” She sighs leaning her head on his shoulder, “But thank you, for listening. Better late than never, huh?” She then continues, feeling a bit proud, “Do you know that this is the first time I've told that story without crying?”

 

“How many times HAVE you told this story?” He looks down, only to find the top of her head facing him.

 

“Twice.”

 

He instantly knows who she told the story to the first time. “Look Bambi, I understand completely if you don't want to tell the others, especially Sehun, but I assure you that if you at least tell Dara and Jongdae, we're all here for you. It's what you need. You can't keep handling this on your own, you know? We've got you even in the afterlife.”

 

She looks up and smiles at him warmly. “Thanks, honey.”

 

He returns her smile and pats her shoulder once more before turning to a lighter subject, “Did Amber pull the 'I'm the better best friend' card a little while ago?”

 

Bambi furrows her eyebrows, but nods yes.

 

“I KNEW she wasn't laughing at the juggling clown on TV.”

 

She laughs her heart out at how genuinely annoyed he seems.

 

He laughs along with her, glad that he's able to cheer her up somehow. Shortly after, his tone turns serious, “I did tell you he wasn't right for you, didn't I? Aaron was a great friend, a loving son and brother, but he was never a good boyfriend.”

 

“He DID love me, Kyungsoo.”

 

“I know. I'm just saying you deserved better. You still do.” He ruffles her hair as he continues amusingly, “Maybe that's why Amber had that really annoyingly tall dude move in with you.”

 

“Ew. No.” She scrunches up her nose in displeasure. “We're strictly platonic.”

 

“What?”

 

She shakes her head, knowing that she'd have to do a whole lot of explaining if she went any further. “Never mind. Ask Amber.”

 

“Well, if it means that you made a deal to never have sex with each other ever, then I don't need any other explanation. Thank you very much.”

 

“I never said anything about having sex with Amber,” She quips, batting her eyelashes innocently.

 

“Well, if it means that you and Sehun made a deal to never have sex with each other ever, then I don't need any other explanation. Is that good enough for you?”

 

She guffaws at the evident irritation growing inside him. “Love you, babe.”

 

“Gross.” He lets go of her and glares.

 

“Looks like you two had a good talk,” Sehun remarks, plopping on the couch nearby as Jongdae and Sandara follow.

 

“Of course! I love my little Kyungie, don't I?” She wraps both her arms around her male best friend and rubs her cheek against his shoulder.

 

“Guess you two aren't strictly platonic or JUST platonic then?” Sehun's tone is flat, his expression impassive.

 

“Oh, no. We're platonically in love. Aren't we, wittle Kyungie woongie loongie joongie woobie?” She chirps a little too near his ear.

 

“I'm only tolerating this because you're one of my best friends, you know?” Kyungsoo grumbles, but doesn't budge from her enveloped arms.

 

“Of course I do! You're my precious little baby!”

 

“You're never going to stop, are you?”

 

Jongdae frowns as he asks, “Hey, how come you never go psycho killer on her?”

 

“Because she doesn't piss me off as much as you do,” Kyungsoo snaps at his unnecessary behavior.

 

“Ouch!” Jongdae whines.

 

“Pizza's here!” Amber announces gaudily, bringing two boxes on each hand.

 

“I thought we had a bond, man,” Jongdae continues dejected, ignoring Amber completely.

 

As everyone takes their own slice of pizza, Sandara points out, “To be fair though, if you pulled the whole peeing in the sink move on me, I'd do more than go psycho killer on you.”

 

“What? Like witchcraft?” Jongdae snorts.

 

“No, of course not. I'm not stupid.” She glowers at him. “Voodoo, on the other hand...”

 

The rest exchange looks of confusion and slight fear.

 

“Okay...” Amber starts, trying to think of another subject to jump into. “So back track to our original topic. We all know that the gold digger here is Mr. Atienza. What we don't know is whether or not he's actually going to throw his pride out the window and beg the missus to not file a divorce. What would you guys bet that he would?”

 

“Five dollars?” Bambi says unsure.

 

“Two hundred dollars!” Jongdae chimes in a little too loud.

 

“My entire savings account...which doesn't amount to much.” Sehun shrugs. “But you know, it's worth a shot.”

 

“Jongdae's life,” Sandara declares without blinking an eye.

 

“Dara!” He protests with a hurt pout.

 

“What? I'm not going to bet mine!”

 

“I second that.” Kyungsoo nods in approval with a mischiveous smile.

 

Jongdae only glares at him for a moment before turning back to Sandara. “Out of the five other lives here, you're going to sacrifice MINE? Why? What about the new guy?!” He gestures towards Sehun bitterly.

 

“Because you're a sink urinator!” Sandara exclaims. “And our Sehun is a way too good looking to be taken out of this world.”

 

“She just said 'our Sehun'. Did you hear her? She just said 'our Sehun'!” The rest glance at him uninterested as they chow their food down. Jongdae's eyes avert towards the source of his misery. “A couple of yours ago, I was in YOUR place.”

 

“Welcome to the club.” Kyungsoo pats his roommate on the back, sending him a sympathetic look.

 

The rest only snicker at the sight.

 

Though Bambi later on finds herself smiling in genuine glee, she takes the time to look at each and every person present with her. Trying to remember the last time she and the gang (minus Sehun) have gathered like this was way too long ago. When she began dating Aaron, she slowly spent less time with her friends. In a way, he became her world and her everything. Nothing else mattered. Like the beginning and the end was just him.

 

She slowly realizes that the last time she ever had a serious talk with Kyungsoo, besides the one minutes ago, was more than a year ago; almost two years even.

 

It then hits her like lightning in an unexpected thunderstorm. From the start, Aaron wasn't good for her. An intoxication. A drug she indulged in every second, every minute, every waking moment of her life. A drug that she wanted to the very depths of her soul, but never needed. A drug that would've eventually killed her if she never stopped taking it. And it took her all this time to realize that. Had she really missed that much?

 

She studies Sandara closely and notices that she stopped styling her hair with curls. She turns to Amber and her multiple earrings on her left ear are nowhere to be found. Jongdae has some sort of promise ring on his right hand. And Kyungsoo, she notes in her mind, seems to be working out these days since his arms look firm and his shoulders stand out a bit more.

 

Tears well up in her eyes in both joy and sorrow. Sorrow, because it only comes to her attention now that she's neglected four of the most important people in her life. Joy, because they still stayed despite the huge amount of crap she threw their way. And it isn't too late to turn it all around.

 

“Are you okay, sweetie?” Sandara asks with puzzled eyes, but a small smile.

 

“No, yeah. I'm fine. More than okay. I'm great. I feel great.” _As cheesy as it sounds..._ She looks at everyone once more. “I've got all I need right here.”

 

And the words that came out of her mouth couldn’t have been more right.

 

Most of her time during the past year was spent grieving over Aaron; dwelling on why he betrayed her, why he couldn't have lived even for just one day to give her a proper explanation. But what she failed to realize, up until this moment, is that the people with her already never needed to offer any sort of justfication for being in her life.

 

It's simple. Mind games weren't and aren't used against her. If they laugh, they laugh. If they like what they're eating, they chow it down with glee. If one's pissing the other off, snappy remarks are exchanged. Everything complacent, everything clear.

 

She's not saying she's all of a sudden become forgiving towards Aaron's mistake. Yes, she's accepted it, but what he did isn't exactly easy to forgive; especially when she was left hanging. What's dawned on her is that, not everything was on Aaron's shoulders. He wasn't the only one to blame. She, too, had her own blunders.

 

The process will be slow, but she couldn't wait to reach the point when the thought of him no longer changed her mood drastically; no longer clouded her with complex emotions. No longer stopped her from living her life the way she blissfully has before he happened.

 

And what matters to her the most, in this moment, right in front of her, is a second family growing more and more into something she will never forget. A family that quietly helped her up and kept her sane, despite her shortcomings. And she couldn’t ask for anything else in the world.


	6. Chapter 6

“I hate you all.” Jongdae pouts at every single one of them present in the room.

 

“What? This is fun!” Amber jeers in the most cheerful way possible.

 

Months have passed and Bambi's birthday finally arrives. In celebration, Amber surprises her with a trip to the beach over the weekend in the Liu family's rest house. The usual people are invited, plus Sehun, which Bambi isn't too happy about.

 

Amber takes this as her cue to voice out a prepared list of proper reasons as to why he should come along with them. A majority of it involves the fact that he lives with her and everyone has taken a certain liking to him. Which Bambi reluctantly accepts. If she listened further, she'd probably have to sit in through an actual powerpoint presentation.

 

“Why does everyone ask ME to strip?!” Jongdae protests as he takes his shirt off and throws it on the ground begrudgingly.

 

“You suggested the stripping, my darlin',” Bambi says with the smuggest smile.

 

A game of strip monopoly has been laid out awhile ago right after they finished eating. Originally, it was supposed to be poker, but Amber couldn't find any playing cards in the house. The only game that everyone could agree upon was monopoly.

 

Although they all wanted it clean, without any stripping or disgusting dares, Jongdae kept insisting they should at least let the stripping remain. After flipping a coin (as absurd as it sounds with a bunch of adults), Jongdae got what he wanted. So, the rest decided to take it against him.

 

The basic rules, besides the money matters, are every time you buy a property, you get to decide who strips one piece of clothing; and if someone lands on your property, that certain someone will strip one article of clothing. It just so happens that Jongdae's luck has been running out for majority of the game.

 

He manages to send his best glare to Bambi. “I swear if any one of you land on my property, it's no more Mr. Nice Guy.” He gives a warning glance to each of them before rolling the dice once more. A six shows and he nervously moves his piece six steps from his original place.

 

“Dammit!” He exclaims in annoyance as he lands on one of Amber's properties.

 

“Pants off, Kim Jongdae!” She hollers, waving her arms about happily.

 

“A little eager now, are we?” He raises an eyebrow while giving her a mischievous smirk.

 

“You've got so much potential, honey. Of course, we are!” Sandara cheers with a sarcastic grin.

 

“Happy birthday to me! YASSSSHHH KIM JONGDAE!” Bambi joins in with the teasing as she and Amber dance in sync.

 

“You all suck.” Jongdae takes his pants off and bitterly glares at them.

 

“Not as much as you, I reckon.” Kyungsoo snorts.

 

“Hey, does anyone else know why we're doing this instead of enjoying the sunny beach outside?” Sehun asks curiously, half of his attention still on the game.

 

“No clue,” Sandara answers as her eyes dart towards the glorious sunlight coming in from the window.

 

They all stay silent and exchange glances for a second or two before leaving the table simultaneously to head out for better activities at the beach.

 

Bambi, who's dressed prepared, runs to the shore like her life's depended on it while stripping off both her shirt and shorts on the way.

 

Given that it's an October, the weather is cooperating. During the day, the sun lights up like a bonfire. While during the night, the cold wind takes over and sneakily tries to cuddle you to sleep. A fairly good reason why she loves autumn the most out of all seasons.

 

When she finally meets the water, she relishes in the weird mix of hot on the surface and cold down below ocean. The way it sparkles upon the reflection of the wild sun makes her smile, reminding her that she could let go of her worries and problems then and there, even if it's just for that moment.

 

“Hey there, birthday girl!” Jongdae splashes her as soon as he gets close.

 

She scrunches her nose up annoyed and splashes him back. “What do you want, non-birthday boy?”

 

“Food. Do you have any?” He jokes with a cheeky grin.

 

“I'm literally standing on the shore of the beach. Do you THINK I have any?” She pokes his shoulder playfully.

 

“Nah. I just wanted to ask how you were.” He returns her poke in the same way as his tone turns serious, “Ever since you told Dara and me...”

 

Bambi almost forgets that she told the two of them about Aaron a couple of weeks ago. It happened, because one not so eventful night, Sandara wouldn't stop bugging her about her frequent mood swings. The main reason being the fact that Bambi always goes through bad PMS. If it's worse for others, hers is 1942 Germany. And then there was the tiny, minor reason of her mourning for Aaron's bullshit getting heightened at that particular time.

 

Jongdae had not so coincedentally eavesdropped on the conversation by her bedroom door and burst inside like a mental patient on the loose. She, of course, had to tell the story from the beginning, because he had misheard it as a 'baron' cheating on a game of cards with her. She suspected he was a bit drunk that night, but he later clarified that he had just finished watching Click, so his emotions were doing all sorts of wonders with his mind.

 

“I told you, because you're one of the most important people in my life and you deserve to know why I sometimes act like an emotional wreck, not because I want you asking me how I am 24/7 like some whiny therapist,” Bambi says with a half-annoyed and half-amused look.

 

Jongdae's capable of something her other friends aren't and that's being the clingiest human being to ever exist. She can only imagine the horror his future girlfriend has to go through.

 

“Therapists don't even do that,” He points out and this time, she furrows her eyebrows. He thinks about his statement for a moment or two before finally realizing what it meant. “Okay, okay. I'll keep the texting to a minimum.”

 

“You're sure you're okay?” He pokes her cheeks playfully, but keeps the serious tone in his voice.

 

“Yes, dad.” She snorts.

 

“Dad?” He cocks an eyebrow as a mischievous smirk grows on his lips. “So, you go on dates with your dad now?”

 

Her eyes suddenly widen in shock. “Didn't we say we weren't going to bring that up? EVER?”

 

The 'date' happened a couple of years ago when they had just met.

 

“It was just ONE date, Bambi. Chill.” He grins from ear to ear, utterly satisfied with her reaction. But as soon as he meets her fiery eyes, he continues cautiously, “Okay, one date that went horribly, horribly wrong. But we're past that now, aren't we?”

 

She chuckles at his sudden panic and recalls the memory in her head. “It was a good night though, wasn't it? Friend-wise, not date-wise.”

 

“Very much so,” He agrees as he changes the subject, “So, what's the deal with your loftmate? You still haven't bonded with him?”

 

“He hasn't told you?” She cocks an eyebrow his way.

 

“About the strictly platonic rule? Yes, he has. LONG time ago, but he still brings it up once in awhile.” He shakes his head at the thought. “How can you stand that?”

 

“I know, right?”

 

“No, I mean how can you stand not conversing someone you live with properly at least once a day?”

 

“We converse...” Her mind then fills with the numerous snappy banters she and Sehun had for the past few months.

 

“I did say PROPERLY, didn't I? And by properly, I mean none of your bitchy nonsense,” He counters as if he could read her thoughts.

 

“Am I not always like that?”

 

“He just wants to be friends, Bambi. Not every guy who's going to live with you or near you will try to catch your snatch.”

 

“I have you guys, don't I?”

 

“I appreciate that, but believe it or not, he's already a part of our circle.”

 

She instantly makes a face at his remark. No matter how much she denies it, Sehun somehow made it into their weird group of friends. “What does Amber owe him anyway? It's not like he saved her life or anything.”

 

“He kinda did.” He shrugs and continues,“Oh, you don't know this story. Kyungsoo told me. He was there that night.”

 

She eagerly stares at him, waiting for him to go on. “WELL? What happened?!”

 

“I don't know...” He avoids eye contact. “You should ask Amber, not me.”

 

“Why hasn't she told me this story??????”

 

“Probably 'cause you never asked.”

 

“Huh...” She stands there, dumbfounded by the simplicity of the reason.

 

“Just...” He starts as he pats her on the back. “Go easy on him.”

 

“Hey Jongdae!!” Sehun hollers, nearing the two by the shore. “Dara’s asking for you.”

 

“What exactly does she want?” The older male questions, obviously still enjoying his time in the water.

 

Sehun shrugs. “I don’t know. She just said to call you over.”

 

Jongdae sighs as he mentally debates whether he should leave or not. He knows that if he goes to Sandara, he would be missing an opportunity to splash about and annoy Bambi. But if he doesn’t, Sandara would probably sacrifice his 'life' yet again in another hypothetical bet the gang makes once in awhile.

 

He reluctantly drags his feet out of the water and sends Sehun a good glare before stalking off.

 

The latter merely smirks, trying to hide a mysterious box behind his back while watching Jongdae walk further from them. He then glances at Bambi and nears her.

 

“You seem to have a great taste in swimsuits,” He offers with a sheepish smile.

 

“Thanks,” Bambi replies shortly before walking away from him. She has zero time for his bullshit right now.

 

He watches her, mouth agape in disbelief.

 

Needless to say, he isn't happy about her walk out on him. So, he hastily follows behind her and lifts her up like a life-size pick-up stick. As he holds onto her tightly, he shoves the box he was trying to hide a few minutes ago, under his arms.

 

Pure anger slowly starts to boil inside of Bambi as she faces Sehun’s bare back.

 

“YOU!!!! YOU LITTLE--!! YOU PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN RIGHT NOW! RIGHT NOW!!!!!” She screams at the top of her lungs as she hits his back and continuously attempts to kick his abdomen.

 

He chuckles at how hysterical she's acting. “There’s no use struggling. It all feels like a pinch.” He smirks even if she can't see.

 

“WHY YOU--!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!” She shouts, looking towards their friends relaxing by the shade. A couple of them couldn't hear her loud pleas while some spot her and laugh. “YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?! YOU THINK THIS IS FUCKING FUNNY?!?!?! I’LL SHOW YOU WHAT FUNNY IS!!! LET ME DOWN!!!!!!!” She proceeds to kick and hit Sehun again.

 

“Is it just me or does he seem to like her?” Amber asks as she tries to suppress her laughter at the distant sight.

 

“Sure, he likes her. Likes to piss her off,” Kyungsoo retorts.

 

“You know what I mean.” She gives him a knowing look and folds her arms across her chest.

 

“We'll see how it plays out.” He shrugs as they turn away from the scene they had just witnessed.

 

Sehun shakes his head and chuckles at Bambi's attempts to be free from his grip.

 

“WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME ANYWAY, ASSHOLE?!!?!?!?! YOU THINK YOU WON’T PAY THE PRICE SOONER OR LATER?!?!?!”

 

He ignores her screeching as he walks further and further from the group's spot.

 

Although Bambi keeps up with the kicking and hitting for awhile, she gradually runs out of energy and sighs in defeat. She then glares at his buttocks, seeing as it's the only thing she could look at besides the ground.

 

And that's when a brilliant idea suddenly pops in her mind.

 

She squirms a bit and moves her head near his shoulder. As a triumphant smirk forms on her mouth, she proceeds to bite him as hard as she could.

 

In an instant, he drops her and the box on the ground while wailing in pain.

 

Even if it hurts, Bambi's glad her rear finally meets the sand. She watches him grunt in agony and later on, glare at her.

 

“The fuck did you do that for?!?!?!” He protests, clenching his teeth.

 

“Clearly, you weren't going to put me down any time soon. So, I had to do SOMETHING,” She snaps irritated and stands up to once again walk away from him. Granted that it would be a long one, she couldn't give a single ounce of a fuck at the moment.

 

“Hey! HEY! Don’t walk away from me!!!!” He bellows, catching up to her.

 

She rolls her eyes and turns around. “WHY? WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO? TELL MOMMY ON ME? GIVE ME A BREAK!” She exclaims.

 

Just before she can take another step forward, he gets a grip of both her shoulders and turns her around. “Will you just...CALM DOWN for a second?!” He says a little too close to her face.

 

She slowly looks up at him and tries to distance from the growing proximity between them. “Why should I?”

 

He lets her go, feeling her unease and picks up the box he dropped. “Look, I haven't known you long... but um... here...” He hands it to her, avoiding her curious eyes. “I tried.”

 

The gift is wrapped simply, but for some reason, Bambi's heart races and her mind excitedly wonders what in the world it could be. When she finally opens it, she attempts to hide her smile at the sight of an oversized sweater.

 

“Little spoon?” She reads the white text printed across it.

 

“Yeah, it was either that or a circus printed hoodie with the words 'fork du soleil' on it.” He scratches the back of his head uneasily, not knowing whether she likes it or not. He then continues lightly, “I couldn't exactly cross 'spoon' out and put 'one' in replacement. It'd ruin the sweater.” She raises an eyebrow at the mention of his 'nickname' for her. “But it's grey. Which is nice... isn't it?”

 

She bites her tongue to prevent herself from bursting into laughter. “Yeah.” Her tone is casual and her expression is calm. “I appreciate it. Thanks.”

 

“Happy birthday,” He says softly with a boyish side smile she's never seen before.

 

She tilts her head, finding herself returning his smile. “You brought me all the way here just to give me this?”

 

“Well, that and to piss you off,” He jokes and immediately, he's met by her death glare.“I'm kidding. I just...everyone else had something special for you. My gift's garbage compared to theirs.”

 

“Nah. It's better than Jongdae's,” She carelessly remarks.

 

“What'd he get you anyway?” He asks, relieved that they're having an actual normal conversation.

 

“A pen with a clock on it.” She snorts and then falls into fits of laughter.

 

“Seriously?” He musters a few chuckles and just when he's about to join her in laughing bliss, a distressed voice from a distance interrupts him.

 

“HEY!!!” Jongdae yells, infuriated that Sehun tried to get rid of him by using Sandara as bait. “SEHUN, YOU JACKASS!!!!”

 

The lanky giant widens his eyes, seeing that Jongdae is quickly closing in. “Well, what do you know? My temporary death will be at his hands and not yours. What a plot twist, huh?” He cheekily comments before sprinting for his life.

 

Bambi snorts as she witnesses the comedic scene unfold in front of her. It's like watching a Korean drama that casted two major buffoon actors who don't like wearing makeup. All she has to do now is play some kind of energetic, but inappropriate song in her head to heighten the amusing atmosphere.

 

_Almost paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaradiiiiiiiiiiiseeeeeeeeeeeeee!_ She mentally sings while holding in a snicker.

***

While majority of their day was spent on the beach, Bambi and the rest of the gang soon grew tired and continued their game of strip monopoly indoors. Everyone being in the happy haze of junk food, intoxicating laughter, and all around good company, she couldn't have asked for a better birthday. Although most people her age preferred taking it up a notch by dancing and grinding in some sweat smelling club with strangers, she's one of the minority that would rather celebrate by creating memories with those close to her heart.

 

A little later into the night, Bambi finds herself stumbling onto the beach. Everyone back in the house is having a good night's sleep, but for some reason, she couldn't. So, she uses the only other way she could get her body to drift off to dreamland: alcohol.

 

“Pretty, pretty, pretty,” She whispers with a lazy smile.

 

She continues to sit in silence near the shore, just listening to the calm waves, breathing the chilly and salty air, and looking at the exquisite reflection of the moon on the water. The perfectly dark blue sky and the mesmerizing twinkle of the stars completing the sublime scenery. She'd close her eyes once in awhile to meditate and take in all the beauty surrounding her.

 

She's at peace. For once. She could think clearly and feel like herself.

 

But then, a sudden hiccup wakes her up from her state of serene bliss. It isn't long now before she turns into a giggling mess.

 

The phases in which she goes through with drinking a little too much is simple: first, the 'everything's fine' phase. She feels nothing; which tends to lead into more alcohol intake. But in her current case, she's already had enough, so it serves as a calm before the storm. Second is the 'school girl' phase; in which all hell breaks loose. She giggles like crazy for no sane reason and also flirts with anything and anyone that catches her eye. On top of that, she never remembers what happens from this phase onwards. The last, which is the sole purpose of her wine drinking earlier, is the 'down will come baby, cradle and all' phase. The most vital stage, where she ends her self-humiliation by literally dropping anywhere, fast asleep. Not the best plan for her to get the sleep she deserves, but it could be worse.

 

“Hey, neighbor.”

 

“Hi,” She giggles unintentionally.

 

“Are you okay?” Sehun asks, rather confused at her bubbly demeanor.

 

“You can't tell anyone!” Bambi looks at him with widened eyes as she whispers, “I finished that one bottle of wine Dara hid for herself.”

 

“Oh my.” He finally realizes why she's acting way too different from the actual Bambi.

 

“SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHH!! They'll hear you!” She holds one finger up near her lips and giggles right after.

 

“I promise I won't tell.” He chuckles as he sits next to her. “What are you doing out here anyway?”

 

“Couldn't sleep. I had to do...SOMETHING,” She explains with much too animated hand gestures, “Also, I like the beach late at night. No people. Just me...the waves...the sand...and the moooooon. Waves calm me down. I thought the wine would do it but...” She giggles, “It only made me want to go here and sleep and rooooooooollllll!” She lies on her stomach and attempts to roll away on the sand.

 

“O-KAY! No rolling, no rolling!” He grabs ahold of her before she could do anything she'd probably regret in the morning.

 

She sits straight back up and giggles at the attention he's giving her. “At least being here doesn't remind of...” In milli seconds, her expression turns serious.“...my last roommate.”

 

“Roommate. Classic.” She snorts to herself.

 

He fixates his gaze on her, trying to figure out if it's safe to ask what he's been dying to know. “What...exactly happened there?”

 

She scrunches her nose up in annoyance and faces him with a grim look. “I'm drunk, but not THAT drunk, okay, handsome boy?” She waves her finger around and ends up poking his shoulder while giggling.

 

“Handsome boy?” He questions amused.

 

“You ARE handsome, aren't you?” She leans into him closely and stares eagerly for awhile.

 

A giddy smile forms on her lips as she retreats. “Just as I thought. WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILDLY handsome!” She flails her arms about and laughs.

 

“You wanna know a secret?” She whispers and sends him a mischievous grin, “I'm not wearing any underwear.”

 

He suddenly guffaws and gives her an incredulous look. “Do you say that to every handsome boy you meet?”

 

“No. Just you.”

 

“And why is that?”

 

“Because of that...little scar on your right cheek.” She leans again, a little closer than before. “It's...pretty and sexy. Kind of like me.”

 

“That I can agree with.” He clears his throat as he looks away.

 

“You think I'm pretty and sexy?”

 

“A lot more when you're sober.”

 

“I like you,” She giggles.

 

He sighs but manages to let out a playful chuckle. “If only you mean that.”

 

“I do! Cross my heart and be gone to all ghosts!” She bubbles like a child.

 

“I think it's time for you to sleep, little one.”

 

“Only Sehun calls me that, handsome boy.” She eyes him suspiciously. “Are you a spy? A reaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaally handsome spy?”

 

He says nothing in response, knowing too well that this isn't the real Bambi he's talking to.

 

“Why won't you kiss me?” She asks with a sultry smile.

 

“You need to sleep.” He chuckles while attempting to carry her like earlier this afternoon.

 

“Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay, okay. Okay!” She stands up by herself, wanting to prove that she's still somehow sober.

 

He only watches her, feeling utterly entertained by her clumsiness. He couldn't wait to tease her all about it the next day.

 

As she takes her first step, a rock trips her. On instinct, he catches her before she could fall face first on the ground. He stares at her concerned as she gazes into his eyes enthralled.

 

“Your eyes have a little hazel in them...” She says softly with a warm smile.

 

They stay like that for a few minutes before he decides to slowly lean in. Their faces draw closer and it's only a matter of seconds before their lips meet.

 

Her expression suddenly changes as she pushes him away to face the opposite direction. In a flash, she ruins the moment by puking her guts out.

 

He sighs, patting her back to help with the vomitting. It's a close call. What would've happened if he actually reached her lips?

 

“Handsome boy?” She says as they slowly walk side by side, “When will I see you again?”

 

“Tomorrow morning, silly,” He replies ruffling her hair.

 

“Okay! Make sure to make me tea and kiss me!” She giggles.

 

“Sure.” He shrugs, trying to take her statement lightly.

 

“I want to tell you something I haven't told anyone ever,” She whispers as she latches onto his arm and rests her head against his shoulder.

 

He freezes at the sudden physical contact initiated by her, but calmly waits for her to go on.

 

“I'm scared shitless,” She finally confesses with an unreadable expression.

 

“Of what?” A look of genuine worry washes over him as he holds onto her arm tighter.

 

“Of you,” She sighs with a faint smile. “Well, not just you. Anyone new, really.”

 

She gazes at him with sad eyes, wanting to tell him more. But it is in this exact moment that down comes Bambi, cradle and all.


	7. Chapter 7

 

“Hey sleepyhead. You okay?” Amber asks while stroking Bambi's head gently.

 

“Don't speak, please. Too loud,” The latter croaks with her eyes closed and hands on each side of her face.

 

After waking up, her stomach grumbled like crazy, so she decided to head down to the kitchen instead of taking a shower. Her friends immediately came to her aid, giving her the meal they set aside for her that same morning.

 

“Well, I guess that solves the mystery of the stolen wine,” Sandara declares flatly as her eyes fall upon Amber. The other girl instantly glares at her. “MY stolen wine. Sorry, mom.”

 

“Told you it wasn't me.” Jongdae snorts and folds his arms across his chest.

 

Bambi massages her temples, trying to tune them out. What exactly was she thinking when she thought going downstairs would be a better option than having her peace in her room? As she slowly continues to eat, the rest badger her despite her condition.

 

“You drank a whole bottle last night?” Jongdae asks.

 

“Couldn't sleep,” She retorts shortly.

 

“Well, drink half. Don't drink everything,” Sandara scolds as Amber glares at her once more. Her tone then suddenly turns gentle, “I'm sorry, sweetie. But you should've asked for my permission.”

 

Bambi only sends her a wave of dismissal in response.

 

“Here.” Sehun clears his throat nervously as he lays a warm cup of tea next to her plate. “I'm guessing it'll help.”

 

Bambi slowly looks up and stares at the delicately designed teacup. Her eyes then briefly meet his as she murmurs, “Thanks. That's very kind of you.”

 

“She loves tea. How'd you know what to give her?” Amber eyes him suspiciously.

 

“Well, coffee doesn't really seem like an option at this point.” He shrugs coolly.

 

Kyungsoo casts a look towards him and shakes his head. As he nears his best friend, he asks, “So, we can count on you not remembering any of the shit you did last night?”

 

“Well...my head's throbbing like crazy, so no,” She replies, trying not to think too hard, “Why? Did I wake you?”

 

“No. But I DID see you walking and dancing like a weirdo on the beach,” He recalls as his gaze subtly turns to Sehun, “And it seemed like you kept flirting with a REALLY tall tree.”

 

“Oh God,” She groans while still managing to chew her food, “That must be why my legs hurt too.”

 

“What? Because of the flirting?” Jongdae whispers and Amber instantly casts a knowing look his way. He decides to let it go, figuring that with the speed his brain is running, he'll get it sooner or later. “Right.”

 

“You a 100% sure you don't remember anything?” Kyungsoo asks as his eyes fall upon Sehun once again. “The tree seemed to really like you.”

 

“When did Bambi ever remember anything she's done when she's piss drunk?” Sandara snorts, knowing too well how her friend acts when she's had too much.

 

“Told you,” Kyungsoo mouths towards Sehun.

 

“We should be heading out soon though don't you think?” Amber suggests with a sigh. She doesn't want to leave the vacation house just like the rest, but the weekend's almost over.

 

“What time is it anyway?” Bambi asks casually.

 

“Four,” Her friends reply simultaneously.

 

“I slept THAT long?” She gasps in disbelief.

 

“You underestimate yourself, my darlin'.” Sandara pats her back with a teasing smile.

 

It isn't long before they all start packing up while Bambi painstakingly attempts to finish her meal. She's guessing that Amber did the cooking, judging by how delicious it is. It's a shame that she couldn't fully enjoy it, because of her agonizing hangover.

 

Although she tries hard not to, she keeps trying to remember what happened last night. She knows that Kyungsoo was implying something, but she has no clue as to what it is. She scolds herself for drinking beyond her limit. She's somewhat relieved that he was the only one who witnessed her little drunken escapade, but couldn't help feeling embarrassed as well. Out of all the people she's with, it had to be him who caught sight of her over the top antics. Yes, Kyungsoo is one of her best friends and he's seen her at her worst; but she hates the fact that he'll probably bring this incident up again at the most inappropriate time in the future.

 

 _Would you prefer it if Sehun saw you instead?_ She freezes at her own thought.

 

 _What?_ Her other mental voice snaps.

 

_Kyungsoo or Sehun?_

 

_I'm not dignifying that question with an answer._

 

_Kyungsoo or Sehun???????_

 

_Get off it, bitch._

 

_We're the same person, genius._

 

_Girl, bye._

 

“Okay! Buckle up, guys!!” Sandara cheers as she runs outside the house excitedly.

 

Bambi immediately snaps back into reality and looks down at her plate. She's surprised she managed to finish all the food.

 

“Time to go, deer princess,” Amber teases as she tugs on her best friend's sweater for them to head out as well.

 

Bambi notices her carrying her bags and jumps out of her seat right away. “Amber, you didn't have to--”

 

“Relax, Bambs. I got this.” She chuckles. “You should go rest in the car.”

 

Bambi pouts, but doesn't protest any further.

 

As she's about to sit inside the van, she notices the oldest in the group hanging just outside the driver's seat. “Please don't let Dara drive. Please.”

 

“I'll be gentle. Don't worry!” Sandara reassures and continues in an optimistic tone, “Look at it this way. You'll have two of your best boys taking care of you at the back!”

 

“I call shotgun!!” Jongdae hollers with a wide grin.

 

“Okay...” Sandara shrugs sheepishly. “One.”

 

“I find that offensive,” Sehun deadpans.

 

“But you're MY best boy, aren't you, Sehunnie?” Sandara's voice turns honey sweet as she sends him a bright smile.

 

“I've never wanted to barf so much in my life.” Bambi queasily looks at her while her head continues to throb.

 

“That's just the hangover talking.” Sandara waves at her dismissively as she gets in the car.

 

“What about me, Dara? WHY DO YOU HATE ME??????” Jongdae whines with a hurt pout in the front seat.

 

“Pipe down, Jongdae. He's our little maknae. We need to take care of him.” She rolls the window down and grins at Sehun. “Don't we, Sehunnie?”

 

“I'm starting to see why Bambi doesn't like having you around.” Jongdae glares at the tall man and rolls his eyes shortly after.

 

“She's only teasing. We all know Dara loves you best,” Amber says, amused by the situation.

 

“I call middle seat with Bambi!” Kyungsoo announces as soon as he joins them.

 

“Me too!” Sehun blurts out.

 

“Wow. You two are such gentlemen leaving me in the back with the bags.” Amber sends them both her best death glare.

 

“You're weird,” Bambi says, cocking an eyebrow at Sehun before taking her seat inside.

***

“I can't believe you're actually doing this to me.”

 

“Don't overreact. We'll only be a few minutes.”

 

“Kyungsoo...” Bambi pouts, giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

 

“I'm hungry, Bambs,” He says as his eyes darts towards the numerous food chains only a few feet away.

 

After driving at a steady pace for quite awhile, Sandara eventually grew tired and parked in the nearest rest stop. She and Jongdae got out of the van in a rush, realizing just how hungry they actually were as opposed to tired. Kyungsoo, who served as Bambi's pillow during the ride, tried to escape from her grasp without waking her up, but failed miserably.

 

She takes the opportunity to pout at her other best friend this time.

 

“I've literally spent the last two and half hours back here cuddling luggage. Do you really expect me to stay?” Amber points out.

 

Bambi grumbles and scrunches her nose up in annoyance. _The betrayal. Best friends are useless when it comes to the battle for food._

 

“I'll stay,” Sehun chimes in casually.

 

Kyungsoo and Amber immediately exchange looks, trying to figure out if their youngest friend has a death wish or something of the sort.

 

Bambi gives Sehun the once-over. “No. I'd rather be alone.”

 

“I'm not staying, because of you,” He argues, “I'm staying, because I want to get some sleep. I couldn't get any with Jongdae jabbering about with Dara.”

 

“Whatever.” She maintains a sour expression as she turns to her best friends.

 

“Do you want anything?” Amber asks with a small smile.

 

“The usual snacks?” Bambi shrugs while fighting the urge to fall asleep then and there. Her eyelids are incredibly warm for some reason.

 

“Sure.” Amber waves, smile still intact, as she and Kyungsoo leave.

 

Bambi leans towards the window and closes her eyes. Although engulfed in an awfully awkward silence with Sehun, having a head splitting migraine isn't exactly making her notice just how awkward it really is.

 

“So, what IS your favorite movie?” He starts in a casual tone.

 

“I thought you weren't staying because of me,” She mumbles, trying to get back to sleep.

 

“I wasn't,” He replies, “But you're here. So...21 questions?”

 

“Are you kidding me?” She snaps, growing even more irritated.

 

“17 questions left for you,” He jeers in a singsong voice.

 

“17?! We literally just started,” She protests, finally turning towards him and glaring.

 

“We never got to finish the first one.”

 

“That was MONTHS ago,” She says through gritted teeth. “And you're making my headache worse!”

 

“Sorry.” He shrugs as he pats his shoulder. “You can always...”

 

“I'd rather not.” She makes a face and suddenly begins coughing nonstop.

 

“Are you okay?” He scoots closer and pats her back.

 

“Yeah, no. I just—I rarely get hangovers. But when I do, it's a huge pain in the ass. It's like my whole body's shutting down on me,” She explains in between coughs and groans, “God...”

 

He hovers over her concerned and immediately reaches for her forehead. “You're burning up.”

 

“No, I'm not,” She coughs, moving away from him. The last thing she needs is Sehun 'taking care' of her.

 

“Jesus. Can you just NOT be stubborn for one second?” He says firmly before pulling her close to him.

 

As her head rests on his chest, Bambi stays quiet, still taken aback by his actions. Sehun also freezes in place, not knowing what to do next.

 

“Sure. 17 questions left for you too,” She manages to squeak with a fair amount of humor.

 

He chuckles at her response. “I didn't know we were still playing.”

 

“Mmmmm...” The warmth of both their bodies in close contact suddenly relaxes her. She feels her eyes slowly closing as her mind drifts off to dreamland.

 

Sehun tilts his head to confirm whether or not she's fallen asleep. The sight of her peaceful state produces a small smile on his face. Steadfast breathing. Calm expression. Soothing and still; as if nothing in the world can harm her ever. There's a certain vulnerability to it, but not the type that makes her look weak. Rather, it makes him sigh in understanding.

 

'Ah, so this person has this side too,' is his initial thought. A side that those close to her always see, but never really pay that much attention to. Something he can see in a completely different light. It reveals more about her than he expects. She's multiple dimensioned just like the rest of them. Beautifully flawed. Strong, but in ways beyond comprehension.

 

He knows that there's much more to find out about her and she probably won't let him. But is he really willing to let a wounded person be blinded and engulfed by their own pain and doubts? A person who consistently thinks that acting sassy or crazy happy is a better option than letting themselves be. A person who prefers feeling nothing than anything at all.

 

 _No._ He sighs to himself while gently stroking her head. _So what or who exactly is making you hurt this much?_

 

“You continue to surprise me, you know?” Kyungsoo interrupts his peace, taking a seat next to Bambi.

 

“What now?” Sehun complains with a long face as his hand jerks away from his roommate's head.

 

“I didn't say anything.” Kyungsoo shrugs, feigning ignorance. Deep down, he's too eager to get a rise out of the younger one.

 

“I already told you that nothing's going on.” Sehun maintains a firm tone and expression.

 

“Right. There isn't.” Kyungsoo nods in agreement as he gestures to him. “Hand her over.”

 

“What? Why?” Sehun questions taken aback and holds Bambi closer to him.

 

“The only reason she's resting on you is because she had no choice. Now that I'm here...”

 

Sehun looks down at her and then, back at him. “We wouldn't want to wake her up though...”

 

“Are we going to handle this situation like we did last night?” A mischievous smirk slowly starts to form on Kyungsoo's face while recalling what he had witnessed.

 

After finishing his book at around two in the morning, he felt the need to sit by the porch that faced the beach before finally calling it a day. Lo and behold, the exact moment he got comfortable in his seat, he spotted Sehun holding Bambi's hair back as she vomited. Thinking it was odd at first, he wanted to approach them and ask what was going on. But what followed after her puking seemed all too good for him to intrude upon. He couldn't believe it either; when he saw with his own two eyes that Bambi was blatantly flirting with Sehun. He knew at that point, she'd drunk beyond what she could handle.

 

The even more bizarre thing about the situation is that Sehun didn't seem to mind this particular side of Bambi. He took care of her in a way Kyungsoo never expected. When she reached phase three of her drunken state, he watched Sehun carry her on his back all the way to the house.

 

And that's when he finally decided to get involved. He offered to take Bambi up to her room since he's done enough, but Sehun wouldn't take no for an answer. He ended up standing by on the sidelines, quietly observing Sehun as he tucked her into bed.

 

Naturally, as a best friend, it concerned Kyungsoo how 'caring' Sehun was acting towards Bambi. 'This girl has done nothing but push you away in multiple occasions. So, why do you keep looking out for her as if she owes you a huge debt?' was what he first threw at him. After much badgering, Kyungsoo concluded that there indeed was something going on, but Sehun has yet to face and accept it. Bambi, on the other hand, is a whole other case to deal with later.

 

“I told you, didn't I? She won't remember,” He says, reminding him of the reality they're presently in.

 

“I wouldn't want her to anyway.” Sehun shrugs, staring at a sleeping Bambi. “She thought she was talking to someone else. Not me.”

 

“Look, if you have the hots for her--”

 

“I don't. Okay?” Sehun raises his voice defensively. “I just—” He sighs as he continues calmly, “She seems to be going through a lot. And I just—”

 

“Want to help. I know,” Kyungsoo replies in a soothing tone, “Look, you're not a bad guy. She knows that. It's just that it's always been hard for her to open up to people.”

 

Sehun already knew that. Although he'd like to believe that it was just the drunk Bambi talking, he knew that there was some truth to what she confessed. Why else would she be saying it out loud otherwise?

 

“Hey! Y'all ready to go??” Sandara bubbles, plopping on the driver's seat.

 

“Whoa. What exactly happened here?” Jongdae questions, immediately noticing the weird atmosphere in the middle seat.

 

“Isn't it obvious? The deer fell sick. Part of the hangover process,” Amber answers for the two speechless guys as she rides in the back.

 

“I'm not asking about THAT. I'm asking about THIS.” Jongdae points furiously at a comfortably resting Bambi on a nonchalant Sehun.

 

“Huh.” Sandara tilts her head at the sight with a small side smile.

 

“I know that 'huh'.” Jongdae's head snaps towards her.

 

“What? They'd make a really--”

 

“DON'T!” He exclaims at her, trying not to be filled with disgust. “Finish that sentence.”

 

“Am I missing something here?” Sehun asks cautiously.

 

“Nothing. Pipe down, new guy,” Jongdae snaps as he rolls his eyes.

 


	8. Chapter 8

The smell of an enticing aroma from the kitchen awakens Bambi from her slumber. Eyes half-closed, she continues to sniff, trying to decipher what exactly is being cooked into perfection just a few feet away.

 

 _Well, there's coffee..._ She lazily thinks. _And something cinammon-y... Maybe cinnamon rolls?!_

 

Her eyes shoot open as she sits up on her bed. She stares at the door, mentally debating whether to finally start the day with some (possibly) yummy breakfast and face Sehun or sleep for a few more hours until he thinks she's dead.

 

“Well, I can call in sick first,” She thinks aloud even if the opposite is true. Her hangover's completely gone as well as her fever, cough, and cold.

 

 _Thanks to Sehun._ Her brain reminds her.

 

Fragments and pieces of what happened yesterday hits her like a tidal wave. She couldn't remember every single bit, because she slept most of the time. But for the moments wherein she was somehow awake, all she saw was Sehun's face. The way his eyes widened every time she coughed increasingly by the second. The way his lips curved down whenever he took her temperature and things weren't exactly looking up. The way his forehead wrinkled in worry as he gave her another box of tissues. She couldn't tell whether she was dreaming or not, but at some point, he would even sigh and stroke her head comfortingly. Had it not been for him, her ill state would have lasted at least a couple more days.

 

Bambi shakes her head along with her thoughts. After repeatedly tapping her cheeks and internally scolding herself, she gets around to calling Joanna. She further stalls from going out by taking her time with her usual morning routine.

 

 _Guess it's about time I face the music._ She sighs, still thinking she hasn't hogged enough time in the bathroom. Her stomach growls, warning her to eat some food or drop dead. This isn't a matter of pride anymore, but a matter of survival.

 

She tiptoes her way to the kitchen. Sneaking a quick peek, she almost stumbles into the scene, but thankfully, manages to save face.

 

“You're....cooking?” She squeaks as she clears her throat.

 

“Better than you,” He retorts with a nasty smirk.

 

“Someone's cranky.” She plops onto one of the high chairs by the kitchen counter and continues to watch on.

 

“Well, a total of two hours of sleep isn't exactly pleasant. Go figure.” He concentrates on the pan while maintaining a calm tone.

 

Guilt starts to arise within her. “Thanks, by the way. For um...” She pauses, trying to come up with the proper term. _Taking care of me?_ _Jumping at the risk of catching my ratchet ass disease? Not quarantining me and leaving me to hell in this loft?_ “For yesterday.”

 

“No sweat.” He keeps his cool and shares a quick smile. “What are roommates for, right?”

 

“Sure.” She manages a small smile in return, but looks away immediately from embarrassment.

 

“Aren't you supposed to be heading to work?” He asks, attempting to ease the mood.

 

“Called in sick,” She answers and almost instantly, he leaves the pan unattended on the stove. He rushes near her and reaches for her forehead.

 

Bambi jerks away in surprise while simultaneously blurting out, “I'm fine. I um...I just need a day's rest. That's all.”

 

His eyes meet hers, their faces only centimeters apart. “You're sure?”

 

She nods her head frantically while avoiding his gaze.

 

He takes one last glance at her before getting back to what he was cooking.

 

She clears her throat awkwardly. “So, what are we having?”

 

“French toast.”

 

“Fancy.”

 

He chuckles as he hands over her plate and sits across to eat his breakfast as well.

 

They continue to munch in silence. And for the first time, they both decide not to fill it with words. In a way, they're now comfortable with it. They no longer feel the need to spout unnecessary thoughts aloud just to abide by standard social constitution.

 

The buzzing of the front door suddenly resonates in the loft, breaking their momentary peace.

 

“Good morning, my chickadees!” Sandara greets brightly, gliding her way next to Bambi.

 

“How is it that you're almost always home?” Sehun questions puzzled.

 

“It's because she doesn't need to work,” Bambi answers for her.

 

“Thanks, friend.” Sandara mockingly glares at her before focusing on Sehun. “I'm in between jobs, okay? Some of us have to struggle to survive, model boy.”

 

“Why doesn't she need to work?” Sehun asks.

 

“You model?” Bambi stares at him curiously.

 

“Hello! I'm here!” Sandara exclaims, waving her arms about.

 

“Yeah, I model.” He shrugs coolly.

 

“She doesn't need to work, because she's the precious daughter of one of the biggest conglomerates ever,” Bambi finally reveals.

 

“Really? Which one?”

 

“Park Summit Holdings.”

 

“Wow. You guys should get jobs as ignorers,” Sandara snaps as she pouts at her female friend. “And just so you know, I've been cut off recently.”

 

“Sorry to hear about that,” Sehun offers soothingly.

 

“How long ago?” Bambi tilts her head, unconvinced at her statement.

 

“Two days.” Sandara slumps her shoulders in an attempt to look more pitiful.

 

“Big deal. You just have to wait five more.” Bambi waves at her dismissively.

 

“He sounded serious this time,” The older one whines, further frowning her way.

 

“Didn't he also sound serious a month ago?” Bambi cocks an eyebrow, totally not buying into Sandara's little act.

 

“You're right. I forgot you're a good listener. There's no use throwing the pity card at you,” Sandara growls. She decides to pester their male companion instead. “Got any gigs today, Sehunnie??”

 

“Yeah, actually. I have to get going in like twenty minutes,” He responds, giving his wristwatch a double take before nodding in agreement.

 

“Ooh! Can we come??” Sandara bubbles excitedly. Her eyes sparkle at the thought of being surrounded by male models.

 

“No, no.” Bambi shakes her head and waves her finger accordingly.

 

“Come on, it'll be fun!” A devilish smile forms on Sandara's lips as she tugs on her friend's arm.

 

“No, no. It—no. No. No, no.” _Why can't I just enjoy my cinnamon-y French toast alone in my apartment in peace????_

 

“We both know your fever's gone and you called in sick today. So, get your hiney up and about and do something productive!” Sandara springs off her seat and boldly throws her arms up in an attempt to intimidate Bambi.

 

There's no way of escaping this. Sandara just knows her all too well. “And tagging along to Sehun's work is going to do that? I bet he's not even allowed to bring people.” She stares at her, trying to remain unfazed on the surface.

 

“Well, I can. There's only two of you. Not that I'm forcing you or anything. But if you want to come, you can,” Sehun explains with a bright smile.

***

“I still can't believe I actually got dragged into this.” Bambi frowns and folds her arms across her chest in annoyance.

 

After much deliberation, Sandara managed to get her out of the loft and into the park, where Sehun is currently having his photo shoot.

 

“Please,” Her friend counters with a snort, “Don't tell me that you're not enjoying the numerous eye candy around.”

 

Bambi scans the many male models walking nearby for what seems the nth time. There were a handful that noticed Sandara in a heartbeat since it's common knowledge that she's undeniably beautiful. Adding Bambi, who's standing next to the older female like an awkward loaf of bread, into that equation makes Sandara's beauty stand out even more. Bambi's well aware that she isn't ugly, but she isn't ethereally beautiful either.

 

 _Just your average girl next door._ She mentally guesses and nods in agreement. If she and Sandara were places in the world, Sandara would be thrivingly mystical, wondrous, and widely popular Paris while Bambi would be Vanuatu. No one ever really notices Vanuatu; some may not even know what or where it is, but if given the chance by curious onlookers to explore, hidden treasures can be found in it.

 

“Hey guys!” Sehun greets the girls after a long shoot. “Not bored yet?”

 

“Of course not! Why would we be?” Sandara grins with bursting glee.

 

His eyes then fall upon Bambi, waiting for a response.

 

“It's nice. Like one of my few magazine shoots except there are a lot of...attractive men,” She replies with a forced smile.

 

“Ooooh my God! It's the Globe guy!!!” Sandara squeals as she leaves to catch up with the good looking and well-known male model.

 

Bambi shakes her head at the overenthusiastic girl from a distance and turns back to Sehun. “So you're the Sprite guy?” She inquires casually.

 

“Yeah, a couple of years ago.” He shrugs.

 

“No wonder you looked kind of familiar.”

 

“I get that a lot,” He chuckles.

 

“Hey man. Who's your friend?” A deep voice joins in.

 

“Ah...” Sehun fidgets anxiously as he introduces both parties, “Um...Chanyeol, Jongin. This is Bambi, my roommate. Bambi, these are my friends.”

 

She shares a polite smile, trying her best not to giggle like a school girl. She has to admit that Sehun's friends are good looking and in charmingly different ways. Chanyeol is as gigantic as Sehun, but has the face of childlike innocence. Jongin, on the other hand, isn't as tall, but exuded so much sex appeal. He reminds her of a Bratz doll for some reason.

 

“Roommate?” Chanyeol questions with a raised eyebrow, “Roommate or giiiirlfri--”

 

“ROOMMATE,” Sehun instantly interrupts with a warning glance. He clears his throat nervously and continues, “We um...we're strictly platonic.”

 

“You're joking.” Chanyeol lets out a short chortle.

 

“No, he's not. I proposed that idea.” Bambi stares him down despite the height difference.

 

“Right. I remember you now. I've heard a lot about you,” Jongin finally speaks as he glances at Sehun with a mischievous smile.

 

“I haven't!” Chanyeol whines and turns back to her, “What's your deal?”

 

“My deal?” Bambi cocks an eyebrow.

 

“Sorry, I didn't mean it in like an offensive way. I mean like how long have you guys known each other?” Chanyeol grins, glancing at the two back and forth.

 

Sehun and Bambi's eyes slowly meet, but they keep mum. It's not that they don't have an answer for it. They both just know that that particular answer will definitely lead to more questions.

 

 _There's someone worse than Sehun after all._ She thinks to herself, trying not to smack his friend in the face then and there.

 

Even if Bambi has only just met Chanyeol, she's become well aware of the type of person he is. A chatty and curious bugger; one she'd like to avoid at all costs.

 

“I think we've done enough,” Jongin breaks the silence as he pulls on Chanyeol's arm for them to leave.

 

“What? Wait! No, we haven't! Jongin!!” Chanyeol stares at him, clueless to the situation he has created himself.

 

“Sorry about that,” Sehun whispers dangerously close to her.

 

She looks up at him, about to offer a snarky response, when her eyes unintentionally flutter at the proximity of their faces.

 

 _What the hell?_ She thinks as her heart starts racing.

 

“Did one of you call Kyungsoo?” Sandara invades the tiny space between them while putting on her best frown.

 

Bambi snaps into reality and musters a sheepish smile her friend's way. She didn't want to be left alone with Sandara and Sehun until later. She needed a mediator to get her out of all the crazy. So, calling Kyungsoo over seemed to be the best option for that.

 

“Why am I not surprised?” Sandara crosses her arms on her chest, staring at a familiar figure gradually walking towards them.

 

“Did someone order a kindergarten teacher?” Kyungsoo questions with much enthusiasm.

 

“No. Not really,” Sandara sassily remarks.

 

“I knew you'd be upset, so dinner's on me,” He offers with a warm smile.

 

“Kyungsoo, light of my life and apple of my eye. Where have you been all this time?” She throws her arms up and pulls the wide eyed boy into an embrace. “And I was only kidding! You're my favorite.”

 

“Don't push it,” Kyungsoo responds, rolling his eyes.

 

“I thought I was your favorite.” Sehun frowns.

 

“I'm flaky.” Sandara shrugs as she links arms with him. “See?” She skips ahead with the confused boy trying to keep up with her.

 

The two left behind can only shake their heads at the sight.

 

“How was school?” Bambi asks her best friend as they start to walk at a steady pace.

 

“Great, mom!” Kyungsoo sarcastically replies and she immediately scrunches her nose up at him. He laughs and decides to return the question. “How's your day off?”

 

“Alright, I guess.” She shrugs, recalling the supposed mundane events of the day.

 

“Still don't remember anything?” He teases.

 

She tsks and rolls her eyes. “Which reminds me...” Her tone turns suspicious, “What exactly have you seen for you to be this condescending about it?”

 

“Nothing,” He lies through his teeth. “Your dancing was really weird though.”

 

She instantly slaps his shoulder with all her strength, but he laughs it off.

 

“If you can't remember, you can't remember. I was only asking. It's not like I can force you to remember. Right?” He continues in a mysterious tone, “But I will tell you one thing. Your flirting got a little bit better.”

 

 _He's never going let me to live that down, is he?_ “My FLIRTING? I was trying to entice a tree. How is THAT flirting better?” Her voice raises an octave.

 

“Oh...” He shakes his head, reminiscing on what he witnessed that night. _You don't even know the half of it._ “You know, you always liked the tall type. So...good aim.”

 

“Would you have wanted for me to flirt with you instead?”

 

“As if.” He shudders at the thought and reverts to a more delicate subject. “Sehun take good care of you?”

 

“Mmm...” She hums, finding herself smiling, but shakes it off as soon as she realizes the ridiculousness of her reaction. “Kind of annoying though. Means I owe him.”

 

“You kinda do,” He agrees. _A lot more than you think._ “He's a good guy, you know.”

 

“No, he's not. He's a little shit and you all know that.”

 

“Underneath all that little shit...tedness. He's a pretty nice guy.”

 

“What are you? His wingman?”

 

“I'm JUST SAYING,” Kyungsoo points out. “But then again, I wouldn't exactly cast my vote for him if you two were to date.”

 

“What?” Bambi's face scrunches in disgust.

 

“Theoretically. If you guys were to date, I wouldn't—no, that wouldn't be such a good idea,” He explains, half of his attention wandering off to the image of Sehun and Bambi becoming a couple. He isn't completely against it, but he isn't liking it all that much either. Now, he's just as confused as her.

 

“Well, worry no further. That's NEVER going to happen,” She firmly proclaims in a raised voice.

 

They both immediately stop on their tracks as they spot Sehun talking and laughing with a group of attractive and slim women not too far away. Sandara keeps her distance, but rushes to her friends as soon as she sees them.

 

“You're right. My bad,” Kyungsoo says, staring at how close Sehun's lingering at one of the girls.

 

“See? Little shit right there,” Bambi concludes, rolling her eyes at the scene.

 

“Ooohh! Just look at all the ladies fawning over him! My baby, so handsome!” Sandara gushes with dreamy eyes.

 

Bambi freezes at the word. “Handsome?”

 

“He's such a handsome boy, isn't he?” Sandara turns to her, both her hands clasped under her chin.

 

Bambi mentally hears her own voice slurring similar words towards a handsome stranger. Bits and pieces of a particular memory start to form in her head. Laughing. Flirting. Closeness. A memorable scar. Faces inches away, almost kissing. Though she remembers, his face is quite blurry.

 

 _Could it be...?_ She thinks as her eyes fall upon Sehun, trying to solve the puzzle in her mind.

 

“No way.” She shakes her head at how silly her thoughts are being. “There's no way it could be him.”


	9. Chapter 9

Life eventually goes on and soon enough, Sehun and Bambi find their routines while maintaining a level headed acquaintanceship. They converse once in awhile about shallow topics such as the weather and pop culture; sometimes even going as far as sharing their current favorite music tracks to each other. But other than that, Bambi makes sure to keep a certain boundary.

 

Although Sehun manages to get to know the others better, he does make it his mission to pester her occasionally. He just reminds himself to never go into the subject that bothers him the most, which involves her last roommate. Of course, he could always ask someone else, but he wants to know from her directly. Who wants to find out about something as delicate as that from a secondary source?

 

There's also that tiny, but rather strong desire to understand her more. He's never been so curious about a girl, or even a person in general, before. He's always been the type to drop things that had no interest in him, so he couldn't quite put his finger on why Bambi seems to be an exception. And it isn't like he's crushing on her or strongly infatuated with her, he just couldn't fathom why she lives the way she lives. What circle of hell did her last roommate exactly come from for her to be this closed up to anything or anyone new?

 

“Oh. Who's this?” A honeyed, high pitched voice next to Sehun snaps him back into reality.

 

Bambi continues to chew her dinner and stare at the woman clinging to his side. This is the first girl he's brought home ever since she established the strictly platonic rule. If her hunch is right, she won't be sleeping in the apartment tonight.

 

The minute they both walked in, she immediately noticed how tall and slender the pretty female is. Her body is gallantly well-proportioned and to top all that, she showed off gorgeous and goddesslike facial features. She and Sehun would definitely make the ideal model couple.

 

“Bambi. My roommate.” He clears his throat to mask his momentary daydream. “Bambi, Hanna. Hanna, Bambi.”

 

“Roommate?” Hanna questions, sending Bambi an unsatisfied glare. “For how long?”

 

“Four...five months?” He estimates.

 

“And you've NEVER slept together?” Hanna further implores unconvinced.

 

Bambi coughs, almost choking on her food as she waves her hand frantically.

 

“No!” She and Sehun simultaneously exclaim, “We're strictly platonic!”

 

Hanna's eyes widen in more suspicion as she raises an eyebrow at both of them. “Are you, now?”

 

“Yeah,” Bambi and Sehun answer in chorus yet again. She instantly eyes him irritated, mentally telling him to cut it out. But to no avail, “Totally.”

 

“O...kay...” Hanna slowly drags out her mouth. She still has doubts, but decides not to dwell too much on it. “As weird as I find this whole platonic thing between you two, it seems plausible. So, you wouldn't mind stepping out, would you?”

 

Bambi forces a smile, internally high-fiving herself for having the correct hunch earlier. “Well, we all know why Sehun brought you here. So, instead of you asking me to step out; why don't I just, let's say, visit my neighbor?” She says with a hint of sass as she looks back down at her plate. “Just going to finish this up.”

 

Hanna shrugs satisfied and pulls Sehun into a deep kiss. “I'll be waiting,” She whispers in a breathy voice as she proceeds to walk to his bedroom seductively.

 

“We might be long you know,” He says with a devilish smirk.

 

 _You don't say?_ “Oh, I don't care even if I have to sleep over at Kyungsoo's.” Bambi returns a forced smile, trying her best not to roll her eyes. “Just make sure she's gone by tomorrow morning.”

 

“Done.”

 

It only takes her a few minutes to clean up her plate. Sehun, much to her surprise, actually waits for her to finish. They exchange knowing looks before she finally heads out of the loft and he rushes to his awaiting vixen.

 

“I'm home!” Bambi calls, entering Kyungsoo and Jongdae's apartment without any problems.

 

“Hello, person who does not live here,” Jongdae greets as he plops on the couch.

 

She keeps a straight face and forcefully sits next to him.

 

“What's wrong? Fight with the husband?” He jeers with a snotty expression and is immediately met by her death glare.

 

“Not that you're not welcome here, of course.” Kyungsoo joins them in a nonchalant manner.

 

“Sehun's going to be in the middle of coitus in about...five minutes,” Bambi states, trying not to hurl on their hardwood floor.

 

“Five minutes?” Jongdae asks.

 

“Yeah.” Bambi nods as she continues to explain, “I just got out of the apartment, so give or take, they're probably only starting to make out right now. If they're not too impatient, that is.”

 

“Are you sure you're okay with this?” Kyungsoo looks at her concerned. Ever since that day in the park, she's been acting rather odd.

 

“Why wouldn't she be??” Jongdae cocks an eyebrow at the unnecessary question posed.

 

“Thank you, Jongdae,” Bambi acknowledges as her eyes avert towards her best friend. “It's clearly his business, not mine.”

 

“And it's standard roommate courtesy,” Jongdae adds. “Given that he's such a handsome boy...” He squeals sarcastically in the highest pitch he could possibly reach. He proceeds to clasp both his hands under his chin, imitating a friend of theirs and rolls his eyes right after. “By Sandara's standards. It's only about time this happens. If anything, you should be expecting more.”

 

“As long as he only stains his area and none of the public ones.” She raises her arms in utmost surrender and disgust at the thought.

 

Just as Jongdae is about to offer a smug response, his phone starts ringing.

 

“Whoops. Gotta take this call.” He grins as he answers, “Hey, baby!” He then disappears into his bedroom, leaving the two best friends alone in the living room.

 

“Happily taken, I see?” Bambi pipes up sarcastically.

 

“Give it a week or two,” Kyungsoo responds in a half-serious and half-amused tone.

 

She laughs at his partly true joke. It takes more than your average cutesy and caring girl to keep someone like Jongdae around. Not that he's a playboy or anything. He just gives up easily. Once things get a little too rough, he immediately bails without a trace.

 

This then gets Bambi to thinking about Sehun. The guy definitely could play the part of a shameless womanizer, but judging by the fact that he became homeless because of an ex seems off. It doesn't add up. Then again, he is screwing Hanna's brains out in their loft.

 

Ever since Sandara called him her 'handsome boy', Bambi's thoughts constantly lingered towards her birthday night. _Was it him? Was it not him? If it wasn't him, then who was it? If it was, why????_

 

“Something in your mind?” Kyungsoo asks, bringing her back to reality.

 

“Yeah, no. I'm--” She hesitates as she carefully words out, “It's just that there's this one thing bothering me.”

 

“Oh? What is it?”

 

She sends a dismissive wave, changing her mind about the topic. “Nothing. It's probably just a dream.”

 

He only shrugs in reply.

 

“That night,” She blurts out and mentally smacks herself for having such a careless mouth. “When you saw me at the beach. Was it really a tree you saw me flirting with?”

 

“I don't know. You tell me.” He looks at her intrigued as he folds his arms across his chest, attempting to maintain a casual aura.

 

“You're right. It's a tree.” She shakes her head feeling silly, when fragments of what happened that night flashes in her mind. “No, it's not. It can't be.”

 

“Are you starting to remember or something?” _This has never happened before._

 

“Not exactly. Just...everything's blurry.” She runs her hands through her hair, trying to make sense of the scattered pieces of memories. “I do know that it wasn't a tree though. Some...handsome stranger. Who I kept calling handsome boy.”

 

 _Oh my._ “And you think it's--?” He urges, feeling rather excited.

 

“Ridiculous, I know.” She feels stupid for mentioning it in the first place. “It's probably not him. It's nothing like him.”

 

“Well, why don't you ask him?” Kyungsoo suggests while hiding a mischievous smile.

 

She scrunches her nose in annoyance at the notion. “What? And embarrass myself further? No, thank you.”

 

“You know, there are two sides to people,” He reasons.

 

“So?” She proceeds to roll her eyes and fold her arms across her chest.

 

“So, maybe what you think of him may not be him completely.”

 

She cocks an eyebrow at him suspiciously. “You know something, don't you?”

 

“Even if I do, it shouldn't be coming from me.”

***

_Damn Kyungsoo. That stupid, owl-eyed freak._

 

Bambi couldn't find the nerve to sleep. The entire night she kept tossing and turning on the couch. Kyungsoo's statement echoed within the walls of her brain.

 

_What is he saying? That it indeed was Sehun? If it wasn't, then what kind of sick fucking joke is he playing on me?_

 

She tried to get more out of him, but Jongdae entered the living room as if on cue. The last she thing needed was another friend (and a noisy one at that) involved in a rather trivial situation.

 

Now, as she stands in her own kitchen flipping pancakes due to her monstrous morning appetite and sleep hogging neighbors slash friends, she ponders on whether or not to ask Sehun about her drunk escapade. The night she wishes didn't happen.

 

“He's reaaaaallyyyy good in bed,” A familiar sickeningly sweet voice breaks her from her trance.

 

Bambi widens her eyes in shock, not only because of Hanna's explicit statement, but also because of the fact that Sehun wasn't able to get her out of the loft in time. She's thoroughly glad that she's fully clothed though.

 

“Yeah, no...I don't think that's a good idea. None of that for me.”

 

“What? I thought you two were platonic.” Hanna pouts.

 

 _STRICTLY._ “Yeah, but that doesn't mean I want to know about the details of both your sex lives.” Bambi argues calmly, “Would YOU be comfortable with me telling you about the guy I slept with a few days ago?”

 

“Well, yeah.” Hanna nods her head, sharing an intrigued grin.

 

“We're not even friends,” Bambi points out flatly.

 

“But it would still intrigue me. Sex is sex. How good was he? Was he into anything weird? Like chains and whips and--”

 

“OKAY! Hanna. I think you um...you need to...” She shoos Sehun's one night stand away from her vicinity. “...skedaddle.”

 

“But you're making breakfast!” Hanna protests, trying to act cute.

 

“Yeah, just for me. Bye-bye now.” Bambi then leaves her pancakes for a moment to drag the clueless girl to the front door.

 

Hanna can only resist with loud outcries and in a matter of minutes, Bambi manages to kick her outside the loft. She breathes a sigh of relief as she resumes to cooking her food.

 

“Is she gone?” Sehun peeks only his head out his bedroom door.

 

“You were awake?!” Bambi exclaims annoyed.

 

“I was trying to think of a way to get her out of the apartment without actually forcing her or making it awkward.” He shrugs sheepishly, joining her in the kitchen.

 

 _Unbelievable._ She rolls her eyes at his cowardice. Forget about asking him about that night. He'll probably act like an idiot trying to avoid the topic or worse, humiliate her.

 

“Clearly, you're the woman for this job.” He saunters over to her. “Have you done this before?”

 

“Nope,” She responds dryly. “Pancake?”

 

He nods while getting a plate and she immediately serves him a newly cooked one. He proceeds to sit on the kitchen counter and enjoy his food.

 

“It could be a thing. When I bring women around, you tell them to 'skedaddle' and when you bring men around, I'll...” Bambi's head instantly snaps back at him. He gulps cautiously, “...think of something.”

 

“No, thank you. I'm not your maid. I don't want to have to clean up your mess every time you drag it in the loft.” She turns the stove off and eats next to him. “Anyway, I'm not the sleeping around type.”

 

 _Or not anymore at least._ She swings her legs back and forth, trying not to get lost in her own thoughts.

 

“I can't say I'm not surprised.”

 

She furrows her eyebrows at him questioningly. “What's that supposed to mean?”

 

“Well, you're a bit...” He avoids her eyes, coming up with the right word. “...difficult.”

 

Bambi stares at him for a moment before looking ahead. She shrugs and continues to chew on her pancake in silence. It's true anyway. Why burst out in anger over something that she knows is an actual fact?

 

“Wow, I was expecting--” He tilts his head at her, both puzzled and surprised.

 

“What? The kraken?” She snorts and looks back at him. While attempting to hide a smile because of his reaction, she continues, “I'm not THAT bad.”

 

“Is that a smile I just saw?” He asks, leaning close.

 

“What?” She scoots away, avoiding his eyes.

 

“Just now. You smiled.” He shrugs, but finds himself doing the same.

 

“Whatever.” She rolls her eyes, eating a lot more of her pancake that she could take.

 

“You should smile more.”

 

“Why? Because I look pretty when I do?” _Like I haven't heard THAT one before._

 

“Because you deserve to,” He answers in the most sincere tone she's heard, “Everyone does, don't they? Besides...just because I'm around you doesn't mean you have to be all screechy and mean.”

 

“Well, you're not exactly pleasant to be around.”

 

“I am!” He throws one arm up, fork on hand, in protest. “You just haven't given me the chance.”

 

“There's a reason I haven't.”

 

“What? The strictly platonic rule? I barely know anything about you. We're not even close to the boundary of platonic. Exhibit A: you and Jongdae, very much platonic. Exhibit B: you and Kyungsoo, utterly and probably eternally platonic,” He explains in the most eloquent way possible. “You and me? Room neighbors.”

 

“Sehun--” She doesn't like where this is going.

 

“Look, I know there's a reason behind it. Maybe your last loftmate fucked you over. A guy who tried to get jiggy with you for fun. Or maybe a girl who turned out to be a spy for the government. I don't know. The point is that it's just the one person. One...fuck up. Have you lost your faith in humanity that much?”

 

Silence.

 

Bambi sits still, not knowing how to feel. Why is this person pestering her so much? Why won't he leave her alone? Is she that interesting? Or is she that dull? Like some goldfish swimming about in a bowl doing nothing, but sparking a certain curiosity by anyone who happens to pass by it?

 

The only fact she knows is this: he won't let it go until he's fed with the necessary information. He thinks he understands what she's going through without actually knowing the specifics. Thinking, 'Poor little girl. She probably needs some saving,' like some asshole therapist. He really does seem to be having a kick out of making an effort to dig up her past.

 

“You don't know shit about what happened to me,” Bambi murmurs through gritted teeth. She holds onto her fork, trying not to shake at the anger boiling up inside her.

 

“I wasn't--”

 

“You don't know SHIT about what I've been through. So, don't stand there all high and mighty thinking that you know everyone and you have me all figured out.” She finally gets off the kitchen counter and turns to him enraged.

 

“That's NOT what I was saying, Bambi,” He responds gently.

 

“Bullshit,” She says crossly as she throws her plate in the sink. She immediately exits the kitchen, attempting to get away from him. She doesn't want the situation to become worse than it already is.

 

“I know a person who's hurting when I see one,” He blurts out.

 

She freezes into place, but doesn't turn; tears welling up in her eyes.

 

Sehun slowly makes his way to stand his ground right in front of her. Though she keeps shifting her gaze somewhere else, he only focuses on her. 

 

“You're right. I don't know anything about what happened in your past. I don't even know anything about YOU. Besides the fact that you've got your walls sticking out all over the place when I'm around. Why do you care so much about what happened before that you can't even allow yourself to be a decent human being to me?!”

 

Her eyes immediately snap up at him. “DECENT human being?” She has to hold back a laugh. “I took you in when I didn't even know who the FUCK you were.”

 

He stares at her hurt, but doesn't do anything to show her how much. “You're going to go that far, huh?”

 

“Yeah, and I'm going to go a step further.” She maintains her firm gaze at him. “You don't hear me asking you about the exact reason why you were homeless and how your ex was involved in it. So, why are you so eager to know about the last person who lived with me?!”

 

He lets a sharp breath out in disbelief. “Right,” He says tight lipped, “You're right. My bad.”

 

As he walks away, she feels both relief and guilt crawling up inside her. He shouldn't have said anything. She was already trying to end the conversation earlier, but he had to go ahead open his big mouth.

 

 _'I know a person who's hurting when I see one.'_ It resonates in her head over and over. _What do you know? You're just assuming on a hunch._

 

“If I told you, would you also tell me?” He's standing in front of her again.

 

“What? This isn't a trade. We're not fucking merchants,” She harshly retorts.

 

“I just want to know why you're so hostile and closed up when it comes to this person. Everyone else knows! And I just sit there like a fucking idiot trying to solve some weird 90s crossword puzzle while the rest know exactly what to do!”

 

“Everyone else?”

 

“Dara, Jongdae, Amber, Kyungsoo,” He enumerates as he shakes his head. “Don't act dumb about this.”

 

 _DUMB??????_ “They've been my friends for as long as I could remember.” She glares at him impatiently.

 

“I just want to know what I'm dealing with!”

 

“You wanna know what you're dealing with?!” She shouts, finally giving in to all the rage that's been building up inside of her in such a short amount of time, “You're dealing with the asshole who broke my heart by cheating on me and dying right in front of my eyes!!! All in the same night! And that person also happens to be Amber's brother. That's what you're fucking dealing with.”

 

Her eyes are still fixated on him as she draws a breath. “You happy now? Are you satisfied? Have I met your fucking needs?” She tries her hardest to stop her tears from falling. She doesn't want to cry; not in front of him.

 

Sehun stares back at her, slowly regretting his decision of taking it too far. “I'm so—I didn't—Bambi, I--” He stutters.

 

“Save it. You wanted to know, right?” She pushes past him, drawing the end of it then and there. “Well, now you do. So, stop fucking bothering me.”


	10. Chapter 10

And he did. 

 

Much to her dismay. For the first time, Sehun did what he was told. 

 

What Bambi didn't expect is that it bothered her a lot. There were numerous occasions when she wanted to talk to him first, but she always ended up deciding against it. The main reason being, she felt like he was getting back at her on purpose by bringing a different girl night after night. The constant moaning a few meters away woke her up each time and she'd always have to drag herself over at Kyungsoo and Jongdae's. She looked like a resident of 403 now as opposed to 404.

 

She has no idea what's going through his mind, but it does prove one thing: he's just like everyone else. It hurt thinking about it and she cursed herself for feeling that way. 

 

Why? It's not like they had a deep relationship to begin with. He probably pestered her out of boredom. Fucked up girl appearing to be mysterious, but the equation is simple, isn't it? She isn't as complex as he thought she would be.

 

“You know, I think it's about time you talked to him,” Kyungsoo declares in monotone. He's been watching her get lost in her own thoughts for several minutes. It only seemed right to state what she so obviously wants to do, but won't admit.

 

“And what? Make it worse than it already is?” Bambi sasses heatedly.

 

“What could be worse than you waking up in the middle of the night to crawl into our apartment like some needy rat?” Kyungsoo snaps in the same tone.

 

“Stop talking to her like that! If there's anyone you should be scolding, it's the fuckboy that lives with her,” Jongdae exclaims with a pained frown.

 

“'Ugh! Yes, Sehun! Right there, right there!! Oh my God, Sehun! Sehun!! Faster!! Harder! Sehun, please!!'” Bambi moans in a mocking voice. She rolls her eyes at the thought of her loftmate's latest conquest the night before.

 

“You actually sound like you're enjoying it.” Kyungsoo sends her a sarcastic smile.

 

“Doesn't he ever moan?” Jongdae makes a face, trying his best to get the R rated visual out of his mind.

 

“He probably does, but he's just not as vocal as his women. Maybe he likes them noisy. Who the fuck knows?!” Bambi shudders as she hears the boisterous pleas of the woman from last night in her head again.

 

“You need to assert your rights as the actual owner of the loft,” Kyungsoo points out.

 

“But then that would mean I'd be caving in first,” Bambi counters, wrinkling her nose in annoyance.

 

“Who cares about who caves in first? You're both wrong,” Kyungsoo maintains his ground by raising his voice a notch.

 

“Well, she's been our friend longer than he has. So, she's right...er,” Jongdae interjects while giving Bambi an encouraging look.

 

“That's not even a word.” Kyungsoo cocks an eyebrow at him unamused.

 

“Ugh. Whatever.” Jongdae rolls his eyes as he turns to their female friend. “Just know that I'm 100% with you, Bambs.”

 

“Thanks, Dae.” She smiles at him warmly, but quickly changes her expression as soon as she meets her best friend's wide eyes. “Everyone else seems to be against me.”

 

“I never said I was against you. I'm saying you're BOTH wrong. Meaning I'm neutral. Switzerland, hello?” Kyungsoo further argues, throwing both his arms up in surrender.

 

“Bye!” Jongdae chirps as he gets up from the couch.

 

The two stare at him confused.

 

“Right. Girlfriend time,” He explains briefly before leaving the apartment.

 

“It's been two weeks, Bambi. Are you really going to live the rest of your life with a roommate who humps anything that moves?” Kyungsoo gets back on topic.

 

“Well, have YOU talked to him?” Bambi folds her arms across her chest, still unconvinced.

 

He nods a yes. “But that's confidential information.” He continues to vaguely describe Sehun's side, “Basically, he knows he's wrong. But--”

 

“But he's too chicken to actually apologize first, because I'm screechy and mean,” She finishes for him.

 

“You know what? That might've been his exact words.”

 

“Ugh.”

 

“You two are acting like my kids in kindergarten. Jesus Christ, you're both adults. We wouldn't be here if you whiny babies would just knock it off and talk like normal human beings.”

 

“Oh, I'm sorry, dad. I didn't know you've been handed the baton that is my life.”

 

“Further proving my point.”

 

“Why? Why are you so jacked up about me apologizing first?” She questions with a sharp glower.

 

He stares back, unfazed by her attempt to intimidate him. “Look, it's a give and take thing. And you kind of went too far with the take.”

 

“ME?! I'VE gone too far?! WHAT ABOUT HIM?!?!?!” She shrieks at the top of her lungs.

 

“You've both gone too far. What we're talking about now is you since YOU are HERE with ME,” He retorts calmly.

 

“Kyungsoo, you've been my best friend since I could remember. This is the first time I don't get why you can't understand my--”

 

“I'm not saying that I don't understand your side, Bambi. I do. I just--” He sighs, knowing he's going to regret saying it out loud, “Look, I didn't want to say anything, but that thing you were so bothered about before all this? You were right. It wasn't a tree that night. It was Sehun.”

 

Bambi freezes in place and contemplates what exactly her best friend is on. 

 

Why would he bring that up now? She's forgotten about it since it holds no importance to any of the people involved. Even if it was Sehun, she was drunk that night. How could he have possibly taken any of the things she did seriously back then? Granted that she still can't remember squat about it, it still isn't that relevant.

 

“What does that have to do with anything?” She finally speaks in a soft, but warning tone.

 

“He took care of you. Twice,” Kyungsoo sighs as the memory of that night plays in his head. “I'm not saying he probably did it because he wanted something in return; like what you're thinking right now.” 

 

She avoids his eyes guiltily and he continues, “He just...he genuinely seems to care about you. Just like me and the others.” He has to bite his tongue from saying more. 

 

As much as he wants to, Sehun pleaded him several times not to tell her about the little good deeds he did for her secretly in the middle of all this cold shoulder war. 

 

The first time he caught him was when he came over their loft to borrow pliers. Bambi fell asleep by the kitchen counter while reading something work related, face down and on one hand. Sehun wrapped one of her blankets around her and gently placed her head out of her hand and onto a cushion he grabbed from the couch.

 

 _Why exactly is it always me who witnesses these things???_ Kyungsoo remembers thinking to himself.

 

The second time he caught him was in her office. Bambi called Kyungsoo for lunch and when he was about to enter the building, he saw Sehun come out of it. He denied it at first, but he caved in, explaining that Bambi left her packed lunch in the loft, so he asked the receptionist to hand it to her without revealing his identity. When Kyungsoo finally met with Bambi, she kept rambling on about the packed lunch, saying that a secret admirer probably saw her leave it by accident in the train. Seeing as how daft she was being, he decided to say it was him and not some creepy stalker. She didn't believe a single word he said though, which frustrated him further.

 

 _How stupid could she be???_ He recalls thinking with utmost annoyance.

 

Although those were only two incidents, who knows how many more Sehun has been doing? Kyungsoo never got to ask him why, but he didn't need to. He could feel his sincerity even if he didn't say it out loud.

 

“If he really does care, would it be so hard for him to come and talk to me first?” She insists harshly, snapping him back to reality.

 

“I...can't help you anymore.” He breathes in deeply. _Why does she have to be so stubborn?_ “Just please think it over, Bambi. Please.”

 

“Whatever,” She spouts as she leaves the apartment abruptly.

 

She couldn't believe that Kyungsoo still couldn't understand her side of the situation. Yes, she went berserk on Sehun, but didn't he ask too much for someone who's been living as her acquaintance level roommate for a few months? If anything, he should be lecturing Sehun about her boundaries and how difficult it is for her to open up to people.

 

“And here I thought you've completely moved in with Bert and Ernie,” Sandara interrupts her thoughts as she enters her own loft.

 

“Jesus! What the hell?” Bambi jumps at the sight of not only her neighbor, but also her best friend.

 

“You two still aren't talking?” Amber asks cautiously.

 

Bambi consciously has to stop herself from rolling her eyes then and there. “Is that all we can converse about these days?”

 

“Well, you haven't exactly given us a choice. We feel like children of a divorced couple,” Sandara reminds her.

 

Ever since the incident, Sehun and Bambi couldn't be in the same room without making the atmosphere awkward or tense. So, the rest who got stuck in the middle set a 'first come, first serve' rule. Either one of the two had to inform them ahead of time if they had any plans to hang out. 

 

Just a few days after the fight, Bambi invited them to go ice skating for the weekend. Unfortunately, the four already promised they would go to a 4D movie showcase and exhibition with Sehun on the same dates. She couldn't do anything about it, naturally; which made the rest feel bad for her. She assured them it wasn't a big deal even if it pinched her heart a bit. She could tell that they had a great time, but she knew they couldn't exactly talk to her about it without making her feel left out. 

 

The same applied to Sehun whenever she got to reserve her friends' companionship first. So, in a way, it did feel like the two of them are a divorced couple who have still yet to figure out who gets custody of their four children.

 

“I'm sorry about that,” Bambi meekly says.

 

“Well, talk to him! That's the least you can do as a nasty ass ex-wife,” Sandara sasses in a slightly more serious than joking tone.

 

“Really, Dara?” Bambi raises an eyebrow unimpressed. “You wouldn't think he's so precious if you heard how much he's violated the numerous women he's brought home every night.”

 

“Well, that depends. Violated as in forced her to do blowjob after blowjob or violated her so much it resulted her to become an utterly pleasured screaming mess?”

 

“Does it matter?!”

 

“As long as he's pleasing her just fine, then he's doing a good job.”

 

“Oh, good Lord, this is giving me a headache.” Amber massages her temples as she gives both her friends incredulous looks. “Can we please drop the sex talk? That isn't the matter at hand.”

 

All of a sudden, someone's ringtone interrupts the heated discussion.

 

“Ah, crap. My dad's calling me again.” Sandara sighs, looking down at her phone. She excuses herself and runs off to the roof terrace.

 

“Then what is?” Bambi questions her best friend, picking up where they left off.

 

“Look, I'm not taking any sides. I see where you both are coming from,” Amber starts in a gentle tone as she reaches for Bambi's hand and meets her eyes. “He wants to help. It's true that he's always left standing like an idiot whenever you...” 

 

She looks away, wanting to take her words back, but decides to steer the topic elsewhere, “You...you've been through a lot; more than, even. Something traumatic and emotionally scarring.” 

 

They sit in silence for awhile. 

 

Bambi remains indifferent, but several thoughts run wild in her mind. 

 

_Why exactly am I so fucked up when I've got so many people around me who love and care about me for who I am? Am I really that upset about the past that it has to affect my present? What ever happened to gradually accepting what Aaron had done while recognizing my own mistakes?_

 

“It pains me so much to see you like this. And all because of my brother. Not every guy you're going to meet will be Aaron. Sehun's...Sehun. Just some other guy. Not Kyungsoo or Jongdae, for sure. But just him.” Amber squeezes her hand comfortingly with a sad smile. “I know it's difficult and I may never truly understand how it is, but please Bambi...please allow yourself...to live.” 

 

Bambi still offers no answer, but gazes back at her. 

 

_Why is this lovely person in front of me fussing over someone foolish and petty like me? What good have I done for Amber to be this kind and patient?_

 

“He asked for too much all at once. I know that. But if...”

 

“'But if' what?” Bambi croaks, trying not to let her voice shake, “Look, I get it. I just--”

 

“I know you're scared. It's okay. We all get scared once in awhile.” Tears are falling from Amber's eyes as she sniffs. “But wouldn't it be better if you did something than nothing at all? Won't you regret it more if you just let the moment pass by without saying anything?”

 

“Well...” Bambi bit her lip, holding back her tears.

 

“You know...” Amber clears her throat and continues, “I've never seen him like this before. When we first met, he was pretty quiet. Stoic. Intimidating. It took awhile for him to warm up to me. But with you...”

 

Bambi eyes her suspiciously. “That's because I was laughable when I first met him.”

 

“Well, he could've just ignored you and made fun of you in his thoughts instead.” _But he didn't._

 

“Whatever it is...that was then and this is now,” She sighs in remorse. She had zero desire to continue on, given that the conversation's taking yet another emotional turn.

 

“Alright, poopy mcpoop,” Amber retorts playfully, sensing that Bambi has heard enough.

 

“We'll just see how it goes.” Bambi shares a half smile and her best friend immediately nods in agreement.

 

“GUESS WHAT!!!” Sandara cheers gleefully, joining them again in the living room.

 

“What?” The two say simultaneously.

 

“I'M GETTING A NEW CAR, BITCHES!!!” Sandara reveals in the most wild and enthusiastic way possible.

 

“This calls for a pizza party!!!!!” Bambi suggests, getting excited by the second.

 

“What about the others?” Amber asks, referring to their male friends.

 

“It's aight if it's just us girls,” Sandara replies with a giddy smile, “It'll be like our little secret.”

 

Bambi offers to call their favorite pizza place while the two head out to the roof terrace to talk more about the crazy possibilities to do with the pristine car coming their way. 

 

As she waits for the other line to pick up, her mind fills with numerous pizza flavors to order. If there's anything that can uplift her mood, it's food, especially pizza.

 

The familiar buzzing from the front door suddenly disrupts her joyous thoughts.

 

“Ooh lala! Who might you be?” A petite brunette inquires with a bright grin.

 

Just as Bambi's about to turn the question back at her, Sehun wobbles next to the girl and chuckles mockingly.

 

“No one,” He slurs evidently drunk as he puts his arm around her. He continues to ignore Bambi's presence, attempting to pull his female companion away from the room. “She's no one. Let's go.”

 

Bambi lets out a sarcastic laugh in disbelief.

 

“Hello, Zoe's Pizzeria, how may I help you?” She hears from the other line, but says nothing. She keeps her gaze at the exact spot where Sehun stood and humiliated her only seconds ago. “Hello? Are you there, ma'am? Sir?”

 

 _So much for seeing how it goes._ Her thoughts echo as she wipes a tear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm leaving a note for the first time and I don't even know where to begin...
> 
> To whoever is reading this (if anyone is), I understand if you're quite upset about how things are getting...frustrating. With the way Bambi is acting and that whole shebang. I really do. This is all part of her character development. And as mentioned in the earlier parts of the story, she's had to deal with both her ex cheating on her AND dying in front of her eyes. So, everything's just complicated and a whirlwind for her. It's traumatizing, even. So, it'll take a lot of courage (and even some scolding) for her to reach out and recognize the shit she's throwing everyone's way.
> 
> Also, Sehun has some stuff to deal with on his own as well. More on that later...
> 
> Much like in real life, some things take time, obstacles and problems get hurled our way due to our flawed, human reactions. I'm also not one to rush into things when writing my stories. I hope you understand. Thank you so much if you've gotten this far to reading it and enjoy the rest of the ride I guess. :)


	11. Chapter 11

A chaotic blur. That's the only way she could describe it. Unfamiliar territory. Something she definitely isn't good at dealing with. Numerous people rushing left and right, shouting some nonsense (or at least to her) about the wardrobe not being in crisp condition, preparing camera equipment and other technical gadgets that amazed, but frightened her at the same time.

 

“What am I doing here again?” Bambi asks, watching the current state of her surroundings feeling both unsure and confused.

 

“To kind of...manage...the shoot?” Eunah answers, appearing rather uneasy.

 

“Can't I just go back to the office and edit something? Anything...” Bambi sighs, wanting to crawl back to her safe place.

 

“Who sent you here?” Her co-worker questions, giving her a knowing look.

 

“Joanna,” She answers flatly with a frown. Their boss' raucous voice echoes in her brain and almost instantly, she shudders in fear that her eardrum might get damaged.

 

“There's your answer.”

 

“Ahhhhhh... EUNAH!!!”

 

This is exactly why she hates Joanna, but loves her job; which is problematic given that she adores the work and would drown in it given the chance, if she just didn't have a horrifyingly awful boss breathing down her neck now and then.

 

“Whaaaaaaaaaaaat?” Eunah whines back. She understands Bambi's sentiment, but knows she'd be dead meat if they don't get both their butts to work.

 

“Why a travel fashion shoot all of a sudden? Is Joanna out of her fucking mind?!”

 

As soon as Bambi entered the office a couple of hours before, she found it half empty. Joanna, as if on cue, started ramming her with her laptop; ranting about how employees never get memos these days, because they're too lazy for their own good. By the end of it, she practically spat on Bambi's face, saying that she had to go to the studio ASAP.

 

“It happened really early in the morning, apparently,” Eunah explains with a regrettable sigh, “One of the biggest shareholders of the magazine insisted upon it.”

 

“Which one?”

 

“Park Summit Holdings,” She responds, trying not to roll her eyes, “They've got this whole winter clothing line out and they want to promote it. Since the magazine is doing quite well, they--”

 

“Wanted to use one of their resources for their very own profit,” Bambi finishes for her as she lets out a deep breath, “Let's just get this over with.”

 

She swears to herself that if Sandara has anything to do with this, she will push her down the elevator shaft of their apartment building.

 

“We're lucky we got five models on the last minute,” Eunah's voice up perks up a little, “Everything seems to be conveniently falling into place.”

 

“They're not ready yet?” Bambi questions, raising an eyebrow. It's been at least three hours since she got to the studio.

 

“Well, I kind of wanted your input with the outfits so...” Eunah shrugs sheepishly.

 

“Isn't that supposed to be a stylist's job?”

 

“We're not a fashion magazine, so we don't have any of those.”

 

Bambi sighs and shakes her head. “Make-up artists?”

 

“DIY. We're providing the make-up though so...”

 

“So much for everything falling into place, huh?” Bambi retorts in a sarcastic manner as she tilts her head at Eunah.

 

“You get the male models anyway. I'll handle the girls.” The dainty woman sends her a sweet smile before rushing off to the other side of the room.

 

Bambi then skips her way to where the male models stand, internally reminding herself to maintain a professional and pleasant front.

 

“Morning!” She greets, clasping her hands together, “Glad you guys could come last minute.”

 

The three lanky men turn around to greet her back properly.

 

Almost instantly, Bambi's 'front' withers away along with her sanity. She stares at them in horror, repeatedly warning herself to keep her eyeballs intact.

 

“Hey!!!” Chanyeol bubbles in his all too familiar loud voice. He takes a step forward to shake her hand. “It's the roommate!!!”

 

She immediately jumps back at the sudden movement and holds one hand up. “No, no. Stay there.” She mutters to herself growing embarrassed, “Oh my God.” _What are the fucking chances?_

 

“Hey,” Jongin greets calmly with a small smile.

 

“Hi.” She waves briefly and returns an awkward smile. Clearing her throat a little too hard, she continues, “So um...are you wearing the outfits right now?”

 

“Yeah. All the clothes came labelled, so we had no trouble with it.” Jongin nods as he gestures at the rack of clothes not too far away from them.

 

Bambi raises her voice from overenthusiasm, “Great! So, you don't need my consultation whatsoever, right?” She badly wants to ram her head into the wall to recover from the shock, but that would cause her even more pain.

 

“Actually, I think I need some of that.” Sehun finally manages to get a sentence out his mouth after quietly observing the entire time.

 

“I'm sorry, are you talking to me?” Bambi snaps, forcing a smile.

 

Silence engulfs them and he could only stare at her, trying to maintain an indifferent expression. She, on the other hand, had no problem letting him know just how exasperated she really is.

 

“Hey, Yeol. Have you seen that really cool vending machine outside?” Jongin breaks, wanting to leave the two alone.

 

“What? Where? Really?????” Chanyeol hops up excitedly and follows him. Though unsure of what exactly is going on, he's aware of the tense atmosphere between Sehun and Bambi.

 

“You look fine. You don't need my consultation.” She gives him the once-over before walking away from him.

 

“Bambi...” He catches up and manages to stand in front of her to block the way.

 

“What?” _What more do you want?!?!?!_ Her angry eyes meet his. “Do you need anything else? Iced tea? Waffles? Some whiskey, maybe? A condom, perhaps? A chick to bang in the next room before you do this shoot?”

 

“Please don't be like this,” He mutters gently, though keeps a stoic expression on.

 

“I can be whatever I want,” She retorts, raising her voice, “Why are you talking to me anyway? I AM 'no one' to you, right? No one. You've already made it clear that my existence doesn't matter. So, why don't you just do the same here?”

 

Sehun offers her no reply, but continues to gaze at her.

 

What more could he say anyway? He was half-aware of his actions when he uttered those two words. He didn't mean it, but something in him just burst and made him say something so spiteful out loud. Just like any other being, he acted out of anger and resentment.

 

During their fight, he urged her on, wanting to understand her more, but the opposite happened. He was ready to give up after it all came crashing down, thinking that she was a lost cause. But he was proven wrong as soon as he spotted that message spray-painted all over their front door.

 

'Just die already, Bambi Villavieja! Stupid bitch!!' All written in blood red.

 

If the old Sehun stumbled upon it, he wouldn't have given it another thought. He'd think, 'Serves her right.' Other people were sharing the same sentiment as him, he'd convince himself further. But what he did next made him realize that he no longer wanted just to get to know Bambi or understand her better. He had gone in too deep. The tiny bit of curiousity when they first met grew into fondness and later on, turned into genuine and painstakingly sincere care. He couldn't fathom why either, but as he scrubbed the spray-paint off the door with determination and urgency, he accepted everything with a sigh.

 

“Male models, please! Front and center!” The booming voice of the photographer's assistant interrupts their silent gaze war.

 

Bambi takes this a sign to avert her eyes elsewhere and finally walk away from the scene. She knows this time he won't bother coming after her since he's needed for the shoot.

 

And he doesn't. He couldn't. He only watches her with a long sigh until his friends snap him back to reality, dragging his mind to work.

 

They avoid each other for the rest of the day. Bambi goes as far as requesting Eunah to switch model management duties with her. The latter gladly accepts, not knowing why her co-worker has a sudden change of heart; though her hunch tells her that it has something to do with Bambi's 'savior' that day when she almost got fired.

 

Who wouldn't forget a face like his? And what are the chances that he'd be a model on the last minute shoot of the magazine? Even if Eunah spends most of her time wondering and speculating about the relationship between Bambi and Sehun, she keeps her mouth shut, knowing that Bambi is quite a private person.

 

The clueless girl, who has no interest in what Eunah daydreams off into, tries her best to blend in with hustle and bustle. The shoot goes on until the late afternoon and Bambi painfully feels the absence of her laptop and desk in the office. She does admit to herself it's quite fun to be tackling a new challenge; if only the person she doesn't want to see the most isn't there. Plus, the photographer seems to have some kind of attitude problem she couldn't wrap her head around.

 

She lets out a deep sigh and massages the back of her neck. _Couldn't get any worse, as they say._

 

“So, I take that you and Sehun aren't on speaking terms?” A playful yet deep voice asks.

 

Bambi turns to Jongin, sending him a sarcastic smile.

 

He shrugs casually, shaking the issue off. “I suppose you aren't into parties either?”

 

“Hmm...room full of people I don't want to interact with, plus exceedingly loud music I don't really listen to. Oh and the alcohol mixed with smoke mixed with sweat mixed with sex stench that makes it even harder to breathe, let alone stand for the entire night,” She replies while pretending to think about it earnestly.

 

“Well played,” He chuckles.

 

“That was your attempt at inviting me?” She raises an eyebrow unimpressed, even if his smoldering good looks want to make her say otherwise.

 

“A bit, yeah.” He cracks a smile.

 

She lets out a short laugh. “Well, with the wonderful description I've just laid out for you, I'm actually tempted. But you know...there's your friend I have to worry about,” She remarks half-serious and half-kidding.

 

“Right, of course.” He nods his head in agreement. “I can just uninvite him then. You instead him for one night.”

 

“We both know you wouldn't do that.” She shares a small smile while maintaining a sincere tone. “Have fun at your party though. It's a nice gesture.”

 

He returns a faint smile and waves shortly, knowing this is his limit.

 

Although Sehun would be severely disappointed, Jongin did try his best. She's just as he described her: closed off, surprisingly humorous and witty, but difficult above all else. There is one thing he noticed that Sehun hasn't and it is that she's nothing like his bestfriend's ex-girlfriend. And that may or may not be the exact reason why Sehun's so drawn to her.

***

“Sooooo. How'd the shoot go?”

 

Bambi slams the front door behind her and hastily heads to the living room. “I knew it. I fucking knew it.”

 

“So? It was pretty obvious. I'd be surprised if you didn't know.” Sandara coolly shrugs her friend's irritation off. “Same goes for our Sehunnie.”

 

“Park Summit Holdings and a clothing line?????” Bambi places her hands on her hips, fixing her best glare at Sandara.

 

“What? I got it with the car.” Sandara shrugs once more as she skips her way to the kitchen.

 

 _No wonder it was all last minute._ “Why do you feel the need to do this to me? I'm not a child, Sandara.” Bambi leans on the kitchen counter, maintaining a distance between the two of them.

 

“Well, for someone who claims she isn't, you sure are acting like a big one.” Sandara waves a finger left and right with a sarcastic smile.

 

“Whatever. I'm not having this conversation with you.” Bambi walks off to the direction of her bedroom.

 

Sandara's smile fades as she rushes in front of the younger female. “Yes. You are.”

 

“Sandara. Please.”

 

“Look, I'm not Amber or Kyungsoo or Jongdae, so I'm going to be laying this out to you straight.” The older one warns as she continues harshly, “Wake the fuck up, Bambi.”

 

“What is your problem?! Get out!” Bambi yells at the top of her lungs while trying to push Sandara aside.

 

“You! You are my problem! You are EVERYONE'S problem! That's fucking it!” Although Sandara has a slimmer built, she manages to push her back harder. “I'm SICK and TIRED of THIS Bambi!!!! What ever happened to the old one? The Bambi that smiled more than cried? The Bambi that was never afraid to take risks? The Bambi that was already fucked up but didn't give a flying fuck about any problem that life threw her way?! What happened to you?”

 

“Life just fucked me up a little bit more. Pushed me over the edge. Drowned me just when I was about to breathe.” Bambi avoids her eyes and murmurs, “If you don't know how it feels, then you really have no right to be talking to me like this.”

 

“I may not know how it feels, but I sure know this isn't right.” Sandara argues, throwing her hands up, “And it's not just Sehun. It's every other person who's tried to reach out to you ever since that asshole got run over by a car.”

 

Bambi sends her a look of disbelief. How could she say that? Even if Aaron was an awful boyfriend to her, he was still a good friend to Sandara.

 

“You know I thought I lost you? I really did. You just...you shut everyone out. Even your parents couldn't do anything. And then...you went on that rampage.” Sandara pauses while recalling the unfortunate event that occurred a little after Aaron's death.

 

Bambi cringes at the memory. She was desperate at the time and felt like she needed to get back at her late ex-boyfriend in any way possible. In the end, she realized what she was doing to herself by sleeping with every other guy she met. Even after she stopped, she still maintained a certain distance from her loved ones.

 

“But one not so ordinary day, he changed everything,” Sandara says with a faint smile, remembering the day that Sehun moved in as tears slowly well up in her eyes, “You started talking to us more, seeing us more, laughing and smiling more. Sure, you got pissed off too, because he wouldn't stop pushing your buttons; but it was only when he came that you slowly started going back to the Bambi we knew. And I swore on your birthday celebration, I could almost feel as if Aaron never happened.”

 

They stand still in silence. Bambi keeps her head down while the only thing left for Sandara to do is burn holes on the former's forehead.

 

“I think you should go,” Bambi whispers, wanting to avoid the already worsening confrontation. She knows that Sandara deeply cares about her and wants to help, but this is too much for her to handle.

 

“I'm not going anywhere until you realize what you're fucking doing to yourself.” Sandara folds her arms across her chest, unafraid of anything her friend may throw at her now.

 

“What do you want me to do, Sandara?!” Bambi screams, finally glaring back at her while trying to stop her tears from falling.

 

“I want you to get your head out of your ass and drill in your fucking mind that Aaron was a jackass. There were some good points to him, just like every other person in the world, but he was a fucking douchebag.”

 

“I made my mistakes too.”

 

“Sure, you did. But they weren't as dire as his!”

 

As silence takes over once again, they continue to glower at each other with no sign of backing down.

 

Bambi is the first to sigh. “Let's just stop, okay? This isn't even about Aaron.”

 

Sandara lets out a sarcastic chuckle as she continues in a raised voice, “Yes, it is!! It ALWAYS has been about Aaron! Every fucking problem that's come is because of Aaron. You almost killed yourself, because of Aaron. You isolated yourself from your family and friends, because of Aaron. You slept with every man you could get your hands on, because of Aaron. Now, you're pushing possibly one of the most amazing people you will ever meet, because he reminds you of Aaron.”

 

Bambi's jaw clenches as she looks away.

 

In that instance, Sandara knows she's stung her deeply. “Am I not right?” She urges in a firm tone.

 

“Amazing, huh?” Bambi forces a fake smile and continues through gritted teeth, “Why don't you just go and suck him off and leave me the fuck alone?”

 

“Please. That's not going to work on me.” Sandara rolls her eyes, knowing too well that the younger one's using one of her many defense mechanisms. “I can see where you'd think he's like Aaron, but they couldn't be more different. They're both two-faced. But the thing is, Aaron showered you with as much love as he could to cover up for being the life sucking asshole that he is. Sehun's the opposite. He tries to limit the amount of care he shows to you by being a pest in front of you, but does so many wondrous things when you aren't looking.”

 

“What in the hell do you owe him?” Bambi spouts impatiently.

 

“What?” Sandara questions a bit taken aback.

 

“Why do you think so highly of him that you'd go this far????”

 

“I don't think highly of him, Bambi.” Sandara sighs, slowly growing tired of the intense exchange happening between them. “All I'm saying is that he's not a bad person. And he's definitely not Aaron. We've been telling you that numerous times.”

 

Bambi offers no reply, knowing that Sandara has more to say.

 

The smaller girl's gaze and voice softens, “You may not be a starving child in Africa or an orphan with a tragic past, but you're still broken.” She nears Bambi and strokes her arm comfortingly. “And it's okay. It's okay to be broken. What a lot of people these days can't seem to understand is that anyone can be broken or fucked up even without the technicalities of a 'difficult' life.” She squeezes her hand and looks up at her with a sad smile. “But don't let that brokenness define who you are.”

 

Bambi's eyes meet hers and she has to bite her lip from breaking down then and there.

 

“You know how I am. I can't sugarcoat anything for shit. I need you to hear it the way it is.” Sandara tilts her head, studying Bambi's expression closely. She wipes a tear from the younger one's cheek and chuckles, “You wanna kill me right now, don't you?”

 

“Kind of.” Bambi frowns while wiping the rest of the tears on her face.

 

Sandara continues to look at her slightly amused. “So, are you going to talk to him?”

 

“I already have,” Bambi sniffs.

 

“Let me guess? In that hostile cat way you always resort to.”

 

Bambi's eyes immediately snap at her and she makes a great effort to send her best glare.

 

“I'll leave you be for now.” Sandara snorts at her rather childish reaction.

 

“I'm grateful for the pep talk, but it's still a no-no on Sehun's part.”

 

“Whatever.” Sandara throws a hand up and rolls her eyes. “As long as you know what I'm trying to tell you.”

 

And she does.

 

Sandara woke her up to the reality at hand. She listened to both Amber and Kyungsoo well, but missed the point entirely. It was instincts. She blocked out and filtered every vital matter they presented. Even if she promised herself she'd live her life according to her rules, no longer restrained by her past, she's slowly coming to realize that it isn't that easy after all.

 

When has anything life-changing been easy anyway? Aside from ordering two boxes of pizza for her to finish all by herself.

 

If anything should happen, the first step would have to involve Sehun; which she, unfortunately, isn't too keen about. Because it means that she'd have to talk to him first. After that inimical mess at the studio, she isn't sure if there's still any use in trying.

 

She sighs to herself in bed and stares at the ceiling for awhile. Although there are several thoughts running through her mind, her eyes slowly start to give in to the slumber that her body's yearning for. For now, it's safe to say that she doesn't have to deal with Sehun since he's at that party.

 

Or so she thinks.

 

Only a few hours after she met the sleep she desired, her phone starts ringing like crazy. Being a heavy sleeper, it takes more than just a few minutes to wake her up. But when she finally does, the line between reality and fantasy blurs like fog on a heavily raining day.

 

“Hello?” She answers groggily.

 

“Bambi! Finally!” The voice on the other line sounds relieved.

 

She could barely hear them, given that the background noise is distracting her. But she chooses to ask, “Who's this??”

 

“Jongin.”

 

“How'd you get my number??”

 

“I didn't.” He pauses and after a few minutes, the chaotic noise from before on his side disappears. “Listen, I need you to come over here.”

 

“What?”

 

“There's been a situation.”

 

“What time is it????” She rubs her eyes, trying to get a grip of what's happening.

 

“Late,” He replies vaguely.

 

“No,” She snaps half-awake.

 

“Bambi, I believe you don't actually have a choice.”

 

“I do and I'm choosing to hang up.”

 

“No, no, no, no, no, no! Wait!!” He blabbers in an urgent, but pleading manner, “Please! Just listen to me for one second!”

 

Bambi decides to hear him out, but offers no response.

 

“I know you and Sehun aren't exactly talking, but...”

 

“But what?”

 

He hesitates for a moment before finally revealing, “You have to pick him up here.”

 

“What?! No!” She exclaims as she checks the caller on her phone. She grimaces at the name, 'Shithead', glowing back at her. The bastard is using Sehun's phone, which is definitely a clear sign that her loftmate could be monumentally drunk or they could be pranking her into making a complete fool of herself.

 

“You HAVE to.”

 

“Why do I HAVE to????? I'm his roommate, not his chauffeur. For fuck's sake!”

 

“Well, he's kind of insisting that you should.”

 

“What?”

 

“He's really drunk and he says he won't leave the club unless YOU pick him up.”

 

 _That shitfaced giant._ “PLEASE. Do you really expect me to believe that bullcrap?” She sits up from her bed and further yells, “If none of you wussies can do it, the bouncers can always throw him out!”

 

“Not really...” Jongin sighs explaining, “He's really good friends with the owner, so he's threatening to get anyone fired if they try and kick him out in this state.”

 

“Ugh! Whatever. Leave him there for all I care. He's being such a baby,” Bambi retorts, annoyed at Sehun's childish behavior.

 

“But--”

 

She hangs up before he could convince her otherwise.

 

Who does Sehun think he is? Acting as irresponsible as a 16-year-old boy not being able to handle his share of alcohol and then ending up calling someone else to take care of him.

 

Is she his mom? No.

 

Is she his designated driver? No.

 

Is she his girlfriend? Hell fucking no.

 

Some nerve the jerk has trying to get her to pick him up at the club.

 

She then puts her phone away and turns on the other side of her bed. If she receives another call, she's going to have to trash Sehun's bedroom before putting the very device disturbing her so late at night on silent.

 

For what feels like only a few minutes to Bambi, but in actuality is a couple of hours, an all too familiar ringing wakes her up once more.

 

She groans in irritation, but answers the phone.

 

“Hello? Ms. Bambi?”

 

“Jongin?” She asks confused.

 

“No, this is Minseok, ma'am,” A mildly gentle voice replies.

 

“Huh?”

 

“I'm one of the bartenders here in the club your boyfriend's in.”

 

“Boyfriend?”

 

“Sehun.”

 

“He's not my boyfriend,” She clarifies, slowly coming to her senses.

 

“Oh wait. Sorry. You ARE Bambi, right?” Minseok says rather concerned.

 

“Yes.”

 

“I'm gonna need you to pick your boyfriend up, ma'am.”

 

It takes her all the patience in the world to not yell at him. “He's NOT my boyfriend. For God's sake.”

 

He sighs, but continues in an unconvinced tone, “Whether he's your boyfriend or not, I'm gonna need you to pick him up.”

 

“NO!” She shouts at the top of her lungs.

 

He calmly tries to reason, “Ma'am, I know it's late but--”

 

“I'm NOT doing it! Why does it have to be me?!”

 

“Well, besides the fact that he's insisting upon it, all his friends left him, and I might get fired if I don't try to get you here, you're actually number one on his speed dial.” His calm and cool tone stays, as if this sort of occurrence happens way too many times to him.

 

“WHAT?!” She exclaims sitting up on her bed, her mind completely awake.

 

“Besides the fact that--”

 

“I KNOW! Why don't you call number two on his speed dial?! That ought to knock some sense into him.”

 

“Ma'am, I'm going to save us the trouble and tell you now that you're in all fifteen speed dials,” He concludes in monotone.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK?!!?!?!??!!?!?!?!?” She springs out of her bed and starts making obscene hand gestures. _What is the matter with Sehun?!?!?!?!?!?! WHY IS HE DOING THIS TO ME?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!_

 

“Ouch.”

 

“Sorry.” She lets out a sharp sigh, wishing that she'd put on her phone on silent after the first call.

 

“So, are you going to--?” Minseok manages to ask in a more positive tone.

 

“No,” Bambi responds flatly as she hangs up on him.

 

An idea pops in her head, reminding her of what she's supposed to do if she received another call about Sehun. But just as she's about to exit her room and release all hell, she stops at the sight of her reflection at a nearby mirror. Her eyes fixate on the oversized grey material keeping her warm.

 

 _Little...spoon..._ She reads as her hand grazes over the white text printed on the sweater she's wearing.

 

_'All I'm saying is that he's not a bad person. And he's definitely not Aaron.'_

 

“Goddammit,” She mutters under her breath, already regretting what she's about to do.


	12. Chapter 12

This is it.

 

This is her chance to redeem herself as a human being. She could have been born as a cat or a dung beetle or a hanger, but no. She was born into this world as living, breathing, laughing, crying weirdo of a human being. Animals and inanimate objects have less complications than her right now and she isn't liking it one bit.

 

Even if she decides to go ahead and pick Sehun up from the club, she takes her time on the way. It's not like he's going anywhere at this hour. She assumes he's probably passed out in one of the VIP rooms since he's associated with the club owner.

 

 _Priceless._ She snorts at the mental image of a sprawled and drooling Sehun while upbeat music and flickering lights continue to enhance the tragedy of it all.

 

She then scoffs to herself annoyed, recalling the fact that she had to go out of her way and call his phone again just to get the address of the club.

 

As she stands in front of the grimy building, she mentally reminds herself to keep it together. No need to cause a scene since Sehun's managed to do that ahead of time.

 

_What am I doing again? And why???_

 

She clears her throat awkwardly before approaching the friendly-looking bouncer. “Um...hi. I--”

 

“Proceed right in, ma'am.” He gestures towards the entrance with a welcoming smile.

 

“Um...no,” She quickly retorts. “Actually, I'm here for Sehun?”

 

“Sehun?” He gives her a puzzled look.

 

“Giant ass freak who won't leave the club, because he's piss drunk,” She says in one breath, but the bald man continues to look at her unsure. She then adds with much reluctance, “Quite handsome.”

 

“OOOOOHHH. The model.” He claps as if reminiscing on a fond memory. “You must be his girlfriend.”

 

“No, no. Let's stop making that a thing.” She forces a smile, mentally killing Sehun over and over.

 

“Why else would he relentlessly call for you?” He responds with an amused grin as he folds his arms across his chest.

 

“Because he's lost his fucking mind?”

 

The aged bouncer roars in laughter. “Alright, I'll humor you with that one.” He then continues with a shrug, “He's not here anymore.”

 

“What??????” She widens her eyes, internally panicking.

 

“He kind of just burst out here yelling profanities to the staff saying that he'll remember their faces and names and that he'll just go look for you himself instead.”

 

She furrows her eyebrows in bewilderment. “...what?”

 

“I'm pretty confused myself too, girly.”

 

Sehun doubted that she'd come. That's already a given. But now, she's faced with a bigger problem than before. She has to hunt him down in an immense city late in the night, slowly turning into early morning. Did he do this on purpose or is he really that intoxicated??

 

“That idiot,” She mutters under her breath, slowly growing irritated.

 

“That I can agree with.”

 

They exchange knowing looks as she tries to figure out where to look first.

 

“Did you see which direction he went??” She asks, running one hand through her hair. _If I was an idiotic, drunk, reckless, stupid fuck looking for me, where would I go???_

 

“I think down by that 7-Eleven, but I'm still not too sure.”

 

She looks towards her left and lets out a sharp sigh. Just as she's about to ask the bouncer another question, her phone interrupts her.

 

“Hello?” She answers half-annoyed and half-worried.

 

“Yes, hello. Is this Bambi?” A mellow female voice inquires from the other line.

 

“Yes, this is she.” Half of her mind is still wondering where on earth Sehun could've headed.

 

“Um... Mr. Oh is in the emergency room right now and he referred you as his guardian. May I know your relationship with the patient?”

 

Her ears ring at the mention of his name and instantly, her attention is drawn to the caller. “Wait. What happened to him?”

 

“He's injured in the--”

 

“Is it bad?” She asks before the woman could finish.

 

“Ms. Bambi, if you don't mind...”

 

 _I DO MIND THANK YOU VERY MUCH!_ “Roommate. I'm his roommate,” She calmly answers, feeling a sense of relief wash over her.

 

“Your full name?”

 

“Um...can't I just go there and actually sign the papers?”

 

“Of course! Sure!” She bursts a little too loudly and then whispers, “I'm so sorry. It's just that he mentioned—you know what? Doesn't matter. You...go ahead and do that.”

 

 _Is this nurse high?_ “...okay. I'll see you in a bit, nurse...?”

 

“Poppy. Nurse Poppy.”

 

“Right.” Bambi nods her head before hanging up. Her eyes dart towards the curious man standing in front of her. “Looks like the mystery's solved.”

 

“Your boy alright?” He chuckles while adjusting his black shirt.

 

“He's NOT my boy,” She snaps with a stone cold expression.

 

“It sounded like he was.” He shrugs with a subtly impish smile.

 

“Whatever. I'm leaving.” She sends him a dismissive wave before hailing a taxi.

 

The last thing she needs is to get into an argument with some burly, middle aged bouncer early in the morning.

***

As soon as she arrived in the hospital lobby, she managed to find the buzzed nurse she was talking to over the phone. While she signed the necessary papers, Poppy shyly gushed on about how lucky Sehun was for having a girlfriend like Bambi. Which then led Bambi to clarify in a miffed manner that she's only his roommate and that she actually mentioned that minor detail over the phone. It took a lot of effort, on her part, to not ask whether Poppy popped some pills or shot herself some morphine on the job.

 

“Oh! You must be the girlfriend!” The doctor, Bambi assumes, greets her in the emergency room with a bright smile as she writes something down on her pad.

 

 _AGAIN?? Is EVERYONE in this hospital high_???? “Roommate. The roommate. I specified that. It's in the papers,” She retorts impatiently.

 

“Okay. Well, he's got a minor fracture here on his right forearm,” She explains in a professional tone, but turns to glance at Sehun playfully. “Nothing to get riled up about, am I right, sir?”

 

He only nods and shares a warm smile.

 

Bambi then thanks the heavens that he seems completely sober as far as she's concerned.

 

The doctor's attention reverts back to her. “Whenever you're ready to go, you may take him home. We've applied some ice to reduce the swelling before putting the splint on. Here is the prescription for the painkillers he's going to need for the coming weeks.” She hands the piece of paper with barely readable writing to Bambi and continues, “Do come and see me next week, just so we can see how the progress of the healing is going. Other than that, make sure he gets a lot of rest. Looks like chore duties will be all on you for awhile.”

 

Bambi fakes a smile as the doctor leaves the premises. She scans their surroundings awkwardly before her eyes fall on him. “Does it hurt?”

 

“Yeah, a bit.” He winces at the slight movement of his one arm. “But not like kick you in the balls painful.”

 

“Good.” She manages a small smile, still keeping a distance from him. “What happened anyway?”

 

He lets out a small chuckle. “Stupidly tripped over some crack on the sidewalk. Mailbox in front of me...” He proceeds to demonstrate with his better arm how it got injured. “...and now here we are.”

 

“Right,” She replies shortly, wanting to know if he managed to call 911 on his own or someone actually spotted him in the middle of God only knows where with a gashed arm.

 

“Bambi?” Sehun calls, snapping her back into reality.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Thank you,” He says sincerely, almost in a whisper.

 

Bambi finds her lips slowly curving upwards at his genuine statement. “Let's get you home.”

 

Both the taxi and elevator ride are spent in silence. It's still a bit uncomfortable facing each other after the intensity of their fight even if it has been a couple of weeks.

 

Something lurches inside of her as they continue on the way home, not saying a word to one another. She feels like her neck is going to break from avoiding his face the entire time. No matter how she thinks about it, the only right moment to actually utter anything is when they arrive in the loft.

 

“Do you need anything else? Are you hungry? Thirsty?” She asks as soon as they set foot in the kitchen.

 

“Water. I guess...” He replies as he scratches the back of his neck, rather surprised at how attentive his roommate's being.

 

She quickly shuffles around the room to pour him a glass.

 

“You should sleep,” He suggests.

 

“No use in doing that now.” She shrugs and hands him what he requested. “Unless you want me to get all cranky.”

 

“Wouldn't want that,” He jokes lightly as he sips in silence.

 

Their eyes meet and she leans towards the kitchen counter. The air around them remains untouched and still, just like their gazes.

 

“I'm sorry,” She finally says.

 

“Bambi--”

 

“I'm sorry. For lashing out on you like that. I...didn't have to say all those mean things to you. I understand that you were just trying to help...somehow.”

 

For a few seconds, he only stares at her perplexed. _Is this really Bambi??_

 

“I'm sorry too,” He whispers. “For everything. I'm sorry for pushing you too far, wanting to know more about your past when you clearly didn't want to share that story. I'm sorry for uttering those meaningless, but hurtful words. I was angry. You're not...'no one'...to me, okay?” He feels a sudden pang in his heart at the memory. “And I'm sorry about going through so much fuss just to get you down to the club and then...to the hospital because of my stupidity.”

 

She sighs and blurts out, “Do you really like getting pointlessly drunk or is that just a thing these days?”

 

He chuckles, detecting the subtle amused tone in her question. “It's...kind of my way of dealing with...stuff...temporarily.”

 

“Well, that shouldn't be one of the ways,” She points out while trying to explain herself at the same time, “There's a reason why I said 'pointlessly'.”

 

Letting out a deep breath, she replays the recent series of unfortunate events in her head and takes a step near him.

 

“As for the drunk teenage mess you were, which led to this...” She knowingly looks at his injured arm. “I'm glad I'm around to...see if you're okay.”

 

She clears her throat and asks cautiously, “Do you not...have any family?”

 

“Parents passed away a long time ago. Older brother's out of the country,” He answers as if it isn't a big deal.

 

“Right.” She swallows a lump down her throat. “I'm sorry about your parents.”

 

“Nah...” He smiles and waves at her dismissively. “I was one. I could barely remember what they were like.”

 

She could only stare at the ground ashamed. It doesn't even take a fight for her to find out a little about his past. Sandara was right about her brokenness defining who she is.

 

“Aaron...” She unconsciously starts, slowly looking up at him, “The last guy who lived here... he um...”

 

“You don't have to,” He softly says while giving her a reassuring smile.

 

“No, I want to.” She nods to herself, finally choosing to let go of whatever barrier she held up in front of him. “He...he and I were in a happy relationship...or so I thought. Him living here was supposed to be temporary until he found a better place, but we fell in love and...why not, right? Nine months of bliss and then...”

 

Her expression turns glum. She's told this story so many times, but she still couldn't quite pinpoint why it affected her greatly. “It just happened, you know? Everything was fast and slow at the same time. Just this...big blur. And then the car came...and everything went still. So still. Like this weird force had taken over.”

 

She begins to reveal all the emotions and details that she forgot to fill in before. It all sputters out like wave after wave in the ocean at night.

 

His eyes stay on her as he listens eagerly. Taking in each sequence of the story while studying the littlest changes in her facial expressions.

 

“That was a lot to take.” He shares a warm smile.

 

 _Is this guy for real????_ She wrinkles her nose in annoyance. “Well, sorry for sharing.”

 

Sehun instantly shakes his head while waving a hand in panic. “No. I meant for you. At that time.” He sighs in remorse. “How hurt you must've felt and still feel.”

 

Her expression instantly changes, unveiling the fact that she's moved by his words.

 

“Yeah. I never had any closure,” She agrees with a sad and faint smile. “If he could've just...told me why.”

 

She pauses before continuing, “The rest keep saying that he never deserved me. That I deserved someone better. But what if the fact is the other way around? That I never deserved him? That we never deserved each other.”

 

Memories of her and Aaron flood her mind, but this time, she sees it in a different light. Some of the smiles she shared with him don't seem so sweet anymore, but greedy. Some of the words he uttered so close to her ear weave into a humongous web of lies. Some of the romantic gestures they offered to each other equates as conditional as opposed to sincere.

 

Her frown grows bigger, but she realizes just exactly how different everything looks from another angle. “As the saying goes, 'There are people that are right for you. There are people that are wrong for you. But there are people that you just...choose.' What hurt the most with Aaron is that I chose him. But I never got to know if he chose me.”

 

“He didn't.” The words flow out of his mouth quicker than he expected. “And that was what was wrong with him. If he chose you, he wouldn't have...strayed somewhere else.”

 

“How would you know?”

 

He lets out a deep sigh and darts his eyes away from her. “Because our exes are practically the same.”

 

She gazes up at him surprised as he reveals, “She cheated on me numerous times. I just...I loved her so much that I decided to see the best in her instead of the worst. I'm not gonna lie. She had a kid and I kind of grew attached to her as well. So, it was hard to leave.”

 

_Kyungsoo's student?_

 

“But soon enough, my blindness got the best of me and she asked me to move out, because someone else was moving in.” His gaze finally meets hers. “The dad.”

 

“Wow.” Her eyes soften as she resists the urge to impulsively hug him.

 

_Why? Why is he telling me all this after I repeatedly hid my own pathetic excuse of a past? Where's the Sehun who teases me at no end?_

 

“So, I'm grateful to a lot of you.” He smiles as he nears her. “Especially you.” His smile slowly turns into a smirk. “Even if I did meet your eye crud first before you.”

 

 _There he is._ She sneers with her classic look of annoyance, “What? Do you have some sort of eye crud fetish?”

 

“No.” He laughs lightly at her reaction and decides to change the topic, “Noticed you're wearing something special. Little one.”

 

Bambi looks down at the sweater he gave on her birthday. “Yeah, well...” She avoids his eyes and sasses, “You really need to stop calling me that if you want to be friends.”

 

“Friends?” He questions, wondering if he heard right.

 

“Yeah,” She says with a casual nod.

 

“As in...?”

 

She furrows her eyebrows and sarcastically throws, “No. The DVD box set of the TV show, Friends.”

 

He resists guffawing too soon at her deadpan remark. “But I like calling you little one. You're so tiny. Look at you. The top of your head can barely reach my neck!”

 

“That's an overexaggeration.” She sends him a dismissive wave and almost immediately, he pulls her close to him.

 

She glares up at a smirking Sehun, hoping to God her cheeks aren't turning red. But sure enough, he was right about the top of her head schlumping just a little above his shoulder.

 

_Well, it's not exactly my fault he was born with long ass limbs._

 

Getting back to her senses, she shoves him away and spouts, “Fine. But it means I can call you shithead.”

 

“Deal!” He cheers with a bright grin.

 

“What?” She turns to him confused.

 

“Deal! Go ahead.” His expression remains unfazed.

 

She narrows her eyes. “What about doucheface?”

 

“Deal.” He shrugs.

 

“Asshat?”

 

“Deal.”

 

“Noodle noob.”

 

“Deal.”

 

“What is the matter with you?!” She freaks out at how casual he's acting.

 

He waves his fractured arm with a mischievous grin in response, but groans slightly at the pain from doing so.

 

She instantly rolls her eyes at the notion. “Alright. Just go to bed. Fucking prick.”

 

“Good night, little one! Or should I say, good morning?” He skips off towards the direction of his bedroom and keeps his gleeful aura up.

 

“Just go. Before I smack your head on the sink.” She shoos him, slowly growing impatient.

 

“Feisty little one,” He teases and he's immediately met by her death glare. He quickly looks away in fear, but cheers, “We're friends! You said so! No backing out!”

 

“STRICTLY PLATONIC friends!” She emphasizes loudly, “And I'm THIS close to changing my mind.”

 

“About being strictly platonic?” He wiggles his eyebrows cheekily.

 

Her jaw clenches as she gives the same glare from a few seconds ago.

 

“Night!” He shouts a little too high pitched as he scampers off into his room.

 

She snorts at the sight, but bites down a smile from coming on. Without a thought, she blurts out, “Gorgeous ass piece of shit.”

 

 _What?_ Her eyes widen at her unexpected words.

 

“No,” She denies out loud, “No. No.” _That never happened._ She continues to convince herself as she runs towards the living room and screams into one of the cushions.


	13. Chapter 13

“You weren't kidding when you said you weren't going to sleep...” Sehun remarks, watching Bambi in awe as she concentrates on the bowls and pans in front of her. This is the first time he's ever witnessed her work actual magic in the kitchen and he has no idea whether to be entranced or frightened by it.

 

“Well, I did. For a bit. But got woken up by a grumbling stomach,” Bambi explains as she turns to him with an appreciative smile. “What about you? You should be resting more, I reckon.”

 

“Well...” His voice trails off and as if on cue, his stomach growls loudly.

 

“Right,” She laughs and reverts her focus back on the food.

 

He sits still by the kitchen counter and continues to watch her in silence.

 

A smile slowly forms on his mouth as he recalls last night's (or rather, this wee early morning's) events. He was sure he'd have to deal with his stupidity on his own, but was proven wrong when Poppy came up to him with the surprising news. He'd become completely sober by then, but he still wasn't sure if Bambi would actually show. When she did, he couldn't be more grateful. The last thing he needed was to call his brother, who'd probably be too bothered about the time difference to even register what's actually going on. Then, there was a worse candidate: his ex.

 

“Thanks again, by the way.” He beams warmly even if she couldn't see.

 

“We'll call it even.” Bambi shrugs as she wraps up her rigorous cooking.

 

After taking her nap a few hours ago, she prepared something to eat for herself and suddenly remembered that Sehun would probably be hungry too when he wakes up. Knowing well that he'd most likely take forever whipping up a meal of his own given his condition, she chose to do it instead. Besides, she'd be to blame if he dropped dead out of starvation.

 

She snorts at the thought and continues to dash about in the kitchen to fix the newly cooked food. “Which brings me to a rather grave matter. You entered my room several times, right?”

 

The memory of a once hungover and sick Bambi a couple of months ago flashes in Sehun's mind. He genuinely thought she was on the verge of dying at that time, because of how extreme her condition was. He had even planned on bringing her to the hospital after a day of alarmingly high fever, non-stop coughing, and snot dribbling. But thankfully, she woke up completely recovered the next day.

 

“It was either that or your death so...” He teases with a smirk. “You're welcome to ransack MY room anytime. Just know that there may be some unwanted items like--”

 

“No, no. I'm good.” She waves her hands frantically. “I KNOW what your room looks like. I've lived here longer, remember?”

 

“I've added a personal touch to it. Might surprise you,” He persists, wanting to rile her up a bit.

 

She cocks an eyebrow his way and snaps, “I'd rather not.”

 

He pouts childishly. “How are you supposed to take care of me properly if you won't even enter my room?”

 

“I'd rather not break rule number one in this loft, thank you very much,” She reminds him with a knowing look as she sets the plates of food she prepared on the dining table.

 

“But we already did!” He points out, following right behind her.

 

“Well...” She pauses to think her way out of this. “That's an exception to the rule. I could've died.”

 

“Loving the sympathy,” He sarcastically remarks as he sits in front of the enticing meal. “Is this how you treat your friends?”

 

“Well, it's not like you can't function with one bad arm,” She argues, plopping on the kitchen counter.

 

“So, you're telling me to bust my other one?”

 

“What? No! Jesus Christ!”

 

An abrupt ring from her phone interrupts her train of thought. She immediately reads the text and it's from Amber, informing her that she'll be calling regarding an urgent matter. She replies an okay, already wondering what it could be.

 

“I'm Sehun,” He mocks, snapping Bambi back to reality.

 

“You--” She hisses through gritted teeth as her phone starts to ring. “SSHH!!!”

 

She runs to the other side of the room to answer Amber's call. “What could it possibly be, your Highness?”

 

“Have I mentioned that your sass will get you far in life?” Bambi could feel her best friend's sarcasm oozing through the phone.

 

“Several occasions.” She snorts as her eyes avert briefly to Sehun. He suddenly starts making faces at her and she can only grimace in response. If she's to have her way, she would stomp back to the kitchen and slap the life out of him. “Anyway, what is it?”

 

“Have you not been paying attention??? I LITERALLY just told you what I left in your loft and where I left it there.”

 

Bambi freezes in place as she glares daggers at Sehun. _Stupid shithead with his douchebag facial fucking expressions._ “Sorry, the signal's pretty bad.”

 

 _WHAT????_ She screams internally. _WHAT ARE YOU--??? WHAT?????????_

 

Amber's tone remains unconvinced, but she decides to repeat herself, not wanting to prolong the phone call. Enunciating slowly and loudly what she needs and where she left it, Bambi manages to take some of it in.

 

“And I need it by four. It's the only copy I've got. Please, Bambs. Get here as soon as you can. I'd pick it up myself, but I can't leave the people here hanging.”

 

“Got ya,” She hangs up and checks the time on her phone.

 

Forty-five minutes until four o'clock. It will take around thirty minutes to get to Amber, given that it isn't rush hour yet. So, she only has fifteen minutes to throw whatever outfit on, get the right CD, and shove only important things in her bag before leaving the pissface that is Sehun in the apartment.

 

She instantly sprints off to her room to dress up. If she spends zero time doing her makeup and allots it looking for Amber's CD, she might be able to arrive in the studio in time.

 

As she enters the living room again, she hurriedly inspects the little drawers under the coffee table.

 

“Whoa. What's the rush, little one?” Sehun asks, staring at her curiously.

 

“WELL, one of our friends stupidly left something important here in our apartment and now, I have to go all the way to her company's studio to drop it, because apparently, she has zero time to spare to pick it up herself,” Bambi manages to reply in one breath as her search continues. Amber told her the exact spot, but for some reason, her brain is feigning utmost ignorance.

 

“Studio?” _Which one of us works in a studio again?_ He guesses out loud, “Amber?”

 

“Yeah, she left one of her demo CDs here and—Jesus Christ, where did she say she put it again??” She quickly checks her phone to see if Amber's badgering her to hurry up. Fortunately, she finds a text from her best friend repeating the location of her lost object. “Crap.”

 

“How long has Amber been producing music?” His eyes don't leave Bambi as she heads back to the kitchen. She tiptoes near the fridge and reaches her hand out on top of it.

 

“Aha!” Her eyes light up, finally picking up the cased object she's been looking for. She then answers his question, “Half her life, technically. But if you mean professionally, then a few years. So, she really doesn't want to screw it up. She's been an assistant for God only knows how long.”

 

He nods his head understanding.

 

Although he's known Amber a tad longer than Bambi, he hasn't gotten the chance to learn deeper into some facts about her. Not that he doesn't care; it's just that they never spend any time to sit down and properly talk about themselves. For example, he's aware that she produces music for a living, but doesn't know how she started out. He feels rather content now, recognizing that Amber's passion indeed is music, judging by how long she's been trying to make some of her own.

 

“As you can see, food's done. You only need to eat it. If you need more, there are snacks in the cupboard and refrigerator. Take your meds!” Bambi huffs as she gathers the essentials for her bag in a flash: Amber's demo CD, her keys, cellphone, wallet, and umbrella. “I'll be back in a couple of hours. Three hours tops if I manage to convince Amber to eat dinner with me.”

 

“Well, that's not fair. Leaving me all alone for dinner.” Sehun pouts, still watching his roommate with much amusement.

 

“Why? You want to tag along?” She questions in an annoyed tone as she hops around, trying to wear her sneakers one foot at a time.

 

“Never mind.” He waves at her dismissively and proceeds to eat the food in front of him with a happy heart. “With a busted arm and an annoying hangover, who knows what I can injure next?”

 

“Good shithead.” She pats his head with a triumphant smirk, but suddenly stares into nothing deep in thought. “I feel like I'm forgetting something.”

 

“A kiss, perhaps?” He puckers his lips teasingly.

 

She glowers at him, finally remembering what she needs to bring. “My coat!” She exclaims as she hits his good arm hard. “STRICTLY. PLATONIC!”

 

“Ow! I know!! Are you trying to cripple me?!” He yells at her defensively.

 

“Later!” She waves, grabbing her peacefully resting coat on a nearby couch before leaving the loft.

***

As soon as Bambi entered the company building, she made sure to greet the usual people she encountered whenever she visited.

 

When Amber first started working for Revival Records, Bambi frequented the place; mostly because Amber preferred her best friend's companionship as opposed to some of the backstabbing and snobby co-workers she had at the time. In a way, Revival Records' headquarters is kind of Bambi's playground in her spare time (or whenever Amber needs her to run errands for her, like bring an important demo CD she forgot in her apartment).

 

“Hey, llama lover. Missing something?” Bambi greets in a snarky tone, attempting to make a nonchalant entrance into the studio.

 

“ABOUT TIME,” Amber exclaims in relief and annoyance.

 

Bambi crosses her arms on her chest and cocks an eyebrow. “Oh, I'm sorry. Did I leave YOUR CD in MY apartment like a careless idiot? And ON TOP of my fridge, may I remind you.”

 

“Just...give me that!” Amber snatches the thin cased circular object away from her hands and puts it in one of the numerous players in the studio.

 

“Have you eaten dinner yet?” Bambi plops on one of the black couches, not even acknowledging the existence of the staff in the room as well as the artist currently trying to record in the soundbooth.

 

Amber manages to instruct the guy in front of her with mere hand gestures while answering Bambi's question, “Nope. Want takeout in your place instead?”

 

“Sold!” Bambi throws her arms up in excitement and giggles. “My crippled roommate would love that.”

 

Amber looks back at her questioningly.

 

“I'll explain later.” Bambi gives her a dismissive wave.

 

Amber nods and focuses her attention on the important matter at hand. She doesn't want to pull an all-nighter and since Bambi actually got to the studio on time, she may be able to finish what she had scheduled.

 

The latter, on the other hand, only sits still and watches quietly as her best friend does her thing. It fascinates her that Amber, being the adorable snowflake and llama lover that she is, can actually take control when it comes to formal matters such as this; which is probably the fine line one can evidently prove that Amber's the older one, even if it's just by a year.

 

“Alright! We'll be done before Christmas at this rate! Good job, guys!” Amber cheers while clapping in victory.

 

After a couple of hours, she finally reaches her goal of tracks to record for the day. Her co-workers pat her on the back and voice words of encouragement before exiting the room.

 

The guy in the booth finally enters the studio all smiles and gives Amber a high-five.

 

“Oh um...Bobby, this is Bambi. Bambi, Bobby,” Amber introduces the two briefly.

 

“Nice to meet you,” Bobby grins, shaking her hand.

 

“You too.” Bambi shares a polite smile, but makes no effort to extend the conversation any further.

 

“Surprised we haven't been introduced earlier,” Bobby casually says.

 

“Well, she likes keeping me in her basement, so...” Bambi replies in a joking tone.

 

Bobby's eyes suddenly widen, shock written all over his face.

 

“It's a joke,” Bambi clarifies.

 

Bobby bursts into awkward laughter. “Right, o—of course!” He stutters and mumbles a little too loudly, “Funny AND pretty.”

 

“Thanks.” Bambi shrugs at the weird delivery of the compliment, even if it isn't meant to be heard.

 

“Guess I'll see you tomorrow, boss.” Bobby attempts to coolly wave at Amber. He then faces Bambi again and clears his throat nervously. “And I hope I'll be seeing you more often.”

 

Amber raises an eyebrow at the young man, but waves goodbye back anyway.

 

“Sure...” Bambi says, feeling the exact opposite.

 

Almost immediately, Bobby leaves the premises.

 

“He's fascinating,” She snorts at her best friend.

 

“He's a tad younger, so you're going to have to excuse his behavior.” Amber shakes her head in disbelief, realizing that Bobby is clearly having the hots for Bambi. “Plus, we've been recording non-stop since this morning.”

 

Bambi decides to shrug off the discussion regarding the young boy. Instead, she goads Amber to hurry up with her things. She can feel her stomach desperately calling for food and it's going to take another thirty minutes for them to get back to the loft. Although Amber did want to slow down her pace just to annoy Bambi, she concedes in the end, realizing that she hasn't had a proper meal since breakfast.

 

“Hey shithead,” Bambi nonchalantly greets as soon as she and Amber enter the apartment.

 

“Earlier than I expected,” Sehun retorts in monotone as he tears his eyes away from the TV to glance at her, “Dinner?”

 

“Takeout. You want anything in particular?” Bambi asks, although she's aware he still must be a little full from the meal she cooked for him a few hours ago.

 

He thinks about it for awhile and shakes his head. “Noodles would be nice though.”

 

Her eyes then avert to Amber as she shrugs. “Tokyo Tokyo then.”

 

It only takes a few minutes for them to organize their orders and soon enough, Bambi calls up the restaurant.

 

“You two made up?” Amber asks in utmost puzzlement.

 

“Yeah,” Bambi replies as she covers the receiver of the phone, “Long story that we don't want to bore you with.”

 

Sehun points at his splinted arm as a response.

 

“Dun looking boring to me, hun.” Amber snorts, raising an eyebrow at her best friend.

 

Bambi holds up one finger as she enumerates the order to the attendant on the other line.

 

When she finally has room to talk, she explains shortly, “He injured his arm and I picked him up from the hospital. No big deal.”

 

“How did you injure your arm in the first place??” Amber questions Sehun this time, leaving Bambi to focus on the phone call.

 

“Like she said, it's a long story. Just know that I was drunk,” He replies, not wanting to delve into the topic deeper either.

 

As if on cue, Bambi manages to wrap up ordering their food. “Now, can we please talk about something else?” She says, shooting a ominous look at Amber.

 

“Would you prefer talking about Bobby?” Amber teases while wiggling her eyebrows.

 

“What? The kid?” Bambi snaps, rolling her eyes.

 

Amber then glances at Sehun. “One of the artists I'm producing music for shamelessly hit on her right before my eyes,” She recalls as she looks back at Bambi, “You speak as if he's in kindergarten.”

 

“Well technically, yeah.” Bambi scrunches her nose in annoyance at the memory of the strange guy. “Were you there? He dresses like those prepubscent boys back in middle school who thought wearing pants as low as their dignity was cool.”

 

Amber suddenly guffaws at her remark. “That's funny, because it's true. But I'm also kind of hurt on his behalf.”

 

Bambi sends her an incredulous look, but offers no reply.

 

“Are you sure he's not your type? Not even a little bit?” Amber eggs her on.

 

“No,” Bambi assures, cringing at the thought of an actual date with Bobby. “Now, stop trying to set me up with him.”

 

“Why isn't he your type then?” Sehun inquires as coolly as possible.

 

Bambi focus shifts towards him. “Forgot you were there.” She snorts, raising an eyebrow and continues, “None of your business, so...” She proceeds to tease him with a 'zip it' gesture.

 

The topic of Bambi's lost cause suitor is immediately dropped and manages to stay out of the rest of their conversation. This motivates Amber to get the two to talk about what exactly happened with Sehun's injured arm and how they made up. Bambi is, more or less, reluctant to go into detail. So, Sehun takes over, while she emphasizes on the sidelines that it was all due to his own idiocy. Which Amber finds all too amusing and unbelievable.

 

The two loftmates choose not to reveal the exact content of what occurred when they got back to the apartment from the hospital. Instead, they explain that they said their apologies and promised (sort of) to understand each other more as friends. In which Bambi swiftly clarifies before Amber can utter a single word, “Strictly platonic friends.” The latter, not wanting to drop the astonishing development between the two, still attempts to tease them only to be interrupted by the melodic ringing of the doorbell.

 

“I miss hanging out in the roof terrace. When's winter gonna be over?” Amber whines as she digs in her simmering ramen. As soon as the food delivery came, she forgot about the last thing they were talking about.

 

“You know, you can still hang out there. Just be perfectly aware that you WILL freeze your ass off.” Bambi smiles ironically her way.

 

“Always the optimist,” Amber remarks sarcastically and changes the topic, “Where're you spending the holidays by the way?”

 

“'Rents are in Switzerland until after Christmas and Bree's in Maldives 'til God only knows when. But she did tell me she's going to be here by New Year's Eve. So, I won't be going home until then.”

 

Amber nods understanding as her attention switches to their male companion. “What about you, Sehun?”

 

“I don't really celebrate Christmas or New Year so...” He shrugs while keeping a straight face.

 

“What? Are you kidding?!” She blurts out, giving him a look of disbelief.

 

Bambi instantly nudges her and sends her a knowing glance. Her instincts tell her that it has something to do with what he revealed to her the night before. If Amber pesters him about it, she's scared the atmosphere might turn ugly.

 

“Why??” Amber questions him further, ignoring her best friend's efforts.

 

He still offers no response while maintaining a stoic expression.

 

Bambi turns impatient and glowers at her, even going as far as trying to pinch the side of her stomach.

 

Amber shoots a glare right back at her, but opts to steer the topic elsewhere. “Well, no matter. Your roommate's gonna be around until Christmas, so try and get into the festive spirit!”

 

Sehun shrugs as he takes one of Bambi's gyozas.

 

Her fiery eyes avert from Amber to him faster than the speed of light.

 

“There's also that ginormous party of Sandara's we always look forward to,” Amber continues, barely noticing the short glare war between her two companions, “It's next weekend by the way.”

 

“What, the one that always goes wrong?” Bambi comments, remembering the last three parties of Sandara's they attended during the same time of the year.

 

“The one that always leaves a memorable mark in our brains before we go our own ways for the holidays,” Amber adds, feeling nostalgic already.

 

“I thought you didn't like parties?” Sehun inquires looking at Bambi as he takes another one of her gyozas.

 

“I don't,” She retorts through gritted teeth, trying to swat his fork away from getting another gyoza. “It's just that Sandara's is kind of a pre-Christmas tradition.”

 

“You'll see,” Amber remarks with a gleeful smile, still unaware of the childish roommate war happening right under her nose.

 

Sehun smirks as he manages to barge through Bambi's steady defense. Popping the dumpling goodness into his mouth, he wiggles his eyebrows at her teasingly.

 

“WILL YOU! Keep out of my food?!” She shouts, clearly having had enough.

 

He shakes his head with the same smirk on.

 

“Ugh. YOU. Are such a... dickface!”

 

They continue bickering over the last two pieces of gyozas left. While Sehun is obviously enjoying the petty conflict, Bambi is gradually growing even more irritated by the second.

 

Amber merely watches on the sidelines in fascination and curiousity. Although perplexed, she breaks the fight by questioning, “Is this like a new form of flirting?”

 

“No,” Bambi snaps in disgust as she grabs the last gyoza from Sehun's fork and shoves it in her mouth.

 

“Who knows, really?” He grins playfully.

 

“It's NOT,” Bambi insists while chewing on the gyoza in annoyance. Even if she did get the last piece, she feels like she lost in some way.

 

“Okay, alright, you weirdos. Whatever you say.” Amber shakes her head in amusement; even if in the back her mind, she knows something else entirely is going on.


	14. Chapter 14

A strange sense of closeness and warmth envelopes Bambi. Embracing the odd comfort with open arms, she holds on tighter. As a content smile forms on her mouth, she realizes the overpowering feeling of satisfaction washing over her. The hypnotizing scent, the relaxed proximity, the tranquil silence surrounding her makes it worth the while.

 

As she flutters her eyes open, she looks up at the source in a daze.

 

 _Oh, it's Sehun._ She thinks calmly, closing her eyes again as if in a trance.

 

 _SEHUN?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!_ Her eyes shoot up and widen at the sudden realization.

 

Snapping back to her senses, she sits up and scans around frantically. _What in God's name am I doing on a fucking trampoline........?_

 

 _Crap. What happened last night?_ She runs her hands through her hair and searches for a proper explanation in her mind. She isn't sure whether it's the initial shock or her poor memory playing tricks, but either way the situation doesn't settle in with her well. _Wasn't the plan to get just Sehun drunk??_

 

Slowly, she glances back at her peacefully sleeping roommate. _Oh God..._

 

It's only the two of them on the trampoline, which makes her feel a lot worse than before. Her insides start to turn at the thought of doing unnecessarily provocative things to Sehun. Knowing exactly how promiscuous and flirty she can get when intoxicated, she fears that she might have done a few mistakes last night. _No hangover though, so that should be a good sign, right?_

 

She carefully crawls and gets off the bouncy contraption. Before proceeding inside Sandara's house (or what the gang likes to refer to as the ballpark mansion), she takes one last glance at Sehun, making sure he remains clueless and asleep.

 

 _As wrong as Dara's parties go, this is probably the worst one yet._ She scoffs to herself, surveying the backyard.

 

Confetti, bottles of several liquors, toilet rolls, candy and snack wrappers, even a couple of canoes are all over the once glorious and spotless grass. She has no idea how the banana looking mini boats got there in the first place and she doesn't want to either, earnestly hoping to God it isn't her doing. Judging by the mess and chaos compared to last year, Sandara probably won't be visiting this home for awhile.

 

As she draws nearer the house, she suddenly wonders where the others are. Are they as lost as she is? Did they decide to join in the crazy ruckus that occurred last night? It seems likely, but she couldn't shake off the feeling that maybe, just maybe, they were the very culprits of her bewildered state. Sandara, Amber, and Kyungsoo were pretty sure they didn't want anything to do with the chaos that was unfolding right in front of their eyes. But then, there was Jongdae, who seemed persistent in joining the party. He could've easily convinced the other three, especially Sandara.

 

Sliding the door carefully, Bambi sighs at the sight of the disarrayed living room, which once exuded royalty and luxury. Now, it looks as if someone had ransacked the entire place. Flipped couches and coffee table, ripped cushions, shattered lamps and chandelier, and a pitiful fireplace that contained even more rubbish. There are more liquor bottles, several food from last night, as well as crystal and porcelain displays that used to hang above it.

 

She cringes at the turmoil and hastily walks to the kitchen, where she can vaguely hear familiar voices.

 

“Did you see how buzzed Bambi was though? Classic. I should've--”

 

Bambi's ears prick upon hearing Jongdae's amused tone. “YOU. ONE OF YOU... GOT ME RIDICULOUSLY DRUNK! AND I WANNA KNOW WHO IT IS NOW AND WHY!”

 

“Dude, calm down,” Amber reasons, furrowing her eyebrows.

 

Bambi snaps her eyes Amber's way and yells in one breath, “Calm DOWN?! You're telling me to CALM DOWN?! I can barely remember anything that happened last night!!!”

 

“Honey, none of us got you drunk. We promise,” Sandara sincerely assures with a comforting smile.

 

“I swear on my girlfriend's life,” Jongdae adds, throwing his arms up in defeat.

 

“Oh, you're dreamy,” Kyungsoo deadpans.

 

“We get it. You're shocked,” Amber reassures her best friend.

 

“Who wouldn't be after being so clingy to their 'strictly platonic friend'?” Sandara's smile turns smug as she tries to hold her laugh in.

 

“What?” Bambi snaps.

 

“You think we're going to let that trampoline moment pass?” Amber snorts.

 

“Can you just NOT make fun of me and tell me what exactly happened last night?!” Bambi exclaims, flailing her arms about in irritation.

 

“What? Before or after you got drunk?” Jongdae bites back a smile, attempting to sound as serious as possible.

 

Bambi immediately glares daggers at him and he flinches in fear.

 

“Well, as you always are when you're drunk, you flirt with anything and everything,” Kyungsoo recalls with a shrug.

 

“That's not really important though. What's important is HOW you got yourself drunk in the first place, because none of us did it,” Sandara addreses in an honest manner, “A little after our betting game of 'Who will break the chandelier first?', you disappeared out of thin air and then a couple of hours later, you approached us completely shitfaced.”

 

“Which should've been my masterpiece,” Jongdae quips in a hushed tone.

 

Bambi glowers at him once more, but mumbles in regret, “Oh God...”

 

“No hangover?” Kyungsoo asks, noticing that she hasn't been asking for any tea for the last couple of minutes.

 

She only shakes her head in reply.

 

“Good. We now at least know that you didn't drink wine in order to get fully intoxicated.” Amber perks up with a cheerful grin.

 

“Thanks,” Bambi responds sarcastically, “Case fucking closed.”

 

“You know what you should do?” Sandara says.

 

“Shower until Christmas?” Bambi retorts with an ironic smile.

 

“Close. Just shower. For like half an hour. An hour tops.” Sandara returns her smile and adds, “And a warm one at that. Maybe some of the steam will help you remember what you did.”

 

“Well, before you got epically shitfaced, that is,” Jongdae chimes in beaming.

 

Bambi blinks at him unimpressed while the rest stare at the two of them, trying to suppress their laughter. After a few minutes of unrelenting silence, she stomps her way out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the guest room she was acquainted to last night.

 

Without a care in the world, she strips off her clothes and quickly hops in the shower. As the tepid water droplets hit her skin and steam slowly takes over the room, Bambi feels herself gradually slipping into a more relaxed state. And it is in that moment that everything socks her faster than a bullet train.

***

“Alright!!!! Time to partay!!!!” Jongdae exclaimed at the top of his lungs excitedly.

 

Even before they entered Sandara's regal abode, he had been jumping up and down like a puppy that's about to get its treat.

 

“Up top!!!” Sehun cheered along with him while offering a high-five.

 

The older one gladly obliged.

 

“Easy there, cowboy,” Bambi chided mildly as she raised a cautious hand, “Just because your splint's new, doesn't mean you're freaking invincible.”

 

As per the doctor's orders, they paid the hospital a visit the day before the party. His arm was healing well, but they had to replace his splint with a new one. The doctor explained that he was allowed to go out and have fun with his friends, but emphasized that he had to take it easy in terms of arm movement.

 

“I haven't been to a party in awhile!” Sehun opposed brightly as he scanned the buzzing start of the gathering nearby.

 

“You were literally in a club a week ago,” She argued, cocking an eyebrow at him.

 

“Well, yeah. But that's different.” He shrugged as if it's a matter that shouldn't be fussed about.

 

“It still caused a pretty stupid injury,” She pointed out and flicked his splint lightly.

 

He immediately glared at her unamused.

 

“You're going to have to excuse grammy Bambi over here. She likes to ruin the party vibe,” Jongdae taunted with a smarmy smile.

 

“Only when you're in it.” Bambi returned his smile with a sickly sweet one.

 

“Alright, kids!” Sandara finally welcomed them with a wide grin and continued, “Drinks are mostly outside. Games are in and out. Just mingle like normal people. Don't put me on a fucking bind like last year.”

 

“She means you, Bambs,” Jongdae jeered softly.

 

She rolled her eyes unfazed as she reminded him of the actual highlight of last year's party, “Oh, pipe down. You practically stuck your penis into a potted plant.”

 

“THAT NEVER HAPPENED!” He yelled both offended and taken aback that she'd bring that up after they promised they all would keep their mouths shut about it.

 

“Says you,” She snorted while biting back a guffaw.

 

“You see, Sehun. Before you, there was Jongdae,” Amber explained to the perplexed newbie of the group, “Now, our cat has two more animals to bicker with.”

 

“Which is both a good and a bad thing,” Kyungsoo added with a cool shrug.

 

“Okay. You guys are starting to bore me. Will you just skedaddle already?” Sandara snapped as she folded her arms across her chest unimpressed.

 

“I'll go on ahead. I'm pumped.” Sehun sent her a thrilled smile and scampered off to the backyard, where the drinks and people mostly were.

 

“Well, that was easy...” Sandara tilted her head at the speed of their youngest friend as she faced the rest. “You remember the plan, right?”

 

The other four nodded in agreement.

 

“Alright, let's get to work!” Sandara clapped her hands twice and gave them one last determined look before she left to accommodate the other guests.

 

The one thing to know about Sandara's pre-Christmas parties is that it is always the talk of the town. It doesn't matter if you don't personally know her or have never even heard of her. Given her diverse and wide range of guests every year (which seems to increase as time passes), anyone is bound to get caught in the web of stories the crazy night offers. She's been doing it for seven years straight and has no intention of stopping. She seems to have this weird competition with herself, wanting to beat the last party she hosted with a wilder and more outrageous one. But she did vow to stop the day she turns thirty, with Project X like parties that is.

 

And with the crazy festivities, comes the unique tradition that only exists within Sandara's circle of friends. When Amber, Kyungsoo, and Bambi first attended her party three years ago, they'd expected things to be standard out of control, drunkard filled, and stranger danger sexual. It was all that and more, because Sandara decided to have a little fun with them. Without any intention to get further than tipsy, the three promised to each other to not push themselves beyond their limit. But as promises go, it eventually shattered into a million pieces.

 

Slowly but surely, Sandara intoxicated each one of them. Amber was the easiest to break since Sandara did nothing but guilt trip her into drinking shot after shot. Then, there was Bambi who had to be tricked in a friendlier way through sweets and drinking games. Kyungsoo, who avoided any type of humiliating behavior however, had tried his hardest to keep away from the host. Sandara counterattacked him with a spy method (by sneakily putting alcohol in anything he ate or drank) and won triumphantly. The next morning she embraced them with open arms and welcomed them to her world of lunacy (although a less scary one compared to her party).

 

A year after that, Jongdae entered the picture and Kyungsoo proposed that they do the same to him. The rest heartily complied. Compared to the initiation that the three had though, his was a lot easier. Not even an hour into the party, Jongdae was dancing and grinding all over the place. Admittedly, the process wasn't as much fun, but the result skyrocketed their expectations. It seemed that the same would apply to the latest addition to their group since he was so eager to get everything turned up so soon.

 

The pioneers only hoped he isn't as horrendous as Jongdae. Last year's party was living proof of that. A memory they don't like to dwell on too much, because it ended up being a mix of Project X and The Hangover. There was no initiation for anyone, so they had taken it upon themselves to go all out.

 

What they laid out for tonight was simple. The girls each took turns in intoxicating Sehun, so that he didn't find anything fishy. Kyungsoo kept an eagle eye on him, observing whether or not he had taken too much or just enough for a certain amount of time. The last thing they wanted was for Sehun to throw up all of their hard work in a toilet bowl. Jongdae, on the other hand, was the encourager. He cheered and egged the younger one on or served as a voice of alcoholic reason.

 

But as the night progressed, the five of them abruptly got swooped by an unexpected turn in their plan. The newbie had an alarmingly high alchoholic tolerance. Even after two shifts from each of the girls, Sehun remained a happy clam, only reaching the stage of tipsiness.

 

As Bambi passed the baton to Amber for the third time, she felt like giving up, but remembered Sandara would stop at nothing until Sehun was thoroughly wasted. She laughed at the thought, even if she still had some doubts in the back of her mind.

 

Looking for a quiet place to rest, she instantly spotted her wide eyed best friend and smiled.

 

She did a little silly dance in front of Kyungsoo, who sat comfortably on one of the many broad marble staircases in the mansion. She then greeted while holding back a titter,“Hey stranger.”

 

“Hey!” He greeted back with a warm grin. “Busy not causing a ruckus for our friend?”

 

“Aha.”

 

“Then, this seat is open for you.” He patted the space next to him.

 

She laughed and plopped next to him. “How have you been?”

 

“Same old, same old,” He replied with a casual shrug. “How have YOU been?”

 

“What, besides taking care of a giant ass man child?” She joked and immediately, he fell into fits of laughter. Her tone suddenly turned serious as she continued, “Nothing much. He's that one current going against everything I do. Testing my patience time and time again.”

 

Kyungsoo chuckled at the truthful revelation. “Glad you met someone who challenges you.”

 

Bambi furrowed her eyebrows in suspicion, unsure of what exactly he was implying.

 

“Or you know, you both challenge each other. You could be quite a handful too.”

 

Silence overcame them.

 

While Kyungsoo remained indifferent, Bambi was left dumbfounded. Of course, she knew that he only meant well with what he said, but something at the back of her mind made her think otherwise.

 

 _Quite a handful._ She thought as she glanced at him briefly before returning to her contemplation.

 

She knew she was difficult, and now she wondered if Kyungsoo or Amber had ever grown tired of her at some point in their friendship. They've been together since they were in diapers, so has it ever crossed their mind to just give up? At some point, she had even thought that if she was harsh enough to give up on herself, then so should her most cherished friends, right?

 

“Was I that bad?” She blurted out without thinking as a particular memory flashed in her mind.

 

“What do you mean?” He gave her a questioning look.

 

“After Aaron... was I really that bad?” Her forehead and eyebrows wrinkled at the recollection of such a time. As if losing Aaron wasn't hard enough, the immediate days and weeks that followed after were harder than anyone had ever imagined.

 

“Bad isn't the term that I would use,” He answered in all honesty and continued with a faint smile, “You were just...human. Doing what you had to do to deal with the mess that he left.”

 

He paused and met her eyes. “We missed you. But we had to understand that you were going through a lot. We did our best to stop you too. In the end, it all came down to your own will, really. No one else.”

 

Bambi stayed silent, not knowing how to feel. Once again, her weak and pessimistic mentality managed to get the best of her, even if it was just for a short time.

 

“Why?” Kyungsoo asked, curious as to what caused her to bring up that topic.

 

“Nothing. I just...found myself thinking about that time a few days ago,” She replied with a sigh. Although this wasn't the complete truth, the memory did linger her mind lately.

 

“And??”

 

“I don't know...” Her voice trails off as she thought aloud, “I just couldn't believe that Aaron had that much power over me. Even until recently. Bastard's probably watching from hell in utter amusement.”

 

He chuckled in agreement.

 

“But you know what, Kyungsoo? I'm tired of it.” She let out a sarcastic laugh. “I'm not his plaything. He can go suck off Hitler's cock in the underworld while I live in peace.”

 

His eyes widened at the grim flow of her words, but felt rather proud deep down. “Way harsh. But hey...” He stuck his arms out to her, offering a hug.

 

She smiled at the notion and instantly pulled him to a tight embrace.

 

“I'm glad,” He whispered tenderly.

 

As seconds passed, they remained in that position. Each not wanting to let go anytime soon. They barely showed affection to each other since Amber was always the more expressive one amongst them. And now that they're in a situation where other people were busy wreaking havoc, it seemed like an acceptable opportunity to do so.

 

“Ew. What's the matter with you two?” A familiar voice questioned, interrupting the all too touching moment.

 

Both turned to look innocently at the missing piece of their puzzle.

 

“Don't be shy. You know you want one too.” Bambi tempted with a teasing grin.

 

Amber stared at them suspiciously, but gave in anyway; making the affectionate embrace into an even more loving and heartwarming bear group hug.

 

Only a few minutes after, another snappy tone interfered, “OKAY. Hate to break up this sappy moment, but looks like mission 'get Sehun wonky' worked.”

 

The three immediately averted their eyes at a smug and proud Sandara. Without much thought, they dismissed the heartfelt moment they were having and followed her to the living room.

 

And that was where they found Sehun dancing, flailing, chatting, and laughing like the drunk bastard that they've worked so hard and all night long for.

 

“Promising,” Bambi commented, impressed at the fruits of their labor.

 

“Apparently, he's a happy drunk,” Sandara added with a contented sigh.

 

They then watched as Sehun reached for the crystal chandelier hanging above the middle of the living room with his good arm and screamed at the top of his lungs.

 

“A WAY too happy drunk,” Kyungsoo remarked terrified.

 

“Oh. You guys were here?” Jongdae asked, nonchalantly joining them.

 

“Yeah. What about you?” Amber responded curiously.

 

“Library.” He shrugged gesturing towards a nearby hallway. “I made him drink all the scotch in one of the cabinets.”

 

“This was YOUR doing?” Sandara widened her eyes at him, both shocked and a little impressed.

 

“My dear, darling Dara. You're forgetting that this is a team effort. I just pushed him over of his limit,” He explained proudly.

 

“He's right,” Bambi concurred. “I can't believe it took us this long to get him drunk.”

 

“And it'll be the last time too,” Kyungsoo murmured, wincing at Sehun's every move.

 

“Alright!!!” Jongdae hollered with excessive enthusiasm as he looked at each of his friends. “Now, it's our turn, right? Right? Right? Right? Right????”

 

All four furrowed their eyebrows at him. “No,” They chorused with an unamused glare.

 

“What?! Why not?!?!?!” He protested.

 

“What's the point in getting Sehun drunk if we're going to as well?” Amber contended with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Wasn't that just his initiation?” He threw a look at her absolutely clueless.

 

“Well, yeah. But who says we were going to join this fucking mess??” Sandara gestured towards the chaos unraveling in the living room.

 

“You know what they say. If you can't stop 'em, join 'em.” He grinned mischievously.

 

“It's 'If you can't beat them',” Kyungsoo corrected.

 

“What?” Jongdae gives him a weird glance.

 

Kyungsoo then snapped his head towards the others and sent them knowing looks of frustration.

 

“Well technically, no one's stopping YOU, Jongdae,” Amber said in a persuasive manner, “It's just that we won't be joining you.”

 

Jongdae's excitement faltered as he fixed his attention upon the four of them and they gazed right back with no signs of surrendering.

 

“You guys are no fun,” Jongdae hissed as he folded his arms across his chest defeatedly.

 

“Please. We're gonna have so much more fun watching other people get trashed. Are you kidding?” Sandara beamed with pure glee and pointed towards the living room. “Exhibit A: who do you guys bet will break the chandelier first?”

 

“Isn't it already kind of broken?” Kyungsoo squinted his eyes at the object, confirming his assumption.

 

“Well, the first one who crashes it on the ground then.” Sandara shrugged.

 

“My money's on Sehun,” Jongdae declared confident of his hunch.

 

“Could be.” Bambi nodded her head in agreement and later pointed out, “But he's not there anymore.”

 

“What?” Jongdae's head frantically turned left and right, looking for their wasted friend. “Where did that bastard--? HEY! OH SEHUN!!!! COME BACK HERE!”

 

He ran towards the all too cheerful giant. “YOU HAVE A CHANDELIER TO CRASH FOR ME!”

 

The rest snorted at the sight while shaking their heads in disbelief.

 

“My bet's on one of the circus guys,” Amber remarked while continuously studying the small group of men that surrounded the shining crystal above.

 

“Me too,” Sandara agreed as she tilted her head at the rowdy band only a few feet away, “They're very...persistent.”

 

“SEHUN!!!!!!!! WILL YOU JUST!!!! FUCKING COOPERATE?!?!?!?!” Jongdae shouted in a much higher octave than before.

 

“Plot twist: Jongdae incapacitates it,” Bambi joked.

 

“If it means him losing, then that's fair game for anyone, really.” Kyungsoo snorted and the girls instantly burst into fits of laughter.

 

“What are we laughing about?” Jongdae tried to inquire casually, joining them again, but ended up sounding out of breath.

 

“Oh, the wonders of life,” Amber retorted sarcastically and the others tried their hardest to stifle a snort.

 

“Speaking of the wonders of life, you don't mind if I munch on some of your chocolates in the ref, do you?” Bambi asked the owner of the house.

 

“Knock yourself out.” Sandara grinned her way.

 

“I'll be back!” Bambi waved at her friends while trying to look for the most peaceful route to the kitchen.

 

As soon as she arrived, she's surprised that not a single person can be found in it.

 

 _The lesser, the better._ She shrugged as she grabbed a big bar of milk chocolate in the refrigerator and proceeded to hop on the kitchen counter. She swung her legs back and forth giddily, because she finally satisfied her craving since this morning.

 

A couple abruptly entered the room chattering, interrupting her shortlived moment of peace. Bambi didn't even bother to take a second glance at first, but her eyes lingered eventually. She had no clue who the guy was, as with every other guest in the party, but the girl exuded a familiar aura even though she had her back towards Bambi. Not caring whether she gets caught or not, Bambi stared at the woman's barely covered back and found the source of her nagging urgency.

 

The butterfly tattoo.

 

She'd recognize that anywhere. Blue and yellow. Located close to her right shoulder.

 

 _It's her._ Bambi felt her breathing hitch, but didn't move a muscle.

 

What was she supposed to do? Should she leave? Should she continue to stare until their eyes meet? Should she scream at her? Would she even remember her?

 

The slender girl slowly turned towards her direction, but before she could even get a glimpse, Bambi looked away and attempted to hide her face.

 

In a flash, all the memories of that dreadful night rushed over her brain like a tidal wave. Her glare. Her tattoo. Her doll-like yet arrogantly elegant face. Her proud stride. Her blatant disregard of Bambi's presence.

 

“Hey guys! A fight's breaking outside! You gotta see this!” A random guy announced, entering the kitchen full of confidence and awe.

 

The couple in front of Bambi pushed past him chortling and eagerly went out to witness the commotion.

 

She then got off the kitchen counter and snatched the half empty bottle of vodka the abrupt male announcer was holding, downing it in a matter of seconds. Moving only according to instinct, she seized another bottle in the nearby cooler in the room. As she blocked out the guy's earnest complaints about his stolen vodka, she left to go to the nearest bathroom and locked herself in it.

 

Although a whole spectrum of emotions were erupting inside of her all at once, she shed no tears and continued drinking the bottle of alcohol she attained. The concept of time immediately vanished and all she could think about was finishing the bottles she brought with her.

 

How small was the world exactly, that of all places, she had to meet Aaron's ex-lover here? She couldn't help but ponder amidst the many detrimental thoughts that clouded her mind.

 

Sooner than she expected, she hiccupped and merely waited for the worse to come. The last memory that she could remember before completely moving to phase two of her drunken state was someone pushing her out of the way into the bathroom just as she left.

***

 _Who was that?_ Bambi thinks to herself, trying to remember the person in the bathroom, as she takes her sweet time going down the stairs after a refreshing shower. _Not that it matters._

 

She sighs at her recollection of what happened last night.

 

Her emotions got the best of her, she admits. But she's now more concerned about what went on with her and Sehun as opposed to the cause of her intoxicated state. It's not like she's going to be seeing the woman around town any time soon, unlike her loftmate.

 

But was the time spent with Sehun something really worth remembering? They do say that ignorance is bliss after all. Maybe it's better if she remains oblivious. She just needs to be reassured that she didn't do anything stupid or out of line, even if her drunken behavior says otherwise.

 

Just as she's about to enter the kitchen and join her friends, she hears a familiar deep voice speaking solemnly. She decides to stay put and eavesdrop on the conversation at hand.

 

“Does she remember?” Sehun asks.

 

“As always, no,” Amber answers casually.

 

“What exactly happened between you two anyway?” Jongdae questions this time in a prying tone.

 

“I don't know... We just... goofed off and stuff...” Sehun responds hesitantly.

 

“Sure. You goofed off and then ended up snuggling each other on a trampoline,” Jongdae jeers sarcastically.

 

“I guess...” Sehun says, obviously wanting to drop the topic already.

 

“Jesus, what is the MATTER with you two?! One has amnesia and the other is almost mute!” Sandara exclaims annoyed.

 

“Well, sorry if I care not to divulge any of my private matters to you guys,” Sehun states in a calm manner.

 

“He has a point though. What happens between the two of them stays between the two of them,” Kyungsoo concurs.

 

“Or just...one of them,” Amber reminds him of their friend's well-known memory loss when utterly drunk.

 

Bambi rolls her eyes and finally enters the scene. She crosses her arms on her chest and questions while cocking an eyebrow, “We done?”

 

Everyone else exchanges knowing looks, feeling rather sheepish and worried that she might've heard too much.

 

It is only Sehun that gazes at her and instantaneously, the memories of last night flood back in his mind.

***

As soon as the door opened, Sehun pushed past the person leaving the bathroom. He didn't care who it was, as long as he got to throw up the atrocious shit that was circling his stomach. He hastily flipped the toilet lid open and almost immediately, everything that he remembered eating or drinking blasted out of his mouth.

 

It had always been this way. It didn't matter if he ate too much or too little whenever he drank. This was a phase that he had to go through. Just like Bambi's sudden fall into slumber when intoxicated, his last phase comprised of him puking his guts out. If he were to choose, he would take Bambi's last phase in a heartbeat. Unfortunately, life didn't work that way.

 

He heaved a breath and ran his hands through his hair. How did he get here again?

 

His thoughts remained silent.

 

Instead, he was met by a familiar giggle only a few meters away. He turned to look at Bambi just outside the room and then, at the bottles of vodka near the toilet.

 

 _Oh no..._ He thought as she giggled yet again and skipped away from the vicinity. Not even able to properly come to his senses, he clumsily stood up and followed after her.

 

“Whoa. Someone got trashed.” He heard Sandara say and instantly, he retreated. He peeked at the scene by the main foyer of the mansion and saw the rest of the gang gathered; all seeming sober.

 

“Was there rum in my chocolates?” Sandara questioned, narrowing her eyes at a giggly Bambi.

 

The taller girl tittered and whispered near Sandara's ear, “No.” She grazes her hand over the older one's cheek. “But that would've been a better idea.”

 

“See? This isn't fair! I'm getting drunk too!” Jongdae whined with a pout.

 

“Go ahead and be our guest.” Amber snorted with an apathetic expression.

 

“Jongdae!!!!!!” Bambi flung towards him with all her might and enveloped him with an all too intimate hug. She then gazed up and sent a seductive smile. “We could do it now if you wanted.”

 

“Do what?” Jongdae asked, looking both terrified and unsure.

 

“Fuck,” Bambi answered simply with a flirty giggle. “What else?”

 

“Oh God. Here she goes again.” Kyungsoo made a face and shook his head.

 

“I could never get used to it either,” Amber agreed and pulled their best friend away from a horrified Jongdae. “Alright, come here, baby deer. We're gonna put you to bed.”

 

“Not if I put you to bed first.” Bambi winked, shaking off her grip.

 

“Shameless,” Sandara commented with a forced smile, “So shameless.” Her eyes avert to the rest. “She's really going to regret this in the morning.”

 

“If she remembers,” Kyungsoo countered.

 

“Who cares if she doesn't? We always remind her anyway,” Jongdae interjected with a snort.

 

Before any one of them could focus their attention back at her, Bambi managed to stumble out of the scene.

 

“Jesus. Where did she go?” Amber said, looking left and right.

 

“Backyard, probably,” Sandara responds in a bored tone as she pointedly looks at Kyungsoo, “We at least know she's not a reckless drunk.”

 

“What?” Kyungsoo questioned defensively.

 

“You KNOW what.” Sandara sent him an unimpressed look and folded her arms across her chest.

 

Sehun furrowed his eyebrows at the discussion between the two, but reminded himself that he had to go and catch up to Bambi without the others noticing.

 

In a matter of seconds, Jongdae and Amber start to bicker about whether or not it was wise to drink as much as they could before the night ended. He took this as his cue to stealthily slip towards Bambi's path, but found himself retreating again as soon as he reached her.

 

“Hey girly, you better give that back to me if ya know what's good for ya,” A burly man bellowed.

 

“Why should I?” Bambi snorted as she placed her hands on her hips.

 

“Because it's the last one I have and I couldn't be bothered to buy another one.” The man seemed to be growing impatient by the minute.

 

“You snooze, you lose, mister,” She sassed and waved the object, “This is mine!”

 

 _What in the world??_ Sehun thought, trying to get a glimpse of what exactly she stole.

 

“Why I oughtta--” The man balled his fists and took one step near her threateningly.

 

She instantly screamed and ran for her life.

 

“Handsome boy!” Her eyes seemed to light up at the sight of him on her way to an escape route. “Care for wild goose chase?”

 

Without letting him answer, she grabbed his good hand and pulled him with her.

 

The building block of a man from before managed to catch up to them and all she could do was run all over the backyard in circles while dragging the now involved Sehun. Passing through the swimming pool that seemed to stretch for miles and several other recreational objects in the backyard, Bambi only yelled in horror while Sehun watched her slightly amused.

 

His eyes darted down at their intertwined hands and then back up at her. _Well, I'll be._ He smiled, even if the situation called for the opposite.

 

“Come on, handsome boy!” She panted as she held onto his hand tighter and ran to the side of the house.

 

Their bulky chaser growled and followed after them. “Don't think you're goin' anywhere, darlin'!”

 

The path took them to the front of the mansion and the panic started to settle in on Sehun since there didn't seem to be any good places to hide. Bambi pulled him towards the massive front door and they entered the house once again.

 

Luckily, the infuriated man behind them slowed down. They both took this opportunity to sprint for the library. As soon as they spotted the oak desk in the middle of the room, they quickly hid in the narrow space under it and stayed silent, hearing only their tensed breathing in the air.

 

It wasn't long until they heard the door bang open and their chaser's tired huffs.

 

“Girly! I'm givin' you one last chance,” The all too familiar booming voice warned, “If you give it to me now, I won't hurt ya.”

 

The two in hiding held their breath in pure fear and Sehun felt Bambi's grip tighten onto him.

 

The man took a few cautious steps towards their direction. “I saw your boyfriend wit ya. Maybe him I can talk some sense into.”

 

Sehun felt her gaze on him, but he couldn't bring himself to look back at her. He gulped as their predator's heavy feet got closer.

 

“Pete!” An adenoidal voice called in the nick of time, “Why are you in there? I saw them go that way!”

 

“What? Are ya sure?” His tone was suspicious.

 

“Yeah! Am not fuckin' stupid!” His friend reassured him.

 

“Alright, fuck,” He muttered, “All that speech for nothin'...”

 

Both of them let out a sigh of relief and chuckled at the demise they almost met. Silence surrounded them shortly after as their eyes found each other.

 

The atmosphere changed in an instant. Her eyes briefly shifted towards his lips, but reverted back to where it was. His gaze never leaving hers, tempted to do the unforgivable.

 

Not wanting to waste another second, she slowly leaned in, her giggly self vanishing into another world.

 

He blinked twice, realizing what was happening. As he awkwardly cleared his throat, he looked away and got up from under the desk. He offered her his hand and she slapped it away.

 

“I'm gonna get you for that,” She sneered as she stood next to him.

 

He sent her a questioning look, unsure if she was serious or joking.

 

Her scowl turned into a mischievous smirk as she tiptoed to plant a kiss on his cheek. “You're still handsome, so you still deserve a kiss, don't you?” She then whispered close to his ear, “Who knows? Maybe I'll do more than that by the end of the night if you still don't play nice.”

 

His eyes widened as he stared at her in disbelief.

 

She, in turn, skipped away from him giggling.

 

He tilted his head in her direction, but still followed her out of the room in a daze.

 

“So, tell me handsome boy, how is it that I always manage to meet you at times like these?” She still kept a flirtatious yet playful front and maintained her gaze straight ahead.

 

“I don't know. You tell me,” He replied teasingly.

 

“I asked you first.” She pouted, finally meeting his eyes again.

 

This felt more like the Bambi he knew. And he gladly answered her question, “Coincedence.”

 

“Meeting the same stranger twice is NEVER a coincedence.” She waved her finger from side to side with a mischievous smile.

 

They both suddenly halted at the end of hallway near the living room. As they turned their backs towards the wider space, a rowdy and boisterous group of men, which happened to include Pete, passed by, intending to leave the mansion.

 

When the coast is finally clear, they started walking in peace again towards the backyard despite the amount of constant ruckus going around them.

 

“Handsome boy?” Bambi started.

 

“Mmm?” Sehun lazily replied.

 

“Are you in love?”

 

He stared ahead, taking awhile to answer. “I don't know...”

 

“You seem to not know a lot of things.” She softly giggled.

 

“I don't think so,” He replied properly this time, even if he wasn't too sure.

 

He admitted to himself that there were some lingering feelings left for his ex, but Bambi was a whole other story. He still couldn't quite pinpoint what it was, whether it's because he knew her story, which brought him to deeply care for her, or because she challenged him in the strangest way.

 

But it's there. Something's definitely there.

 

“Would you be in love with me if you knew me? All of me?” She asked, snapping him back to reality.

 

He stayed silent for a moment. Eventually, a smile formed on his lips and a chuckle came out of his mouth. It's as if she could read his mind. “That's kind of a tricky question.”

 

She returned his chuckle. “Don't think too much about it. I only asked to try to get you into bed.”

 

She spun and stopped in front of him. “Ta-da!” She grinned as she showed him a neatly wrapped condom. “This is what I stole from good ol' Pete.”

 

Sehun bursted into fits of laughter. “You really are something.”

 

“And YOU'RE insanely handsome. So gorgeously, flawlessly handsome.” A sultry smile crept up her lips as she walked ahead.

 

“Thanks.” He shrugged, catching up to her. “Bet you wouldn't say that if you were sober.”

 

“I AM sober! Who told you I was drunk?!” She exclaimed in an offended expression.

 

“Okay, alright, little one.” He patted her head lightly and chuckled.

 

“You know, you shouldn't call me that,” She said folding her arms across her chest, “Only Sehun calls me that.” She glanced at him and continued, “I mentioned him to you before, didn't I? He's my roommate. He doesn't look too bad. Compared to you though...psh. Guy's got a lot of work to do.”

 

He snorted at the irony of it all. “I'm flattered.”

 

“You should be.” She poked his arm as hard as she could and suddenly bubbled, “Oh!!!!!! A trampoline!!!! Come on, handsome boy!!!”

 

Bambi instantly dragged him to the object of her amusement and they started to bounce like carefree children in the park. Surprisingly this time, she didn't giggle. She laughed like she normally did as she held his hand. And Sehun couldn't help but grin at the sight.

 

He wasn't lying when he told her to smile more. He genuinely felt like she deserved it. She rarely smiled or laughed around him. And if she ever did, 99% of the time, a person close to her heart would be present like Amber, Kyungsoo, Jongdae, or Sandara. He never was a candidate for that forthright happiness. It felt intrusive; like he was stopping her from being a ball of sunshine. Which is why he said what he said. Just because he was around, it shouldn't mean that she had to scowl or roll her eyes or scrunch her nose up in annoyance. She deserved to be happy no matter what. She deserved to be who she is without holding back.

 

After several minutes of non-stop jumping like maniacs, Bambi finally collapsed onto the trampoline, gasping for air. Sehun followed, trying to regulate his breath as they laid down.

 

She suddenly scooted close to him for a cuddle and looked up at the stars. Although he's taken aback, he remained calm and wrapped his one good arm around her.

 

“The stars look nice,” She remarked softly in a dreamy tone.

 

“Mmm...” He responds, not knowing what to say.

 

“You smell nice.” She nuzzled her nose near his chest and put one arm around him.

 

“Mmm...” His breathing gradually relaxed as he stared up at the indigo sky filled with twinkling, spiked up dots.

 

“And this is all nice.”

 

“Mmm...”

 

Her eyes slowly fluttered closed and so did his.

*******

“Sehunnie!” Sandara calls from the staircase.

 

“Yeah?” Sehun replies, turning towards the direction of her voice.

 

“Put this big, old thing in the trash, will you?” She reaches the bottom of the stairs and hands him an oversized decaptitated teddy bear. “I got a few stuff to fix inside before we leave.”

 

“Sure,” He slowly says, scanning the disheveled stuffed toy before going out through the front door.

 

As soon as he walks out, he spots Bambi near one of the cars parked. “Hey. You alright?”

 

“Mhmm.” She answers, biting one of her fingers nervously.

 

He stares at her confused, but she offers no response. As silence takes over, she slowly looks up at him.

 

_Should I ask him? Should I not?_

 

_What's wrong if I ask anyway? Right?_

 

_Or—maybe..._

 

_It's not like--ugh God..._

 

“We...” She starts, avoiding eye contact, “...didn't do anything...non-platonic, right?”

 

He sighs and holds back a chuckle at how jittery she's appearing. _Well, there was the almost kiss and the constant flirting..._

 

But she need not be bothered by petty stuff like that. “I don't know. Did we or didn't we? My memory's a bit fuzzy too,” He teases with an innocent grin.

 

She stares at him displeased. This definitely isn't the response she was hoping for. “We didn't, did we? I mean, that would be insane.”

 

He shrugs, feigning ignorance as he plasters on the same innocent smile. Before she could snap at him or kick his shins, he walks off to the trash bin.

 

“What the--” Her lips purse as she shouts, “Sehun--! You--!!”

 

He turns around and tilts her head at her, faking a confused look.

 

“You know what? Never mind!” She scowls as she mutters under her breath, “No use in talking to a bastard like him.”

 

She internally screams in frustration. “God, I hate myself. Why did I have to get myself drunk over such a petty thing?”

 

If she had only come to her senses faster than usual, she wouldn't have drank so much just because of the sudden appearance of the 'butterfly goddess'. Truth be told, she couldn't care less about the woman's presence, let alone intention, of being at the party. She just needed to stay out of her life from this day onwards.

 

“Man of last night! Oh Sehun!” Jongdae hollers, dramatically exiting the mansion as the rest of their friends follow behind him.

 

He immediately runs to the newbie with a grin and pats him on the back. “How does it feel to be officially part of the group?”

 

“Terrifying,” Sehun honestly answers.

 

After being oriented a few hours ago with what actually went on in the party, he felt both fulfilled and scared. It helped that he had the pleasure of watching some videos of the others' initiations (as well as his), but he didn't know what exactly he got himself into. What matters though, he reminds himself, is that he belongs; and to a group of weirdly wonderful people too.

 

“And you're going to love it nonetheless!” Amber cheers with glee as she jumps up and noogies him.


	15. Chapter 15

Bambi takes a quick peek at the living room before sighing to herself for the fifth time today.

 

_WHAT is the BIG DEAL? It's just a Goddamn movie. It's not like you're going to DIE if you offer him to watch it with you._

 

 _But it might be non-platonic? Won't I be sending the wrong message?_ She makes a face at her own conflicting thoughts. _Especially after your gaping hole of a memory during Dara's party._

 

It's been two weeks since that fateful day and from that moment on, the same doubtful and questioning thought always pops in her head every once in awhile. If only Sehun answered her properly and decided not to feign ignorance, she wouldn't be in such a bind. She wasn't brave enough to ask him again about what they did that night and he was both annoyingly nonchalant and teasing regarding the matter.

 

_Well, it's only non-platonic if you THINK it's non-platonic. If you two TRULY did ANYTHING during that party, then he would probably be super uncomfortable around you!!!_

 

_Do you REALLY have to watch it today with HIM though? That's the real question._

 

_Well, missy. We're trying to make an effort in this 'friendship'. We said we would, wouldn't we?_

 

_..._

 

 _Oh for fuck's sake, just get it over with already!!!_ _Big fuckin' hoo. It's not like you two are gonna have sex. Lighten the fuck up._

 

She rolls her eyes at the unyielding mental debate. Literally no one should be allowed inside her head. They might think that she's on the brink of insanity; although she's half-convinced that Sehun's mental state is far worse than hers.

 

Without further ado, she reluctantly drags her own two feet to the living room and stops right in front of the TV. Her eyes flicker up to meet his as she shyly waves a DVD.

 

“Um...?” He asks puzzled.

 

“My favorite movie is Breakfast at Tiffany's,” She replies looking away as she proceeds to bore holes into the DVD, “This is um...my favorite movie.”

 

Sehun tilts his head at her still feeling confused, but a tiny bit amused.

 

She immediately sputters out of frustration, “If you don't want to watch it, it's fine. You just kept asking before so I figured--”

 

“Pop it in,” He utters casually with a warm smile. “You know we can always buy or download a copy online. You didn't have to go out your way to buy a DVD.”

 

“I've had it for awhile,” She responds quietly and puts the CD in the player without much difficulty.

 

“And you're only having a rewatch NOW????” He sends her a look of disbelief.

 

She meekly sits on the couch, making sure to keep a certain distance between them. The unnecessary thoughts of her lost memories during Sandara's party still nagging her at no end.

 

“Lots of other movies to watch.” She shrugs despite having a mental breakdown.

 

“Okay, little one.” He pats her head and flashes an innocent smile.

 

She scrunches her nose up and huffs in annoyance. “Uck. What's yours?” She questions, trying her hardest to forget the fact that he petted her like some kind of dog only moments ago.

 

“My what?” He looks at her doubtfully.

 

She makes a face and replies, “Favorite movie.”

 

“After we finish yours.” He points at the TV, already noticing that Breakfast at Tiffany's has started.

 

“Wow. After We Finish Yours! I've never heard of that! We should watch it together!” She reminds him of his mocking response from before with a smug smile.

 

“We've not only got a little one over here, we've also got a witty one!” He hollers, throwing his arms up with a little too much enthusiasm as he ruffles her hair.

 

She glares daggers at him in response, but immediately focuses on the movie when a familiar song meets her ears. As the opening scene unravels on the screen, she couldn't help but hum along to the instrumental of Moon River.

 

She remembers the first time she watched the film and it was also Christmas Eve then. She was thirteen and her mom hinted that hers was the present that Bambi was going to love the most. Being young and a lot more impatient at the time, she unwrapped that present way too soon. The gift turned out to be a DVD of Breakfast at Tiffany's and she ended up watching it that same night. She didn't think much of it at first and even fell asleep halfway through the movie, but when she watched it again that first day she moved in the loft three years ago, it had left a mark on her.

 

There were so many aspects of Holly Golightly that resonated with her. She wanted so much to be that cool, chic gal in the city that captured men with her charm and left them whenever she pleased. Although Holly is portrayed as somewhat of an 'American geisha', as Truman Capote has mentioned, she earnestly dreamed of living the life of someone like her. Maybe it's the reason why she was so enthralled by Sandara the first time she met her. Her friend is far from anything related to an American or actual geisha, but she exuded so much elegance and class that Holly has. She still does, of course, but there are so much more sides to Sandara that's worth getting to know and love.

 

Bambi slowly takes a peek at her roommate, who is unexpectedly concentrated on the film they're watching.

 

 _It's been at least an hour and a half. How is he, a boy, still finding this interesting??_ She thought, her puzzled eyes glued at him. _Maybe Audrey Hepburn's his type..._

 

 _MEN._ She makes a face as her eyes fall upon his lips. _I wonder if they're soft... Maybe it wouldn't be bad if we actually DID--_

 

She shakes her head, trying to literally empty her mind of such thoughts. _WHAT ARE YOU GOING ON ABOUT??? This is SEHUN we're dealing with here. SEHUN._

 

_The guy who won't stop mentioning he met your eye crud first before you._

 

_The boy who won't stop calling you 'little one' just because you're like, what? Twenty centimeters shorter than him?_

 

_The one man who consistently brings girls over and creates noise pollution in the loft._

 

Bambi huffs in irritation for thinking with her vagina instead of her brain. While internally scolding herself, she scowls towards his direction and folds her arms across her chest.

 

“I know I'm rather enchanting to look at, but I think the plot of this movie is way more fascinating than my face, little one,” He chuckles without taking his eyes off the screen; his all too familiar smirk slowly creeping up his mouth.

 

She rolls her eyes and quickly looks away. “Stop thinking you're hot shit, shithead,” She snaps before her eyes linger back to his direction, but towards the window. “Is that... snow?”

 

“What?” He furrows his eyebrows at her and then shifts his gaze to the same place. “Well, I'll be.”

 

“That's the first one this year. I didn't think it'd come.” She stares out the clear, transparent glass as if in a trance.

 

For a moment or two, everything is still and silent. Nostalgia hits her like a freight train as she starts to reminisce on some of the events that happened the entire year. How in the world could time fly so fast? How even was she able to get this far? How could so many things change so swiftly? And has she changed for the worse or the better?

 

She looks down and lets out a sarcastic chuckle, unable to answer her own question.

 

“You know what's wrong with you, Miss Whoever-you-are?” Her eyes suddenly avert to the TV screen, aware of what Paul Varjak, the male lead of the film, is about to say. “You're chicken, you've got no guts. You're afraid to stick out your chin and say, 'Okay, life's a fact, people do fall in love, people do belong to each other, because that's the only chance anybody's got for real happiness.' You call yourself a free spirit, a 'wild thing,' and you're terrified somebody's gonna stick you in a cage. Well baby, you're already in that cage. You built it yourself. And it's not bounded in the west by Tulip, Texas, or in the east by Somali-land. It's wherever you go. Because no matter where you run, you just end up running into yourself.”

 

She blinks twice, frozen in place. That particular monologue has never had an impact on her until now.

 

“ _Because no matter where you run, you just end up running into yourself.”_ The line keeps repeating itself in her head.

 

“Not anymore,” She whispers to herself with a smile.

 

She looks back at the TV, only to see 'The End' with the Paramount background. She then glances to her side, where her loftmate's nowhere to be found.

 

“Hey.” Sehun nudges her from behind and she jumps towards the direction surprised. “Wanna watch the first snow together?”

 

He offers her pajama like coat and she smiles up at him. “Sure,” She softly replies, taking her fleece dressing gown and wearing it hastily.

 

Her eyes dart briefly towards his arm as she recalls the day that it completely healed. The boy was over the moon and did almost everything humanly possible to show it off. It didn't bode well with her since she had to be dragged all over the city like some kind of pet or rag doll.

 

 _At least I don't have to take care of him anymore._ She thinks while nodding to herself. _One day of suffering is better than two more weeks of nurturing._

 

As they skip their way to the roof terrace, Sehun couldn't help but stare at the top of her head, which is covered by the hood of her dressing gown.

 

“What?” She says as she opens the door and a chilling gust of wind hits them both.

 

“Nothing.” He shakes his head and sends her a dismissive wave. “Just the ears is all.”

 

“This?” She points at the two cute flaps that resembled bear ears on her hood with a childlike grin.

 

He nods as they slowly make their way to the rails of the terrace.

 

“Weird that it's come so late this year,” Bambi remarks up at the night sky and rubs both her shoulders to keep the cold from taking over her body.

 

“That's climate change for you,” He claims with utmost certainty.

 

“Fascinating,” She snorts. “Never would've pegged you as the type who cared about the environment.”

 

“Nah. It just seems to be the reason behind everything weird or off going on these days.” He shrugs and goes on, “You know, like bipolar weather, melting ice caps, drought... you finally welcoming me as your friend.”

 

She rolls her eyes and crosses her arms on her chest unimpressed. “Really? Again? I thought we were over that.”

 

“Can you blame me?”

 

“Yes,” She hisses. “I blame you.”

 

He only gives her a sickly sweet smile in response as they continue to watch the snow fall upon them in silence.

 

“Merry Christmas, little one,” He abruptly whispers with a warm beam plastered on his face.

 

“Merry Christmas, poophead,” She replies reluctantly, biting her tongue to prevent herself from returning a grin, let alone a smile.

 

She clears her throat and glances at him. “I know this is going to sound a bit random, but about Dara's party...” Her voice trails off as she avoids his eyes.

 

“Nope. Nothing happened,” He lies, calmer than he expected. “Except that cuddle in the trampoline.”

 

A sigh of relief escapes her mouth. “Which is completely okay for friends to do, right? You know...I would've cuddled with Kyungsoo or Jongdae too,” She manages to reply all in one breath, “...right?”

 

“Sure.” He shrugs.

 

“Good!” She blurts out quickly and clears her throat awkwardly shortly after. “So, we're cool, right?”

 

“'Course,” He replies, maintaining a nonchalant demeanor.

 

Fireworks seem to be going off inside Bambi's head in celebration. _We didn't do anything except cuddle._ Her brain repeated.

 

He said it himself. There was zero non-platonic interactions between them that night. Nothing. Zilch. Hard to believe, but she'll take it for what it is. Her friends have told her that there were rare occurrences when she didn't flirt with a person. Instead, she would steal something from them or make them cry. She must've done one of the two, but who cares at the moment? She and Sehun did nothing to put their pleasantly platonic friendship in danger!

 

A giddy smile forms on her mouth as she watches the snow with much more admiration than before.

 

 _I wonder if it's a good idea to invite him over to mom and dad's for New Year's..._ She wonders with her gaze lingering towards him.

 

 _I mean, it feels a bit weird leaving him here all alone while the rest of us are having the time of our lives elsewhere._ She looks away, delving deeper into her thoughts. _But then again, wouldn't I make things weirder if I DID invite him??_

 

…

 

_Jesus Christ, what is with me today?_

 

“God, I'm freezing. Wanna go back in?” Sehun asks, jumping up and down from the wintry cold.

 

Bambi stifles a laugh at how ridiculous he's appearing and nods in reply.

 

They both rush inside the apartment and he runs straight to the kitchen. Although slightly bewildered at his hurry, she follows him and watches as he heats some water up.

 

“Hey. Are you gonna be okay?” She asks while simultaneously trying to figure out what he's cooking up.

 

He looks back at her questioningly, but answers, “Of course. This isn't the first winter I've experienced so...”

 

She laughs, feeling rather stupid at how vague she sounded. “No, I meant for the rest of the um...the year? Holidays...”

 

His eyes flicker to meet hers in surprise as he grins. “Yeah. I'll keep everything in tiptop shape. Don't worry.” He gestures to their surroundings with both hands. “And I promise not to sneak into your room.”

 

She forces a smile. _God why is he making this so hard?_

 

“Have I...left something...out...?” He asks a bit anxious, unable to read her reaction.

 

“No. I was just um...” She chuckles and sends him a dismissive wave. “You know what? Never mind. The cold's freezing my brain cells.”

 

“Right.” He dips his head forward rather unsure and then points at the kettle currently sitting on the stove. “Tea?”

 

“Mhmm, sure.” She proceeds to slump on the living room couch, feeling irritated at her unusual behavior.

 

_What on God's green earth are you thinking? Of course you shouldn't invite him. The fuck. He'd think you're creepy as fuck and also, HELLO? Strictly platonic._

 

_But hey, it's not like the others haven't been to my parents' place. What's wrong if I invite him? There's nothing 'more than platonic' about that._

 

_You are inviting him ALONE. ALONE. A-L-O-N-E._

 

_Yes, yes. I'm aware of the fucking spelling. You don't need to go all elementary on me._

 

_Then come to your fucking senses, you stupid bitch!!!_

 

_RUDE._

 

_Ugh enough! I've had enough of this thinking. Just do what you always do: keep it all in, get over it, and move on._

 

“Here we go.” Sehun's warm voice interrupts her thoughts. He places both their mugs on the coffee table carefully and adds, “I know you like lots of milk in yours.”

 

“Thanks,” She responds shortly, grabbing her cup.

 

“Oh wait! I forgot one thing!” He jumps up from his seat and runs to his room in a hurry.

 

She furrows eyebrows in suspicion, but shrugs. As she waits for him and sips some of her tea, his phone beeps loudly and her eyes dart towards it.

 

She manages to read a text message from his brother:

 

Hey, bud. Sorry I can't be there this time of the year. You know how it is. I'll see you in 2016 though!

 

She frowns at how insincere the message sounds. No wonder the boy doesn't celebrate Christmas or New Year. His own brother doesn't even care about spending time with him. Sighing as she gets lost in her thoughts again, the idea of inviting him over for New Year's from earlier on pops in her head once more. Should she or shouldn't she?

 

“Ta-da!!” Sehun suddenly cheers, holding an all too familiar life-size cardboard cutout.

 

Snapping back into reality, she tilts her head and furrows her eyebrows skeptically at the object. “A Harry Styles standee?”

 

“Look, don't deny it,” He sasses with a frown and flicks the cardboard, “I know how much you adore this curly-haired freak.”

 

It's true. She blasts One Direction songs almost 24/7 in the apartment. At first, she did it just to annoy him for constantly calling her 'little one' and she even went as far as endlessly proclaiming her love for the band; and of course, Harry Styles. But it soon became a habit and Sehun grew to like their music despite his insistent refusal.

 

Bambi bursts into fits of laughter as she stares at the cheesily smiling inanimate Harry Styles in front of her. After a few seconds, she pauses and looks at Sehun curiously, then proceeds to laugh again. Just where in the world did he manage to obtain one of these?

 

“How did you--?”

 

“Stole it from my previous shoot. It's not like they needed it anymore anyway. I'm their new model,” He proclaims with pride. “And I would've stolen all four of them, but my dignity can only handle this much.”

 

She snorts while attempting to bite back a smile. “I appreciate it.”

 

He plops next to her and makes a face. “You better.” He shakes his head as he recalls, “People kept giving me dirty looks the entire time I dragged it here.”

 

She looks down and laughs, imagining the horrifying experience. But her mind couldn't help ruining her fun by reminding her of his brother's text message only minutes ago.

 

“Sehun.” Her tone turns serious as she gulps nervously.

 

“Mmm?” He fiddles with the remote and browses through some channels. “Do you want to watch another Audrey Hepburn movie? I've always been curious about Roman Holiday. I wonder if they have it on Netflix.”

 

“Celebrate New Year with me.”

 

Silence.

 

His eyes slowly focus on her. “...what?”

 

“Come celebrate New Year with me and my family,” She states boldly and gazes back at him with a sincere smile.

 

“Are you... okay?” He asks, feeling both confused and unsure.

 

“Totally, yeah,” She reassures, but avoids eye contact. _Why in the fuck is my heart beating so disgustingly fast??????_

 

“If this is about the 'kind of' Christmas gift I just gave you--”

 

“I just um...I figured that you haven't experienced a proper New Year celebration... which is probably why you don't like it very much.”

 

 _REALLY??????????_ She internally smacks herself for having such incompetent rationale.

 

“Well, I do have my reasons, but what you're saying is partially true.”

 

“And I kind of feel guilty for leaving a friend here all alone on the most festive time of the year,” She further asserts, “It's not like our other friends haven't been there too. You are a new friend after all and my family has no clue as to who you are. So why not...have them know you...like the others...on New Year's...?”

 

He chuckles at the amount of words she's spewing incoherently. “You sure you won't regret this?”

 

“Pretty sure I won't.” She meets his eyes and forces a smile. While rambling doesn't seem to be the best idea, she continues, “They don't really mind visitors. You also kind of get to judge the whole New Year celebration objectively and make an informed decision about whether you actually like it or not.” She lastly adds much to her dismay, “Only if you want to, of course. I wouldn't want to force you into anything you don't want to do.”

 

“Nah, I think I'll take up on that offer.” He beams. “Thanks for the nice gesture.”

 

She tries to hide the small smile creeping up her mouth. “No worries.”

 

“You didn't have to babble so much though,” He teases with a smirk that she knows all too well, “If you wanted to spend New Year's with me THAT bad, then you should've just--”

 

Her smile from before immediately turns into a frown. “OKAY. Listen here, noodle boy. If you aren't going to play Roman Holiday now, then this is pointless.”

 

“Okay, okay, okay, little one!” He concedes, although in a semi-mocking tone.

 

She scoffs annoyed and mutters under her breath, “Shithead.” _Damn the generous Christmas spirit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and bookmark! I appreciate every type of feedback no matter how little or big. :)


	16. Chapter 16

Just as fast as Christmas came, so did New Year's Eve. Granted that they were only a week apart, Bambi found it hard to believe that she actually invited her loftmate down to her family's house. And it wasn't helping that her stupid brain kept pestering her about the reason behind it. She knows for a fact that she doesn't pity Sehun in any way, but why else would she have asked him to tag along in the first place? They weren't in an intimate relationship and friends don't usually invite other friends to celebrate New Year's with them and their family; at least for boy and girl friendships. The rare exception would be a childhood friend aka Kyungsoo, but no. She's bringing Sehun, of all people.

 

And to think her mom badgered her about him when she called to inform of the additional guest a few days before. She's afraid that when she gets to the house, her ever so persistent mother would insist upon a relationship beyond platonic, which of course isn't the case at all.

 

As she's about to get in the driver's seat, she peers over at Sehun who's holding a bunch of flowers she didn't even notice him buy earlier.

 

“Is it okay if I drive first?” He asks in a serious tone. “There's a place I want to drop by for a bit.”

 

“Sehun, if this is another ploy to trick me by driving to the nearest bubble tea shop and force feeding me whatever flavor you choose, then please cut the crap and let me take the wheel,” Bambi retorts sassily as she places a hand on her hips.

 

He chortles at her irritated answer. “It's not.” Shaking his head, he continues, “I wish it was, but it's not.”

 

She looks at him hesitantly for a few seconds before sighing in defeat. “Okay, fine.”

 

They exchange places and hop in the car hastily.

 

“And please. Force feeding? I know that you secretly like them. I only feed you the best.” He scoffs her way as he carefully places the flowers in the backseat and puts his seat belt on.

 

She wrinkles her nose up at him irritated as she does the same. “Just start the car before I change my mind.”

 

The ride starts out with cheeky banter, but later on becomes a mini One Direction karaoke session. Although Sehun is reluctant at first, it turns out that he knows the lyrics well, maybe even better than Bambi. He does purposely make mistakes just so he wouldn't endure her teasing, but he couldn't help singing with much more 'proficiency' than her.

 

Who's the avid 'Directioner' again?

 

For a moment, he forgets why he's the one driving and not her. But the minute his eyes dart at the rear-view mirror, the bouquets of carnations on the backseat reminds him of his detour. As he sighs with an aching heart, he takes the next turn and grows quiet each passing second.

 

Bambi is rather taken aback by his sudden change of behavior. She chooses not to ask and instead, gets lost in the scenery outside the car window. But soon enough, the hustle and bustle of the city turns into still and eerily tranquil greenery.

 

 _Don't tell me..._ She thinks, seeing gravestone after gravestone and a couple of mausoleums.

 

The vehicle slowly comes to a stop and she could do nothing but stare ahead.

 

“Today is the twenty-first death anniversary of my parents,” Sehun starts with a short sigh. “And this...is where they were buried.”

 

Bambi offers no verbal reply, but nods slowly.

 

“You don't have to go with me if you don't want to. They are my parents after all, not yours.” He gives her a reassuring smile, seeing her nervous state.

 

“That bubble tea doesn't sound too bad right now, does it?” He jokes.

 

She chuckles at his remark, finally loosening up a bit. “Is it okay?”

 

“Of course. This is my thing. You don't need to get yourself caught up in it.”

 

“No. I meant... is it okay for me to go with you?”

 

He looks at her surprised. “Well, yeah. But...are you sure?”

 

She nods and turns to meet his eyes. “You're my friend. It would be quite shitty of me if I didn't go with you.”

 

He shares an appreciative smile. Although he told her the opposite, he was secretly hoping she'd go with him. Seho not being able to come is enough of a disappoinment. So frankly, he couldn't be more grateful to her. The invitation to celebrate New Year with her and her family still seems surreal to him. He isn't so sure about the reason behind it, but even if it is pity, it's still a huge step for her.

 

He grabs the flowers in the back and gets out of the car in a jiffy. He doesn't know for how long, but Bambi is standing on the cemented path hopping up and down while blowing white smoke out of her mouth.

 

“You alright there?” He chuckles, stopping right next to her.

 

She nods as she exhales more white smoke. “Just a bit cold is all.”

 

They then walk in silence, Bambi slightly trudging behind.

 

The last time she visited a cemetery was in high school and she couldn't even clearly recall what happened that day. While Sehun visited every year, she had the audacity of completely forgetting her late grandmother's name.

 

“Hey mom, hey dad,” Sehun greets two intricately designed tombstones and puts down the bouquets of carnations in each grave, “Seho's not here this year again. I hope you understand.”

 

Bambi stays quiet as she reads the text on the gravestones in front of them. _Lee Joohyun. Oh Suwon._

 

“I brought a new friend though,” He chirps as he puts his arm around her, “This is Bambi. She's my roommate and little one.”

 

Her eyes widen as she slowly looks at him incredulously. Seeing that he's solely focused on his parents, she reverts her attention back to the tombstones.

 

“Hi Mr. and Mrs. Oh. It's nice to finally meet you,” She starts awkwardly, unsure of what's supposed to be said in such situations, “I hope I'm not intruding.”

 

“Of course you aren't, little one.” He ruffles her hair playfully. “I've never visited them alone.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Up until Seho was eighteen, we used to come here together every year,” He explains, “After that, I visited with either Chanyeol or Jongin.”

 

For some reason, she suddenly wonders about why he hasn't mentioned his ex. But she decides to shake the thought off and tease him a bit, “And this year, you have me! Aren't you lucky?”

 

Instead of teasing her back, he pokes her nose playfully with a smug smile.

 

She immediately scrunches her nose up in annoyance and furrows her eyebrows.

 

“Anyway! You'll be happy to know that this little one invited me over to her family's home for New Year's! Isn't that great?” He bubbles, turning back to his parents' graves, “Would've been better if you guys were here, but I'll be alright. Don't worry.”

 

He drawls on in the same positive tone, “Oh and in case you're wondering where Seho is, I think Papua New Guinea. Something to do with kasa--kasa--kawa--kawaii... something to do with the birds over there.”

 

Bambi, being a mere observer in all this, tries to bite back a laugh.

 

“And yes, Nichole and I broke up. Granted that she never really visited...” His voice suddenly trails off, but he perks up again after a few seconds, “Anyway, you probably know all about the updates I've just given you, but hey, I'm your kid. You're obligated to listen to what I say even if you've heard it a hundred times.”

 

She couldn't help but grin widely at his last remark. She completely forgot that Sehun isn't just her roommate and friend, he's also someone's son. She feels weird seeing this side of him, but at the same time, she feels glad. Glad that he isn't this one dimensional person trying to keep up with a certain image and glad that he allowed her to witness all of it without any pretense.

 

“Belated Merry Christmas though and advanced Happy New Year!” He cheers, throwing his arms up with glee and whispers, “I love you both.”

 

And in a matter of seconds, a wave of silence engulfs them.

 

Bambi slowly looks at him worried. She could swear for a moment his eyes turned somber.

 

He quickly restrains himself of showing more emotion, knowing that her attention is still on him.

 

As if having a mind of its own, her hand suddenly grabs ahold of his. Taken aback by her own actions, she freezes momentarily. But as soon as she recovers from the shock, she gazes up at him, smiling the most sincere and warmest smile she's ever given anyone.

 

His eyes widen at the sudden and unusual gesture, but he doesn't let go.

 

She squeezes his hand lightly and looks back at the tombstones.

 

Neither of them utters a word, knowing well that in such a moment, nothing really needs to be said.

***

One would think that the car ride after would be horrific. But unexpectedly, the journey is more comfortable and joyous than before. There seems to be a nonverbal contract between them to never talk about the little moment they shared in the cemetery.

 

As Bambi pulls up by the driveway of her own home, an excited smile forms on her lips. It's been so long since she's visited and nothing ever really beats the house you grew up in.

 

“Wow,” Sehun says, gaping at the sight in front of him.

 

“Well, it's not 'Sandara Park mansion wow',” She counters, getting out of the car.

 

He quickly follows. “No, but it's cozy. I like it.”

 

The Villavieja residence is a pretty standard middle class home. The roof is a milky chocolate brown and the rest under it is beige with the exception of the garage door, which is white. There's a small patch of green in front of the house itself and a palm tree that appears to be out of place. In every way, it's nothing like Sandara's mansion, but it definitely oozes the definition of the word 'home'.

 

She sends him an incredulous look, but smiles the instant her nose gets a whiff of a familiar scent. “Ah, the glorious smell of the sea!” She proclaims, giddily skipping to the front door of her home.

 

He tilts his head towards her direction amused by her behavior and follows behind.

 

Slowly opening the front door, she tiptoes inside and uneasily announces, “I'm home!”

 

“OUR BABY!!!” A silvery, sweet voice exclaims from a certain distance.

 

“Oh, dear God,” Bambi mumbles to herself, knowing well who it is.

 

Sehun only snorts at her reaction, looking forward to what's going to happen next.

 

“Oh, honey!! Let me look at you.” Bambi's mom finally comes into view and she hurries over her daughter. After hugging and kissing her with utmost affection, she looks her up and down. “Have you been eating right?”

 

“Yes. A little too much, actually,” Bambi replies not surprised by her mom's misconception towards her body.

 

“Good! How was your trip? And oh, did you--” She freezes at the sight of the tall and handsome boy next to her child. “Who might you be, young man?”

 

“This is Sehun, my roommate. The one I was talking to you about before on the phone?” Bambi reminds her, growing a bit impatient.

 

“Aha, okay. JUST a roommate, pumpkin?” Her mom responds with the same unconvinced tone Bambi heard on their last phone conversation. She opens her arms towards him and immediately dives in for a hug and a kiss.

 

Sehun, although shocked beyond his core, manages to keep a composed expression on his face.

 

“Yeah. And a friend.” Bambi couldn't believe she had to repeat herself over and over again for something as trivial as this. _Just as I expected._

 

“A strictly platonic one,” Sehun chimes in with a cheerful grin.

 

She glares up at him annoyed, but decides to keep her mouth shut.

 

“Alright then. What a shame. Come, come.” Her mom gestures for them to follow her as she walks on ahead. “Bree's here already. She's also brought a boytoy.”

 

Bambi throws her arms up in discontent with widened eyes. “Sorry,” She mouths to him and he only shrugs in reply.

 

“Baby!!!!!!” Someone shrieks as soon as they arrive in the living room.

 

Being crushed in an almost suffocating hug by her older sister, Bambi complains, “What is wrong with everyone today?”

 

“They're just excited to see you, princess.”

 

Bambi's eyes light up at the familiar deep voice. “Daddy!!!!!” She squeals as she shoves her sister aside to tackle hug her father.

 

“My, my. Someone misses me,” He remarks with a chuckle.

 

She grins and finally lets go of him. “How was Switzerland?”

 

“Great. Extremely cold. Julianna sends her regards,” He replies as a mischievous smile creeps up his mouth, “And also some chocolates.”

 

She claps excitedly at the thought of yummy Swiss sweets. It seems to be everyone’s favorite, but she's convinced that no one in the world loves Swiss chocolates more than her.

 

Just as she's about to get lost in the thoughts of the luscious goodness she'll receive later in the night, she suddenly remembers she came here with a guest.

 

“Oh! Right! This is um...Sehun. My roommate.” She dashes off next to him, feeling rather sheepish.

 

“Really??” Bree sarcastically utters with a fake innocent smile.

 

Bambi instantly glowers towards her direction, nonverbally telling her to pipe down and shut up.

 

“What a strapping young lad. Welcome to casa de Villavieja!” Her dad grins warmly at him with open arms.

 

“Thank you. It's nice to meet you all,” Sehun timidly says.

 

“Oh, don't be shy! A friend of our darling deer daughter is also a friend of ours!” Bambi's mom gazes at him adoringly and pinches both his cheeks. “Look at you, all handsome!”

 

“How come my boyfriend wasn't welcomed the same way he was?” Bree sourly comments.

 

“I welcomed him just fine, honey,” Their mother replies, looking at her and then averting her eyes to the man standing next to her, “Forgive my daughter's whiny behavior, Enrique.”

 

“Dad didn't,” Bree points out, folding her arms across her chest.

 

“He's a potential husband. Of course, I'm going to turn the protective dad on.” Mr. Villavieja shrugs as he puts his arm around his youngest daughter's lanky visitor. “So Sehun, what is it that you do?”

 

 _1... 2... 3..._ Bambi counts in her head amused.

 

“DAD!!!” Bree shouts irritated.

 

He ignores her by walking on ahead with Sehun and his wife to the dining room.

 

Although she was expecting it, Bambi widens her eyes at the sheer volume of her sister's cry. _Here we go again._ She watches as Bree follows the three, stomping like a neglected child.

 

She snorts at the sight and shifts her focus to the other guy in the room. “Nice to meet you, Enrique. Welcome to the family,” She whispers to Bree's handsomely tan boyfriend, “That is, if you end up marrying my sister.”

 

“Don't mind if I do,” He chuckles with a surprisingly deep voice.

 

She looks up at him amused and laughs along as they walk to where the rest are.

 

The rest of the day progresses as it should. The men unexpectedly bond really well, although the oldest shows resistance towards Enrique. After dinner, most of them spend their time in the living room watching TV and having random conversations over a boring program. Bambi, on the other hand, makes it her mission to take a good nap in her old room. This nap turns into a long slumber though, because by the time she wakes up, it's at least thirty minutes before midnight.

 

Groaning to herself for being such a greedy sleeper, she stumbles about in her room to change into more comfortable clothes. When she arrives downstairs, all of her companions are nowhere to be found. She frowns, but proceeds outside to the backyard porch. In a distance, she spots her mom, Enrique, Bree, and Sehun waving sparklers on the beach.

 

“Morning, slugger.”

 

Her dad's voice makes her jump, but she ends up laughing. “So annoying!!”

 

He chortles as she takes a seat next to him. “So...what's really going on, sweetie?”

 

She looks at him confused by the sudden question.

 

“With you and your roommate.”

 

“We're JUST friends, dad.” She gives him a knowing glance and folds her arms across her chest.

 

“Yeah and strictly platonic ones I heard.” He snorts.

 

She throws her arms up in defeat and frustration. “What's wrong with emphasizing on the label?!”

 

“It's a bit of a stretch.”

 

She only huffs in annoyance in response, not wanting to go into the topic further.

 

He chuckles at her childish behavior, but turns serious at a sudden thought. “I know what Aaron did,” He confesses with a remorseful sigh.

 

She says nothing at first, frozen in place. _How could--? Did he just--? Didn't I--?? I—no, this is impossible. I swore myself to never tell them about Aaron._

 

“What?” She manages to ask, barely a whisper.

 

“Amber told me,” He sighs again with a frown.

 

It had been awhile since the revelation, but there never seemed to be an appropriate time to talk to her about it. His wife wanted to drop it and continue living with the Aaron they thought they knew, but he couldn't. For the sake of their daughter, he couldn't.

 

“Now I know we shouldn't be speaking ill of the dead, but... I should've given that bastard a piece of my mind when I had the chance.”

 

“Dad...” With several thoughts running through her mind, she couldn't bring herself to meet his eyes.

 

“What you must've been through...” He turns to her with sad expression. “Keeping all that in and dealing with it all on your own. My poor, sweet baby girl.”

 

She sighs, letting the tears fall out of her eyes. “But I'm okay,” She reassures, finally looking at him.

 

“You might be now, but you weren't.” He caresses her cheeks and wipes her tears with his thumbs. “And I'm so sorry that I couldn't be there for you.”

 

Bambi bites her lips, trying to stop the unlimited sad droplets coming from her eyes. “It's okay, dad. I'm fine.”

 

“Fine doesn't erase the fact that he hurt my precious daughter.”

 

She forces a smile, wanting to assure him that she's alright, that she's moved on. It only hurt that he had to find out about it and worry himself over her. “Silly. People get hurt all the time, don't they? I'm stronger than you think. I AM your daughter after all.”

 

He cracks a smile as he pulls her in for a warm embrace. “Always have and always will,” He whispers and kisses her forehead.

 

“My, my. You've grown into something I've never imagined.” He gazes at her lovingly.

 

“And what is that?”

 

“A warrior.”

 

Tears start to fill her eyes again, but this time of joy, as a smile forms on her mouth. “I can still be a princess too, right?” She comments playfully.

 

“That's the best part! You can be whoever you want to be. Just as you are. My little warrior and princess who also happens to be part cat, I think.” He strokes her head and chuckles.

 

She wrinkles her nose in annoyance and whines, “Daaad...”

 

“Alright, okay,” He concedes as he changes the subject, “I'm not too keen on that Sehun character though.”

 

“Are you, now?” She asks, feeling accomplished that her dad somehow agrees with her sentiments regarding her loftmate.

 

“Kidding!” He laughs and shakes his head. “I love the guy! He's great!”

 

“Lovely,” She remarks flatly with a sour expression.

 

“He's...”

 

She proceeds to roll her eyes. “Different?”

 

“A breath of fresh air.” He grins.

 

“Really.” She keeps a straight face on, not believing what she's hearing.

 

“Oh...when you see it--”

 

“I'd rather not.”

 

“Always so fussy.” He makes a face at her.

 

“Sweetheart!!! We've only got fifteen seconds until midnight!!!” Mrs. Villavieja screeches not too far away. “Bambi! Stop talking to your father!”

 

She furrows her eyebrows and sends her a look of disbelief. As her mother gestures for them to hurry up, she throws her hands up in frustration. She and her dad then obey the impatient woman's command and proceed to walk to shore to watch the fireworks with the rest.

 

“You're going to have to forgive your mother. She loves New Year's kisses.” He shakes his head and chuckles. “Also every other kiss I give her to—”

 

“OKAY, dad. I'm gonna have to stop you there, 'cause you know...too much info.” She rubs her temples, feeling a headache coming on.

 

He beams at her mischievously and pats her on the back.

 

As they meet up with the everyone else, her dad saunters over to her mom and pulls her close. On another side, Bree wraps her arms around Enrique's waist while whispering dangerously close to his ear. Sehun and Bambi merely exchange smiles as they wait for the anticipated mini pyrotechnics show.

 

“Five! Four! Three! Two! One!” All of them chant in unison. “Happy New Year!!!”

 

Bambi claps and smiles at the amazing display occuring in the night sky. Just as she's about to greet her family properly for the New Year, she only finds the two couples kissing.

 

 _O...kay..._ She thinks, feeling an uncomfortable lurching in her stomach.

 

She and Sehun look at each other, trying to pretend that they have not just been thrown into a weird whirlwind of a situation.

 

“Awkward friendly hug?” Bambi asks with an unsure smile.

 

He laughs and almost immediately, pulls her in for a embrace.

 

Although surprised that he dove in too quickly, she manages to wrap her arms around his back.

 

 _Huh..._ She thinks remaining in the same position. His scent now intoxicating her senses and the warmth of their bodies countering all possible logic. _This kind of feels nice...? Maybe..? Not...?_

 

“Roommates, my foot,” Bree snaps, interrupting her sister's thoughts.

 

Bambi and Sehun give her confused looks, but let go of each other.

 

“Alright, who's up for some champagne?” Their dad hollers, fending off the growing awkward atmosphere.

 

“Champagne would be perfection!” Enrique exclaims too loudly and the rest send him a peculiar look.

 

“Perfection it is... then...” The jolly old man furrows his eyebrows, feeling rather stupid that he had to say it out loud himself.

***

After having a fair amount of alcohol and a couple of good laughs with the family, Bambi feels the urge to go back to shore before turning in for the night. It's been ages since she last set foot on the same ground, so it only felt right to have a bit of alone time with the sea she knew all too well.

 

It satisfies her that she can only reflect upon happy thoughts at the moment. It seems to be a sign of her finally letting go and moving on from the past. No more crying over Aaron, no more wondering about what could've and what would've been. Being surrounded by some of the most cherished people in her life woke her up into a totally different reality and the ethereal feeling forming inside of her proved her further of such bliss.

 

She sighs in relief and glee as she stares at the calm water. _At last..._ She thinks, taking all her surroundings in. Moments like these are something she always tries to remember whenever she has her down days. The ocean had that much of an effect on her.

 

Just as she's about to delve deeper into her thoughts, she feels someone plop next to her.

 

“Hey!” She greets with a bright grin.

 

“Hey, yo!” Sehun salutes and continues, “Now I know why you love the ocean so much.”

 

“'Cause I practically grew up next to one? The more you know.” She laughs at his comment and decides to change the subject, “Having fun?”

 

He nods earnestly with a satisfied grin. “So much. Thank you.”

 

“I'm glad you're enjoying the experience,” She proclaims with pride, “But it's not over. Not just yet.”

 

He looks at her eagerly, waiting for her to go on.

 

“As per the New Year Villavieja family tradition, tomorrow, or later today rather, we are going to be abiding by dad's wishes,” She attempts to explain briefly, but he furrows his eyebrows, seeking for a more in-depth answer. “Every year, a member of the family kind of lays out a wish or a plan as to what we're going to do for the rest of the day as a unit. Last year, it was me, so we pretty much stuffed ourselves with pizza and ended up playing The Game of Life. Which is definitely a better and less toxic board game than say...Monopoly.”

 

“Aahhh...” He nods finally understanding. “What about Christmas?”

 

“We don't really have a tradition for Christmas. We didn't even get to celebrate it together this year, but I guess on the years that we do, we just try to keep our heads on the right levels.” She shrugs. “Something always ends up going wrong. Either my mom loses her temper over the most trivial thing like my dad's loud singing or dad sleeps way too much during the day itself, which by the way pisses my mother off even more, or my sister just cries all night for not being able to cook the perfect Christmas dinner.”

 

His eyes widen in disbelief. _Those nice, calm people I just met? Are Bambi's accounts fake or exaggerated?_

 

_Then again, I did literally just meet them today._

 

“My family's too weird. I'm aware of that,” She comments, studying the bewildered expression on his face.

 

“In a good way, to be fair,” He adds with a genuine smile.

 

She peers at him suspiciously, but ends up tittering to herself. “The holiday stress just gets to us, you know? It's like presents here, gifts there. Food here, Christmas carol singing there. It's too much.” She waves dismissively and shakes her head at the thought. “So, it's not because we hate Christmas. We like it a decent amount and get into the hype, up until Christmas Eve comes.”

 

“Reasonable,” He agrees as he continues in an easygoing tone, “I'm glad you invited me.”

 

“I'm glad you accepted my all too tempting invitation.” She tilts her head at him and makes no effort to hide her giddy smile. Her tone then turns serious as she recalls where they stopped by earlier, “I know it must be hard for you. You didn't have to but--”

 

“I wanted to. Something I had to do for myself,” He states, looking into the horizon.

 

They fall into silence, only listening to the calm crash of the waves. The sea perfectly filling the still air between them.

 

“I know you were just one when they passed away but...” Bambi utters all of a sudden.

 

_Wow. You just had to open your big, fat mouth, didn't you?_

 

_Is it so bad to ask? He seems troubled about it._

 

_That's HIS business. If he's willing to share it, he obviously would've started talking by now._

 

She shakes her head snapping back into reality. “You know what? Never mind. I don't even know what I'm saying. I'm sorry. It's probably just the sleepy Bambi talking.”

 

“No, no. It's okay,” He assures, “No one's ever really asked me about my parents... except Chanyeol and Jongin.” He adds with a chuckle, “And it's not exactly a hot topic you talk about on your first date.”

 

She guffaws at his joke. “Of course.”

 

“And my ex...” He makes a face and exhales sharply. “Well, she's definitely a piece of work.”

 

“Aren't all exes are?”

 

They both burst into fits of laughter.

 

But as soon as they get rid of their high, Bambi turns serious and finds the courage to ask, “What were your parents like?”

 

Playing it back in her head now, it sounded like a stupid question. He was one. What answer is she supposed to get from that? She wouldn't be surprised if he spat on her right then and there.

 

“I don't remember them exactly. But I assume that they were good people, judging from the stories my brother told me. They were good people who met a cruel fate. All I remember really is the aftermath of the accident,” He replies simply.

 

“Was that the reason why you never celebrated the holidays?”

 

_AGAIN. WITH YOUR BIG MOUTH. YOU LITTLE--_

 

Sehun nods. “Seho completely shut out the idea of New Year and even Christmas. So, I've always presumed that it wasn't that big of a deal.” He sighs and continues, “When we were at the orphanage, he would keep me away from the other kids and adults trying to give us presents. He said there was no gift worth accepting if it wasn't going to bring our parents back.” 

 

She's expecting him to leave it at that, but he reveals more, “Then he turned eighteen and we left. Lived on our own. The fact still remained, at least to us, that Christmas and New Year didn't exist. No matter how festive the people around us got. I would always witness my friends get excited over it, but I wasn't even allowed to ask why, because it's supposedly not worth my time. Chanyeol and Jongin would even invite me to their places sometimes, but I had it ingrained in my mind that it should mean nothing to me.”

 

A bittersweet smile forms on his face as he recalls more of the foreboding past. “Life went on like that and the next thing I knew I was eighteen and Seho was all packed up and ready to leave. Said he had to travel and explore the world. Wanted to see what he was missing out on. So, it was just lil' ol' me for awhile and then I met--”

 

“Nichole.”

 

He nods and furrows his eyebrows at a certain memory. “We were together for a year and a half and that one December, she just...wasn't there. Her little girl and I treated it like any other day. She said she liked it better than being with her grandma. I could see myself in her and how she was being deprived of a holiday that's considered one of the happiest experiences of your life. And I just asked myself, 'Why?' Why was this little girl in front of me not jumping up and down, waiting for Santa's present or singing Christmas songs really loud or asking for an advent calendar? Why is it that everyone around us shits on the holidays including me? Did her mom not care? She's got one parent, but still... I did nothing. I was mad at Nichole, but who the hell was I to talk about stuff like that? I just...why couldn't I do anything?”

 

“It's not your fault,” She whispers soothingly.

 

“I know.” He buries his face in his hands, trying to stop himself from saying more, but to no avail. “It just got me wondering... what it would've been like if the accident never happened.” He quickly adds, “Seho's family, of course, and I love him and I'm grateful for everything he's done for me, but...”

 

“It feels like something's missing.”

 

He sighs and scoffs, knowing that she precisely got it. “I sound like an absolute asshole.”

 

“You know what, for the first time, you actually don't,” She says and instantly their eyes meet.

 

Laughter fills the air and Sehun shakes his head from the absurdity of it all. The mood was literally serious a few seconds ago, but now it seems a little more lighthearted.

 

Bambi then continues with a small smile, “You sound like a normal human being feeling a certain way. And it's okay. It's okay for you to feel that way. You've gone through a lot. I may not completely understand, but...what happened then was beyond your control.”

 

“What you CAN control is how you react to it. What kind of person you'll become. And as far as I know, you're doing well with that. You've managed to tolerate someone like me. Me!” She deliberately points at herself while making a face and he immediately laughs.

 

“Even if your ex's daughter was deprived of the season to be jolly...” Her witty remark earns a chortle from him. “What matters is that she spent it with you and she was happy being with you.”

 

“That's the person you've become. Look at you.” She pokes him playfully, but maintains her honest approach. “You're caring and funny and thoughtful and all sorts of wonderful and amazing... underneath all that douchebag exterior though.”

 

“I'm touched.” He snorts.

 

She hits him lightly, but continues with utmost sincerity, “Even if your parents aren't here with you, I'm absolutely sure that they're beyond proud of you and Seho.”

 

A warm smile slowly forms on his lips. “Thanks, little one.”

 

She makes a face upon hearing her nickname.

 

“And you know, you can always treat my family like your own,” She suggests, avoiding eye contact. “My parents seem to be weirdly fond of you, as much as it annoys me, and it doesn't really help that they've always wanted a son.”

 

“And what exactly are Kyungsoo and Jongdae?”

 

“Well, you know what they say. The more, the merrier.” She forces a smile. “But I guess you CAN be the 'treasured' son.”

 

He gives her an incredulous look.

 

She rolls her eyes at his bratty response as she explains, “Kyungsoo's the quiet, responsible, and squishy son, while Jongdae is the sociable, loud, kind of reckless and crazy son. And you--”

 

“I get to be the treasured son?” His eyes light up at the thought.

 

“Maybe,” She emphasizes. “Or you can be the peasant son. It could go both ways.”

 

“Bambi...” He whines with an annoyed frown.

 

“I'm joking.” Her eyes widen at his sudden childish behavior. “Look at you all pouty.”

 

“But you are gonna have to ask dad,” She asserts with a smug smile.

 

“What about mom?” He asks, already looking forward to becoming an illegal adoptive Villavieja child.

 

“She doesn't really care about the label; just as long as she gets to have another 'son'.”

 

He chuckles, feeling warm and giddy inside. Who knew that someday he would actually meet the rest of the Villaviejas, let alone be a part of their family?

 

“What would've happened if I stayed in the loft?” He wonders aloud, wiggling his eyebrows.

 

“Sex, probably,” She reminds him of his endless need to sleep with different women almost every night of the week.

 

“Damn,” He replies sarcastically while squinting his eyes.

 

She furrows her eyebrows at the weird expression he's wearing and they both instantly fall into fits of laughter for what seems to be the millionth time that night.


	17. Chapter 17

With the New Year comes a whole new chapter and journey. Though the hangover of the holidays weighed in on them for several days, Bambi and each of her friends soon went back to their daily routines and lived life as it should be.

 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!” Bambi hollers in the most boisterous tone possible as she enters Kyungsoo's classroom with an even louder bang.

 

As soon as the clock struck 5 p.m. that day, January the 12th, she zoomed her way from her office to the birthday boy's school, feeling way too thrilled for her own good.

 

Despite the ruckus she's causing, her best friend remains aloof. “You've been yelling that since seven in the morning,” He states while fixing the papers on his desk.

 

“So?” She bounces her way across the table and grins with all her might.

 

He finally looks up at her and sends her a questionable glance. “What is it that you want? I still have to talk to a few parents.”

 

“Have you forgotten? Standard popcorn tradish.” She pouts and folds her arms across her chest.

 

Every year on his birthday, they drive to his favorite cinema in the city and buy popcorn to munch on the way home. Why popcorn of all the food in the world? Because it's random, it's easy to eat, and it's cheap. Nothing in the world satisfies Kyungsoo more than the simplest pleasures in life.

 

“Right. I forgot. Sorry.” He sends her a sheepish smile and continues in a gentler tone, “Wait for me a bit, will you?”

 

“No worries, birthday boy!” She bubbles, throwing her arms up. “I'll be in the playground.”

 

He nods, knowing that even if she hadn't mentioned it, he's well aware of where to go.

 

She's always had this strange fondness towards the place ever since she set foot in the school. It's not like she's tiny enough to try out the facilities in it, so he never could figure out why she liked it so much.

 

Bambi then skips out of the classroom and hums a happy tune, knowing that her destination isn't too far.

 

“Teacher Kyungsoo's pretty friend!!”

 

“Oh??” She halts and turns around at the familiar voice. As soon as she meets the beautiful pair of eyes she knows too well, she greets with glee, “Hey, gorgeous girl!”

 

The young brunette student giggles. “It's been awhile!”

 

“I know, right?” The little girl takes Bambi's hand and pulls her to continue on walking the same path. She smiles at the affectionate gesture and asks, “How have you been?”

 

“Better than the last time we talked.” She beams up at her.

 

Nearly a year ago, Bambi visited the school and happened to bump into her. Just like the situation now, she had to wait for Kyungsoo while he ran a few errands and she hung around the playground. She and the little ball of sunshine bonded for hours by the swings over their heartbreaking problems and promised to see each other again when they're both in better states.

 

“That's good,” Bambi remarks in a positive tone, “Stepdad and mom finally worked it out?”

 

“No. He left.” The young one shrugs.

 

“Oh no. Honey...” Bambi frowns and squeezes the little girl's hand comfortingly.

 

“It's okay. He's happier now,” She explains and sighs sadly, “I just wish I could spend more time with him, that's all.”

 

“Why? Does he not make time for you?”

 

“He does.” She pouts, remembering all the little 'dates' she and her 'stepdad' had together recently. “It just isn't the same as before.”

 

They both finally arrive at the playground and immediately target the swings. This time though, Bambi decides to pass on swaying alongside her gloomy companion. Instead, she gently pushes her and offers encouraging words.

 

“At least you still see him,” She says assuredly.

 

“That's true.” The little girl nods in agreement and seems to be in a slightly better mood. She turns to Bambi and asks, “How about you?”

 

“I'm also better than the last time you saw me.” She smiles at her warmly, knowing well that a year ago, she was in a much darker place.

 

“You do look a lot more sunny than before.” The young brunette studies her face closely and almost falls off her swing.

 

“Sunny?” Bambi chuckles, trying to prevent her from moving back further.

 

“You know! Happy!” She throws her arms up with much pizzazz.

 

Bambi instantly laughs at how adorable she looks flailing her short arms. “Thanks. You too.”

 

A butterfly then flies near the little girl's face and she almost falls off the swing yet again. Bambi manages to catch her in time and shoos the pesky winged insect away. As she helps her sit back comfortably, she also fixes the young one's now disoriented hair.

 

“You know the one thing I hate the most?” The half-irritated girl huffs.

 

“What?” Bambi asks amused by her cute appearance despite her anger.

 

“Butterflies.” Her irked eyes follow the creature.

 

Bambi's eyes light up in surprise. “Really?”

 

She nods furiously.

 

“Me too,” Bambi whispers. Even if they probably have different reasons for strongly disliking butterflies, at least they have a common enemy.

 

“Sehun!!” The little girl's high pitched voice suddenly resonates through the cold air.

 

“Charlie! You little rascal.” He rushes their way and ruffles her hair with a wide grin. His eyes then meet Bambi's. “Who are you playing with?”

 

Charlie looks up at Bambi and smiles. “The second prettiest girl in the world.”

 

Sehun smirks and jeers, “Is she now?”

 

Bambi only sends him her best glare, mentally reminding herself that there's a child present, so doing something violent won't be the wisest choice.

 

“And who's the first?” He asks.

 

“Me, of course!!” She giggles.

 

“I care to disagree. You're the ONLY pretty girl in the world.” He gazes at her with utmost adoration, but continues, “Well, besides Miranda Kerr that is.”

 

Charlie guffaws at the mention of the well-known model. “Miranda Kerr isn't THAT pretty.” She turns and points at Bambi. “I still think she's prettier. Miranda's third prettiest at least.”

 

Sehun fake gasps and places a hand over his heart. “I'm offended, Charlie.”

 

“What's that supposed to mean?” She questions with a giggle, upon hearing an unfamiliar word.

 

“It's supposed to mean that he's dumb AND ugly, honey,” Bambi answers as she gives him a sickly sweet smile.

 

Charlie laughs, well aware that Bambi's definition is far from the meaning of the actual word. Despite that, she still remarks in a teasing tone, “You are kind of dumb, Sehun. But not ugly. Anything but ugly.”

 

“I only have you.” He pouts and pinches her cheeks while grimacing at his roommate.

 

Bambi furrows her eyebrows annoyed and makes a threatening face.

 

“What are you doing here?” He questions, switching to a more casual tone.

 

“Am I not allowed?” She snaps, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Chill. I was only asking.” He raises his hands in defeat.

 

“You two know each other?” Charlie asks surprised.

 

Both loftmates give each other a knowing look and nod.

 

“She cleans my apartment from time to time,” Sehun replies with a smug smile.

 

Bambi immediately grits her teeth and hits him on the shoulder. “EXCUSE YOU.”

 

“Okay, so maybe she cleans my apartment OFTEN.” His smirk grows wider as he gets ready to sprint.

 

“You little--” She balls her fists as he runs away from her. “COME BACK HERE! YOU ASSHAT!!!!!!”

 

She eagerly chases him around playground, forgetting that Charlie's closeby watching, rather confused.

 

“And they say I'm a child,” She mutters to herself, shaking her head.

 

“Hey, Charlie. What are you still--?” Kyungsoo nears his student as his eyes dart towards the direction of her focus. “YAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

 

Sehun and Bambi freeze at the familiar bellow only a few feet away and slowly turn to look at him.

 

“What are you both doing in front of a child?!” He yells, infuriated at their immature behavior.

 

“Re...solving...a...conflict?” Sehun replies with a sheepish smile.

 

Bambi instantly makes a face and suspiciously furrows her eyebrows at him.

 

“I'm done trying to understand the relationship between you two.” Kyungsoo sends a dismissive wave their way.

 

“Friendship. Strictly platonic friendship,” Bambi corrects.

 

“Whatever.” He rolls his eyes as he directs a gentle gaze at his little student beside him. “Your mom's waiting, Charlie.”

 

“Okay.” She nods and waves at the two standing by the slide. “Bye Sehun!! Bye Bambi!!”

 

“She knows my name?” Bambi tilts her head in confusion as they all watch Charlie run back to the school building.

 

“You didn't know hers?” Sehun cocks an eyebrow at her and adds, “She's a smart kid, you know.”

 

She shrugs and asks out of curiousity, “How do you know her?”

 

“Ex,” He answers shortly.

 

“Right.” She nods understanding. “Should've kept my mouth shut.”

 

“Nah, it's fine. I visit her once in awhile. It's not a secret. Nichole and I just keep out of each other's way.”

 

She nods again feeling stupid, even if he just assured her of the opposite. Her mind then starts to linger upon the fact that Sehun must be the 'kind of' stepdad Charlie was talking about from before.

 

 _How big of a heart does this asshole exactly have?_ She thinks to herself, wrinkling her nose in annoyance. It suddenly occurs to her that there's a lot about Sehun that she doesn't know while he seems to know a lot about her.

 

_It's just not fair, isn't it?_

 

_But then again, you haven't been asking him too much about his personal life._

 

“Hey, you nincompoops!” Kyungsoo's irritated voice interrupts her thoughts. “Let's get our asses moving! Since it's my birthday, I know you won't be going against my wishes.”

 

The two exchange knowing looks and nod in agreement as they follow their impatient owl-like friend.

***

The dreaded topic of the New Year's celebration at the Villavieja residence finally revealed itself somehow while Kyungsoo, Bambi, and Sehun head on their way home from the cinema. Although Bambi wanted to cut the conversation short, Kyungsoo had way too many questions to ask about how and what exactly happened. Had Bambi completely lost her mind? Had she been drunk when she asked Sehun to celebrate with her? Was there a hypnotist present during the time of the crime?

 

Then, there was Sehun, who was too happy about being accepted into the Villavieja family. The boy had a tendency to chatter away when in an elated mood. To the point that when all three of them entered Kyungsoo and Jongdae's apartment, he still couldn't shut up about it. The rest of their friends present had to double take and badger her about the details. Sehun heartily volunteered to spill everything and by the end of it, their expressions were unreadable.

 

“What?” Sandara and Amber question in chorus, sending the two loftmates looks of disbelief.

 

 _Oh God. Death. Death. Death. DEATH. DEATH. DEATH!!!!_ Bambi mentally panics while trying to maintain composure. _Someone talk about something else, someone talk about something else._

 

“Well, that sucks. Why didn't you invite me?” Jongdae whines with a pout and gestures at the rest who weren't included in the Villavieja New Year's celebration. “It's better than being stuck with these losers at some lame ass party.”

 

_Thank you, God, for letting Jongdae be the sperm that won on September the 21_ _st_ _, 1992._

 

“So, did the Villaviejas gain another son?” Amber asks intrigued.

 

_Or not._

 

Bambi frowns and glares up at Sehun annoyed. “Pretty much.”

 

“Aww! And we missed it!!!” Sandara stomps her feet in regret and frowns. “I miss Mr. and Mrs. V.”

 

“Forewarning though: he's the treasured son, so my mom calls him like every two seconds.” Bambi rolls her eyes at the thought.

 

“WHAT?!” Jongdae screeches bewildered.

 

Sehun smiles like an innocent child and clarifies, “To be fair, she's calling Kyungsoo more today.”

 

“Well duh, genius. It's his birthday,” Amber points out.

 

“How come she doesn't call YOU that often?” Jongdae questions, peering at Bambi.

 

“They've set some ground rules,” Amber explains on behalf of her best friend, “Bambi hates it when people call her.”

 

“Right.” Sandara nods, remembering their friend's weird pet peeve. “Your family isn't an exception to that rule?”

 

“No one is. ” Kyungsoo shrugs as his phone starts to ring.

 

Bambi sends him a grateful smile for knowing her so well and decides to change the subject while he answers his call, “So, this New Year's party you guys attended...”

 

“Don't even get us started.” Sandara makes a face and rolls her eyes at the memory of the tragic event. “NOTHING compared to mine.”

 

“Yeah and everyone kept calling me Jonggadong the entire night.” Jongdae adds and Bambi sends him a questioning look. He stares at her with an unchanging poker expression. “I'm serious.”

 

“Believe you.” Her eyes widen as she nods, not wanting to delve into the topic any further.

 

“Hey!” Kyungsoo calls, looking at the boys.

 

“What?” Jongdae raises an eyebrow.

 

“Mrs. V.” The wide-eyed boy whispers sharply as he covers the receiver and points at the phone.

 

“Ooh! She wants to say 'hi'??” Jongdae suddenly grins with glee and saunters his way.

 

“You too,” Kyungsoo hisses at Sehun and gestures for him to come over. The younger one obediently follows and leaves the girls to discuss among themselves.

 

“You know, now that I think about it...if you hadn't invited Sehun over to yours, then he would've ended up with us at that party,” Sandara thinks aloud with a mischievous smile.

 

“So?” Bambi furrows her eyebrows, completely clueless as to what she's implying.

 

“Nothing,” Sandara says in a singsong voice with a cryptic grin.

 

Bambi stares at her for awhile, trying to figure what she's on about, but decides to shake it off. “What happened to all of your original New Year's plans anyway?” She asks, focusing her attention on Amber.

 

“You know how life suddenly shits on you sometimes?” Amber responds, looking like she's contemplating on her thoughts.

 

“All too well.” Bambi nods in agreement.

 

“That's exactly what happened,” Amber concludes with a casual shrug.

 

“Sounds about right.” Bambi shrugs as well, not finding it hard to believe.

 

“Ahh...look at how happy he is,” Sandara chirps, gazing lovingly towards the boys.

 

Bambi's eyes immediately avert to them as she questions, “Who? Sehun?”

 

“No, Jongdae,” Sandara answers with a loud laugh, “His eyebrows are going mental.”

 

“So, do they know?” Amber asks her best friend.

 

“Do they know what?” Bambi replies a bit confused.

 

“Your mom and dad. About Sehun,” Amber explains more clearly.

 

Bambi nods and snorts at the memory of her mom crying a river when they all gathered and talked about Sehun's unfortunate case. “He's not the treasured son for nothing.”

 

“I wish I was the treasured son,” Sandara blurts out with a frown.

 

The two best friends give her a weird look.

 

“Oh, you know how terrible it is at home.” Sandara waves at them dismissively as she continues to stare at the happy bunch a few feet away.

 

The younger ones exchange looks and nod in understanding.

 

Shortly after, Kyungsoo's phone is passed onto the girls. Bambi's mom manages to catch up with each and every one of them. And just when she's about to say her goodbyes, Bambi's dad flies in like an unwelcome mosquito and cracks unnecessary jokes, which the rest of the gang appreciated. Bambi pretended to hate every single one of it, but deep inside, she was laughing like a hyena. She only liked to indulge in his jokes when it was just the two of them, but when there were people around, she'd rather save herself the embarrassment of cackling like a witch.

 

When the noisy call session finally ends, they all decide to have a good round of Just Dance 2016. Amber suggests that they pair up and play on 'Dance Party' mode, where you can either work together as a team or against each other. Through much deliberation, they leave the pairing up to fate by drawing lots. Kyungsoo wound up getting Sandara as a partner while Amber picked Jongdae, which left Sehun and Bambi as a team.

 

“Okay, so who goes first? I vote birthday boy!” Amber announces brightly.

 

The rest cheer along with several 'same's and 'me too's.

 

“Wow. You're all GREAT friends,” Sandara remarks sarcastically as she turns to Kyungsoo, “Have you ever even danced before?”

 

“I'm a kindergarten teacher,” He replies.

 

“Right. So, never.” She smiles sweetly while browsing through the numerous options for them to dance to.

 

“Just pick a song already,” He snaps impatiently.

 

Sandara decides on 'All About That Bass' and already the other four are eagerly anticipating what's about to happen. Though Kyungsoo's expression seems calm, the rest know that he's probably thinking up of a detailed and solid plan to murder his partner.

 

“I like how it has the subtitles on the bottom,” Sandara says as soon as the song starts.

 

“Oh, it does?” Kyungsoo asks as he squints his eyes at the screen, trying to decipher whether or not she's telling the truth.

 

The boy refuses to wear his glasses often despite his impaired vision. It's not because he's a masochist who likes looking at the world in a blur. It's just that he's too lazy to maintain them, with all the smudges and dust and whirlwinds that get in the way. The only time that he actually wears them is during his classes. Otherwise, he wouldn't be caught dead in them.

 

“Yeah, you can like read it and then sing the song.”

 

He shrugs, giving up on the conquest to actually understand the subtitles. “That's true.”

 

As the moves start to get more girly, Sandara remarks amusingly, “I hope all of my future employers get to see me killing this.”

 

While the rest fall into fits of laughter, Kyungsoo bites his tongue to maintain his concentration on the dancing.

 

“I'm just trying to like...get all of the sexy back that you can clearly see she's doing,” Sandara jokes, effortlessly getting the steps right.

 

After a minute or so, the song gradually comes to an end and Sandara manages to get four stars while Kyungsoo falls short at three.

 

“Was this even a fair match to begin with?” She snorts at the difference between her and the birthday boy's scores.

 

“Not really.” He shrugs, already expecting this result from the start.

 

They both take their seats while the other four look at each other, knowing that two of them could be going next.

 

“NOT IT!” Bambi shouts before Jongdae or Amber could even utter a word.

 

“Damn it.” Amber scowls as she reluctantly gets up from the couch.

 

“This isn't fair. Amber works for a recording company!” Jongdae whines with a pout.

 

“What does have to do with my dancing skills?” She questions while making a face.

 

“You're around idols all the time. They might've rubbed off of you,” He responds in the most serious tone possible.

 

“What sense does that even make?” She counters, throwing her arms up in annoyance.

 

“It's okay, honey. I can try and distract her for you,” Sandara says to Jongdae with a comforting smile.

 

He returns a wide beam as he and Amber get ready to play.

 

“Whatever, I'm picking Chiwawa,” Amber snaps before Jongdae could mentally prepare himself.

 

“What? No I--” He decides to keep his mouth shut as the song starts playing.

 

“Oh my God. What are we doing right now?” Amber says, following the first ridiculous move and slowly regretting her choice.

 

“That's like one of the only moves that I know how to do,” Jongdae quips as his eyes stay glued to the screen, “I can do the sprinkler, I can walk the dog, and I can open the school bus.”

 

The bystanders sitting comfortably on the couch snort at his truthful joke.

 

“Why does this seem a lot harder than the one Dara and Kyungsoo did??” Amber questions a bit short of breath.

 

“Are those hotdogs???????” Jongdae chortles at the background, utterly entertained.

 

“These are some of the weirdest moves ever.” Amber shakes her head in disapproval.

 

“It's about chihuahuas????” He huffs out of breath.

 

“Well, duh, genius. Isn't that the name of the song?” She raises an eyebrow his way before concentrating back on the dance moves on the screen. “Ow. Good God, my knees are so not ready for this.”

 

They both bend down as they bounce like rabbits for a solid minute.

 

“Can you get that Kim K booty?” Jongdae snorts as they get up again.

 

“Oh my God, I think I'm dying.” Amber barely manages to say, feeling her lungs burning.

 

After a few seconds, their misery ends and the score is revealed. Both of them achieve four stars, but Jongdae docks a few more points than Amber.

 

“Well played,” She comments and offers him a high-five.

 

He gladly accepts as they crash on the couch, barely feeling their legs.

 

Sehun and Bambi then exchange looks and slowly get up for their turn.

 

“William Tell Overture by Rossini?” Sehun asks and she only nods a yes in response.

 

As soon as the music starts, Bambi knows she's going to be suffering a whole lot of hell. And as the song progresses, she couldn't be more right. Though the moves are simple, it requires a whole lot of speed, which makes it rather frustrating on her part.

 

“Oh, I gotta jump over you?” Sehun says, eyes still focused on the screen as he does what is shown.

 

“Oh my God! Wait! Oh my God!” Bambi starts laughing like crazy. “I wasn't expecting that.”

 

As they continue on with the fast-paced choreography, another unexpected dance move tries to throw them off.

 

“Oh wait, I'm right here.” Bambi's tiptoes behind Sehun.

 

“Get on, get on!” He demands and she does what she's told. As he grabs her legs, he exclaims, “Oh shit!”

 

“Shit, fuck!” Bambi cackles like a maniac, trying to keep still on his back as he trots like a horse as shown on the screen.

 

She gets off him as soon as a new step appears and attempts to maintain a focused composure. The music calms down for a few seconds, but starts speeding up again even faster than before.

 

“Wait, oh my God, my face hurts so much from laughing.” Bambi's breath starts hitching as another suprising move comes on.

 

“Shit! No, Sehun! Don't kick my face!!” She screams as he jumps over her.

 

“Well, this is certainly an interesting dance,” Amber remarks while holding her own laugh in.

 

“I think we're becoming better friends, Bambi,” Sehun says, completely ignoring everyone else's amusement.

 

Bambi only sends him a dismissive wave in reply, trying to catch up with the rest of the dance moves.

 

Several spins and jumps later, they both manage to finish in one piece while achieving four stars.

 

“God, I'm so unfit.” Bambi slumps on the couch out of breath.

 

“Who knew you two would have such good chemistry?” Sandara grins mischievously.

 

“Teamwork. That's the better word,” Bambi corrects.

 

“High-five!!” Sehun bubbles, jumping up and down happily.

 

“No.” She glares up at him annoyed.

 

“Not falling for that, huh?” He slumps next to her.

 

“Not since you tricked me into this friendship,” She quips with a smug smile.

 

“Ouch,” He whines, faking a hurt expression, “Harsh!”

 

“Why'd you pick this stupid song in the first place?” She rests her head on Kyungsoo's shoulder, who's sitting on the other side of her.

 

“It seemed fun.” He shrugs.

 

“Fun, my foot.” She wrinkles her nose in annoyance as her saving grace of a pillow gets up from his seat. She makes a face, but continues to watch Kyungsoo, walking away from the scene and answering a phone call in a quieter part of the room. He seems to be doing more of the listening rather than the talking from her observation. As she continues to focus on him, his face turns from expressionless to relieved, and then to outright devastated.

 

Rather concerned about what exactly happened, she makes it her duty to walk up to him and gently ask, “Hey. You okay?”

 

“Yeah, I just--” He runs his hand through his hair as he explains, “Mom called. Siyeon finally settled down. Panic attack lasted a little over forty-five minutes.”

 

“That's good! Why do you look like you're about to--?” She says, trying to read his expression. Seeing as his mood's turning worse, she offers a soothing pat on the shoulder. “Hey. Siyeon's fine, Siah's fine. Both your parents are fine. Everything's okay. What's wrong?”

 

“I just hate that I can't be there for them, Bambi.” Tears start to fall out of his eyes as he balls his fists. “She also had one this morning and I couldn't focus in class. I couldn't—I just—I wish I was there to make them feel better, do something, anything.”

 

“Honey...” She frowns and pulls him in for a consoling embrace. As she pats his back comfortingly, her gaze averts towards living room and she gestures for the rest to come over and do the same.

 

The gang gathers around and starts to envelope Kyungsoo into a big group hug despite not knowing the reason why.

 

“Kyungsoo, the twins understand that you can't be there all the time. They're big girls. Your parents understand that too. Weren't they the ones who urged you to move here in the city?” Bambi explains in the same gentle tone from before as she continues to pat his shoulders, “It's okay. You don't always have to be physically there for someone to show them that you care.”

 

“Wow. Did those words just come out of your mouth?” Sandara blurts out.

 

Everyone immediately casts a glower at her.

 

“Right. Not the point,” She remarks apologetically and focuses her attention back to Kyungsoo, “We can drive there if you want.”

 

“Now?” He sniffs.

 

Sandara nods and suggests, “Or fly there... since it's a bit late and I'm kind of lazy to drive. Come on, you know how I roll.”

 

“By fly, does she mean...?” Sehun whispers near Bambi's ear.

 

“Yeah,” She replies and then mouths, “Private. Jet.”

 

Sehun's eyes widen in shock at the confirmation and decides to keep his mouth shut.

 

“That's okay. I don't want to inconvenience anyone,” Kyungsoo says, looking away from everyone's worried gazes.

 

“Come on! I think it's about time we visit the Do family again, don't you think?” Sandara looks at the others for some encouragement as she pokes on the birthday boy's cheeks playfully. “Besides, what kind of friends would we be if we let you stay miserable for the rest of the night?”

 

His sad eyes meet hers hesitantly while he surveys everyone else. “Is it really okay?”

 

“I'll take that as a 'yes',” She affirms as she grins at the rest, “Buckle up, men and women. We're heading to the seaside!”

***

“Would you look at that,” Bambi comments with a warm smile as she watches Kyungsoo laugh and joke with his sisters in the Do family's backyard. “We should've brought him here in the first place.”

 

Sehun nods in agreement. “Look at how happy he is.”

 

She sighs, feeling rather mushy inside, but decides to change the topic, “Where are the others?”

 

“Still eating and talking with the parentals,” He answers, gesturing towards the inside of the house.

 

She glances and spots Amber joking with papa Do, while the rest laugh merrily.

 

“I didn't know Kyungsoo had such a big heart,” Sehun thinks aloud, mesmerized by the sight in front of him.

 

“Out of all of us, he has one of the biggest,” Bambi says with pure pride, “Did you know that half his salary goes to them?”

 

He widens his eyes in surprise.

 

She nods and smiles. “That's how much he loves his family.” She adds, “He wants to take care of the twins' college fees too.”

 

“Wow...”

 

They continue to watch in silence, enjoying the birthday boy's joyful quality time with his younger siblings.

 

“So, do you have a date for Valentine's?” Sehun suddenly asks.

 

Bambi furrows her eyebrows in suspicion and retorts, “It's literally a month away and you're asking me this now?”

 

“You never know.” He shrugs coolly.

 

She snorts at his casual demeanor, “I don't. Think I'm gonna pass.”

 

“That's a shame. I was supposed to bring someone 'round the loft,” He reveals, trying to bite back a cheeky smile.

 

She rolls her eyes and complains in the most irritated voice possible, “Just bring her to a hotel, for God's sake.”

 

“But it's the peak season for them, innit?”

 

“I don't care. Just bring her anywhere besides the apartment,” She snaps, growing impatient of his horny tendencies, “It's already enough that you bring all sorts of women at least five days a week.”

 

“But--”

 

“At least make your room fucking soundproof or something,” She argues in a raised voice, “They're always so loud!”

 

“Well...” A cocky smirk starts to form on his mouth.

 

“What are you two babbling about like an old married couple?” Sandara interrupts as Amber follows behind snorting.

 

Bambi instantly glares at her and folds her arms across her chest. She and Sehun answer simultaneously, “Nothing.” She then shoots a glower at him, refraining herself from cursing him out then and there.

 

“We sleeping over?” Sehun asks, veering away from the previous subject.

 

“Yup,” Sandara replies, “Offered to cook breakfast too, but Mrs. D harshfully declined.”

 

“The last time you tried to cook here, you almost burned the house down,” Amber reminds her of the dreadful day.

 

Bambi snorts, keeping herself from bursting into laughter. “It's funny, because it's true.”

 

“Hey!” Sandara exclaims defensively, “My cooking skills have gotten better, okay?!”

 

“Alright, calm down.” Amber makes a face and pokes her teasingly.

 

Sandara tries to swat her fingers away, but only ends up laughing. “So, does this mean we get to visit both your little homes?” She wiggles her eyebrows at Amber and then at Bambi.

 

“I don't know whether to find that degrading or flattering,” Bambi remarks with narrowed eyes.

 

Sandara frowns, unsure of whether she's joking or not.

 

“My parents aren't home. So, no visit to the Liu residence,” Amber states.

 

“I kind of already texted mom that we're here so...” Sehun shrugs, referring to Mrs. Villavieja. “Expect a visit tomorrow morning.”

 

“Oh God.” Bambi instantly massages her temples, thinking about her impending doom.

 

“She's MOM to you?” Amber questions him in a raised voice.

 

He nods, confused as to why she's reacting that way. “It's been discussed with my biological mom. She's angel mother while Bambi's mom is...mom.”

 

“Interesting,” Amber comments suspiciously.

 

“Ugh. I can't believe you told her that we're here! Don't you have any common sense?!” Bambi hits him on the shoulder as hard as she can with an annoyed frown.

 

“It's been awhile since some of us have seen Mr. and Mrs. V, so you need to pipe down,” Sandara argues with much sass, “I'm sure they'll be looking forward to seeing their sons and...additional daughters.”

 

Bambi could only groan in discontent, though honestly speaking, it isn't that much of a big deal if her mom focuses on everyone else during the visit.

 

Trying his hardest to read her expression, he pokes her and whispers rather worried, “Are you seriously mad at me, little one?”

 

She looks back at him both amused and surprised. She then shakes her head and pokes him back. “Don't worry,” She assures with a warm smile.

 

Suddenly realizing that they are one friend short in the backyard, Bambi questions the two girls, “Wait, where's Jonggadong?”

 

“Dish duties,” Amber replies nonchalantly.

 

“Did he bet against Kyungsoo's dad again?” Bambi says in disbelief.

 

“Do you have to ask?” Amber snorts as she bursts into laughter with the rest.


	18. Chapter 18

The first month of the year flew by like a speeding bullet train right before the gang's eyes. Regular hangouts at each other's apartments were always a given as well as non-stop pestering through social media.

 

Bambi and Sehun managed to create a weird roommate bond, despite their snippy exchanges and shallow elementary type fights. Bambi's surprised that they can actually hold serious conversations about certain topics, but it happens rarely, because one of them always has this unyielding itch to ruin the atmosphere. Sehun has even gone as far as 'play flirting' with her, because he knows how much it pisses her off. The rest witnessed their developing relationship with much amusement and remained glad that all six of them are able to live in peace and harmony.

 

Before anyone else even has the capacity to get their dates right, the ultimate event of love and possibly one of the most overrated 'holidays' of all time arrives.

 

Just like any other Sunday, the two loftmates get up a little later than usual and have brunch together. Some days, one of them cooks while in others, they opt for sinfully delicious food deliveries. They chat during, but mostly after eating their meal, which may or may not turn into a heated debate.

 

“I could never date someone who doesn't have the same food taste as me,” Bambi thinks aloud as she pictures the relationship in her head. The aura of it all looks absolutely bleak and dreary, like a life without purpose.

 

They say that there are two types of people in this world: people who live to eat and people who eat to live. She's a part of the population of the former. So naturally, getting into an actual relationship with a person who eats only when they need to and doesn't even have the same food taste as her would be terrifying. She's pretty convinced she'd let one of her friends send her to a mental institution in case that happens.

 

“I have the same food taste as you. Would you date me?” Sehun quips, interrupting her somehow deep thoughts.

 

She instantly scrunches her nose up in annoyance, knowing too well that this is him trying to get a rise out of her. “WOW. So much for keeping it strictly platonic.”

 

“It's just a hypothetical.” He coolly shrugs.

 

“No, I wouldn't,” She immediately retorts as she reminds him, “Because we're friends, aren't we? Don't want to ruin this whole weird dynamic between the two of us.”

 

“Isn't that better though? Starting out as friends and later on...” His voice trails off and he deliberately sends her a sickly sweet innocent look.

 

“I've never done that before. It feels weird. Like why would you date your friend?” She counters while making a face. The mental image of it doesn't sink in her mind well.

 

“You dated Jongdae,” He casually accuses with a smug smirk.

 

“It was ONE date,” She exclaims. “And we weren't friends at the time. We had just met. He asked me out. I thought he was cute, so I said yes. We became friends after. And you weren't there, okay? That date went so wrong on so many levels.”

 

“What about Kyungsoo?”

 

“What ABOUT Kyungsoo?” She raises an eyebrow at him and folds her arms across her chest.

 

“You've never thought of dating him?” He asks in the most serious tone possible.

 

“EW NO!” She screams, shuddering at the thought. “That's like incest or something.”

 

He stares at her for a moment, rather taken aback by her reaction. He finds it hard to believe that it never once occurred to her that she could easily date Kyungsoo and have an actual healthy relationship; even if it means shattering the whole Three Musketeers vibe they have with Amber.

 

“What's your ideal type then?” He questions, changing the topic.

 

“21 questions?” She replies, cocking an eyebrow.

 

A month before, they made a deal to use the remaining questions they had left from their first game for what they think would be personal questions for the remainder of the year. First one to use up their set before the next New Year, loses. He had 17 left, while she had 14.

 

The discussion came about when Bambi innocently asked Sehun about how he met Chanyeol and Jongin. They had just gotten back home from Jongin's birthday party and she was curious seeing as how close the three of them were. It felt like her, Kyungsoo, and Amber's friendship, except with less estrogen and more testosterone. Ultimately, she was satisfied with the answers she got, because she felt she knew Sehun a little better. And also because he didn't push her buttons (aka cheat) with the questions that time.

 

“Yes, I would like to use my 17th one now,” He declares in a formal tone.

 

“Okay. Well, someone...” _Unlike Aaron._ She ponders a bit for a better answer.“...reliable.”

 

“That can be anyone.”

 

“Okay. Then, someone like JGL.”

 

“The who?”

 

She smirks, wanting a revenge of her own. “15 left. Joseph Gordon-Levitt.”

 

“Okay... so what is this Joseph dude like?” He asks, growing impatient.

 

“14,” She reminds him as she continues, “Manly. Reliable. Doesn't give two fucks about what other people think of him while doing his own thing. And most of all, actively fights for feminism.”

 

“I support feminism,” He states with an unchanging expression.

 

She stares at him in disbelief and throws her arms up in frustration. “This conversation is over.”

 

“I also don't give two fucks about what other people think of me while doing my own thing,” He adds with a mischievous grin.

 

Just then, the buzzing of the front door interrupts their beginning heated banter.

 

“OVER!” She shouts, shooting him a warning look.

 

“This is possibly the worst day ever,” Jongdae whines with an evident frown as soon as he sets foot in the kitchen.

 

“Don't you have Kyungsoo to lament to?” Sehun responds snarkily, “We're trying to have a conversation here.”

 

Bambi instantly glares and threatens to hit him. Clearly, this isn't the time to be mocking their friend. He looks genuinely and utterly sad.

 

“I do. But he left early for his date,” He sighs as he joins them by the kitchen counter and lays his head on the top panel defeatedly.

 

“The tables have turned,” Sehun remarks snidely with an unchanging expression.

 

Bambi gestures for him to zip his mouth before she rips him apart then and there. _Why does he have to be inappropriate at a time like this? Jesus Christ._

 

“Minah and I broke up,” Jongdae finally reveals while staring down at the floor.

 

“What?? Why??????” Bambi questions shocked. He was doing so good for the past three months. What fucked up reason could it be this time?

 

“She hates pizza.”

 

Sehun immediately snorts at his ridiculous statement.

 

“Although that strangely seems like a valid reason to break up on my part, there must be a bigger reason as to why you guys ended it.” Bambi offers Jongdae a comforting pat on the back.

 

“She wanted me to meet her family,” He says in a dejected tone.

 

“Oooh... I'm sorry, man.” Sehun pats him twice on the back before setting aside his and Bambi's dirty dishes on the counter. He heads over to the sink to wash them, but continues to listen on.

 

“But that's a good thing!” Bambi suddenly slaps Jongdae's back, a bit annoyed by his confession.

 

His eyes finally meet hers as he winces at the painful strike she gave him. “Bambs, we've been dating for three months. What is she? In a rush to get married or something?”

 

She lets out a gasp of disbelief and rolls her eyes. “Just because she wants to introduce you to her family doesn't mean she wants to get married. She probably just wants you guys to be serious.”

 

“Another obligation that I really don't want to get myself into.” He raises his arms up defensively.

 

“Ugh, whatever. You're hopeless.” She sends him a disgusted look.

 

“If it was you, would you have wanted to be introduced to the family THAT soon?”

 

She stays silent for a moment, not wanting to answer the question. Would she or wouldn't she? “I don't know. Would you stop sticking your penis into unexpected inanimate objects when you're drunk?”

 

“I rest my case,” Jongdae concludes with a triumphant smile. “You see, in our little group, the only people capable of succeeding in the serious relationship conquest are Kyungsoo and Amber. The rest of us are scared little rats who have yet to find actual meanings in our lives.”

 

“Hey, at least I TRIED being in a serious relationship,” Sehun interjects.

 

“Same here,” Bambi agrees.

 

Jongdae looks at the two loftmates back and forth impatiently. “You know what, fuck you both,” He curses through gritted teeth, “I'm gonna die alone.”

 

“Don't be silly. You're NOT.” She pats his head gently.

 

“But I don't have a date for Valentine's. If I can't find a date in the most love and lust filled day of the year, then when can I?” He pouts as he wraps his arms around her waist and hugs her stomach.

 

Bambi widens her eyes at his sudden clingy behavior, but stands still.

 

“Who cares? I don't too. We can just chill in your apartment,” Sehun suggests, holding in a scoff at the sight behind him.

 

“Like pathetic losers?” Jongdae says as he lets go of Bambi and meets his eyes.

 

“If you want to call it that...” Sehun shrugs.

 

“Okay. Thanks, man.” He gets up from his seat and gives the younger one a back hug. “I'll see you later.”

 

“Sure...” Sehun says bewildered as he and Bambi watch Jongdae trudge his way out of the loft.

 

“...anyway...” Bambi starts while shaking off her baffled state. “I have to get ready for my date.”

 

“You have a date?” Sehun whips his head at her direction.

 

“Yeah. Amber set me up with one of her acquaintances a few days ago. Supposedly, he's a photographer who does really well,” She explains slightly nervous, “Fingers crossed he's not a psychopath or an asshole.”

 

“I'll include my toes,” He chuckles as he wraps up his dish washing.

 

She squints her eyes at him, suspicious of his encouraging comment. “Are you okay, shithead?”

 

“Yeah...”

 

“You're gonna prank me, aren't you?”

 

“What? No! Of course not!” He exclaims at her doubtful notion.

 

A staring contest ensues between the two of them. Each not wanting to admit defeat, feeling like their pride is on the line.

 

“I promise you. No pranks, little one,” Sehun proclaims, drawing an 'X' on his chest with his finger.

 

The gesture relieves her a bit, but she remains suspicious. “Fine,” She huffs as she walks off to get ready.

 

After a few steps, she looks back at him still skeptical. She starts walking again and after a second or two, stops to stare at him. Though the wait is longer, her distrust towards him diminishes. She finally exits the room for real and skips away.

 

The minute she's out of sight, he laughs at how silly she's acting. “Such a weirdo.”

 

The next couple of hours goes by in peace, just as Bambi wants it to be. Amber did tell her that the guy she set her up with is exactly her type. Considering it's been a few years since her last visit to the oh so vibrant dating scene, she really doesn't want to screw this up.

 

“You're up. Roommate duties.”

 

After keeping herself locked in her bedroom, trying to construct the perfect outfit and makeup look, she finally emerges into the living room rather uneasy.

 

Sehun's eyes briefly dart her way, but he couldn't help taking a second look, mesmerized for a moment. “Oh... where are you guys going?”

 

“The park? I think. And then we're gonna go ahead and have dinner after I guess.” She spins around slowly, too nervous to even notice he's been staring way too long. “Do I look okay? It's not too girly or--? I haven't been to a proper date in awhile. Do I look presentable?”

 

He finally comes to his senses and decides to tease her, “Well, no sign of any eye crud so...”

 

“You really aren't going to get over my eye crud, aren't you? Why don't you just go sleep with it like every other thing you're fond of?” She snaps annoyed while placing both her hands on her hips.

 

“I would if they weren't hanging around your eyes all the time,” He snickers.

 

“Piece o' shit,” She sneers, stomping out of the room.

 

“It's nice. You look nice, okay? Happy?” He quickly admits and she stops on her tracks.

 

As she slowly turns his way again, she questions, “Just nice?”

 

“Cute. Feminine. Stylish,” He retorts, avoiding any eye contact.

 

She lets out a sharp sigh and rolls her eyes. “You're useless.”

 

“You look FINE, okay?” His voice raises a bit as he mumbles to himself, “Even if you wore rags, you'd still look beautiful.”

 

“What?” She demands, not hearing what he said.

 

As if on cue, the all too familiar ringing of the doorbell echoes in the apartment.

 

“Oh God...” Bambi lets out a long sigh, trying to calm her nerves. Despite her efforts, her heart starts beating faster and her palms sweat profusely. She suddenly jumps up and down to get rid of the jitters attempting to take over her body.

 

Being a mere observer in all this, Sehun tilts his head at her fascinated. Rather amused at her behavior, he nears her and playfully pushes her towards the front door.

 

She immediately shoots a glare up at him, but shifts her gaze at the object of her anxiety. She nibbles on her bottom lip with much hesitance; unnecessary thoughts suddenly popping in her head, trying to make her back out of all this.

 

_He's here. He's here. He's here._

 

_What if I look stupid? What if I look desperate? If he passes my standards, will I pass his?_

 

_God, am I sweating too much? What if I leave disgusting pit stains on my dress? Did I even remember to roll some deodorant up there? Why must humans smell like shit after extracting water out of themselves? Water doesn't have a smell... so why?!?!?!?!?_

 

“Calm down, Bambi.” Sehun's deep and soothing voice snaps her back into reality. He turns her around and places both his hands on each of her shoulder. As he looks straight into her eyes, he reveals softly, “You look beautiful.”

 

Her eyes flutter and stare back at him surprised. “Thanks,” She squeaks, feeling her heart gradually calming down. “I guess I'll see you later, huh? Have fun doing whatever with Jongdae.”

 

He chuckles as he pokes her nose twice. “Don't come home too late, little one.”

 

She tilts her head at him and makes a face. “Sure, dad.” She proceeds to take a few steps forward before turning back to him.

 

“Go get 'em,” He whispers encouragingly, despite feeling uneasy inside.

 

She grins at his soft yet hopeful proclamation and waves goodbye before finally leaving the loft.

***

All of Bambi's worries and doubts towards her date (and even herself) were shattered as soon as they met. She couldn't utter a single word when her eyes fell upon his.

 

Amber must really love her, because every single ideal characteristic that Bambi wanted in a man, her date had. He was tall, slim but muscular, and had the eyes of an angel. His heart melting, butterfly stomach inducing smile along with his dimples were an added bonus and Bambi had to scold herself many times to control her all too complicated sexual urges. He then introduced himself as Lee Wongeun and that managed to keep her snatch intact. Every time her mind ventured into risque thoughts about him, she'd remind herself that his name sounded like royal buffoon and that isn't a pretty name to scream in bed.

 

“So, how long have you been an editor in DestinAsia?” He asks as they stroll side by side on the neatly bricked path in the park.

 

“Three...four years? Fourth year this year. How about you?” She answers, feeling a bit relaxed after spending quite some time together. “I mean, how long have you been taking photographs?”

 

He thinks about it for a moment. “As a career? I've kind of lost count.”

 

“What about in general?” She offers.

 

“Ten years...?” He estimates.

 

“Wow.”

 

He chuckles at her genuine reaction. “I've always found everything fascinating, especially those you wouldn't even take a second look at. Things don't have to be extraordinary to be beautiful, even the ordinary can be beautiful.”

 

“Wicker Park!” She bubbles with a bright grin.

 

All of a sudden, the almost blinding flash from his polaroid camera startles her and she stares at him with widened eyes.

 

“Sorry. I just...you were so excited and the way your lips just...” He explains with a sheepish smile as he speechlessly gazes at her for a second or two. “For the record, you're really pretty, so I can't exactly help myself.”

 

“That's a bit of a stretch. But thank you.” She gives him a small smile and continues, “You know, you don't have to compliment me. Girls don't expect for people to praise them all the time. At least for girls like me.”

 

“No, I really mean it. You should give yourself more credit,” He says, flashing a sincere smile, “I'd take thousands of pictures of you today if I could, but I don't have enough film.”

 

“Ironic... for a photographer,” She jokes, holding back a snort.

 

He lets out an amused chortle, wanting to continue the verbal jousting, but suddenly spots a hotdog stand. “You want one?” He asks, feeling a bit hungry himself.

 

“Sure.” She shares an appreciative smile as he walks on ahead.

 

As he lines up by the stall, she looks around the park, rather enchanted at the sunny but cool weather. There are all sorts of people visiting and enjoying the place: dog owners trying to catch up to their pets who are running all over the clean cut grass, friends that are playing frisbee and laughing about who's the worst at catching, parents watching their little toddlers revel in the immense playground not too far away, lovers taking a nap under the trees and others having a carefree date in a trendy café.

 

Her gaze lasts longer at the café and she notices a familiar face. _Is that... Sehun???_ She thinks, squinting her eyes towards the couple sitting out front.

 

Snorting to herself at the sight, she rolls her eyes at the fact that her loftmate managed to snag himself a girl on the last minute after all. _No date, my ass. He's got a hot--_ She blinks twice, trying to make sure she's seeing what she's seeing.

 

 _How...?_ That all too memorable intimidatingly beautiful face. That all too perfect unrealistically smooth blonde hair. That nasty fucking insect of a tattoo. _This can't be..._

 

 _Sehun and...her? What kind of sick, twisted fate is this??????_ Knots start to form in her stomach as she feels her heart slowly sinking.

 

“Hey, are you alright?” Wongeun's voice seems so distant to her, but it snaps her back into reality.

 

“Hm?” She attempts to put on a composed front while thinking up of an excuse.“Yeah, I just—I thought I saw a friend.”

 

“Oh,” He nods understanding and hands her snack, “Here's your hotdog.”

 

“Thanks,” She quietly responds as she nibbles on her food a bit. Her eyes slowly go back to where they were staring from before. But as soon as she realizes that Wongeun had started walking ahead, she looks away and follows behind him.

 

The rest of the date takes a better turn as Wongeun manages to shift Bambi's attention elsewhere. After munching on their snacks and talking a bit more, they have dinner at a quiet travel-themed restaurant. The pleasant air from before she spotted Sehun with an unexpected girl returns. The two chat and laugh the night away until it's finally time for Wongeun to take Bambi home.

 

“So...” She starts as they stop right in front of her apartment door.

 

“I had a really great time. I hope we can do this again soon.” He beams like the biggest ball of sunshine in the world.

 

“Me too,” She agrees, returning his smile, “Thank you...for today.”

 

“Just one thing. May I...” His voice trails off as he slowly leans towards her.

 

Bambi stays still, knowing exactly what he's about to do.

 

As their mouths touch for a brief moment, she flutters her eyes closed, wanting to revel in his soft and sweet lips.

 

When the cold air finally indicates the end of their kiss, she keeps silent and gazes at him with a small smile. “Good night,” She softly says.

 

“Good night, Bambi.” He waves shortly while returning her smile.

 

Afraid of what she might do if she extends her time standing there, she hastily goes in the loft without another word. She lets a long breath out and tries to process everything that's just happened.

 

_That was a good date, right? Good date._

 

_That kiss was phenomenal too._

 

_So why are you standing here having a fucking panel discussion in your head about whether it was good or not?_

 

_Nothing. I just...it's been a long time hasn't it? I didn't--_

 

_Admit it. Admit the truth, Bambi. We both know you're lying._

 

_No._

 

_It's Sehun and that girl._

 

_No!_

 

_It's Sehun and that girl and the fact that you're a tad... speaking of... where IS Sehun?_

 

She finally walks up to the living room and kitchen: no sign of Sehun. She then peeks at his bedroom: also no Sehun; the roof terrace: zero Sehun.

 

Sighing sharply to herself, she returns to the living room once more and slumps on the couch while chucking her ballet flats wherever her hand pleased. She frowns at the harmless TV in front of her and gets lost in her thoughts again.

 

_He's probably plowing her in some hotel like you told him to._

 

_And that's good, right?_

 

_Or maybe he brought her here and she was like 'nah, bruh' knowing the place all too well, so they went to a hotel._

 

_Which is still...okay...right?_

 

“Fuck...” She mutters through gritted teeth.

 

_It's not like it's Sehun and some girl I don't know. It's Sehun and Aaron's ex-lover._

 

_Does she just come after every man that lives with me? What is her deal, really?_

 

_God, why are you making such a fuss about it?! It's not like they knew each other beforehand. It's just a coincedence._

 

_A way too fucking eerie coincedence..._

 

“Oh God...” Bambi grabs ahold of her hair and sighs to the heavens,” Why are you doing this to me?!”

 

_Ugh... but I shouldn't care THAT much, right?_

 

_I mean, it's just Sehun..._

 

_I mean like...wouldn't I feel the same way for Jongdae or Kyungsoo?_

 

_I WOULD but..._

 

_But what?_

 

…

 

_You know what? Sleep. Sleep it the fuck off. Why even is Sehun giving you a headache this late in the evening?_

 

_Because I'm scared._

 

_Scared? Scared of what?_

 

_That he isn't the person I thought he was..._

 

She frowns as she bites her nails from anxiety.

 

“I trust him... I trust him...” She repeats to herself, “I trust him...”

 

Sehun may be an annoying person to be around half the time, but he's also one of the most reliable people she's ever met and an amazing friend.

 

She later finds herself recalling their memories together so far while she waits for him to come home. It isn't long until her eyes give in to the slumber that she's been depriving herself of despite him not arriving that night.


	19. Chapter 19

Seeing that her roommate is a no-show, Bambi decides to postpone the discussion of ogling at his little date with the butterfly goddess for later. Although she's 100% sure that Sehun spent the night at her's, a Monday is a Monday. She really can't afford to be late for work when she's well aware that Joanna will be crankier after the day of love. It's not that she's a grumpy, old spinster. It's just that she seems to have some kind of trauma with the holiday despite being 'happily' married. Even if the silly thoughts regarding her boss makes her chuckle for a moment, her mind couldn't help pestering her about Sehun and butterfly girl.

 

_Of course, he slept over. She managed to snag Aaron almost every single night for three months, right?_

 

_And you? You got a kiss good night._

 

_Oh, wow! So pure, our little Bambi! Keep up the good work for depriving yourself of a basic need._

 

_Sehun has been parading his women for months now and what do you do? Yeah, you keep still even if your date is the essence hot fuckin' shot._

 

_That'll do you some good. Become a nun. It's a better option for you at this rate._

 

_Sehun and butterfly goddess... tss.. they're a match made in heaven, aren't they?_

 

_Can you imagine what the sex is like? With the overflowing beauty and sex appeal?_

 

_Sehun probably made her scream all night just like every woman he's brought in the loft..._

 

_I'd be a good fuck, right? He should make me scream..._

 

_What?_

 

_No._

 

_I didn't._

 

_That's not..._

 

Flashes of sexual images start to appear in her brain and she deliberately has to shake her head in order for them to stop.

 

“I must be insane,” She mutters to herself as she munches on her breakfast.

 

_Jesus, you LITERALLY just finished showering. Why have these thoughts when you're eating?_

 

_I'd pay for someone to eat me out right now..._

 

_OH MY GOD, SHUT UP! STOP!_

 

“You must've had a good time with lover boy, huh,” An all too familiar voice interrupts her thoughts and she immediately jumps at the sight in front of her.

 

_How long has he been standing there?!?!?!?_

 

_Am I red? Oh my God, Bambi Villavieja, I swear to the heavens if you're red, I'm going to kill you myself._

 

Sehun tilts his head, confused by her silence. He then hands her the photo he found on their doorstep seconds ago.

 

She looks down at what he's giving her and almost immediately, a smile creeps up her mouth. She gets it with leisure and bites her lip at the memory of the exact moment the picture was taken. “I guess you can say that.”

 

“You know, if you're into the pretentious type,” He taunts with a forced smile.

 

Her jaw instantly drops as she lets out a gasp. “What?”

 

He casually shrugs and grabs a grape from her plate. “He seemed pretty pretentious to me.”

 

“You didn't even get to meet him,” She snaps, glaring at him.

 

“Yeah, but like leaving a photo of you on your doorstep? Couldn't he have just given it to you right after he kissed you good night?” He rolls his eyes and folds his arms across his chest.

 

“How'd you know he kissed me good night?” She questions with a raised eyebrow.

 

“I guessed,” He quickly retorts as he clears his throat nervously and avoids her eyes. “Isn't that standard first date etiquette?”

 

“OKAY. Whatever,” She replies annoyed despite not believing him. “What about you? Had a last minute date for Valentine's?”

 

“No.” He finally meets her eyes again and continues, “If you mean Jongdae, then yes.”

 

“Really? That's weird. I think I kind of saw you in a café?” She says as she heads over to the sink with her empty plate, trying to act as casual as possible.

 

“OH!” He suddenly remembers, “That wasn't a date. That was Nichole.”

 

She freezes in place. “Nichole? As in...?” _No, no, no, no, no, no. This can't be._

 

“Yeah. Apparently, I still had some of my stuff at her place. So, she gave them back to me, had a quick talk, then left shortly after. Something about her date waiting somewhere thirty minutes away.”

 

“Oh.” She feels her heart beating faster as several thoughts flood in her mind.

 

“Why? Who'd you think it was?”

 

She slowly turns to him and asks in a somber tone, “Does um...does Nichole have a butterfly tattoo on her back?”

 

He furrows his eyebrows at her, because she didn't answer his question. “Yeah.”

 

“A blue and yellow one?”

 

He nods. “How'd you know?”

 

Her gaze finally falls to the ground as she stays silent.

 

_What am I supposed to tell him?_

 

_Oh hey, your ex is my dead ex's ex-lover. What a small world, right? D'you think we should bump uglies too?_

 

_..._

 

_Did...he know who I already was...??_

 

“She's the girl that Aaron slept with that night,” She reveals almost in a whisper.

 

“What?” He looks at her in disbelief, hearing every word she has just uttered.

 

She looks up at him with all the courage she has left. “I'd know her face anywhere. Her tattoo's ingrained in my mind.”

 

“Oh my God...”

 

“You...” She stares at him straight in the eyes. “...didn't already know who I was before you moved in, right?”

 

“No, of course not,” He replies in a gentle tone as he tries to near her.

 

“You didn't...purposely move in here, because you felt sorry for me?” She instantly backs away from him. “Or...or...to get back at her by living with me?”

 

“No. I promise you, Bambi. No.” His gaze doesn't falter as he takes a few steps closer to her. “I had no idea who you were before I moved in.”

 

Intense silence takes over as they continue to stare at each other.

 

Bambi, conflicted by so many thoughts, tries to read what's on in his mind. She trusts him, right? She's said it to herself the night before. No matter what happens, she's going to trust the Sehun she knows and not the people associated with him, past and what not. And he did say he didn't know her before all this. The Sehun she knows wouldn't lie. He wouldn't dare after the foundation they built for their friendship.

 

“Okay,” She whispers, exhaling out of relief. “I just needed to make sure.”

 

“Hey,” He gently says as he nears her and pokes her nose.

 

She looks up at him, trying to calm her nerves from before.

 

“I know it's fucked up and crazy and everything. I would've done the same if I was in your place,” He acknowledges with a warm smile, “I'm glad you trust me.”

 

She returns a small smile and pokes his nose back, silently telling him to give her space.

 

He clears his throat and grants her wish. Wanting to make the mood a tad lighter, he asks, “Do you think it was just that one night or...?”

 

“I don't know for how long they've been sleeping together, but Aaron definitely started acting strange three months before the accident,” She recalls.

 

He sighs sharply at her answer. “She lied to me...”

 

“I'm sorry,” She says softly.

 

“You shouldn't be.” He shakes his head as he runs his hands through his hair frustratingly. “I can't believe this. How fucking stupid I...”

 

“We both were,” She interjects and adds in a bitter tone, “What a world we live in, huh?”

 

He lets out a snort and scoffs, “'Indeed' doesn't even cut it.”

***

Although possibly one of the biggest revelation bombs has just exploded in both the loftmates' faces, they managed to go about their day without a hitch. Bambi, who was nearly late for work, endured Joanna's grumpiness like a pro.

 

When she got back to the apartment, some of her friends made themselves at home as usual. Sehun and Kyungsoo came in a little late, but as soon as everyone was settled down, she made it her duty to tell everyone the recent shocking revelation that's stumbled upon her and Sehun's lives. They'd already discussed earlier that they had to no matter what, because they didn't want to create any misunderstandings in the future.

 

“What?! That's insane!!” Amber exclaims perplexed.

 

“You're not joining forces to pull a prank on ALL of us, are you???” Sandara accuses with an incredulous look.

 

Both answer simultaneously with an unimpressed frown, “No.”

 

“What a year this is turning out to be,” Jongdae sighs in disbelief, staring into nothing.

 

They all keep quiet for a moment as they process what has just been revealed to them.

 

“Are you SURE that you didn't already know who Bambi was before moving in?” Kyungsoo suddenly questions in a cold manner.

 

“Yeah, I didn't,” Sehun replies in the same tone, both hurt and mad that he would think that way, “I'm not that much of an asshole.”

 

“He's right. We've kind of discussed this already before telling you guys,” Bambi reassures.

 

Completely ignoring what his best friend has just said, he further counters at Sehun, “Then why were you so caring towards Bambi even if you've just known her for a short amount of time?”

 

“Because I saw how much she was hurting and I genuinely wanted to help her out. I still do,” He reasons, trying his best not to lose composure, “Bambi is different from all the girls I've met and trust me, I've met plenty. Nichole included.”

 

“Ouch,” Sandara remarks with a hurt expression.

 

“I'm actually a bit offended too...” Amber agrees in the lowest tone possible.

 

“You know what I mean,” Sehun utters with a somewhat tired frown.

 

“I honestly see no foul here, Kyungsoo,” Jongdae voices his take and points out, “You never doubted him before, why now?”

 

“Because there never seemed to be a motive,” He replies, standing his ground. “I'm just looking out for my best friend.”

 

Bambi then nears him and offers a soothing pat on the back. “It's okay, honey. I trust him.”

 

“Then what about Amber?” He demands.

 

“I'm gonna save us time by telling you right now that I didn't even know who I was pushing out of the way at the time. Her back was facing me, remember?” Sehun responds, his jaw clenching from anger.

 

Kyungsoo can only return an exasperated glower and sigh.

 

“What are they even talking about?” Bambi whispers.

 

“You know. That night Sehun saved Amber's life,” Sandara whispers back.

 

“I don't know this story.” Bambi frowns with furrowed eyebrows.

 

“Kyungsoo, what's going on? Are you sure you're alright?” Amber asks concerned as she studies his face carefully.

 

“I just find it hard to believe that someone who was capable of sticking around Nichole for that long was able to do all these 'heroic' deeds,” He answers, maintaining a stern tone.

 

“I wasn't being heroic. I was being human,” Sehun argues, “And just because I loved Nichole, doesn't automatically make me adapt her deceptive and manipulative ways.”

 

“He's right,” Bambi agrees immediately. “I mean, if it were the other way around, would you think the same of me? Aaron was somewhat similar to Nichole.”

 

Kyungsoo finally meets her eyes with a pained expression. “Bambs, of course not. I--”

 

“Then, please...trust him,” She urges softly and continues, “If this was months ago, right after he moved in, I would've said the opposite. But...” She looks at Sehun and then back at him. “You've known him longer, I know. But I can't see why you're doubting him so much right now.”

 

Kyungsoo only lets out a sharp sigh, slowly rethinking his harsh suspicions towards her roommate.

 

Seeing that he's evidently conflicted, Sehun decides to assure him in the most gentle voice he can muster, “I can't force you to get rid of your doubts, Kyungsoo. But I want you, I want every single person in this room to know that I would never ever do something like that. I would never deliberately hurt any of you, especially Bambi.”

 

Her eyes immediately flicker to him and she could feel her heart beating faster at his warm confession.

 

Kyungsoo finally looks at him and sighs, letting go of all his worries. “You're right. I'm sorry.”

 

“How well do you know this chick anyway?” Jongdae questions, making a face.

 

“Well enough to know that I don't want any of you near her,” Kyungsoo answers with a warning look.

 

“Whoa. Possessive boyfriend alert!” Sandara jokes, flailing her arms about.

 

He manages to crack a smile as the rest titter at her amusing comment. “I've witnessed way too many things she's done,” He clarifies as he glances at Sehun, “You know what I'm talking about, right?”

 

“Yeah.” The younger one nods, well aware of what Nichole is capable of.

 

“I wanna know one thing though,” Bambi chimes in, wanting to change the subject.

 

The rest turn to look at her questioningly.

 

“How exactly did Sehun save Amber's life?” She finally asks with a sheepish smile.

 

Sandara giggles and all of them send her a weird look. “What? For once, I'm not the last one to know.” She shrugs with a triumphant expression.

 

They shake their heads at her somewhat silly remark and tell Bambi the story. It was a day after Aaron's accident and everyone was on edge about whether he was going to make it or not. Naturally, the Liu family was the most worried, if not Amber alone. She spent most of the night wondering off through corridors and a lot of public areas in the hospital. She often visited the convenience store across the street, because all she could do was wait, eat, and walk. There wasn't much to it. And since there wasn't any work to keep her busy, she took comfort in what she could access.

 

When things were looking bleak with Aaron's condition, Amber went to the convenience store once more, walking like a lost zombie. Her behavior continued like so and during that late night escapade, she almost got hit by a truck had it not been for Sehun. He had been caught up in an ridiculously silly situation similar to when he gashed his arm because of a mailbox and ended up in the emergency room of the same hospital. When he spotted a person walking aimlessly into what was clearly a busy street even late at night, he had nothing else left to do but push her out of the way. Kyungsoo witnessed it and almost attempted to do the same, but Sehun beat him to it.

 

Though they had only known each other for a short while at the time, Sehun was surprised to see that it was Amber he saved. From then on, she knew what kind of a person he was and trusted him with her life. Kyungsoo was also grateful, but didn't divulge too much information as to why both of them were at the hospital. It seemed logical to be thankful, but not friendly about the situation.

 

By the end of the storytelling, Bambi couldn't believe that she was hearing all this from her best friends. The moment happened literally a few feet away from her and she was unaware. All she did was cry and sleep by Aaron's side like an idiot. How strange would it have been if it was her and not Amber? It would definitely be a better first meeting than the eye crud incident.

 

The night then continues as it usually does as they laugh and talk about other things. Even if the topic of the weird connection both Sehun and Bambi have comes up once in awhile, they do what they always do: make light of it and move on. From an objective point of view, it seems quite odd to do so, but what's in the past is in the past, isn't it? And if there's one thing to learn about life is that there's no use holding on to a certain period of time that is beyond your control.

 

When it's finally just the two roommates left and they're about to turn in, Sehun decides to tease Bambi. “Should we sleep together to get back at them?”

 

She laughs heartily at his question and answers with utmost honesty, “You know at one point today that slipped into my mind?”

 

His eyes suddenly light up in interest. “So, should we?”

 

“No!” She exclaims, shooting him an incredulous look as she continues in a serious tone, “Even if we do, it wouldn't be right. You know that.”

 

“Yeah,” He sighs, knowing that her statement's too true for words. He then playfully jokes, “And your eye crud would be an issue.”

 

She wrinkles her nose in annoyance and hits him as hard as she can. “And we've got that strictly platonic rule, may I remind you.”

 

“Surprised you didn't mention that first.” He smirks with absolute smugness as he tilts his head at her and wiggles his eyebrows. “You're a fascinating creature.”

 

“Shut up,” She snaps, well aware of what he's implying. Before he can do anything else to mock her, she stomps inside her room irritated. “Bye. I'm going to sleep.”

 

“Dream of me!” He teases in a singsong voice.

 

“KNOCK IT OFF!” She yells, banging her door shut as she feels her cheeks get hot.


	20. Chapter 20

“So, where'd you say Sehun was again?” Sandara asks, fully focusing on her distracted friend.

 

Still oblivious to Sandara's intense stare, Bambi slowly takes another bite from her pizza and answers, “I don't know. He said something about an important errand.”

 

“On a Saturday???”

 

Bambi shrugs, her eyes remaining on the TV in front of them.

 

The film they're watching requires a lot of concentration, so she can't understand why Sandara keeps babbling about her loftmate's whereabouts. It's not like Sehun's going anywhere far. Both her friends spend way too much time together, if she's being honest. The next thing you know, they're gonna start fucking.

 

 _Ew._ Bambi scrunches her nose up at the disgustingly horrifying thought. Although it wouldn't be surprising if at some point the two of them do hook up, the idea of it just feels wrong.

 

In the nick of time, the familiar buzzing of the front door stops her from overthinking any further.

 

“Speaking of the devil...” She whispers with a snort as Sehun comes into view. The striking color on his head makes her stare longer than usual. “Oh? New hair?”

 

“Yeah, I thought I needed a change,” He responds with a rather sheepish smile as he grabs a slice of pizza for himself.

 

“Hm.” She says soundly before reverting her attention back to the movie.

 

“Does it look like shit?” He questions, panicking a little on the inside while keeping a solemn expression.

 

“No. Not at all. You look nice.” She shakes her head and shares a sincere smile as she continues, “I just like your natural hair color better.”

 

One of his hands unconsciously finds its way to touch his hair and he starts to rethink his decision of dying it blonde. Gradually growing fazed, he rushes to his bedroom and stares at his reflection in the mirror.

 

 _What's wrong with blonde? There's nothing wrong with blonde, is there?????_ He thinks as he studies his fair locks closely. _Hmmm... she might be right. It's looking a little too light for my liking._

 

_Well, what the hell does she know?! NOTHING!_

 

_But maybe I went blonde too soon? It should've been gradual...it probably should've been a gradual change. That would've been better..._

 

“You're starting to have feelings for her, aren't you?” The smugness in Sandara's voice snaps him back to his senses.

 

“What? No. Of course not!” He exclaims defensively as he jumps at her sudden presence. _When did she even get here?! Jesus Christ!_

 

“OKAY...” She makes a face and continues in a know-it-all tone, “Then, answer this: are you or are you not reassessing your decision about getting that dye job? Which looks fantastic on you, by the way. I don't care what Bambi says. Anything looks good on you.”

 

It takes awhile for him to reply and he turns cautious. “Well, yeah... but not because of her.”

 

“Really? Because you looked so confident when you walked in the apartment. The minute she made a comment, your face started to change,” She points out unconvinced.

 

“It was just a momentary thing,” He tries to shrug casually as his tone becomes arrogant, “I mean, who is she to tell me what looks good on me and what doesn't????”

 

“Honey, you ASKED her if you looked good or not.” Sandara cocks an eyebrow at him.

 

 _Fuck._ “Did I?” He feigns ignorance as he argues firmly, “Well, she shouldn't be looking at my hair in the first place. I mean, if she didn't look, then I wouldn't be compelled to ask.”

 

She gives him a dead serious, 'are you fucking kidding me' look and rolls her eyes. “Okay, you know what, I'm gonna pretend you just admitted your true feelings for her like a normal person would and I, in turn, will help you out. Because that's what real friends do.”

 

“But I don't--”

 

“I'll help you out,” She interrupts with a sweet smile and briefly waves. “Bye.”

 

As soon as she leaves his room, he groans to himself annoyed.

 

What exactly is his eccentric friend implying? It's not a big deal, is it? So what if Bambi's opinion made him flinch? It was only for a couple of seconds. It's not like he's going berserk over something so trivial. And her opinion most certainly won't make him march all the way back to the salon just to change it to her preference.

 

He scoffs and nods to himself convinced as he goes back to the living room, only to find the rest of the gang present.

 

“So, still doing good with Mr. Photographer, huh?” Jongdae teasingly wiggles his eyebrows at Bambi.

 

Sehun instantly makes a face at the mention of his roommate's boyfriend, but says nothing to interrupt the conversation. He makes sure to sit as far away as possible from Sandara. Given the developing irritation inside of him yet again, he doubts he'd be able to maintain a composed demeanor.

 

“Last time I checked,” Bambi responds with a sarcastic smile.

 

“Great to hear!” Amber claps happily with a bright beam. “I set that up by the way.”

 

“Will you SHUSH? It's only been a month,” Sandara snaps in annoyance.

 

“Why are you such a hater?” Amber questions as she throws her a dirty look.

 

“I AM NOT,” Sandara raises her voice defensively. “I mean, it's been thirty fucking days. Big fuckin' hoo.”

 

“Wow. I just love how you two are having such a healthy debate about my love life right in front of me,” Bambi remarks sarcastically.

 

“It's been awhile. We're kind of protective of you,” Kyungsoo softly offers.

 

“I'm not 14 and in high school, may I remind all of you,” She chides as she makes a face. “But thank you for your concern.”

 

“What about you, Sehunnie?” Sandara bats her eyelashes innocently, addressing the only person who hasn't said a word in the living room. “Do you have anything to say about our little Bambi and her new boyfriend?”

 

He looks up and glances at all his friends' expressions. “What's there to say? She's happy, so we should be happy too, right?”

 

Bambi immediately shares a grateful smile and he quickly averts his gaze.

 

Sandara scoffs and rolls her eyes despite witnessing the small moment between the two. “You're obviously no fun,” She comments towards Sehun.

 

“That's because he gets laid every night. Unlike some of us,” Jongdae snorts as the rest burst into laughter.

 

“How's that going for you, by the way?” Amber asks in a mocking tone. “Surprised you haven't caught a disease yet.”

 

“I'm promiscuous, not stupid,” Sehun sasses in response.

 

“Oooohhh!” The rest jeer in chorus.

 

“Since we're on the subject of love lives, how's YOUR girlfriend, Kyungsoo?” Jongdae grins at their wide-eyed friend in pure glee.

 

“You'll shut your mouth now if you know what's good for you,” He warns with a threatening glower.

 

“I forgot about that! When are we gonna meet her?” Bambi chimes in, genuinely curious about her best friend's mysterious sweetheart. Just like her, he ended up getting into a somewhat serious relationship with the girl he met on Valentine's Day.

 

“Soon,” He answers shortly. “Now stop asking me about her.”

 

“Ooooohhh!” Sandara coos teasingly, “Our wittle Kyungsoo's seriously in love! Don't be shy!”

 

“Dara...” He shoots her an ominous look.

 

“I love you! I'll stop now,” She bubbles as she kisses his cheek adoringly.

***

Ever since Sandara 'confronted' him about his supposed 'feelings' for Bambi, Sehun found it hard to concentrate despite his stoic demeanor. To top it off, he gets jumpy almost every time his loftmate approaches him. It's as if her voice just activates some type of trigger in his brain that makes him shoot up in fear.

 

'Of what?' One may ask.

 

The answer to that still isn't clear to him.

 

“Hey, I've been calling Bambi for the past fifteen minutes and she hasn't been answering. Can you check up on her? This is kind of important...” Sehun says concerned as he bites his lower lip anxiously.

 

Currently crunching time in a photo shoot, he's managed to get himself caught up in some sort of magazine crisis he can't even begin to fathom. The only person he could approach regarding the matter, naturally, is the very woman he's been somehow steering clear of for the past few days.

 

“Oh, you haven't heard? She's doing the nasty with Wongeun,” Sandara replies from the other line in a nonchalant manner.

 

His eyes widen in shock as he feels his breath stop for a moment. “...what?”

 

“She's doing...the nasty. Having sex? Fucking? Fornicating? Hitting the home run? Schtupping? Sucky fucky? Balls--”

 

“I get it!” He exclaims annoyed.

 

“Someone's snippy,” She teases while grinning triumphantly. “Give it around thirty minutes more, yeah? It's been a long time since anyone's gone down that road with her so...”

 

“Okay,” He answers shortly.

 

“Great! I'm busy! Talk to you later!” She bubbles before finally hanging up without another word.

 

She swings both her legs back and forth happily and hums to herself on the kitchen counter as she waits for Bambi.

 

The homeowner, who has been asleep for several hours, comes back to where Sandara is. She has no idea why her friend came barging in at such a random time and at this point, even putting clothes on seems to be a chore. She slowly regrets her decision of taking a leave off of work today.

 

“What is it that you want again?” She questions in a menacing, but rather groggy tone.

 

“Cinnamon,” Sandara chirps in glee.

 

“Right.” Bambi proceeds to search the kitchen cabinets. It only takes a few seconds for her to find the much awaited ingredient and she hands it to her friend. “Now, go. I want to sleep some more.”

 

“Okay, Grumpy McGrumperson!” She cheers as she grabs the little plastic container from her hands. As soon as the younger one yawns, she pinches her on the neck as hard as she can with a mischievous smirk plastered on her face.

 

“OW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Bambi screams in pain as her eyes shoot an irritated glare at her, “WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?”

 

“Nothing.” Sandara shrugs, changing her expression as she explains calmly, “I just read somewhere that you can't really pinch that part of your neck. Oh well, guess they were wrong.”

 

“Pinch your own fucking neck next time. Jesus Christ, Dara. Just get out!” Bambi shouts, furious at the older one's strangely composed disposition.

 

“Okay, okay! Sheesh.” Sandara makes a face and teases with a playful grin, “You really hate being woken up from a good sleep, don't you?”

 

Bambi immediately death glares at her with all her might.

 

“I'm leaving.” Sandara jumps a bit frightened and says in a singsong voice, “Love you!”

 

Bambi growls as she watches her leave the loft. When it finally turns quiet, she proceeds to go back to her room for some more sleep.

 

After an exhausting weekend attending events and catching up with the some of the deadlines for the magazine, she only found it logical to take at least one weekday off. And if there is one thing she hates being deprived of, it's sleep. The other would be food, but it isn't the matter at hand. She just wanted a whole day of peace without anyone interrupting her, but of course, Sandara had to ruin it with something as insignificant as cinnamon.

 

 _What even does she need it for anyway? She doesn't fucking cook._ Bambi thinks to herself irritated.

 

 _And THE FUCK did she pinch my neck for?_ She makes a face and flinches at the alarming pain ringing through it.

 

_I don't even know if she's just weird or dumb or both._

 

_I mean, who pinches someone's neck after being handed cinnamon???? Or at ANY given occasion?????_

 

Though numerous similar thoughts invade her mind, she manages to get the well-deserved rest she's been craving.

 

By the time she wakes up, a content smile forms on her lips as she stretches in delight. She immediately checks her phone to see if Wongeun has left any messages. As expected, he has a couple, mostly composed of reminders like eating the minute she's up and showering right after. Despite the fact that the man is currently overseas for a few days, he doesn't forget his little boyfriend duties, which she finds endearing.

 

But there is one problem in their relationship. Although she doesn't like admitting it out loud, it still is kind of a legitimate concern on her part. If only she can discuss it with him without making it awkward between them.

 

She sighs to herself and tries to shake off her petty dilemma. Her growling stomach isn't helping either. As she gets up from her bed to leave the room, she constantly reminds herself not to be too absorbed in her relationship issue. A day off should be spent relaxing without any apprehensions whatsoever after all.

 

“Bambi????” She hears Sehun call out cautiously.

 

Her eyes instantly avert to the direction of his voice. “Yeah?” She yawns as she closes the bedroom door behind her.

 

“Are you okay?” He peers, trying to study her appearance from a distance.

 

She nods and reluctantly trudges her way to the kitchen with a questioning look.“I just woke up a few minutes ago. Why?”

 

He feels his heart sink as he spots a mockingly evident purple mark on her neck. “Is that a hickey??????”

 

“What?” She makes a face, remembering the incident with Sandara only a few hours ago. “Oh God...”

 

“Is he still here? Where is he?????” His tone turns exasperated, his expression cold.

 

“What? Who's 'he'???” She questions confused.

 

“Wongeun,” He answers impatiently.

 

“Um...? He was never here.”

 

“Then who gave you that hickey?!”

 

“No one! Because it's not a hickey!” She yells rather bewildered at his unusual behavior. “Dara barged in here and disturbed me hours ago wanting to borrow some cinnamon and she pinched me REALLY hard right there.”

 

His face suddenly softens as he calmly asks, “Dara did this to you?”

 

“Yeah! I get that she can be weird sometimes, but that was just too much.” She rubs the painful spot on her neck and frowns.

 

“Right. I'll be back.” He sighs sharply and soon after, exits the loft.

 

 _What exactly is Dara on?????_ He thinks angrily. _Is she going to keep acting this way until I 'admit' my 'feelings' for Bambi?????_

 

_Because I don't have any of them._

 

_Like yes, okay, Bambi's great and captivating and a nice friend and a loving daughter and a beautiful woman, but I don't like her THAT way? Right?? I don't._

 

_What the hell is Dara trying to prove???? And who the hell does she think she is pinching other people's necks out of nowhere???_

 

“I thought you were going to help me out,” Sehun utters in an accusing tone as soon as he enters Sandara's apartment.

 

“I did, didn't I?” She shrugs, hiding a triumphant and giddy smile. “I helped you out. Helped you realize that you DO have feelings for her.”

 

“What? No, I DON'T ha--”

 

“AGAIN with the denying,” She interjects while rolling her eyes, “You know, at some point, I might actually have to shove a cucumber in her vagina.”

 

He widens his eyes at her, perplexed at the notion. “Okay, you're freaking me out.”

 

“Well, I'm NOT gonna do it. If you just play your cards right...” She casts a knowing and unpleased glare his way. “Why won't you just tell her?”

 

“There's nothing to tell, because I DON'T have feelings for her!” He exclaims, throwing his arms up in frustration.

 

“Oh yeah? What's the first thing you said when you entered the apartment?” She asks, even if she's 100% sure what his answer will be.

 

“Bambi,” He replies in a casual tone.

 

She instantly cocks an eyebrow at him and folds her arms across her chest.

 

“That doesn't mean anything. That IS her name, isn't it?” He argues, growing irritable.

 

“Well, you could've easily just said 'Hello? It's me. I was wondering if after all these years, you'd like to fuck?'”

 

“This conversation isn't even making any sense anymore.”

 

She sighs, but forces a small, warm smile. “You know what? I'm gonna let this go for now. Because I know you've had a rough day.”

 

“Thank you.” He deeply exhales in relief.

 

“But while I'm at it, I'll just tell you one teensy little thing,” She says as a smug smirk slowly creeps up her mouth, “If what's stopping you from admitting your real feelings for her is her relationship with Wongeun, then you don't really need to worry. Because they're not having sex.”

 

It takes him awhile to answer, but he sharply states, “That isn't any of my business.”

 

“Sure, it isn't,” She remarks sarcastically, “Just like the 'hickey' on her neck wasn't.”

 

He chooses to say nothing as he stares at her, unable to comprehend the current situation he's entangled in.

 

“I'd give it a week or two. You know our friend. It's driving her crazy,” She speculates while attempting to study his face closely.

 

“Whatever,” He replies, backing away from her.

 

“You'll thank me later!” She says in a happy singsong voice as she beams at him.

 

He shakes his head and finally leaves her apartment. But as he takes slow steps back to the loft, he couldn't help but wonder about Sandara's revelation. Was what she said true? Are Wongeun and Bambi really not having sex?

 

_After a MONTH of being together???? Is he stupid???? Is he a sane human being?????? Is he lacking male genitals or something?????? Because last time I checked, it's hard to keep that thing still if you're really into someone._

 

His thoughts then wonder off to his roommate. _Is she really that upset about it??? It doesn't seem like it. She seems pretty happy with her new boyfriend despite the lack of...intimacy..._

 

_Women are fairly good at keeping themselves busy and put together even with all the raging hormones acting up though so..._

 

_But this is Bambi we're talking about... She's not your normal, average woman..._

 

He frowns at his stacking speculations as he enters the loft.

 

“Hey, you okay?” Bambi asks concerned, snapping him back into reality.

 

“Yeah...just...maintenance,” He answers as he clears his throat, attempting to remain casual.

 

“Why? What'd they do this time?” She furrows her eyebrows, troubled at the idea of maintenance fucking something up in the building.

 

He plops next to her on the couch. “Nothing. I thought they did, but it was just me being stupid.”

 

“Right.” She chuckles.

 

Feeling rather uneasy at what he's about to do, he clears his throat nervously and asks, “How are you and Wongeun?”

 

Bambi freezes in her seat, taking more than what seems to be a minute to respond. “Good... I guess.”

 

“Heard you two aren't having sex.”

 

She lets out an exasperated sigh and makes a face. “Who told you?”

 

“Dara,” He says, biting down a grin.

 

“Ugh. I swear to God...” Sighing again from annoyance, she looks at him to explain the situation between her and the 'a little more than one month' boyfriend, “It's not like it's a deal breaker or anything, but I'm kind of getting the feeling that he wants to save it for marriage. And marriage is just...”

 

“Too much?” He offers.

 

“Exactly!” She agrees wholeheartedly. “Like he's thinking way too far ahead, you know? He's sweet and nice and thoughtful and understanding and why won't he just bend me over and fuck me in the most gentle way possible if that's what he's into?”

 

He snorts and snickers at her remark, still in a state of disbelief.

 

She sighs sadly and continues, “I just...clearly, we're attracted to each other and we like each other a decent amount so...why won't he just let me ride him? Really. Just one night. That would be fine.”

 

He could only laugh at how both frustrated and sorrowful she sounds.

 

“Thanks for poking fun at my misery,” She comments in a sarcastic tone.

 

“I could be his proxy.” And his all too familiar smirk shows up.

 

Bambi suddenly guffaws. “Right, right! I get it. That's funny.” Her expression then turns serious as she continues, “But no, thank you.”

 

“Was just offering.” He shrugs coolly.

 

She snorts and blurts out, “How easy would it be though if you could?”

 

His heart skips a beat as he gulps. “What are you--?”

 

“I mean if...the world worked differently. Like if we could just fuck without the risk of catching feelings or ruining our friendship,” She explains in a clarifying manner, looking straight into his eyes. “That would be nice, wouldn't it?”

 

He gazes at her intently, confused and fascinated by her answer. And all he can say in return is, “Yeah.”

 

After a few seconds, she looks away and keeps her eyes focused on the TV in front of them. Not wanting to make the atmosphere worse, she starts, “Sehun?”

 

He snaps out of his momentary trance as he stares at the TV as well. “Yeah?”

 

“I've been wondering about this for awhile. So um...” She swallows a lump down her throat and hesitantly asks, “Why me?”

 

“Why...you...?” He replies puzzled.

 

“You could've left me alone after the numerous times I acted like a bitch, but you didn't. We could've been roommates who say hi and bye now and then but...we're friends. Like really good friends. So, why me?”

 

“21 questions?”

 

She merely nods in response, eagerly awaiting his answer. _Only 13 left now._ She mentally notes, not tearing her attention away from him.

 

“I...” He starts searching for a proper explanation in his mind. “...don't know either. Honestly speaking, if it we had met at an earlier time, I would've just ignored you. But there seemed to be...this force...that kind of draws me to you. I can't help it. Like I really can't help reaching out to you.” He turns to her and there she is, staring at him earnestly. “Like I have this...unintentional desire to...” His voice trails off as his train of thought gets lost in the crisp yet tense air around them.

 

“But anyway, here we are, aren't we? Strictly platonic and all,” He concludes, finally taking his eyes off of her.

 

“Right? Sandara thought it was a stupid idea.” She forces out a chuckle, trying to shake off the weird electric feeling that ran up her spine only a few seconds ago. “She told me that it was impossible for a man and a woman under the same roof to not, at some point, hook up or get together or...whatever else there is for opposite sexes to do beyond platonic...ism...” Her tone then turns positive as she offers, “But we're great at this thing, aren't we?”

 

Bambi's eyes immediately meet his again as she shares a small but warm smile.

 

He only gazes at her for several minutes while numerous thoughts cloud his mind.

 

Studying her face, he finds himself enthralled with each prominent feature that's gracing her skin. That tiny mole on the left side of her forehead, peeking a little below her hairline, which serves as a beauty mark. Those perfectly shaped round eyes with a captivating shade of brown that lights up a fire in him. Her cutely chubby cheeks that always flushes into a tinge of pink whenever she gets embarrassed. That adorable button nose she scrunches up when she feels even the smallest hint of annoyance. And her lips that are slightly chapped most of the time, nonetheless inviting and plump with a color that could possibly be a mix of both the evening sky and serene sunset. But what he loved the most, above all else, is her hair. It's what stood out the most when they first met. Always one with the waves like the ocean she endlessly adores.

 

He wants to keep her every detail a secret. He wants to touch and admire each precious feature for days on end. He wants to ask how her day is, make her laugh that unbelievably contagious laugh, and talk about both ridiculous and intellectual things as they fall asleep in tranquil silence; letting their hearts and minds rest into an abyss of surreal yet appeasing joy.

 

He wants to plunge deep into her soul.

 

And it is in this exact moment that Sehun realizes he is in actual mind fuckingly deep shit.


	21. Chapter 21

The chronicles of Sehun's avoidance of Bambi started as soon as his true feelings dawned on him. He tried being subtle at first, but the more Wongeun frequented the apartment, the more he pushed himself to stay away from his loftmate altogether. He couldn't stand being in the same room as him, let alone keep still while the other man fawns over her like some stereotypical romcom guy sickly in love. Bambi wasn't any better either, with her unusual shyness and her irksome blushing.

 

Who knew she was capable of being this demure?

 

As petty as it sounded, he actually plotted his revenge by bringing more women than he should at home. Since he knew how much it annoyed his roommate, he found it fair and satisfying to do so. Not only would it help him to try and move on from his bothersome feelings, he'd have a concrete reason for steering clear of Bambi. At least out loud, if anyone asked, he could.

 

His mind irritatingly refused to lie to him, insisting that he do something profound with the newfound set of emotions he's discovered. But he wasn't having any of it. He'd take it to his grave if he had to. He's just relieved Sandara hasn't done anything to jeopardize his position ever since that fateful day.

 

Then, a week passes, and a few more as well; until finally, his birthday arrives. At this point, he is at least half sure that Bambi has caught on with his somehow passive resistance. He knows she's not that dense and if someone tells him otherwise, he'd probably kick them into a pit of legos.

 

Though he has nothing planned on his precise birthdate, which happens to be a Tuesday, he's celebrating the Friday after it with his small circle of friends in a club he frequents. This also happens to be the place Bambi tried to pick him up from before. He brings the gang a couple of hours early since he doesn't want to meddle with the crowd that could possibly block or slow them down from going up to the VIP room he reserved. And there may also be a slight chance he didn't want to cause any more trouble for his loftmate. But that is only a slimmer to none chance, of course.

 

“Sehun! Finally!” A nearby bartender greets the birthday boy with an excited wave and grin.

 

“Hey, man!” Sehun waves back, returning a beam as the rest follow behind him.

 

“Happy birthday, you bastard! Catch up with the rest of us, will you?” The dashing man says with a glint of mischief in his eyes, “You're way too young for my liking.”

 

Sehun chuckles at his remark as he gestures towards the gang. “By the way, these are my friends. You've met most of them.”

 

He nods and smiles at each companion, scanning them carefully until his eyes land on Bambi. “You must be the infamous roommate.”

 

She cocks an eyebrow and utters, “Unfortunately.”

 

“Are you a fortune teller?” Sandara questions, both perplexed and impressed with his skills.

 

“Not really. I've met you lots of times, so you're definitely out.” He explains, looking at her as his eyes meet Amber's, “You look too gentle to be her.” His focus finally lands back on Bambi. “And then, there's you. Fits his description perfectly.”

 

“Right. Nice to meet you...?” Her voice trails off, waiting for him to answer.

 

“Minseok.”

 

“The one on the phone.” She forces a smile, recalling Sehun's incident from last year.

 

“You remember me? I'm flattered,” He teases with a playful grin.

 

“How could I not? You assumed I was Sehun's girlfriend,” She retorts while folding her arms across her chest.

 

The rest present snort at the revelation.

 

“First of all, how dare you,” Jongdae chides at the bartender with an unimpressed glare, “Second of all, they would never work out.”

 

“You never know.” Minseok shrugs as he gets back to cleaning some of the glasses on the counter.

 

“I don't want to either...” Kyungsoo mumbles, feeling like he's about to throw up at the image of Sehun and Bambi getting together. It is rather likely, but until that day isn't here, he'd like to keep himself ignorant towards the notion.

 

“Bop music, by the way. Who's DJ-ing?” Bambi asks, wanting to change the subject.

 

“That would be me, Sehun's giiiirrr—” A familiar boisterous and deep voice joins as Sehun elbows him. “--roommate.”

 

“Hi... again...” She reluctantly greets the ever gigantic (and idiotic) Chanyeol with pursed lips.

 

He merely flashes an oblivious grin in reply.

 

“Bambi!” Another familiar voice greets from behind.

 

“Oh?” She turns around and smiles warmly at the sight. “Jongin! Pleasant surprise.”

 

“Why? Did you think I wouldn't be invited?” He retorts in a joking manner.

 

“No, I didn't think you'd be this early,” She points out, well aware of his sleep hogging ways much similar to hers.

 

“Well, I did just wake up from a twenty minute power nap,” He informs with a proud smirk.

 

“Lovely,” She remarks in a congratulatory tone.

 

“Okay. You can stop flirting now,” Sehun snaps with an irritated frown, “People would think YOU'RE his best friend and not mine.”

 

“Ooh, someone's jealous,” Sandara jeers with a sickly sweet smile.

 

“Chill, man. We got all night, don't we?” Jongin chuckles as he throws an arm around his best friend with a wide grin.

 

He then leads them up to VIP room, which is located on the second floor of the club. Much more spacious than the little booths downstairs, the gang breathes out sighs of relief, especially Bambi. Since huge, suffocating crowds are a no-no for her, the room appears as a safe haven in her eyes. She predicts she won't be leaving it until the end of the party.

 

As everyone settles down on the numerous couches present, excited chatter fills the place. Considering that it's a bit too early in the night to be doing any drinking, they're all glad to spend the next couple of hours talking about random topics and trying to get a rise out of the birthday boy. Now that the male population has increased a bit, Jongdae is more than happy to pester Sehun like his life's depended on it. The girls, on the other hand, decide not to get involved, because being a spectator seems like a better choice.

 

“It's getting annoying, isn't it?” Sandara comments after observing Bambi's behavior for awhile.

 

The latter has never taken her eyes off of Sehun, still bothered by his persistent avoidance. She keeps wondering whether or not she did something wrong. _Just what on God's green earth is going on in his stupid mind?????_

 

“What is?” Bambi carelessly responds, her mind continuing to question her loftmate's sanity.

 

“That.” Sandara points towards Sehun's direction using her mouth.

 

She's known about the situation for some time since she's rather perceptive towards these types of things, especially when it involves two people she knows all too well. Honestly, she couldn't be more irked at Sehun's own way of handling his feelings for Bambi. On the one hand, she's delighted that the young man is fully aware of that he has them, but on the other, he could be dealing with it in a more mature and dauntless way. He's acting like a nerdy high schooler who got humiliated in front of the entire student body by revealing he's in love with the most popular girl in school or something.

 

 _Men and their fickle little minds._ She mentally scoffs at the thought.

 

“...what?” Bambi furrows her eyebrows at Sandara, surprised that she seems to be aware of what's going on between her and her roommate.

 

“Do I have to spell it out for you?” Sandara rolls her eyes, growing impatient of her beating around the bush.

 

Bambi stares at the root of her troubled thoughts only a few feet away and lets out a sharp sigh. “It's fine. It's his life. He can do whatever he wants.” She then whispers in an annoyed tone, “Albeit without a proper fucking reason.”

 

“Have you tried talking to him?” Sandara asks rather concerned, since she contributed to the mess that they're both in at the moment.

 

“No,” Bambi answers flatly and rolls her eyes. “Because he's always too busy; whether it's a shoot or a runway show or loud sex with a random woman or some lame ass TV sitcom he needs to binge-watch on a Sunday.”

 

Sandara holds in a giggle for she stopped listening to the rest of her statement after the mention of Sehun's not so unusual sexual activity. “Wongeun still not--”

 

“DON'T,” Bambi raises her voice while glowering at her friend.

 

“Just try talking to him, will you?” Sandara huffs with a frustrated pout, veering the topic back to Sehun.

 

“Whatever. It's not like it matters anyway,” Bambi replies, looking down at her hands with an unintentional frown.

 

“It kind of looks like it does,” Sandara asserts, tapping her forehead playfully. “He's your friend. You have a right to know.”

 

Bambi hesitates as sexual screams of numerous women echo in her mind. Not only has he been avoiding her, he's also been doubling the amount of girls he sleeps with in the loft.

 

“Crap,” She says with a defeated sigh. It's always been her way of saying 'You're right' without losing much face.

 

“Given that you haven't been busy down there indicates that this issue will only get the best of you,” Sandara teases further.

 

“I already said 'crap', didn't I?” Bambi snaps annoyed.

 

“Alright, calm down. Don't let your dry spell affect EVERYONE.” Sandara widens her eyes at her with a childish smirk.

 

Bambi only glares in reply.

 

“Is he mentally ill?” Sandara then questions, referring to the younger one's hunk of a boyfriend.

 

“Who knows at this point?” Bambi snorts as she continues, “At least he's not a lying, cheating bastard.”

 

“I stand corrected,” Sandara quips with a tone of approval.

 

“Hey, baby deer! When's the boyfriend coming 'round?” Amber asks, joining the two.

 

“A little late,” Bambi answers while forcing a smile. “He's coming from a little far out of the city.”

 

“Mr. Photographer so adventurous,” Sandara jeers, batting her eyelashes innocently at her.

 

“Ha-ha,” Bambi sarcastically remarks, maintaining a poker face.

 

Kyungsoo's girlfriend was also supposed to be formally introduced to them during the party, but an unexpected out of town shoot came up. Since she works for a rather commendable and well-known production company, she couldn't make it given the circumstances and said she'll definitely leave a better impression next time. They're starting to suspect that she's scared shitless of them, but are hoping she isn't for the sake of their dear friend.

 

“Well, well, well. Happy birthday, you giant piece of shit!” A ringing adenoidal voice resonates in the room.

 

Bambi's eyes instantly widen as they avert to the source. A rather mischievous looking guy greets Sehun with a cheeky grin and open arms as he continues to annoy the birthday boy.

 

“Who's he?” She whispers to Jongin, who's been sitting next to her for awhile now.

 

“Oh, Baekhyun. A good friend of ours and the owner of the club,” He replies as he chuckles at her bewildered reaction.

 

She only nods in understanding and continues to watch the two pester each other like elementary school boys during recess.

 

Sehun soon formally introduces his friend to the gang. Bambi only nods to acknowledge his presence, not wanting to spark up any sort of conversation with him. She has a feeling that the man is somewhat similar to Chanyeol and she isn't ready for a second, albeit smaller, Chanyeol. Unfortunately, Baekhyun has other plans and he approaches her with utmost enthusiasm. He's heard the story of Sehun's infamous drunken incident way too many times for him to pass up the chance. The girl tries to shake him off and in the end, Chanyeol, ironically, drives him away from her vicinity.

 

As the night progresses, everyone starts celebrating as they should. While some choose to alternate between dancing outside with the crowd and then drinking back inside the room, there are others who made it their duty to get themselves drunk first before heading to the dance floor.

 

Bambi, though, is an entirely different story. She spends all of her time in the VIP room, slurping all the alcohol she can get her hands on. She's convinced herself that even if she's immensely irked with the birthday boy, her negative emotions shouldn't stop her from having a good night out.

 

Feeling the familiar tingling sensation kicking in her system, she starts to giggle as she turns and looks at Jongin still sitting next to her.

 

“Where's handsome boy? You're not him.” She scans the room with the little stability she has left. “Where's handsome boy?!?!?!?”

 

“You mean, the birthday boy?” Sandara offers, knowing that their companions won't give a proper answer since most of them are just as intoxicated as her.

 

She scrunches her nose in suspicion and slurs, “No, not Sehun. I'm talking about my tall, gorgeous, devilishly handsome boy.”

 

“Sounds a lot like Sehun, honey,” Sandara asserts with a sweet smile.

 

“Dara,” Kyungsoo says in a warning tone, being one of the few sober people left.

 

Sandara throws him a knowing look. “You're getting tired of it too, aren't you?”

 

Kyungsoo stares back at her as several frustrating and eye-roll worthy moments between the two loftmates flood his mind. There were even instances when he just wanted to lock them both in one room to get it over with. But now that Bambi's in a fairly new (although not so promising) relationship, he had to restrain himself from messing with the natural order of things.

 

 _I'm surrounded by idiots._ He thinks to himself, getting the feeling that Sandara already took care of the matter herself beforehand instead of letting the two be. As he lets out a deep sigh and runs a hand through his hair, he nods towards her direction, not wanting to say anymore.

 

“I'll take that as a yes.” She grins with delight as her attention reverts to Bambi. “He's outside, sweetie. Just call out his name and he'll come to you.”

 

“And you're SURE that Sehun is my handsome boy?” Bambi snarls with unblinking eyes.

 

“Way too sure,” Sandara replies brightly.

 

“ALRIGHT!” Bambi shouts as she stands up and flails her arms about. “I'm only going to believe you because I love you, okay?”

 

“I love you too, baby deer.” Sandara puckers her lips and gives her a sweet smile.

 

“You too, Kyungie!!!” Bambi squeals with a giddy giggle.

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just get a move on.” Kyungsoo shoos her away as he mutters under his breath, “I have a bad feeling about this...”

 

“Who cares? It looks like Wongeun's a no-show anyway,” Sandara counters with an unimpressed expression.

 

Bambi finally stumbles outside of the VIP room after fiddling with the doorknob in several idiotic ways. She does as she's told and calls out her loftmate's name several times. Following only where her feet are taking her, she continues to yell his name, trying to win over the loud music banging through the entire club. As she takes another turn in the maze-like second floor of the establishment, she finally spots him in a quiet and isolated hallway. He seems to be lost in his own thoughts, standing against the bright red walls.

 

In a state of drunken bliss, Bambi immediately hurls herself his way with an ecstatic squeal. “Sehun!!!!!!!!!!!”

 

He furrows his eyebrows at the questionable figure before him. “Bam...bi...??”

 

“God, you're hot,” She giggles and steps closer to him.

 

His eyes widen as he studies her face. Seeing that she has a faint smirk on and her eyes are blinking slower than usual, he could easily guess that she's reached phase two already. But the reeking smell of alcohol coming from her mouth definitely confirms it.

 

“My handsome boy. My gorgeous, handsome birthday boy,” She whispers dangerously near his face.

 

He snorts, shaking his head at the expected flirty behavior coming from her. “You finally figured it out?”

 

“Duh!” She makes a face and throws her arms up in triumph. “Do I look stupid to you?????”

 

“Sometimes.” He shrugs as he chuckles at how silly she's appearing.

 

“You're even cockier when you're drunk,” She slurs with an unpleased frown.

 

“Right. Says the one who can't stand still for two seconds,” He says as he slightly pokes her on the forehead.

 

She staggers a couple of steps backwards before laughing boisterously. “You SSSSSSSSSSHHHH! I'm trying to talk here,” She scolds with an annoyed pout.

 

“Okay...” He tilts his head at her amused.

 

“Now... since I managed to figure out who my handsome boy is, I expect a reward from said boy,” She starts as she wobbles to him and traps him against the wall, “It's only fair, isn't it?”

 

“Sure...” He agrees, clearing his throat nervously.

 

“Kiss me, will you?” She sends him a devilish grin.

 

“What?” He widens his eyes at her proposition.

 

“Kiss me, Sehun.” It sounds more like a command rather than a request this time.

 

“I'm not gonna do that, little one,” He gently says while tucking a few strands of her hair behind her ear.

 

“Why not?!?!?!” She screeches demandingly.

 

He lets out a sharp sigh and firmly declares, “I want you sober when we kiss. I don't want any of this giggly school girl bullshit.”

 

“Alright...” She attempts to pout and huff cutely as she whispers close to his ear, “Well then, fuck me.”

 

“What?” He gulps.

 

She smirks up at him and looks straight into his eyes. “I want you to fuck me. Right here, right now. Up against this wall. Raw and hard.”

 

He stares at her in disbelief, his body freezing in place.

 

This is Bambi talking and not some other woman he's meeting in a club. This is the girl that annoys the fuck out of him sometimes, but manages to make him smile at the weirdest habits she has. The girl who, despite her lack of patience, listens to him and tries to understand him when their conversations stray into a more serious note. The girl he has endless inside jokes with and trusts all his secrets with dearly. She isn't just anyone. She's someone he deeply cares about and deems important.

 

“No, Bambi,” He contends, feeling both confused and upset at her advances, “I already said no to kissing you. What makes you think I would want to have sex with you?”

 

“Not even if I do this?” She challenges with a smug smile. Keeping her eyes glued only to his, she trails her fingers lightly from his arms to his chest onto his stomach, and attempts to snake down further.

 

“Stop!!!” He exclaims and she immediately jumps a few steps back from him startled. He sighs as he cups both her cheeks and softly explains, “This is wrong. You need to go home. Who knows what or who else you'll do?”

 

Her expression turns sour as she hits him with all her might. “No!!!! Make up for it!!!!”

 

“Make up for what?!” He shouts agitated.

 

“Avoiding me! You stupid guinea pig!” She shrieks at the highest pitch possible. Her eyes start to water as she frowns and starts hitting him repeatedly on the chest. “Make up for it, you shithead! Make up for it! Make up for it, make up for it, make up for it!” She continues to pound on his chest with all the strength she has left as he envelopes her with a warm embrace.

 

“Make up for it, make up for it, make up for it,” She repeats in a muffled voice while lightly punching him, “Make up for it, make up for it, make up for it, make up for...”

 

He looks down at her to find that she has fallen fast asleep. He can only sigh in remorse as he strokes her head gently. “I'm sorry,” He murmurs and buries his face in her hair, drowning in its alluring coconut scent.

 

“I'll take her home,” A taut voice interrupts.

 

Sehun instantly flinches as his eyes turn to the source. “Right, yeah, sure,” He quickly says, clearing his throat awkwardly. He looks down at Bambi, reluctant to hand her over to Wongeun, but slowly lets her go. “Keep her safe.”

 

“Of course,” He retorts dryly, “I AM her boyfriend after all, aren't I?”

 

“Yeah...” Sehun nods, tight-lipped. He feels an intense aching in his heart while watching Wongeun carry Bambi like she's going to be snatched away from him any minute. As he walks off the opposite direction, Sehun sighs in anguish, “You are.”

 

He scoffs, running a hand through his hair. “Happy fucking birthday to me.”

***

The next day, Sehun exerts a lot of effort to leave the loft before Bambi wakes up. Even if he did come home a lot later than her, he still has a weekend out of town trip to attend to with Chanyeol, Jongin, and a couple of other model friends. Much to his dismay, his roommate is up bright and early a few minutes after he eats his late breakfast; as if she wasn't exceedingly intoxicated the night before. This only became a clear cut sign for him to speed things up.

 

The rest of his preparation time goes on without a hitch. He briefly informs Bambi of his trip and then leaves the apartment without another word. As the guilt eats him up inside, he mentally notes that he should talk it out with her when he gets back. Recalling the little moment they shared only a mere few hours ago, she definitely isn't happy with the way he's been acting. They're friends after all and he hasn't been the greatest friend around for some time.

 

On the other side, Bambi stands staring at the front door, rather dumbfounded. _What in the hell was he in such a rush for? Acts as if I'm going to fucking pounce on him or something._

 

 _Fucking prick._ She makes an annoyed face and huffs. She scans her surroundings, already feeling the nagging emptiness that she's about to spend the next couple of days with. _I'm gonna eat alone... cook alone... wash the dishes alone... order takeout alone...watch TV alone..._

 

Her eyes light up at a sudden thought as she enters her room. _Step out of the shower and walk around the apartment buck naked... just like old times... no male species to worry about seeing me in the nude..._

 

A smile curls up on her mouth as she starts to get excited. _In fact..._ Her hands instinctively grab ahold of her shirt and take it off her body.

 

“Oops...” She giggles to herself while hastily getting out of her sweatpants and unclasping her bra. “Free the boobies!!” She proclaims vigorously and chucks it on her bed.

 

 _Now, what song to dance and sing to in celebration of this glorious day?!_ She thinks in anticipation. Feeling an overwhelming rush of adrenaline wash over her, she steps out of her bedroom and walks to the living room cautiously. _Is this real?!??!?!_

 

She bites her bottom lip in excitement as she goes through the playlists on her phone, wondering which one to select.

 

“Classic sexy Selena Gomez tunes it is then,” She declares, hitting the play button after connecting her mobile device to the speakers. She eagerly turns the volume up without a care in the world and slowly starts to sway her hips to the rhythm.

 

“When you're ready, come and get it! Na, na, na, na. Na, na, na, na. Na, na, na, na,” She sings at the top of her lungs and finally lets loose with her dancing.

 

She spends the next several minutes performing her very own solo concert to her heart's content. The elated girl even goes as far as jumping on the couch and facing the wide window behind it. Since there isn't any other building outside present or in sight, she continues to dance and sing with much intensity. All she could think of is the fact that she won't be able to do this in God only knows how long. If she doesn't grab the opportunity now, she's probably going to regret it.

 

And as she gets lost in her own world, the familiar buzzing of the front door attempts to clash with the ringing music echoing in the entire apartment.

 

Sehun makes a face, slowly growing impatient of the noise that's greeted him. But when he finally sets foot in the living room and spots a passionately performing naked Bambi, he stops in his tracks and drops his duffle bag in an instant. He gulps nervously as his eyes study her smooth and almost bare back, flustered at the current situation.

 

In a matter of seconds, Bambi turns around with her eyes closed, unaware of the impending doom that's about to hit her straight in the face.

 

The gaping male could only stand and watch her stunned, even a tad aroused that she's singing and dancing so confidently. Besides the incredibly tempting and curvy half nude body she's flaunting, of course.

 

“Can't keep my hands to myself! I mean I could, but why would I want to—?” She sings flirtatiously as she flutters her eyes open and shrieks in shock.

 

“OH MY GOD!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!?!?!” She screams at an even higher octave and immediately grabs the two things nearest to her. She points a hanger at him with one hand while covering the rest of her body with a knit blanket on the other, albeit not enough of it.

 

He clears his throat, trying to avert his eyes elsewhere. “Um...I came...back? Holiday was cut short?”

 

“Cut short? You probably didn't even get to the highway at this rate,” She snaps annoyed as she lowers the hanger, but keeps a tight grip on it. “What happened?”

 

“...food poisoning?” He says unsure as his eyes stray back to her wool covered body. Her shoulders and collarbones are popping out and he could see a little bit of her hips peeking through the side of the material.

 

His statement was true though. Chanyeol did have a food poisoning all of a sudden, just as they were about to get to the highway. But he wouldn't have had it if it wasn't for a certain someone aka him, Sehun the great conniver. However, Bambi didn't need to know that either.

 

“Are you asking or answering?” She questions in an annoyed tone as she gets down from the couch.

 

“Answering,” He replies defensively.

 

“Will you stop staring?!?” She wrinkles her nose in irritation.

 

“I'm just admiring.” He flashes his well-known smirk while his eyes continue to ogle at the sight before him.

 

She immediately sends him a death glare and takes a few steps back. “Stay there. Stay...there! I'm...I'm going to clothes...change. Clothes change. Fuck,” She huffs, gradually moving out of the living room and into the hall near their bedrooms.

 

“Stay there!” She commands, pointing the hanger towards his direction as she quickly enters her room.

 

As soon as she closes the door behind her, she immediately runs to her bed to scream into her pillow, feeling utterly embarrassed and enraged. Embarrassed, because she's 100% sure that Sehun has been standing behind her for at least a minute and thinks she's the biggest fool in the world. Enraged, because she couldn't restrain herself from going all out longer than a fucking wedding ceremony.

 

 _But he wasn't supposed to be here!!!!!!_ She mentally argues. _THE FUCKING ASSHAT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!!!! SO IF YOU THINK ABOUT IT, IT'S HIS FAULT?????????? LIKE????????????????_

 

_And also, he should at least PRETEND he didn't see anything. BUT NO. He's reveling in the fact that he's seen almost everything._

 

_ALMOST._

 

_Thankfully, you kept your panties on._

 

_Your granny panties that is..._

 

She huffs and pouts like a spoiled child. _Stupid fucking noodle noob._ She reluctantly drags herself all over the room to collect and wear the clothes she had on before.

 

_I shouldn't be THAT ashamed though, right?_

 

_It's still his fault, not mine._

 

She frowns at her reflection, annoyed at the sight of her baggy sweatpants and shirt back on her body again.

 

_Alright, let's just get this over with._

 

As she massages her temples in hesitation, she finally tiptoes out of her room and checks to see where Sehun is. Spotting him in the kitchen, she tilts her head at the sight of him seemingly lost in his own thoughts.

 

“Look, I'm sorry about the whole--” She starts while sauntering his way cautiously, but soon rolls her eyes. “You know what, I'm not. My body's hella fine and I have great boobs. So...” Her mind spaces out as she tries to find a proper sentence to say. “You know...what I'm...saying...”

 

“I agree.” He nods, sharing an innocent smile. “And I'm glad to have been a witness of that for at least two minutes.”

 

“You weren't supposed to be here!” She exclaims annoyed.

 

“Well, I'm just glad that I came back.” He shrugs casually as his smile turns into a smirk.

 

“You're picturing me naked right now, aren't you?”

 

“I have been for awhile.”

 

“UGH! STOP IT! JUST STOP IT!” She screams irritated, hitting him several times on the shoulder, “STRICTLY PLATONIC! STRICTLY! PLATONIC! YOU'RE VIOLATING THE RULE!”

 

“Okay, alright. I'm sorry. I'll try to stop,” He chuckles while grabbing something to eat in the refrigerator.

 

Bambi sighs and wrinkles her nose at his amused expression. Despite her annoyed state, her brain reminds her of a topic she's been dying to bring up with him.

 

“Sehun?” She says calmly.

 

“Mmm?” He turns to her as he munches on an apple.

 

“I've been wanting to ask you this for...” She searches her mind for a proper word, but fails. “...just know that I really wanted to ask you this, but you've been a bigger shithead than usual, so I couldn't.”

 

His eyes light up in interest, but he offers no response.

 

“Why exactly have you been avoiding me?” She asks in the most serious tone she could muster.

 

“A...voiding you?” He looks elsewhere and continues to chew on his food.

 

“Well, yeah. Especially when Wongeun's around or it's just the two of us...which is most of the time. You know, because we live together.”

 

“Really? I—I don't think so,” He stutters a bit, internally hoping she would drop the subject.

 

“We're friends, aren't we?” She says in a gentle tone, “You can tell me anything.”

 

“21 questions,” He blurts out as his eyes meet hers.

 

She nods without any hesitation while sending him a small smile.

 

He continues to stare at her and after awhile, lets out a sharp sigh. “I'm jealous,” He finally confesses.

 

“Jealous? Of what?” _Crap. That's only 10 left for you now, you dumbass._ She mentally scolds herself.

 

“Of Wongeun,” He answers simply, his eyes not leaving hers. “I don't like that you're his girlfriend. I don't like that he takes pictures of you whenever he feels like it. I don't like that he gets to kiss you and hug you and whisper sweet things to your ear. I don't like that he spends time with you in bliss. I don't like that he gets to be good to you and gets to take care of you every chance there is, like it's the most natural thing in the world. I don't like that he gets to have you. All of you. Because I want it to be me.”

 

She freezes into place and stares at him with widened eyes. _What...the hell is going on????_ “I...”

 

“I'm kidding.” He bursts into laughter.

 

She laughs along, both confused and unsure. For some reason, she even feels angry. “Right, of course. I forgot how much of a sick and twisted sense of humor you have,” She remarks through gritted teeth.

 

“You should've seen the look on your face,” He chortles with a bright grin.

 

“Ugh. Whatever. If you really don't want to share your reason, then fine. You don't have to do something as fucked up as that. I've wasted three of my questions because of you.” She crosses her arms on her chest and rolls her eyes.

 

“You're right, I'm sorry,” He admits with a lopsided smile as he continues, “It's just that...you know that feeling of annoyance you get whenever I bring a girl around?”

 

“And sleep with her right away with no courtesy to me whatsoever?” She forces a sweet smile his way.

 

“Yeah.” He shrugs. “I just...don't like hanging around mushy couples.”

 

“We're not mushy,” She counters.

 

“Just you know...being a third wheel is just...I don't know...I don't like it.”

 

“Okay... so that addresses the issue of you avoiding me and Wongeun.” She nods understanding. “But what about when it's just the two of us?”

 

“Well, we're here...together...alone...now...aren't we?”

 

She furrows her eyebrows at him and slowly replies, “I guess...”

 

“You're not very smart, are you?”

 

“Well, YOU'RE not so subtle, are you?”

 

“What?”

 

“You've been staring at my boobs for about thirty seconds now.” She cocks an eyebrow at him unimpressed.

 

His eyes immediately avert elsewhere. “I take that back, maybe you are a tad smart.”

 

She snorts and then laughs at his odd behavior. “Just stop avoiding me, will you? It's really annoying,” She says in a sincere yet shy tone.

 

“Okay, alright, little one. I won't. I promise.” He beams as he ruffles her hair. “I'll just keep pestering you until you beg me to avoid you.”

 

 _Fucking shithead._ She sighs in annoyance and remorse, “My regrets in life...”

 

He grins as a brilliant idea pops in his head. “Wanna order pizza? My treat!”

 

“YAY!” Her expression instantly changes as she jumps up and cheers in glee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bit of confession at the end suits April Fools' dunnit? (It's already April 1 where I am) Anywho, I'm fast forwarding to Sehun's bday only because I want to welcome the month of April properly. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :) <3


	22. Chapter 22

“Will you get the fuck over it already? It's been two months and you're getting on my last nerve,” Bambi hisses while throwing an exasperated glare at Sehun.

 

Ever since the 'intimate' incident, they chose not to let the situation be known to their friends. And that came with a price. Sehun has done nothing but tease her, whether it's mocking her passionate dancing or dropping flirty compliments about her body. It irks her at no end and she keeps asking the heavens why she has to be subjected to such suffering. The teasing used to occur in private, but after a few weeks, his moves became bolder. He knew how much it would piss Bambi off if there's a risk of other people hearing about it, especially if those people are their friends.

 

This time, he's cutting her some slack though. It's just the two of them in the snacks aisle at the grocery store. 

 

The gang's summer outing is in a couple of days, so all of them decided to shop for whatever they may need for the trip. Sandara, who wanted to leave the two roommates alone, did everything in her power to divert the others to different parts of the supermarket. Even if it had the risk of getting her head chopped off by Kyungsoo sometime in the near future, she succeeded with zero regrets.

 

“What? I'm just commending your nicely shaped chest. What's so bad about that?” Sehun shrugs as a playful smirk forms on his lips.

 

“Ugh! Just stop it!” Bambi scolds, hitting him on the shoulder with all her strength, “I swear to God if you make another comment about my boobs or my ass, I'm going to hand you over to Kyungsoo.”

 

“But that would mean him knowing,” He counters smugly.

 

“It doesn't matter. You'll be dead and I'll be happy,” She says through gritted teeth.

 

“You're always welcome to view mine, little one.” And instantly, he flashes her an innocent smile.

 

Her head snaps towards his direction as she scrunches her nose up in irritation. “I'd rather fucking not.”

 

“Come on. You've never been curious? Wanted to get your revenge?” His smile remains as he tilts his head at her.

 

“Of course I wanted to get my revenge. By slicing your dick off,” She sasses with a clenched jaw.

 

“Kinky. I like it,” He remarks sarcastically while wiggling his eyebrows.

 

She swears that if her eyes could shoot laser, he would've been dead by the way she's glaring at him. Her tone turns menacing as she hisses, “Everyone fucking gets it, okay? You think just because you've seen my half naked body once, you're the king of the fucking world. Well, guess what? You're fucking not!”

 

“YOU DID WHAT?!?!?!??!?!?!?!!” Someone screeches from behind.

 

Bambi's eyes immediately widen at the all too familiar high pitched male voice. “Oh dear God, kill me. Kill me now,” She sighs and massages her temples. “Of all the people...”

 

“You've seen her NAKED?!?!?!?” Jongdae shrieks, rushing in front to face them.

 

“Half,” Sehun replies casually.

 

“Make it louder for the people in the back. I'm sure they want to know what birthmark I have just below my ass.” Bambi glares daggers at both of them.

 

“It's the shape of a cat isn't it?” Sehun discloses in the most nonchalant expression possible; though inside, he's howling with laughter.

 

“OH MY GOD, WILL YOU SHUT UP?!?!?!” She yells impatiently.

 

“Wait. Did you get some tit action?” Jongdae asks the younger male, ignoring their female friend.

 

“What? No! He was nowhere near my tits, you uncultured freak,” Bambi retorts in a raised voice.

 

“Well, I SAW them...if you consider that action,” Sehun answers with a casual shrug.

 

“Were they nice?” Jongdae looks at him curiously.

 

Sehun nods with a nostalgic smile as he recalls the brief encounter in his mind once more.

 

“JESUS CHRIST!!!!!! STOP MAKING THIS MORE HORRIBLE FOR ME!!!!” Bambi shouts in dismay. She's convinced she'll be rushed to the nearest mental asylum after this.

 

“What exactly is going on??” Amber asks, cautiously joining them.

 

“Sehun eye-fucked Bambi's entire naked body and they're practically dating now,” Jongdae responds in one breath.

 

“THE FUCK WE'RE NOT.” Bambi hits the back of his neck as hard as she can.

 

Amber's gaze turns to Sehun. “Wait, what? You saw her naked?”

 

“Half,” He replies aloofly.

 

Amber only scoffs in disbelief.

 

“I can hear you guys all the way in aisle ten. Who's dating?” Kyungsoo questions as he throws a couple of sunscreens in the cart Bambi's currently gripping in anger.

 

“Sehun and Bambi!!” Jongdae whines with a childish pout.

 

“What?!” Kyungsoo snaps as his eyes widen at the two loftmates.

 

“We're not,” Bambi snarls with pursed lips.

 

“Then explain the viewing of the naked body!!” Jongdae exclaims, stomping his feet like a spoiled brat.

 

“Half,” Sehun interjects.

 

“So what? I've seen Bambi fully naked,” Kyungsoo reveals with a poker face.

 

Bambi furrows her eyebrows at him. “We were kids, Kyungsoo.”

 

“That still counts. I know what color your nipples are,” He argues, making a face.

 

“HAS EVERYONE WITHIN MY VICINITY GONE COMPLETELY INSANE?!?!?!?!?” She screams, running her hands through her hair.

 

“Not really,” Sandara chimes in finally skipping their way, completely clueless to the situation, “Enlighten me.”

 

“Sehun's seen Bambi naked and Jongdae can't keep his peepee still,” Amber answers in the most composed tone possible.

 

“HALF!” Bambi and Sehun correct as they exchange weird looks.

 

“That's no big deal. We've seen Bambi naked too.” Sandara glances at Amber as she continues, “Since we're girls, I know it's a whole different story but you know...we're THAT close.”

 

“I've seen her naked too,” Kyungsoo asserts.

 

“We were 6, Kyungsoo.” Amber frowns with furrowed eyebrows.

 

“I still know what color her nipples are,” He points out defensively.

 

“Will you STOP mentioning my nipples in the middle of a fucking supermarket?!?!?!?” Bambi glowers at him and wrinkles her nose in annoyance.

 

“Well, I didn't start this obscene fiasco.” He shrugs, dismissing her protest.

 

“Hold the fuck up. So, if Amber and Dara have seen Bambi naked and you have seen child Bambi naked and you...” Jongdae glances at Kyungsoo and then at Sehun. “...have the latest update on what her naked--”

 

“Half naked,” Sehun interrupts.

 

“WHATEVER,” Jongdae snaps and continues, “On what her half naked body looks like...then I'M the only loser here who hasn't seen shit? And I've been here longer than HIM????” He proceeds to point at the youngest among them accusingly.

 

“It's not a competition, Dae,” Amber offers soothingly.

 

“Well, yeah. But it sure feels unfair.” He frowns like a neglected child as his eyes meet Bambi's. “Show me it when we get home.”

 

“NO!” She protests with utmost disgust, “ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND??!?!”

 

“Then send me a picture. That'll cut it,” He proposes, feeling hopeful.

 

“NO!!! THAT'S WORSE!” She shouts, growing even more livid by the second.

 

He only pouts unpleased, knowing if he says anymore, she'll probably flip out. Instead, he mentally notes to mention it another day when she's in a much more pleasant mood.

 

“So Sehun, how would you rate Bambi's body from one to ten?” Sandara asks with a sickly sweet beam.

 

“REALLY??????” Bambi forces a smile, reminding herself to keep a level head and calm composure despite displaying the opposite just a few seconds ago.

 

“I wouldn't really limit her body to that scale,” Sehun answers with much thought.

 

“REALLY?” Sandara jeers as a mischievous grin creeps up her mouth. “One to a hundred?”

 

“No, I meant like her body's more than just a measly objectifiable rating,” Sehun clarifies.

 

Sandara stays silent for a moment and ponders on his reponse. “...what?”

 

“I get it,” Amber affirms with a faint smile.

 

“I don't,” Jongdae remarks annoyed, “What the hell does he mean? I feel like he's talking about quantum physics or something.”

 

“Just leave it.” Kyungsoo lets out a sharp sigh and waves at his roommate dismissively. “We need to get going too.”

 

He proceeds to take the cart from Bambi's grip and push it towards the nearest counter. The rest remain quiet as they follow behind him one by one.

 

“Can you just flash me one of your boobs? I swear I won't bother you after that,” Jongdae coaxes with a childish pout.

 

Bambi, who is standing in front of him and behind Kyungsoo by the counter, immediately cocks an eyebrow at him and glowers.

 

“You're right. Maybe next time.” He clears his throat and avoids her fiery eyes.

 

“Don't worry. I'll take care of him,” Kyungsoo whispers comfortingly.

 

A satisfied grin forms on her lips as she chirps, “I love you, you know that, right?”

 

“Okay, let's not get carried away.” Kyungsoo widens his eyes, making an uneasy face.

 

She ignores his light warning as she links arms with him and snuggles up to his shoulder.

 

“Will you stop holding the line up? It's getting crowded here,” Sehun chides, tapping his foot behind Jongdae with a sour expression.

 

The two best friends instantly glare back at him.

 

“Well, aren't you cranky for someone who's just admitted that Bambi's body is a wonderland?” Amber teases with an innocent smile.

 

“Was that what he said???” Sandara questions, thinking about it carefully. “...OHHHHHHHHH...”

 

Sehun turns to both female friends and explains firmly, “What? I didn't say that. I was just saying that we shouldn't be objectfying womens' bodies.”

 

“Sure, you did,” Amber remarks sarcastically, “And Jongdae isn't a horny bastard who's willing to go as far as seeing his own friend's breasts to find his release.”

 

He pulls an unpleased face at her statement and then looks away with a deep sigh. He knows there's no use in trying to contradict her pesky notion in a public place.

 

“Have we switched souls or something? 'Cause that's kind of my job.” Sandara snorts, observing the now half-troubled, half-annoyed Sehun.

 

Amber merely furrows her eyebrows at the older one incredulously and laughs.

 

“What are they going on about at the back??” Jongdae questions, trying to decipher why Amber and Sandara are giggling behind Sehun.

 

“None of your business. Just like how Bambi's body isn't yours,” Kyungsoo snaps.

 

He stares back at him frightened. “Are you going to go psycho killer on me later?”

 

“Not if you don't behave, I won't.” Kyungsoo snorts.

 

“I can file this as domestic abuse,” Jongdae counters.

 

“Not if I stand as a witness,” Bambi quips, batting her eyelashes at him innocently.

 

“For the record, I fucking hate you both,” Jongdae mumbles with a defeated expression.

 

“We know.” The two shrug with happy smiles.

 

The rest of the checkout sails smoothly, thanks to Kyungsoo's mildly threatening glares and Sehun's reprimands disguised as sassy remarks. Though his mouth stops blabbering nonsense, Jongdae actually spends his time in silence, thinking up of an even more bizarre idea. 

 

It involves four people, two carts, and one finish line in the grocery parking lot.

 

“Okay, so if we win, I get to see half of one boob,” Jongdae clarifies the bars they have set a few minutes ago as he looks down at Sandara happily sitting in the cart he's holding. He reverts his attention to Sehun and then Bambi, who is eagerly bouncing up and down the opposite cart, anticipating the mini competition that's about to happen.“But if you two win, I dance around naked in the roof terrace and shout 'Kumbaya!' and other possible unecessary...words...”

 

The two roommates nod in agreement simultaneously.

 

“Fair enough,” Jongdae declares in satisfaction.

 

“Why are we friends with these children again?” Amber blurts out, peering at the four with a questioning expression.

 

“Children?” Kyungsoo snorts, feeling rather insulted. “The kids in my class behave way more mature than this.”

 

“On the count of three!!” Sandara declares excitedly. “One, two, three!!!!”

 

The two male runners sprint with all their might as the female riders tighten their grip on the cart.

 

“We don't know them,” Kyungsoo mutters under his breath.

 

“Agreed.” Amber nods as both of them rush to the car with all the grocery bags.

 

Screams and squeals of encouragements from the women echo in the area. Time seems to pass by slowly as their runners dash head to head to reach the finish line. The thin sound of clicking and clacking from the carts being pushed with much force grows louder. 

 

Sandara shrieks at Jongdae for him to pick his speed up while Bambi holds her breath and bites her bottom lip out of anxiety. Though the former is the lighter rider, the latter is the one that ends up cheering and jumping out of the cart like a maniac as soon as they reach the finish line. 

 

“See you in the loft, darling.” Bambi bats her eyelashes at the opposing team's runner, surging with pride. She links arms with Sehun as they skip their way to the car in celebration of their victory.

 

Jongdae sighs sharply with a pained expression. “I should work out more.”

 

“You fucking should,” Sandara snaps annoyed as she stomps out of the cart.

 

“You don't even have a punishment,” He points out offended.

 

“Yeah, but I'm just trying to make a fucking point,” She counters with a huff and studies his face closely. “Let's go. Your pouty face is making my heart go soft.”

***

“KUMBAYA, KUMBAYA! I'M A PRETTY LITTLE GIRL!” Jongdae shouts at the top of his lungs stark naked. He proceeds to dance with much passion. “AND I HATE MY PERIOD CRAMPS!!”

 

“Ah, the sweet sound of victory,” Bambi utters contentedly as she shuts her eyes to revel in the moment. The crisp and fresh air circulating the roof terrace seems to fit her elated mood.

 

“Are you that happy?” Sehun chuckles, plopping next to her on the couch.

 

She hums with pure glee and sips on her chocolate milkshake. “Thanks for working really hard to get me to the finish line.” She sends him a sweet and grateful smile as she continues to watch Jongdae carry out his punishment. It doesn't seem to be boding too well for his little junior.

 

Sehun shares a dismissive wave. “It's nothing.” But a small smirk starts to creep up his mouth. “Though I do think my left arm's a little sore...”

 

She looks over at him with concern. “Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, it'll be fine. I just need to...” He proceeds to stretch and flex his arms in a casual manner.

 

She immediately lets out a scoff and raises an eyebrow at him. “Now, you're just being a cocky bastard.”

 

He merely smirks at her comment and continues to show off.

 

“Should've never told you about the arms...” She rolls her eyes and folds her own across her chest, recalling the incident.

 

A few weeks back, they happened to stumble upon a random fitness variety show and it involved a lot of able-bodied men. She had no idea what was going through her head at the time, but she ogled like there was no tomorrow. Not only that, she even let out the thirstiest sigh she could possibly exhale in her life. At that point, she might've even drooled, but she need not admit that to herself. Sehun, who was both annoyed and fascinated by her reaction, then asked her what she liked so much about what's in front of them and she answered a breathless (and yes, pathetic), “Arms.”

 

“Why? Is it turning you on?” His smirk grows wider.

 

“NO,” She denies in a raised voice as she scrunches her nose up. “Now stop flexing like gym rat, you douchebag.”

 

“As soon as you stop staring.” He wiggles his eyebrows teasingly.

 

“You! Are such! An annoying! Little shit!!!!” She hisses while hitting him several times on the shoulder with all her might.

 

He only laughs at her attempt to restrain him and retaliates by tickling her.

 

Screams of defiant protests from her immediately fill their surroundings, “Oh my God, no! DON'T DO IT!! STOP!!! SEHUN!!! CUT IT THE FUCK OUT!!!”

 

“You started it, little one,” He proclaims with a smug smile.

 

“STOP IT!! OR I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KICK YOU IN THE BALLS!!!” She demands, panting at the increased amount of poking.

 

He scoffs as he proceeds to pin her legs down by sitting on them. He then gets a grip on both her arms with one of his and continues to tickle her with the other.

 

“THIS IS ABUSE!!! STOP!!!” Her laughter grows louder and more boisterous by the minute. “I CAN'T BREATHE!! PLEASE STOP!!!”

 

He abruptly takes his hands off her, but sits still on her legs. “Well, since you asked nicely...” 

 

Their eyes suddenly meet and the air turns tense. No words are exchanged. Just plain and simple yet quivering silence. 

 

It doesn't matter that they're in a more than awkward position and it doesn't matter that they're only a few feet away from their friends. But what does, in this moment? The logical part of their brains has deliberately shut down on them.

 

Confusion washes over Bambi, but her gaze remains steady. Her heartbeat seems to slow down and speed up at the same time. Not knowing what to do, she mentally commands herself to look elsewhere; anywhere besides him. But to no avail. 

 

She gulps as a strange sensation of tranquility sneaks into her system. She doesn't know what exactly is going on, but whatever it is, it feels hauntingly right.

 

“Have you guys fallen in love yet????” Sandara interrupts, noticing the unusual atmosphere between the two.

 

“WHAT?!” Bambi screeches in panic as Sehun jumps off her. While he pretends to act nonchalant despite the brief moment they just shared, she suddenly turns quiet and feels her cheeks getting hot.

 

“Nothing.” Sandara sends them a sickly sweet smile while internally growing giddy. 

 

Kyungsoo and Amber throw her a weird look and then gaze incredulously at Sehun and Bambi. 

 

Jongdae, who has just finished with his punishment, begins to scold Sandara despite being completely nude. Telling her not to insinuate such a ridiculous idea into unsuspecting minds.

 

And the rest of the night is spent trying to veer off the odd, lingering sexual tension caused by the two strictly platonic friends.


	23. Chapter 23

“Hmm...Bambs?” Kyungsoo calls from the driver's seat amidst the distinct excited chatter filling the vehicle.

 

The day of their summer outing swiftly arrives and each one is more than thrilled for the quality time they're spending together. Not only that, but it's also an opportunity to finally meet a couple of people they've been curious about: Kyungsoo's mystery girlfriend and Sehun's older brother. 

 

Though the two 'guests of honor' are going to be joining them much later, the ultimate question still remains: what is a better moment to be formally introduced to the rest of them than in a relaxed and carefree environment like a summer vacation? 

 

Nothing, really; since the next 'proper' event is Halloween and that seems to be months, even ages, away. Amber's birthday could've been a possibility, but that's too far away as well.

 

“Mmm?” Bambi absentmindedly responds from the middle seat. 

 

She quickly tries to flick Sandara off her, since the older girl has been blowing air near her ear for several minutes and it's gradually irritating her. 

 

Sehun, who is sitting on the other side of Bambi, only watches them in amusement. He's finding it hard to believe that Sandara is the oldest one among the group, given that she has immature tendencies.

 

“I HAVE seen you naked already,” Kyungsoo reveals.

 

Bambi lets out a sharp sigh, remembering his insistence last time. “We talked about this. It doesn't count.”

 

“Yeah, it does. At least the one in my head right now does,” He argues while making sure to keep his eyes on the road. He further discloses, “That one time I caught you with Aaron.”

 

She freezes in her place with widened eyes as her mind flashes a particular memory. “Oh, dear God.”

 

“Wait, WHAT??????????????” Sandara questions in a raised voice as she abruptly stops pestering Bambi.

 

Amber suddenly starts to whimper like a lost puppy. Seeing that she's sitting right next to Kyungsoo, she hits him on the shoulder as hard as she can. “We shouldn't be talking about this. Sex and my dead brother don't mix well at this moment in time...or at any given occasion.”

 

“So, I really am the only loser here who hasn't seen Bambi naked,” Jongdae affirms from the backseat as he sends a dejected pout her way.

 

“WILL YOU--?!” Bambi turns and grits her teeth at him impatiently. “I'm not an OBJECT, Jongdae. Stop treating me like some kind of porno toy.”

 

“What were you even doing?” Sehun asks without a thought.

 

“Sehunnie, what else would she do with her boyfriend naked?” Sandara replies, flashing an innocent smile.

 

His expression suddenly darkens and he decides to keep his mouth shut for the rest of the journey.

 

“Ew,” Amber utters disgusted as she covers her ears.

 

“I remember it clearly. You guys were on the couch,” Kyungsoo recalls.

 

“LALALALALALA!” Amber exclaims, not wanting to hear anymore.

 

“I should've been the one that caught them,” Jongdae murmurs with a grimace.

 

“Stop being disgusting and jack off to porn like a normal guy!” Bambi yells annoyed.

 

“I can't be both, sweetheart,” He remarks, giving her an ironic smile.

 

“Will everyone pipe THE FUCK down?!” Kyungsoo bellows after not being able to focus on his driving because of the commotion.

 

“YOU STARTED THIS!” Bambi points out in an even higher octave than before.

 

He clears his throat awkwardly and continues in a sincere and calm tone,“For that, I would like to apologize.”

 

The next few hours are spent bickering, laughing, singing obnoxiously loud (courtesy of Sandara), and sleeping (led by Bambi) until they finally reach their destination. Since it's a rather isolated and quiet beach resort, there isn't much fuss with the amount of people. Getting settled in their rooms isn't any trouble either as they split into two: one room for the girls and one for the boys. 

 

Kyungsoo, who's exhausted from the long drive, hits the sheets as soon as he spots the bed while Jongdae checks out the channels available on TV. The girls, on the other hand, are bouncing with high spirits and thinking up of all sorts of room service they can request, from the simple standard ones to the insane over-the-top ones.

 

But as fun as it is goofing around in their room, Bambi makes it her duty to visit the beach and 'say her greetings' properly. Surging with a severe amount of positive energy and emotion, she grins at the sight of the wide and endless blue in a distance. When she snaps out of her trance and sets foot on the sand, she notices a familiar figure not too far away. She smiles to herself, knowing exactly who it is, and tiptoes her way to the shore. 

 

As she slowly inches near him, she pokes his back and proclaims with much conviction, “LOOK ALIVE!”

 

He jumps a bit and gapes at her startled. “Jesus Christ, Bambi. When'd you get annoying?!”

 

She then bursts into fits of laughter and sits next to him. “Hmm...let me see.” She pretends to ponder about it and continues, “When did you move in?”

 

“HA-HA.” He makes a face and rolls his eyes.

 

She chuckles at his genuinely annoyed expression and proceeds to gaze at the sea before them. Taking a relaxed breath in and out, she emits a serene smile. The ocean truly never fails to lighten and lift her mood.

 

Several minutes fly by and they continue to sit in silence, as if the waves have more profound things to say.

 

Bambi then finally lets out a long sigh and continues to stare at the horizon. “Wongeun and I broke up.”

 

It had been awhile since they called it quits, but she couldn't bring herself to tell her friends, or anyone for that matter, about it. Now that she's in a place where she can think clearly, it just came out. She doesn't know why, but it feels oddly easy confessing such an intimate and somehow sad episode of her life to him.

 

“What????” Sehun widens his eyes at her revelation and looks at her with concern.

 

She sighs again as she looks back at him and explains, “Mutual decision in a surprisingly mature discussion over coffee.”

 

“Dreamy,” He remarks sarcastically and rolls his eyes.

 

She furrows her eyebrows and averts her gaze elsewhere. “It just... didn't feel...” Her voice trails off while she tries to search for the appropriate word in her brain.

 

“Right?” He offers.

 

“No... Like anything,” She clarifies, thinking back on the short-lived relationship, “He did. But I didn't. Poor guy definitely deserves better than me.”

 

He merely snorts at her reply. _More like you do._

 

“I did realize one thing though after all that,” She confesses, “That maybe I'm just not ready yet.”

 

“Ready for...?” He asks curiously.

 

“That type of person in my life,” She answers simply and continues, “Like I love how everything is right now, in this moment. I've got a loving family, awesome friends, a roof over my head, a job that's stressful yet meaningful. Maybe I'm just not ready to add someone to the equation yet, you know? It takes a lot, and I mean A LOT, to connect with someone, like genuinely connect with them. And to be wildly attracted to them at the same time and be completely yourself with them... and...” She hesitates for a bit, but says it anyway, “...have amazing sex with them.”

 

He chuckles at how adorable she's appearing. “Yeah, I get it.” He nods in understanding and assures, “You don't need to rush yourself, you know? Like every other wonderful thing in the world, it takes time. You shouldn't feel obligated to be ready. A day will come when you just... know. And you won't let anything hold you back from it either.”

 

She shares appreciative smile his way and chortles softly. “How did it come to this?”

 

“What?” He furrows his eyebrows a bit confused.

 

“You and me,” She replies as her smile grows wider, “When you waltzed in my apartment uninvited, never in a million years would I have thought I'd be having this very conversation with you. Funny, huh?” 

 

 _How someone so annoying could be even the slightest bit of endearing..._ She mentally slaps herself, though her warm smile remains.

 

He nods and happily hums in agreement.

 

“Anyway, enough serious chitchat.” She laughs, changing the subject. “Noticed you've been doing less clubbing lately.”

 

“How'd you know?”

 

“Well, for one, you don't wake up every other morning in an irritated mood because of a brain piercing hangover,” She deduces, “Plus, the women you mostly bring don't wear short dresses and high heels anymore...with an added bonus of smudged up smokey eye makeup.”

 

He chuckles at the 'detective work' she's done. “So, do you take notes or...?”

 

“I'm an editor. I tend to notice details. Like second nature.” She shrugs coolly.

 

“I hope they weren't too unkind with you,” He says in a genuine tone.

 

“Nah.” She shakes her head, trying to recall her experiences with the girls one by one. “But most of them did pester me for your number.”

 

“Not brand new information,” He comments cockily.

 

“So arrogant. How do you even seduce all these women?” She pulls an appalled face.

 

“Well, there's alcohol,” He starts jokingly.

 

“Disgusting.”

 

“And also, there's the cool and confident, 'I'm too good for anybody' charm I exude.” He flashes her a proud smile.

 

“Shameless.” She narrows her eyes at him unimpressed.

 

“At least I'm getting some action.” He suddenly frowns.

 

She scoffs at his low blow of an argument. “Too much action, if you ask me.” She proceeds to raise an eyebrow at his crotch. “Isn't your dick wilting or something?”

 

“Not the last time I checked,” He says unfazed. “How about your vagina? Ain't a desert yet?”

 

“Fuck off,” She snarls with a dangerous glare.

 

Before he could even utter a teasing reply, Sandara's voice screeches from a distance, “Hey, you sentimental imps! It's time to eat our fucking hearts out!”

 

The two shoot her a weird look before getting up and heading to the quaint restaurant of the resort.

 

While enjoying both their lunch and dinner (which Jongdae insists should be called 'lunner') for the day, the usual topics and catch-ups arise. Amber, being the happy-go-lucky friend that set her best friend up with a great guy, asks Bambi how they're doing and that's when the latter finally spills the details of her breakup with Wongeun.

 

“Can't say I didn't see it coming,” Sandara states in a know-it-all tone as she sips her cocktail and sends a knowing look to Sehun.

 

He immediately avoids her eyes and tries to focus on the discussion at hand.

 

“So like, ZERO action the entirety of your relationship?” Jongdae asks Bambi.

 

“Well, we made out, but that was it...” She shrugs with a sheepish smile.

 

“Not even dry humping??????” He implores in a raised voice.

 

“JONGDAE!” Amber instantly scolds with an irritated expression.

 

Despite that, Bambi answers his question by shaking her head.

 

“Is he secretly a monk or something??” Jongdae whispers in disbelief.

 

“Surprised he hasn't mentioned anything to me,” Amber mumbles.

 

“Well, you two are acquaintances, not best buddies,” Kyungsoo pointedly reminds her.

 

She stays silent for a moment or two before bursting into a higher than expected shout, “I still don't understand! You broke up JUST because he wouldn't have sex with you? What's wrong with not having sex????”

 

“Hey, not all of us are trying to save it until marriage, you dildo,” Sandara snaps annoyed.

 

“Amber, you're acting like you don't know me.” Bambi shares a look of disappointment as she continues, “Sex counts as something for me. If I can't sexually connect with you, then how the hell are we supposed to progress as a couple?”

 

“Yeah, but--” Amber begins to counter.

 

“Let's say I did it his way and I waited until marriage and then we have sex,” Bambi immediately interrupts, trying her best to keep her composure, “What if I don't like it? What if we just don't click? What if he's into things I would never dream of doing and I'm way overbearing for his taste???”

 

“Ooh, you tell her,” Jongdae jokes with a mischievous smirk.

 

Bambi instantly makes a face at him as she focuses on Amber again. “AS I WAS SAYING...what if we're just not sexually compatible? Then, we'd have to go through the trouble of divorce and that'd just be MORE awkward.”

 

“Well, if you really love the person, wouldn't you compromise in order to be compatible?” Amber questions.

 

“It doesn't work that way for some of us,” Bambi contends, “If you don't connect sexually, you just don't. People shouldn't force certain preferences to other people if they're not into it.”

 

“But I--”

 

“It's not something you would understand and I'm not going to take that against you.” She sighs sharply. “I'm just biased. Sex is another way for me to get to know my boyfriend and to express my love for him, okay? Some couples shower each other with gifts and some constantly reassure each other with words. I have sex. It just varies for every other person.”

 

Pindrop silence follows and everyone sits still.

 

“Alright, you win,” Amber reluctantly huffs and continues quietly, “I just think it's such a waste. You two looked good together.”

 

“And also, how come Sehun hasn't said a word since we started talking about Wongeun???” Sandara suddenly jeers while flashing an innocent smile at the younger man.

 

“I'd rather not join in the thrilling discussion about my roommate's sex life, just like she doesn't like talking about mine,” He responds through gritted teeth and a forced smile.

 

“You know what? For once, he's right,” Bambi agrees.

 

But the truth is, Sehun couldn't keep his mind off the fact that she openly expressed herself like that. What she said stuck to him. That sex is a way for her to both get to know her boyfriend better and to relay her love for them. He can only imagine what it'd be like to be in a more than platonic relationship with her. Sure, sex is somehow a fad in today's modern society, but not a lot of people will say that it's because they want to show you much they love you and seep through your soul in the process. He wonders how she would touch him, what she'd whisper just before they get into it, how'd she look into his eyes, how'd she moan, what'd she moan...

 

What exactly would drive her insane...

 

What would make her scream his name at the top of her lungs over and over...

 

How they'd endlessly explore each other's bodies...letting their instincts get the best of them...

 

He clears throat nervously, coming to his senses as he scratches the back of his neck. “We should dive in for a dip, shouldn't we?” He asks the rest, still feeling uneasy at the thoughts he's just had.

 

The infinity pool, which is only a couple of feet away, is miraculously empty. Though it isn't too surprising, given that they've been chatting for several hours and munching on the seemingly limitless amount of food; they're still excited that they won't have to crowd in a certain spot in the pool to give way to other people.

 

“Hey, how about a round of chicken fight?” Jongdae suggests excitedly as he jumps in the cold water.

 

“YES!” Sandara hollers with much fervor and points at Bambi. “Fight me!”

 

“I um...” Bambi hesitantly says as her eyes darts towards Kyungsoo. He shakes his head furiously, already spotting someone who's set their eyes on her.

 

“Come on, little one. I can carry you,” Sehun urges.

 

She avoids his gaze and bites on her bottom lip doubtfully. “Are you sure? My thighs are thick and I'm a little heavy...”

 

“Really? THAT'S what you're worried about?” Kyungsoo snorts, subtly reminding her in his own way of the fact that Sehun's seen her half naked and he's about to have the back his head comfortably snuggling right at her crotch.

 

She furrows her eyebrows at him and makes a face.

 

“It's fine! I work out. Why do you think I have sex all the time?” Sehun ignores Kyungsoo's snarky remark and persuades his roommate in a joking manner.

 

She scoffs and glares before uneasily getting in the pool with him in silence. 

 

Sandara follows behind, but paddles and splashes ahead as soon as she notices the weird atmosphere between the loftmates. 

 

Bambi wrinkles her nose in annoyance as she watches her older female friend head over to Jongdae. 

 

Sehun then pokes his roommate on the back twice and she makes a face, remembering what she's supposed to do. As she takes a deep breath in and out, she finally gets around to sitting on his shoulders. He abruptly stands up for air and she yelps in surprise, grabbing his hair tight.

 

“So, how does it feel, ey? Having a real man between your thighs,” He teases.

 

She suddenly blushes and hits him lightly on the head.

 

“He was nowhere near her thighs to begin with, so that notion is invalid,” Sandara jests in a mocking tone as she hops on Jongdae's shoulders.

 

The rest burst into laughter.

 

“Why do you always have to have a competition? You had one in the supermarket parking lot, now you're doing this.” Amber snorts, watching them in the pool with amusement.

 

“Would YOU rather do it with me??” Sandara questions pointedly.

 

“No.”

 

“Then, there's your answer!” Sandara rolls her eyes and raises her arms up in frustration. “Now, one of you come here and be a referee or something.”

 

Kyungsoo wholeheartedly volunteers, setting the condition that he should be nowhere near the water. Though there are mild protests from Sandara and Jongdae, they eventually agree and start the match.

 

“Oh my God!!!” Sandara shrieks, panting and glaring daggers at her opponent. “I forgot how much stronger you are than me, you freak!!!”

 

“You asked for it,” Bambi coolly replies as she gives one last push before her friend splashes into the water. She and Sehun immediately cheer in victory and share high-fives with both hands.

 

“Head's up!” He suddenly bubbles and throws her off his shoulders.

 

She screams in shock, feeling the cold water hit her back and everything else in a flash. When she comes up for air, her eyes instantly find Sehun and she splashes him with all her might. “You shithead!!!!”

 

“I DID say, 'head's up', didn't I?” He retorts.

 

“You kind of deserved it too,” Sandara huffs, pouting her way.

 

Before Bambi could utter a snappy reply, a familiar ringtone interrupts their starting banter.

 

“Saved by the bell.” Amber mischievously smirks at Sehun. 

 

He immediately grins at Bambi and quickly heads out of the pool before she can do anything else.

 

She watches him with annoyed eyes, but gives up as soon as Jongdae splashes her out of her rage. She then makes it her mission to torture the latter male for the next couple of minutes as payback. It isn't looking too good for her though, since Sandara decides to team up with him.

 

When her roommate finally gets off the phone, she notices the sour expression he's wearing. As if her body is being controlled by someone else, she gets out of the pool and nears him with utmost worry. 

 

“Hey, you okay?” She whispers.

 

Sehun sighs with pursed lips. “It was my brother. He can't make it.” He runs a hand through his hair. “Something about urgent business or whatever...”

 

Bambi frowns and offers a comforting pat on the back, knowing how much he was anticipating his brother's arrival.

 

“He's still visiting though, right?” Sandara says in a positive tone.

 

“I don't know...” He looks down, clearly crestfallen. “He hung up before I could ask.”

 

Silence overcomes them as the rest exchange concerned glances.

 

“I'm just gonna um...” He starts as he gestures elsewhere, “I'm gonna get some air...”

 

“Sure, honey. Take your time,” Sandara soothes softly.

 

“Is he gonna be okay?” Amber whispers as soon as he walks away.

 

“Yeah. He probably just wants to be alone right now,” Bambi replies with a sad frown, watching the dejected figure before them.

***

Hours passed and Sehun never came back. Everyone else assumed he was either walking around different parts of the resort sulking, or sleeping like a log in the boys' room. Since it was just down to two of them, Kyungsoo and Jongdae soon grew bored of the environment around the pool and decided to move elsewhere, whether it be the beach or their room. The girls, however, opted to hang around for a little bit before turning in for the night.

 

“So, what's the real reason why you and Wongeun broke up?” Sandara questions suspiciously.

 

“I told you. It was a mutual decision. Sex wasn't there and my attraction to him was waning. He, in turn, understood and thought I was way too closed off,” Bambi answers like it had been something she rehearsed several times before.

 

“That can't be it... can it?” Sandara huffs doubtfully as she sends Amber a knowing look.

 

The latter furrows her eyebrows, but ultimately gets around to asking her best friend, “Was he jealous?”

 

Bambi's heart suddenly skips a beat at the mention of the word. She sighs, hesitating about whether to tell them or not.

 

 _Got you._ “Of who???” Amber prods.

 

“Who else? Her hot roommate,” Sandara points out like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

 

“How'd you know??” Bambi blurts out.

 

“I just have great instincts for these types of situations.” Sandara shrugs happily with a triumphant grin.

 

“Well, he wasn't ALWAYS like that. Like from the beginning. It started after Sehun's birthday party,” Bambi finally admits.

 

“Sehun's birthday party?” Amber furrows her eyebrows, deep in thought. “Did something happen between you two?”

 

“Why are you asking me? I'm the girl who can't remember shit when she gets piss drunk,” Bambi replies defensively.

 

“Well, you DID go looking for him...” Sandara bites her tongue to prevent a giggle from coming out of her mouth.

 

“What for?” Bambi ponders confused.

 

“Because he's your handsome boy!” Sandara chirps while batting her eyelashes with glee.

 

“God, I'm embarrassing,” Bambi murmurs, mentally facepalming.

 

“Something must've happened if you did find him that night,” Amber reasons, “I'm not saying it's sex, but something did.”

 

“Whatever it is, it doesn't really matter, does it?” Bambi says, convincing herself as opposed to her friends. “I mean, I was drunk. And Sehun obviously hasn't said anything about it, so it probably isn't a big deal.”

 

“Probably,” Amber agrees as she continues, “I'm still weirded out by how Wongeun was jealous though. Sehun's cool and all, but Wongeun's a tad better than him in almost every way.”

 

“How DARE you slander the reputation of my child right in front of me?!” Sandara exclaims offended with widened eyes.

 

Amber only scrunches her eyebrows together in response while Bambi remains silent.

 

Though she doesn't say anything, she disagrees with Amber's statement. Since she knows Sehun better, she can safely say that her roommate is someone she considers far more superior than Wongeun. She wouldn't admit it out loud, of course, but there's just something about Wongeun that didn't quite click well with her. Yes, he's attractive, check. He's tall, check. He's talented and independent, check. He has a nice sense of humor, check. He's kind and considerate, check. He's sweet and understanding, check. But he was way beyond sweet. Maybe a little too sweet or as they say, 'vanilla', for her liking. 

 

Sehun's...Sehun.

 

She feels like that doesn't need an explanation. Sehun's a lot of things she couldn't even begin to fathom. He's tall and attractive too, yes, but, he's also confident and charming. He's honest, witty, hardworking, determined, sassy, compulsively neat, a huge pain in the ass, and one of the most horniest bastards she's ever met. He has an unyielding arrogance that irks her at no end, but underneath that 'douchebag' of an attitude is a big and tender heart. He makes her laugh until her insides hurt, but also listens to her intently and gives her insightful advice when needed. He cares more than he appears to and remembers even the tiniest details about the people he considers important. Then, there's that aura around him that hooks you instantly, like he never wants you to escape from him ever.

 

And she hasn't. She doesn't want to either. She likes having him around. His presence in her life means more than she could possibly imagine. He's like the best friend she always needed, even if she never wanted him to in the first place.

 

“Hey! Earth to Bambi!!!” Sandara chides, flailing her hands about in front of her face.

 

Bambi immediately shakes her head and snaps back to reality.

 

“What in the world were you even thinking about while we were debating over here??” Sandara demands with an unimpressed frown.

 

“Nothing,” Bambi replies quickly while thinking up of an excuse, “I just...I think I'm getting sleepy.”

 

“Let's all call it a night. It's been a long day,” Amber says gently as she offers the two warm smiles.

 

They nod and get up to walk the stone path back to their rooms. 

 

Just as they're about to reach the door, Bambi halts on her steps and tells them to go on ahead. She makes up an excuse of forgetting her drape on the lounge chair by the pool. Though Amber is skeptical at first, Sandara pulls her towards their original direction, wanting to be in the comfort of their air-conditioned room.

 

Bambi then breathes a sigh of relief as she goes around by the windows of the boys' room. She checks the occupants' whereabouts cautiously. Jongdae is fast asleep and snoring like some busted up car engine. Kyungsoo is nowhere to be found, so Bambi assumes he's handling duties in the bathroom. Then, there's Sehun, staring off into nothing even if the TV is blaring an episode of Friends.

 

She frowns at the sight before knocking lightly on the window. 

 

Still in his own world.

 

She knocks again, but a little louder this time.

 

Still in a daze.

 

She grits her teeth as she bangs on the glass impatiently.

 

Sehun then comes to his senses and snaps his head towards her direction.

 

Without warning, the previously annoyed girl starts pulling her best silly faces and random gestures to cheer him up.

 

In a matter of seconds, a smile forms on his lips and he bursts into laughter.

 

Seeing his positive reaction, she knocks again and asks if he's alright with a thumbs-up.

 

He nods with a grateful smile and returns the gesture.

 

She tries her hardest to prevent a grin from coming out, but fails as she waves goodbye. 

 

He lets out a soft chuckle and waves as well, feeling the heavy weight of the bad news he received earlier lifting off his shoulders.

 

“You haven't gone insane, have you???” Kyungsoo pops his happy bubble and studies the younger one's face.

 

Sehun titters at his remark as Bambi's crazy actions only seconds ago flood his mind. “I might...” He utters softly, “But not in the way you're thinking.”


	24. Chapter 24

Much to everyone's dismay, the summer vacation they've anticipated for so long ends as fast as Bambi and Sandara's chicken fight match. On the bright side, they were able to meet Kyungsoo's girlfriend. She arrived a day later, looking like she's never worked a minute of her life. Despite the horror stories Kyungsoo has told the gang about her job, she appeared nothing like they imagined. She had a friendly baby face and a petite frame. Donning a classic stylish outfit, she carried herself with grace. If that wasn't enough to shock them, so did her name: Iona. Iona Olivares. It sounded like it came straight from a melodrama teleserye Filipino mothers habitually watched in the afternoon.

 

Kyungsoo introduced her to them shyly and the rest couldn't believe their eyes. Someone had finally tamed the spawn of Satan. They looked adorable together as well. The way Kyungsoo only paid close attention to her and the way he stuttered at times when she gazed at him straight in the eyes. During the entire trip, the others could feel the strong connection between them. And it wasn't even the disgusting, over the top couple sort of vibe. It was like watching two bunnies cuddle each other discreetly when they thought no one else was looking. Because of that, the gang found it easy to get along with her.

 

Iona wasn't the quiet and reserved type nor the loud and obnoxious type. She was a talker and knew how to hold conversations with people she'd just met, but she also didn't share too much about herself. Her voice is rather gentle and at first, she kept her silly side to a minimum. That didn't last for long though, especially with people like Amber, Jongdae, and Sandara around. It didn't take much to break her, because she had a weirdly great sense of humor like the rest of them.

 

By the end of that week, they all found it hard to part ways since they thoroughly enjoyed her company. They felt cheated even, because it would've been better for everyone if they met earlier.

 

A few days pass by and for each waking one, the rest find their own way to bug Kyungsoo into bringing Iona around more often. And after much relentless pestering, he caves in; though under the condition that they stop being so weird and more animated than usual in her presence. To which the rest agree and are satisfied with.

 

“Hey, what's your favorite movie?” Bambi asks, casually plopping next to Sehun on the couch.

 

They had just gotten back from Kyungsoo and Jongdae's apartment after said 'Iona hanging more with us' settlement.

 

He immediately throws her a suspicious look. “Is that a trick question?”

 

She wrinkles her nose in annoyance at his incredulous response. “How could it possibly be one?” She snaps and pouts. “Come on, you can cut one off from my 10 questions.”

 

“Why do you want to know though?” Still keeping his guard up, he furrows his eyebrows at her.

 

“You always bugged me about mine and I never really got to ask you about yours,” She replies simply and continues in a whine, “Now, tell me.”

 

“Alright.” He shrugs, finally believing her and emphasizes, “Bear in mind that you only have 9 left and we're not even close to December.”

 

“Trust me, I can use the rest wisely. Now, 'fess up!!” She says in one breath.

 

“Alright, alright. Jeez. Someone's a little impatient,” He chuckles and proceeds to answer her question, “I never really thought about it. It changes. Like right now I like Kingsman, but in a few months I could like the new Marvel movie.”

 

“Charming,” She remarks sarcastically, unsatisfied with his answer.

 

“Thanks, I like being called that.” He grins as his tone turns mildly serious, “Now, my turn.”

 

She crinkles her eyebrows in suspicion, but waits for him to go on.

 

“You sure you're ready?” He questions, reading her somehow uneasy expression.

 

“To knock one of your 14 questions off; yes, very much so,” She scoffs.

 

“What's your favorite sex position?”

 

She raises an eyebrow, but quickly quips, “Wow and here I thought you were going to ask me about the body I buried last night.”

 

Sehun lets out a sarcastic chuckle and maintains an eager stare at her.

 

“Well...” Her voice trails off as she thinks about it carefully. “I don't really have one. As for what I LIKE in general...it depends on my mood. I'm quite adaptable. There are times when the reverse cowgirl sounds like a swell idea, but there are also times when I want him to take control. I'm not really a fan of the 69 though... I find it hard to concentrate...” A particular memory suddenly pops in her mind and her eyes light up in awe. “Oh, oh! I've got it. My favorite. Up against the wall. Is that a position? Who knows. I just like it a lot.”

 

He widens his eyes surprised. “...wow...”

 

“What?” She asks innocently.

 

“Nothing. I just didn't think you'd go all out,” He chortles at her previous enthusiasm.

 

“Well, sex positions are a fun thing to talk about. In turn, you should tell me about your favorite.” She bats her eyelashes at him while trying to hide a smug smirk.

 

“MY favorite...?” He repeats a little panic-stricken.

 

“No, the couch's favorite,” She replies sarcastically as she continues, “Of course, YOUR fucking favorite.”

 

“Well...” He hesitates and avoids her gaze.

 

“Well what?” She makes a face.

 

“I don't know...” He shrugs uneasily, still trying to dodge her irritated eyes.

 

“REALLY? You have the balls to ask me about mine, but you're not ready to tell me about yours?” She folds her arms across her chest and continues to pester him by poking his shoulder.

 

He tries shrugging and pushing her off, but to no avail. “It's not that—well, okay, maybe it is A LITTLE about that—but it might shock you. I'm only taking your wellbeing into account.”

 

She rolls her eyes at the fake concern. “Please. What could be more shocking than finding out about your ex?”

 

His eyes suddenly widen at how casual she sounded talking about a somehow touchy subject. “That is a VERY good point.”

 

She chuckles at his shocked expression and urges him on with a single glance.

 

“Well, it's not really a position...” He starts.

 

“It is what it is. Now, spit it out,” She snaps impatiently.

 

“I like to eat her out,” He blurts.

 

It takes awhile for Bambi to process what he's just said. “...what?”

 

“Eat her out. I like to eat her out,” He repeats with much more confidence this time.

 

“Huh...” She comments, getting lost in her own thoughts. _Then, the women...? It all makes sense..._ “Now I know why they're all so loud...”

 

“Well, I don't really use that card often. I've never done it to women I don't actually know that well.”

 

“So, JUST Nichole?”

 

He cringes at the mention of the name and nods in reply.

 

“So, what DO you use on those women?” Bambi asks curiously.

 

Sehun shrugs as he tries to recall the more recent ones. “It varies,” He answers, “But I do like being the more dominant one.”

 

“Do you just...not...like receiving oral or...?”

 

“It's not that I don't. That's great and all but...” He ponders on a proper explanation and continues, “It's just more fun to see her squirm at every little thing I do.”

 

She snorts, unsurprised at the revelation. “Bit of a sadist now, aren't we?”

 

“Don't YOU like receiving oral?” He wonders aloud with prying eyes.

 

She suddenly averts her gaze elsewhere, but manages to respond, “Sure... from time to time but... I'm still pretty weird about it.”

 

“And by that, you mean...?”

 

“I don't know... it's just... MY VAGINA... his mouth... I mean... isn't it... ew... down... there...?” She stammers, hoping to God she isn't turning red saying all that out loud.

 

He instantly guffaws at her expression. “Are you being serious right now?”

 

“Do I look like I'm joking??” She snaps as she scrunches her nose and glares at him.

 

“Okay...” He says, holding in a laugh, as he sneakily tries to get more out of her. “Well, do you like giving blowjobs?”

 

“Depends on the person,” She replies, completely at ease.

 

“And by that you mean...?”

 

“Kind of like you. I don't like sucking a one night stand's dick.”

 

“...right.” He nods understanding and clarifies the notion she mentioned before, “And by the way, it's not EW down there. It's fucking fantastic. Big fan of the vagina. God really took his time with it. You can tell.”

 

She throws him a weird look, unable to figure out what exactly he's implying behind the statement. But before she could shoot a snarky reply, the doorbell interrupts her.

 

An annoyed huff escapes her mouth and her eyes cast a glower at him; as if to say that they aren't done yet. Though reluctant, she proceeds to answer the front door, unaware of the visitor she's about to face.

 

“Whoa. My sister never told me she had a roommate,” A young male remarks in the greasiest tone Bambi's heard in her life. He then looks her up and down with interest and flashes a smarmy smile.

 

She immediately throws him an unimpressed look. “Um...?”

 

“Beat it, twerp,” Sehun snaps annoyed.

 

Bambi suddenly jumps at his presence and turns to him to make a face.

 

“OKAY... what kind of orgy was I not invited to?” The young boy in front of them jokes with the same slimy smile.

 

Her eyes snap back to his direction as she questions with a clenched jaw, “Who exactly are you looking for???”

 

“My sister, Sandara? Sandara Park,” He answers, blinking at her hopefully.

 

“Wrong apartment. She's over at 402.” She forces a smile and tries to study him closely.

 

He actually does resemble Sandara a lot, so she feels rather stupid for not noticing earlier. Every feature from his eyes to his nose and down to his lips are just like his sister's. They could've passed off as identical twins and she wouldn't even question it.

 

“Right...” The spitting image of Sandara drawls, looking towards the said direction of 402. He then reverts his gaze to her with a smug grin. “Nice bumping to a lovely lady such as yourself.”

 

“GREAT,” She sarcastically replies and scrunches her nose up. “Please leave.”

 

“Before I make you,” Sehun threatens lowly with a stone cold expression.

 

“Sehun...” Bambi shoots him a knowing look and subtly attempts to pinch his arm.

 

“He's been staring at your boobs for the longest time!!” He complains in a raised voice.

 

Her eyes then revert to the young boy and she manages to catch his lingering stare on unwanted places. “Leave, little boy,” She says through gritted teeth.

 

“Okay, alright.” He raises his arms in defeat. “That's one possessive boyfriend you've got there, honey.”

 

“He's not--”

 

“Honey?!” Sehun exclaims as he lunges to grab him by the collar, but inevitably fails. The younger male runs the opposite direction cackling.

 

“Jesus, calm down, Sehun!” Bambi chides with a frown. “He's just a kid.”

 

“Yeah, a kid who can't keep it in his pants,” He retorts, rolling his eyes.

 

“Thus, a kid,” She concludes with a frown.

 

He stares at her for a minute or two before huffing in defeat, “You're right, I'm sorry.”

 

“I know that being assumed as my 'boyfriend' isn't exactly the most pleasing thing to hear, but you know...a lot of people are gonna talk, especially if they know we live together,” She explains in a calm manner, “We're both mature adults who are well aware of our strictly platonic status, aren't we? So, don't let it get to you, alright?”

 

He clears his throat nervously, feeling foolish as he recalls what he had just done a few minutes ago. “Sure,” He responds shortly.

 

Though deep down, he's strongly opposing her previous statement. He wouldn't mind at all if people actually start thinking he's her boyfriend. Witnessing some chump hit on her shamelessly makes him realize that men all over the neighborhood could flock near her and he wants nothing more than to swat them out of her way.

 

“Ugh! Sanghyun, get out!! I don't want you here!!!!” A familiar voice screeches down the hallway.

 

“But Dara...” The same male voice from before whines, “You seriously aren't going to throw your baby brother out on the streets, are you?”

 

“Yes, I WILL if I have to. There's a reason why you ran away from home, you stanky rebel and I don't want to take some dirty sewer rat in!”

 

“Aaahhhh but Dara!!!!!”

 

“She has a brother?” Sehun asks.

 

“Yeah...” Bambi answers, giving him a weird look. _Was he not paying attention awhile ago?????? The fuck is he on today?!_ “She almost never talks about him though. Mentioned him once in a conversation and that was it.”

 

“Hmmm...” He nods understanding and tugs on her sleeve. “We better close the door before they drag us into their little war.”

 

She nods in agreement as they slowly back away from the entrance and close it as soon as they're in the clear.

***

“Ugh. God. I can't believe that my parents had the nerve to have unprotected sex nine years after making me!!!”

 

The alarming sound of both the buzzing front door and Sandara's shrieking makes Bambi jerk her head away from Sehun's shoulder.

 

It has been exactly two hours since their encounter with Sanghyun. The loftmates spent most of their time lying on the couch like lazy sloths and watching a movie that tickled their fancy. Just when they thought they had gotten away from their older friend's rage, this precise moment has proven them wrong.

 

“Finally took your brother in, huh?” Bambi remarks as she scoots further away from Sehun, feeling weirdly guilty.

 

 _He has fucking helipads for shoulders. He might as well use them for something..._ She mentally rolls her eyes.

 

“It's not like I have a fucking choice. I'd have to even if I don't want to. Otherwise, it would just bother me at no end deep, deep, deep down. Might even drive me to insanity,” Sandara huffs as she scowls and stomps her feet like a bratty child.

 

“Isn't she already there?” Sehun jokingly whispers to Bambi and she immediately shushes him while holding back a laugh.

 

“To top it off, some mile high club president is my new neighbor!” Sandara throws her arms up in frustration.

 

“Wait, what?” Bambi says confused.

 

“401?” Sehun inquires to make sure he's hearing right.

 

“Yeah.” She plops herself in the middle of the two and reveals, “He tried selling a bag of marijuana to me the first day he moved in. Which was yesterday by the way and it was a terrifying fucking experience. Thrilling. But terrifying.”

 

“Did you buy it?” Sehun asks, not knowing what to say after all that.

 

“I did, but I'm saving it for special occasions,” She answers casually.

 

The roommates only stare at her in shock.

 

Unaware of their gazes, she rambles on, “I mean, sure, it's nice that I have some weed dealer across the hall, but do you know how scary shit goes down between thugs? Hello? Pineapple Express?! I cannot believe Junmyeon actually let him stay here.”

 

Bambi clears her throat, still rather shaken up at both the revelation and Sandara's cool demeanor despite how controversial everything sounds. “Well, as long as he doesn't bother the rest of us then--”

 

The doorbell then eerily rings just in time to interrupt her and the three of them exchange perplexed looks.

 

“No way. There's no way it could be...” Bambi's voice trails off as she stares towards the direction of the front door uneasily.

 

As she takes a deep breath in and out, she slowly gets up from where she's sitting and heads to the place she's dreading. She peeks at the peephole, her heartbeat racing. Contrary to what she's expecting, she sees an innocent (or dazed, she isn't too sure) looking male holding a basket of something she couldn't figure out. She hesitates for a moment or two, but ends up opening the door.

 

“May I help you?” She politely starts.

 

“Sure, but not now,” He replies with a small smile.

 

It is then that she notices an annoyingly adorable dimple down his right cheek. The fact that he's really attractive isn't helping either and she feels like she needs to be given time to contemplate what kind of God forsaken situation she has stuck herself into.

 

She internally slaps herself for getting distracted and furrows her eyebrows at him incredulously. “...what?”

 

“I baked you brownies! They're fresh!” He bubbles with the most angelic grin she's witnessed in her life as he lifts the basket near her face.

 

 _Oh...no..._ She thinks, frightened by the several suspicions flooding the back of her mind.

 

She blinks at him twice, trying to compose a proper sentence. “I'm sorry, who are you?”

 

“Oh! How rude of me!” He says in a bright tone as he introduces himself, “I'm Yixing. Zhang Yixing. I just moved in 401 yesterday.”

 

“No, you didn't,” She blurts out in disbelief, frozen in place.

 

“I did. I can show you my lease,” He offers sincerely.

 

A nervous laugh escapes from her mouth as she continues uneasily, “So...those are...” Her eyes stay glued to the basket before her.

 

“Brownies! Extra specially made just for you! And your boyfriend.” He shares a genuine beam.

 

“He's not my boyfriend,” She retorts flatly.

 

“Really? 'Cause last time I checked--ohhhhhh. I get it.” He nods to himself, as if confirming a mental conclusion. He then continues in the same enthusiastic tone, “Brownies are a great treat no matter what the occasion though.”

 

“I...” She starts, still feeling confused with his actions. “I'm sorry. I can't accept those.”

 

“But why not? I just took them out of the oven. I promise they're yummy!” He pouts with sad eyes.

 

She stares at him in disbelief. “Yixing, is it?”

 

He nods eagerly.

 

“You're very sweet...” _For a drug dealer._ She bites on her bottom lip, searching her brain for an appropriate excuse. “But I can't take those. Really. It's fine and I appreciate the gesture, but I can't.”

 

Just as he's about to respond, three familiar figures across the hall exit from Kyungsoo and Jongdae's apartment.

 

“Yixing!”

 

“Oh? Junmyeon!”

 

Bambi purses her lips at the sight of the pale man as she addresses her friends' company, “Hi, best landlord in the world.”

 

“He is, isn't he?!” Yixing bubbles with a wide grin.

 

She only glares at him in reply as he exchanges pleasantries with Kyungsoo and Jongdae. And without even acknowledging her presence, the four males proceed to enter the loft.

 

“Ugh...” She groans to herself, mentally facepalming.

 

As she reluctantly drags herself back to her own home, she sighs at the empty hallway, wishing she could stay there until the uninvited visitors decide to leave the apartment.

 

Just when she's about to close the door, a hand grips on its edge tightly. “Hold that thought!” A familiar voice pipes up and Sanghyun reveals himself by quickly running inside before she could protest.

 

She glowers at the figure, doing her best to keep her rage from exploding all over the place as she bangs the door behind her. But then comes the part where she's suddenly caught up in the middle of an alarmingly rowdy gathering.

 

For what seems to be several minutes, which in actuality is just a couple, a nerve-racking hustle and bustle echoes inside the apartment. From Sandara's persistent little brother who won't leave her alone with the numerous cheesy pick-up lines and moves, to the new druggie neighbor who pokes and asks her repeatedly where he could lay his basket of brownies down, Bambi feels her brain hitting its limit. There are way too many people in the safety of her own home and too many mouths chattering all at once.

 

“Oh my God, what kind of fiasco did I just get myself into...” She mumbles, rubbing her temples, as she finally exclaims, “WILL EVERYONE JUST QUIET THE FUCK DOWN?!”

 

Pindrop silence engulfs the room as the rest look at her bewildered.

 

She shuts her eyes for a second and takes a deep breath in and out before speaking in a calm manner, “For the last time Sanghyun, no, I'm not interested. You're absolutely NOT my type.” Her eyes then avert to Yixing. “New neighbor whose name escapes me, it's very nice of you to bake and offer these goods, but I'm afraid that it's illegal. And aren't housewarming gifts supposed to be given to you and not to us??” Her gaze then meets Junmyeon's. “And YOU. How DARE YOU even come in here?!”

 

“I'm the landlord. I have rights,” He reasons with a straight face.

 

“Rights, my ass. What about mine? I know you've been avoiding me for the past year,” She argues, shooting him a disgusted look and pointing at him, “YOU are the reason why THIS...” She then points at her roommate. “...is stuck with me.”

 

“THIS???” Sehun protests.

 

She lets out a sharp sigh and quickly apologizes, “Sorry, I didn't mean that. But you get what I'm saying.”

 

“You seem to be getting along fine thanks to me,” Junmyeon points out nonchalantly.

 

“Whatever, you crap weasel,” She sasses, making a face.

 

Jongdae suddenly guffaws in the most boisterous way possible. “I'm sorry, I just—she's the best at insults,” He says in between laughs.

 

“Alright...” Junmyeon frowns, avoiding her eyes, and he continues in a low tone, “I'm sorry for avoiding you...and for not notifying you about the forthcoming stranger of a roommate.”

 

“THANK YOU. Long fucking overdue, but apology accepted. That's all I needed.” She throws her arms up and shares a small smile his way. “Now, you're very much welcome to my home.”

 

The rest sigh in relief as they feel the tension ease up in the room.

 

“But not right now. What I need is for everyone to get out,” She immediately interjects with a smug smile.

 

“Yeah. Scram!” Sandara shouts, glaring at all their male companions.

 

“That includes you too, Dara,” Bambi objects.

 

“WHAT?! But I--” She pouts.

 

“Nope. I'm not having it. Deal with your brother properly. Have a nice talk in your apartment,” The younger one chides with a firm expression.

 

“Can I just...?”

 

“No, you're not.”

 

After dealing with Sandara, Bambi then turns to Yixing and glares.

 

“It's fine. I'll leave. Just please, please, please keep these,” He pleads with an all too tempting pout as he holds the basket up.

 

She stares him down for the next couple of minutes, but he shows no sign of giving up.

 

Ultimately, she lets out a sharp sigh and caves in. “Fine, alright. But please do not give us any more.”

 

He nods with a grin and places the basket on the kitchen counter. “Congratulations on the wedding by the way!”

 

“Wedding? What wedding???” Bambi questions, furrowing her eyebrows.

 

“Oh, aren't you two--???” Yixing replies surprised as his eyes linger to Sehun and then back at her.

 

Bambi's expression hardens as she lets out an impatient sigh. _What... the fuck... is everyone... on... today...?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?_

 

“I'll let myself out.” He shares a sheepish smile before quietly leaving the loft.

 

“Now that he points it out, you two do look good together,” Junmyeon concurs in a slightly teasing tone.

 

“JUST LEAVE, WILL YOU?!” Bambi screams at the top of her lungs.

 

The young landlord instantly jumps up in surprise and heads to the front door with Kyungsoo and Jongdae.

 

“What a disgusting notion...” Jongdae hisses at him irritated before they close the door behind them.

 

“If it helps, I don't think you two look good together,” Sanghyun chimes in gleefully.

 

“OUT!” Bambi bellows with steely eyes.

 

“Yes, ma'am,” He responds frightened as he tugs his sister with him.

 

“Let's have dinner together at least?” Sandara pouts towards the homeowner's way.

 

“We'll see how it plays out,” Bambi replies flatly as she shoos and escorts both siblings out of the loft.

 

As soon as she closes the door behind her, she lets out a sigh of relief. “Oh, thank God. The noise was really getting to me.”

 

“Yeah, I noticed. You alright?” Sehun pokes her nose with a warm grin.

 

She nods with a small smile. “Let's just chill, okay? No banter, no teasing. I just need us to be peaceful for once.”

 

“Sure.”

 

Then, the damn doorbell shatters her momentary illusion.

 

“Oh God, who is it this time?!” She yells annoyed. _I swear if it's one of those three, I'm going to go on a killing spree._

 

“I'll get it,” He chuckles.

 

“No, no.” She gives him a dismissive wave. “You've been holding in your farts for the last thirty minutes. So, I suggest you take care of your business.”

 

He widens his eyes at her, shocked that she noticed. He then lets out a guffaw and nods.

 

As he makes his way to the bathroom, she saunters over to the front door and opens it with no hesitation. For a moment or two, she stands there frozen in place, stunned at the figure before her.

 

“This is 404, right?” An insanely attractive man asks in a pleasant tone as he shares a warm smile.

 

She nods her head slowly, trying to determine who he is. She feels like she's seen him before, possibly in a dream.

 

_Or maybe I slept with him in my era of loss and never contacted him ever..._

 

_But I wouldn't forget a face like that..._

 

_A face carved by God himself while the angels sing in harmony and I bathe in a fountain of milk and honey, because I... I, at last, have become the chosen one._

 

… _..............................................................................................What...in...the fuck..._

 

_I'M TIRED, OKAY? AND HE'S REALLY GOOD LOOKING._

 

“I'm Seho, Sehun's older brother. He might've mentioned me?” His tender voice snaps her back to reality.

 

Standing tall just like his younger counterpart, Seho definitely does not disappoint. He's like an older carbon copy of Sehun, but for some reason, he exudes a different aura. Right off the bat, when Bambi met her roommate, there was a mischievous and arrogant air about him. But with Seho, he appears gentle and dreamy; like someone who'd protect you from harm's way no matter what the case while hypnotizing you with his pensive voice.

 

 _How could two human beings be so alike yet so different??_ She wonders in a daze. _And what again was the last thing he said???_

 

“Oh...” She ends up drawling with an unsure expression.

 

He chortles at her reaction, “Judging by that 'oh', it hasn't been good things, has it?”

 

“Ah no, no. Not at all!” She waves her hands frantically with a sheepish smile and opens the door wider for him. “Come in!”

 

He bows slightly with a grateful smile before entering the apartment. She nervously leads him to the living room, where the bathroom is closest to.

 

“He's just um...” She clears her throat and points at their restroom. “...in there...”

 

He nods understanding as he declares mildly, “You must be Bambi.”

 

Her eyes flutter toward him in surprise. “Ahh...yeah...”

 

“Don't worry. He's spoken highly of you.” He smiles wholeheartedly.

 

She lets out a nervous chuckle, doubting that her loftmate is capable of such a thing.

 

“Oof!” Sehun stumbles out of the bathroom and chortles as he looks up at Bambi. “I think it's safe to say you shouldn't be going in there any time soon, little one.”

 

She stays silent while her eyes linger to his brother, standing only a few feet away from her.

 

“Seho...” He says, gaping in disbelief.

 

“Hey, bud!” Seho greets brightly and pulls him in for a hug.

 

“When'd you—?” Sehun stands there pegged in place, still uncertain of the current situation.

 

“I just arrived a few hours ago. Thought I'd surprise you!” The older sibling bubbles as he places both his hands on the younger one's cheeks and looks straight into his eyes.

 

Sehun stares back at him, trying to process everything. And it only takes him a few seconds to let out a chuckle. He grins as he embraces him again. “Thank you,” He whispers, feeling a surge of both happiness and relief take over his body.

 

“I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier. That was pretty shitty of me,” Seho whispers back and pats him on the head affectionately.

 

Sehun beams widely and says, “I'm just glad you're here.”

 

Though merely standing on the sidelines, Bambi gazes at the two feeling the exact same way. A serene smile slowly gracing her face.


	25. Chapter 25

“We're JUST friends, okay?” Bambi insists in a low voice as she glances at Sehun chatting with his brother by the far end of the roof terrace.

 

Though it's only been twenty-four hours since the fiasco of a mess in the loft, two of her friends are back at it again by interrogating her on a rather unnecessary topic. She hasn't the faintest idea where all this suspicion is coming from, but she promises herself she's going to end it here and now.

 

“Yeah, okay. Sure. That's what they all say,” Sandara remarks sarcastically.

 

“But you think he's attractive, right?” Amber implores with keen eyes.

 

“Don't we all? He's a friend and a roommate who happens to be super attractive. Do I have sexual feelings for him? No. But do I think, objectively, that his looks are superior to other men? Yes. Simple as that,” Bambi attempts to explain in a mild manner.

 

“Okay. Then answer this,” Amber says unconvinced, “How is it that none of us except you manage to have your eyes linger around his ass whenever you get a glimpse of him?”

 

“What?” Bambi widens her eyes, feeling her cheeks slowly get hot.

 

“Hey! Mine do too! But that's all in motherly love, of course,” Sandara interjects with a cheerful smile.

 

“WELL??” Amber cocks an eyebrow at her best friend, waiting for a proper answer.

 

“I...don't know what you're talking about!” Bambi exclaims, trying to cover her face as her eyes unintentionally dart towards Sehun's rear.

 

“Your eyes were LITERALLY just there. I SAW YOU,” Amber points out in a raised voice.

 

“You did? When?” Bambi asks, feigning complete ignorance.

 

“JUST NOW!” Amber yells in disbelief.

 

“I did NOT. Will you--?!” Bambi immediately shushes her.

 

Amber smirks at the sight of her panic-stricken state. “You're blushing like mad right now. Just wanted you to know.”

 

“Because you're embarrassing me!” Bambi avoids her eyes and mentally commands her cheeks to turn back to its normal shade.

 

Sandara, who decides to keep her mouth shut and remain a mere witness in all of this, giggles to herself in pure amusement.

 

“Hey, little one. You alright?” Sehun's worried voice makes the three girls turn to him instantly.

 

Bambi's eyes flutter up as her cheeks grow warmer. “Yeah, I just--”

 

“I know. You get hot easily. The temperature is pretty crappy right now. You want me to get your cool pack?” He offers with a small smile.

 

“No, no. I'm fine. I can just...fan myself.” She stupidly waves her right hand up and down in front of her face.

 

He cracks up at her reaction, but urges with a dismissive wave, “Don't be silly. I'll check the freezer, alright? Stay put.”

 

“Oh, she's not going anywhere,” Amber remarks with underlying smugness as the lanky roommate scurries his way back to the apartment.

 

“You're as red as a tomato,” Seho comments in an amused tone, “Maybe you should stay inside instead.”

 

“That idea would've been brilliant if she was, in fact, turning red because of the heat, older but just as hot version of Sehun,” Sandara retorts, “She's not, by the way. Just want to make that clear.”

 

He chuckles as his gaze turns to her. “Sandara, right?”

 

“Oh, darling. You can call me anything you want.” She winks with a flirtatious smile.

 

“Easy, Dara,” Amber mutters near her.

 

“What? I'm just indicating the flexibility of my nickname.” She shrugs unfazed and bats her eyeslashes at him.

 

“Sandara will do.” He smiles warmly despite her overly amorous behavior. “It's a pretty name.”

 

“You like that? You should hear my phone number.” Her smile turns into a mischievous grin as she giggles heartily.

 

“Oh, good God,” Bambi mumbles, rolling her eyes.

 

Seho lets out chortle, but utters nothing in reply.

 

“Here you go!” Sehun joins them with Bambi's cool pack in hand and places it on top of her head.

 

“THANK YOU,” She says loudly, throwing Sandara a dirty look as she takes her cool pack and dabs it on her cheeks and neck.

 

“What'd I miss?” Sehun asks as he plops next to a slouching Bambi on the lounge couch and props his arm on her head.

 

“Not really something we'd like to--” Amber starts.

 

“Do you really think this is necessary?” Bambi interrupts, scrunching her nose at Sehun.

 

He shrugs her way and eagerly looks at everyone else for an answer.

 

“We were talking about your brother. How come you've never mentioned him before ever?” Sandara chirps with dazed eyes.

 

“I've talked about him way too many times for any of us to count...” He replies, furrowing his eyebrows.

 

Bambi then furiously shakes her head to get Sehun's arm off it and when she finally does, she shoots him a death glare.

 

“Yeah, but you never told me he looks exactly like what God's gift to the world would be,” Sandara counters in a sweet tone.

 

“You DO know we look alike right?” He folds his arms across his chest instead and subtly pouts at Bambi.

 

“Yeah, I know, sweetie. But he's more suitable for my age,” Sandara explains as she gazes at Seho, “You are, aren't you?”

 

“Don't answer that,” Sehun snaps annoyed before his brother could respond.

 

Sandara gasps at his hostile behavior and protests, “And why exactly am I being deprived of my basic human right to information?”

 

“Because he's happily taken,” He proclaims.

 

She immediately frowns at the unfortunate revelation as her eyes stay glued to his brother. “Really???”

 

Seho smiles and nods in confirmation.

 

“Well, that was a bust.” She makes a funny noise with her lips and suggests cheerfully, “Hey, at least we can be friends!”

 

“Sure,” He replies tenderly with a sincere grin.

 

Sandara then turns to her younger female friend. “So Bambi, still absorbing the heat around us???” She asks in order to change the subject.

 

“Not anymore. Thanks to you,” Bambi retorts snippily.

 

“You're more than welcome!” Sandara bubbles with a wide beam as she glances at Sehun and Amber, “How about we fly this kite, hmm? I'm so glad I brought it.”

 

Amber gives her and the pink elephant shaped contraption she's gripping tightly a weird look. Just as she's about to tease her, Sehun nods in agreement and drags both of them to the rails of the roof terrace.

 

“He's a good kid,” Seho starts in a soft tone, watching his brother with a fond smile.

 

“I know,” Bambi replies as an unconscious grin forms on her mouth. “That's why he's been here long.”

 

“Thank you for taking him in,” He utters with an appreciative sigh and continues, “I knew that girl wasn't quite right for him. I should've been here at the time, but thankfully you swooped in right on the dot.”

 

“It's not me exactly who swooped in. It was Amber.” She chuckles, recalling the first day Sehun set foot in the loft. “If anything, I have just as much to be grateful for to him as he does to me.”

 

His eyes linger towards her and he couldn't help but stare in pure admiration. “I'm right.”

 

“Pardon?” She turns to him confused.

 

“Nah. It's just something I've been thinking about since I got here,” He responds vaguely as he reverts to watching his younger brother fly a kite with Amber and Sandara, “I'm right. I get what the fuss is all about.”

 

Though Bambi has no idea what he's pertaining to, an uneasy feeling creeps up inside her; as if she's just confessed a big secret she's completely unaware of.

***

The day flew by like an eagle hunting for prey and surprisingly, most of their time was spent in the roof terrace despite the summer heat. Kyungsoo and Jongdae managed to join in on the kite fun, but left as soon as dinner was over, along with the rest of the gang. Seho decided to stay a bit longer, wanting to hang out with Sehun more, while secretly trying to get to know Bambi. Although she remained clueless to his tactics, she actually kept her guard up ever since he's uttered that weirdly ambiguous statement a few hours before.

 

When the late evening sky and chilly breeze graced their presence, Seho finally left the loftmates on their own. He mentally noted that he would attempt another shot at the inner workings of Bambi's mind another time, even if it meant blatantly asking her personal questions. This is a person who's going to be living with his little brother for the years to come. If she turns out to be a sociopath killer thirsty for young mens' bloody deaths, then he'll have to snatch Sehun faster than the roadrunner can even 'beep' his way out of a dangerous coyote situation. That would be the worst case scenario, of course. He was hoping he could entrust Sehun's life with her. So far, he thinks he can.

 

As for the roommates who are currently basking in the wondrous moonlight shining upon the roof terrace, the inevitable topic of exes come about. Though they're both unsure of how it actually made its way out of their mouths and into the air, they opted to deal with it. The subject's going arise at one point in time anyway, so might as well get it out in the open and thrash its nasty horns while it stands.

 

“So, was there anyone before Nichole?” Bambi asks curiously.

 

“No one serious,” Sehun answers with a casual shrug.

 

Her nose suddenly wrinkles in disgust. “So, she was your first love?”

 

He turns to her with a perplexed look and bursts into fits of laughter. As he waves his hands frantically, he says, “No. Not at all.” He then continues, “My first love was...”

 

She glues her eyes on him and eagerly waits for him to finish his sentence.

 

“Was surprisingly one-sided and short-lived.”

 

Her eyes then light up in shock, finding it hard to believe.

 

“She was someone...waaaaay beyond me.”

 

She makes a face at his vague explanation. “Your grandma?”

 

“Witty,” He deadpans with a poker face.

 

“Let me guess. Pretty teacher,” She teases.

 

He shakes his head. “It's complicated. I was pretty young, but I knew what I felt towards her was...new and different.”

 

“How so?” She tilts her head at him intently.

 

“I don't know...” He searches his mind for an appropriate description of the past emotions he felt. “But I remember seeing her and just...”

 

“Your heart went crazy?” She offers.

 

“No. But my palms were sweaty as fuck and I was just...standing there. Still. Like the ocean early in the morning. I couldn't look away and I didn't want to. It felt wrong if I did. She was just...enchanting. In the purest form.” A blurry image of his first love materializes in his brain and he couldn't help but smile at the memory.

 

 _In the purest form??_ “How old WERE you?” She questions confused.

 

“Not too sure. Around 3 or 4?” He replies.

 

She immediately shoots him a look of disbelief. “You had your first love when you were a toddler? You ACTUALLY remember THAT specific time of your life at THAT particular age?” _I can barely remember what date it was yesterday..._

 

“I told you it was complicated, didn't I?” He pauses and sighs sadly. “It was just that one time and I never saw her again. One day spent together and she was gone.”

 

“That doesn't really sound like love...”

 

“It was to me. I thought about her for months...until my brain couldn't visualize her face anymore.” He frowns at Bambi, getting rather defensive. “She made me feel something besides happiness, sadness, and anger. At the time I didn't actually know, but later on, as the years passed, I realized 'Ah, so that's what it was.' Even if it was just that one day. Because no one else could make me feel the way she did.”

 

She lets out a sigh, not wanting to say anymore. For some odd reason, it's riling her up and she doesn't like the slight rage growing inside her.

 

“Speaking of complicated...” He starts, noticing how quiet she's been. “There's something I always wanted to ask you about Aaron.”

 

“What about him?”

 

“Not really about HIM per se, but the situation involving him.”

 

“Okay...” She drawls and quickly reminds him, “I'm deducting this from your questions by the way.”

 

“Deduct away. I think I still have more than 10 unlike SOME people.” He shares a smug smirk.

 

Her nose instantly scrunches up in irritation. “Just ask the damn question already.”

 

“Would you have left him?” His expression becomes serious as he repeats, “If he lived, would you have left him?”

 

A sarcastic guffaw escapes her mouth as she replies, “And be the nasty bitch who broke up with her boyfriend after he got involved in a car accident?”

 

“You know what I'm talking about.” His tone turns somber and soft.

 

“I don't know. Hard to tell, really.” She sighs, thinking of how pathetic she was during that particular moment in her life. “Given that I was so desperately in love with him.”

 

After much mental deliberation, she continues, “I probably wouldn't have in the moment, but eventually...” She exhales deeply and finishes, “It would've been him, not me.”

 

He frowns at her conclusion and murmurs, “You're giving him way too much credit.”

 

“You would agree if you were in my life at the time,” She counters, forcing a smile, as she inquires lightly, “Speaking of exes, how's yours?”

 

“Peachy,” He responds shortly. “Misses you dearly.”

 

“Ha-ha.” She scowls and narrows her eyes at him annoyed.

 

He chuckles at her irritated state as a sudden thought occurs to him. “By the way, just want to give you head's up. I'm gonna be in Japan next month with Seho.”

 

She stares straight ahead, rather stunned at his casual announcement and stays silent. When she's finished mentally processing everything, she slowly turns to him. “Really?” She barely says.

 

“Yeah. Why? Are you gonna miss me?” He teases and leans towards her, his face only inches away from hers.

 

She lets out a scoff and averts her gaze elsewhere. “You wish.”

 

“Even if you end up eating your own words, there's still Snapchat and FaceTime. So, hit me up whenever,” He proposes in a bright tone.

 

“I'd rather not.” She scowls.

 

“Awww. Is that resentment I'm sensing in your voice??”

 

She exhales sharply and hisses, “No, you fuckface. Leave me alone.” As she hastily turns away from him, she tries to run back inside the loft without a hitch.

 

“Awwwwwww, little one! Come here! You don't need to feel bad for me going on a month-long vacation!!!” Sehun coos, catching up to her and sharing a sickly sweet smile.

 

“SHUT UP!” Bambi yells, trying to push him aside.

 

“I'll buy you lots of matcha goodies!” He chirps.

 

Silence abruptly surrounds them and she halts on her steps.

 

“You're an idiot,” She mutters under her breath, dashing past him.

 

A giddy yet mischievous smile forms on his mouth as he shouts proudly, “AN IDIOT YOU'RE GOING TO MISS!!!”

 

She stops again on her tracks to turn towards him and hit his shoulder as hard as she can. As his complaints get lost in the cool air, she walks away and bites down an enraptured smile that's been aching to burst onto her lips.


	26. Chapter 26

“Do you miss me yet?”

 

Bambi's eyes immediately find Sehun, who is standing proudly in the living room with a bright grin. “No. You're literally still here,” She says in monotone, evidently unimpressed with his overly enthusiastic question.

 

The morning of his flight to Tokyo has finally arrived. She found it rather suspicious that he didn't budge the entire time of their preparation earlier; but the sudden cheerful inquiry now confirms the inner dread that's been hiding at the pit of her stomach. Never doubt a woman's instincts, as they say. She knew that he wasn't just going to leave in peace. She knew that, yet she let him get to her anyway.

 

 _Fool me once, shame on him. Fool me twice and a hundred million times after that, shoot yourself and call it a day._ She mentally rolls her eyes, wishing the tiled floor beneath her would cause her unforeseen death.

 

“So, there's a chance that you'll ACTUALLY miss me, ey?” He teases as he skips to her in the kitchen.

 

She lets out a deep sigh, her expression remaining impassive. “You are aware that your brother's waiting for you downstairs, right?”

 

“Yeah, for like thirty mi--” He replies and realizes his slight blunder. “Okay, I get it.”

 

She forces a smile and starts to grab a few more of her stuff for work in the loft.

 

Sehun decides to watch as she shuffles about, until an idea pops in his mind. He smiles to himself and exits the apartment with his luggage. “Do you miss me yet?!”

 

As she double checks her belongings, she finally sets out of the loft with a glare screaming annoyance straight at Sehun. “NO,” She answers firmly and closes the door behind her.

 

They then walk down the hallway in silence. Though zero words are exchanged, she makes it her duty to shoot him 'DON'T DO IT' glowers while he continues to smile mischievously.

 

When the elevator finally arrives and they hop in, he starts with a highly optimistic voice, “Do you--?”

 

“No,” She cuts him off before he could finish victoriously.

 

“Want extra matcha powder as a present?” He manages to save with a smug grin.

 

She instantly glares his way and folds her arms across her chest.

 

“It's not a present. It's a specific item on your list for me to buy. I know.” He makes a face and begins to mock her by pulling several silly faces.

 

She forces a smile and proceeds to look him up and down. “Wow, he looks nice,” She thinks aloud, thoroughly impressed with his comfortable yet stylish outfit.

 

It's a well-known fact that Sehun has a great fashion sense (and it's secretly one of the things she admires about him) since he's a model; but for some reason, he's brought an extra 'oomph' to his appearance today. Maybe it's because he's traveling, maybe it's because he's always been attractive but she never really liked acknowledging it ever since they became friends, or maybe it's the seemingly pleasant weather she got a peek of from the window before leaving. Who knows, right?

 

Hearing such an unlikely statement from Bambi, Sehun smiles for a brief moment and then tries to bounce back to his previous composure. “What did you say?”

 

“Nothing,” She replies simply, still thinking her thoughts have not been verbalized just a few moments ago.

 

“You said I look nice.”

 

“No, I didn't.” _Crap. Did I say that out loud?!_

 

“Yeah, you did,” He insists as he tilts his head and studies her face at a certain distance. “And judging by how red you're turning, I'm assuming it's true. You do think I look nice.”

 

She scoffs and utters defensively, “So what? Never been complimented before?”

 

“I have, multiple times.” He shares a smug smile and explains teasingly, “But right now, it isn't really the compliment that's satisfying. It's the look on your face and the fact that you wanted to keep that compliment to yourself.”

 

A sarcastic guffaw escapes her mouth as she slightly turns away from him and avoids his eyes. “You...are such a dick.”

 

“A dick you think that looks nice.” He steps close to her and gives a sickly sweet smile.

 

She scrunches her nose in disgust at his remark as a dirty thought crosses her mind.

 

As if he can read what she's thinking, he whispers dangerously close to her ear, “It can go both ways if you want to see what's down there.”

 

She suddenly bursts into boisterous laughter. “Conversation over.”

 

“What? Right when it was getting spicy? Come on, Bambs. Walk into the wild side from time to time,” He jokes with a playful wink.

 

As she lets out a snort, she shakes her head at the absurdity of it all and bites down a smile.

 

The elevator then dings to indicate their arrival on the ground floor.

 

“So, are you just gonna head straight to work or...?” Sehun inquires as they get off the lift and continue to walk side by side.

 

“I'd rather just...not...” Bambi stammers nervously at the thought of being a third wheel to him and his brother.

 

“It's cool. I get it.” He sends a dismissive wave as his mouth forms a mischievous smile. “It's 'cause you miss me already, don't you?”

 

She immediately throws him an 'are you kidding me?' look.

 

“Sehun! Bambi!” A familiar voice greets them.

 

They both turn towards the source simultaneously.

 

“Seho!!” Sehun greets back with a wide beam. “You didn't have to walk all the way in here. I could've just gone to you outside.”

 

“Actually I was a bit worried that we might be late so I was making sure you got here on time,” Seho explains in a concerned tone.

 

Sehun instantly shares a sheepish smile. “Right. Sorry about that.”

 

The older one ruffles his younger brother's hair and chuckles. He then turns his attention to Bambi. “You heading to work?”

 

She merely nods in reply.

 

“Take care,” Seho says tenderly.

 

“You too. I mean, you two,” She quickly responds as she gestures at the pair of ridiculously good looking siblings standing in front of her, “You both...too...take care.” She clears throat awkwardly and continues, “I'm sorry, I'm a bit incoherent in the morning.”

 

Seho lets out an amused chortle, “That's alright.” His eyes then avert to Sehun. “You ready to go?”

 

“Sure. I just have to ask her something,” The younger sibling replies with a brief nod.

 

“Okay. I'll wait in the cab.” Seho then gathers his brother's luggage and leaves the two be in a flash.

 

“Do you have a crush on my brother??” Sehun immediately questions.

 

It doesn't even take a second for Bambi to furrow her eyebrows at him clearly annoyed. “NO!” She exclaims with a look of disbelief.

 

“Then how come you suddenly turned into incoherent Irene when you clearly had your brain working pretty well before we bumped into him?” He argues, resting his hands on his hips unconvinced.

 

“I don't know? Because sometimes I'm socially awkward and your brother and I aren't exactly best buddies??” She points out while making a face.

 

“But you're the world's best verbal jouster when we first met?” He proclaims with a hint of irony in his tone.

 

“That's because you were annoying when we first met!” She hisses warningly.

 

“Aha! So, you DO have a crush on my brother!” He accuses with a triumphant smile.

 

“How did you even get to that conclusion?!” She shouts at the top of her lungs, but continues in a low tone, “Jesus, Sehun. Do you have a fucking cactus shoved up your ass? What is the matter with you?! I DON'T HAVE a crush on Seho. Even if we were the last two people on earth, I wouldn't!”

 

“Well, that's just mean.” He pouts childishly.

 

“Oh my God. You are the world's biggest idiot. LITERALLY AND FIGURATIVELY.”

 

He grins at the mention of the all too familiar word (especially when used by her). “So you ARE gonna miss me, aren't you?”

 

She lets out a heavy sigh and utters impatiently, “I'm this close to killing--”

 

“I know. Bye, little one!” He eagerly interrupts before she could finish as he rushes to the opposite direction.

 

She can only glare towards the lanky figure seemingly running for his life. She then scoffs and rolls her eyes as she continues on her way to work. _As if I'm going to miss that giant lump of a penis._

 

The commute to her destination remains uneventful, but for some reason, Bambi feels like everything surrounding her is just the calm before the storm. She knows she shouldn't be paranoid, but her pesky loftmate hasn't done anything to bother her for the last thirty minutes; and usually, it takes about five for him to come up with an annoying quip to throw at her. Her brain insists that he's probably busy with his brother and other matters regarding his flight. But knowing Sehun, she's convinced that he's just waiting for the right moment to spurt at her like a cheetah finally pinning down its prey after a long interval of lingering.

 

“Hey. You alright?” Eunah asks as soon Bambi enters the office.

 

“I just got here.”

 

“So, no?” Eunah squints incredulously.

 

Bambi shoots her a weird look before settling down by her desk. “I'm fine. More than, actually. I'm great.”

 

“And why is that?” Eunah pries further, leaning closely towards her.

 

“My annoying giant of a roommate is gonna be gone for a month-long vacation,” Bambi replies simply while attempting to organize the several clippings scattered on the table.

 

“Oohhh that IS good news! Unless that hot male mode is still your roommate.” Eunah backs away and plops on her seat. She merely turns her head towards her co-worker's direction, waiting for her response.

 

Bambi furrows her eyebrows suspiciously. “Um... Why?”

 

“Because of your undeniable attraction to him,” Eunah mumbles incoherently.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing. See you! Bye!” Eunah jumps up from her seat and hastily walks to the bathroom.

 

Bambi scoffs at the sight and turns her focus back to her laptop. “Now time for my morning e-mails...” As her eyes scan the several unread messages, she suddenly spots one from Sehun.

 

 _What in God's name is it this time? Did he forget his back shaver in the fucking apartment?!_ She thinks skeptically.

 

When she clicks the e-mail, she instantly regrets doing so at the sight of a bold 'DO YOU MISS ME YET?????' all in caps and shining gold glitter with adorable cats stretching on both ends of the sentence.

 

“GODDAMMIT!”

***

After the email incident, Sehun made it his duty to torment Bambi in every way possible. Though it did prove to be quite challenging, given the fact that he's in another country, it only made him persevere harder. He knew that during her down time she liked to browse on her several social media accounts. So, he mainly focused on sending her filtered snaps on Snapchat and flooding her with selfies on iMessage and Twitter that will surely irk her at no end.

 

His plan eventually did become futile despite his efforts, because his brother told him to knock it off. If anything, according to Seho, he should be sending Bambi aesthetic photos that illustrate the true beauty of Japan and other boring stuff Sehun didn't care to listen to. Another reason was that she managed to keep her responses short and sassy. Her banter game was on point, of course, and he thoroughly enjoyed it, but they were less comprehensive than what he's used to. He figured she was busy, which he found slightly disappointing. But work will always come to an end and if there's anything more exciting than that, then he'd be more than happy to know what it is.

 

“You'll never guess who I met today,” Bambi starts as she bounces on her bed.

 

She had just arrived in the loft and suggested to FaceTime with her roommate a few minutes ago, even if his pestering did agitate her for most of the day. The 'scandalous' story (aka kind of awkward event that happened to her during work) she kept in this entire time is way too good for her not to chat about via video call.

 

“Miranda Kerr?” Sehun guesses calmly before going on a verbal frenzy, “OH MY GOD, DID YOU MEET MIRANDA KERR?!”

 

“NO. Sit your ass down,” She mildly scolds and clarifies, “Nichole.”

 

His eyes instantly widen at the name. “Where?”

 

“At the shoot today.” She shrugs coolly.

 

“Really? Literally as I left...” He gapes in disbelief.

 

“I know, right?” She snorts and continues in an intriguing tone, “That's not the only huge news that's blown up on my face.”

 

“There's more?!”

 

“Aha. And you're never gonna believe it...” She states and recounts the weird ripple of occurrences that life managed to hurl at her.

***

“Head's up,” Eunah said as she neared Bambi at the far end of the studio, “You want good news or bad news first?”

 

“Bad news,” The taller female answered.

 

Eunah frowned at her decision and revealed, “The photographer's dating one of the models.”

 

“O...kay...” Bambi drawled unsure.

 

“Good news is he's hot,” Eunah added quickly, “You know what I should've done?”

 

Bambi remained silent and merely nodded for her to go on.

 

“I should've delivered the good news first before the bad one, despite your choice,” Eunah surmised with a regretful smile.

 

“Hey, at least your storytelling's only crappy when done verbally,” Bambi offered in an amused tone.

 

“Fair point. Thank you.”

 

The two then nodded at each other in understanding and split up ways to their assigned stations in the studio.

 

“Hi, I'm Bambi Villavieja, the managing edito--” She greeted the photographer, who turned to face her. “Wongeun.”

 

“Hey,” He greeted back with a warm grin.

 

“Wow. This is—is...a surprise.” She laughed out of shock.

 

“Yeah! When they told me travel magazine, I didn't think I'd be bumping straight to you,” He agreed and added, “Though I was slightly hoping I would.”

 

She offered a sincere smile and chuckled. “It's nice to see you.”

 

“You too.” He nodded, returning her smile. “Dating anyone?”

 

She immediately shook her head. “Work's my boyfriend for now,” She stated both proudly and jokingly. “I heard the opposite from your side though. Which one of the models is your lady friend?”

 

He gaped at her surprised. “How'd you--?”

 

“One of my co-workers is the Gretchen Wieners of the office so...” She shrugged casually.

 

He let out a brief chortle and nodded in understanding. His eyes then circulated the room, looking for his current model girlfriend. “She's on her way over here.”

 

“Oh--?” Bambi turned towards the direction of his gaze and almost instantly, she had to stop herself from tripping over due to bewilderment of the person standing in front her.

 

“Bambi, this is Nichole. Nichole, Bambi,” Wongeun introduced in a formal tone.

 

Bambi forced all the muscles in her face to form a smile. _Is she going to recognize me? Is she not? What should I do? Crap. I want to hurl all my insides out. What is fucking happening?!?!?!_

 

Nichole, who towered over her both with height and beauty, managed to smile back. “How do you two know each other?” She questioned mildly as she latched onto Wongeun's arm.

 

 _So she doesn't recognize me._ Bambi thought half-relieved and half-offended. _Why am I not surprised?_

 

_Or is she faking it...???_

 

_Ugh, God. Why me?! OF ALL THE PEOPLE. She could've been Cara Delevingne or Barbara Palvin, but NO. It had to be Nichole. It HAD to be. If people were watching my life, they'd think it was a fucking soap opera._

 

Bambi cleared her throat awkwardly, trying to think of a proper answer to Nichole's question, but her mind just went completely blank. She then glanced at Wongeun, hoping he would save them both from this insane mess.

 

“We used to date... awhile back,” He replied, attempting to sound as casual as possible.

 

“Nothing serious though,” Bambi immediately asserted with a reassuring smile.

 

“Oh...” Nichole's disposition suddenly turned sour as she nodded and pursed her lips. “So, are you dating anyone now?”

 

Bambi instantly sent her a dismissive wave. “As Rihanna would say, it's all about work, work, work, work, work.” She laughed nervously.

 

Wongeun then laughed along to make the tension around them ease up.

 

“You seemed to have ended on good terms,” Nichole commented, still not letting her guard down.

 

“It was a mutual decision,” Wongeun responded.

 

“Great!” Nichole abruptly beamed and threw her arms up in relief. “So, I don't have to be worried, right?”

 

“Oh no, not at all.” Bambi frantically waved her hands 'no' and blurted out, “I'd rather fuck my roommate than your boyfriend.”

 

Nichole furrowed her eyebrows, puzzled at the random revelation while her boyfriend widened his eyes perplexed.

 

“Not that I would, you know, fuck my roommate,” Bambi stammered helplessly as she looked at Wongeun, remembering that one of the reasons they broke up was because of Sehun. “I'm just saying. The context...I...it sounded so much better in my head.” She then averted her eyes elsewhere, feeling her cheeks get hot. “Good talk though... until I ruined it.”

 

An incredibly awkward silence engulfed the three of them, each not knowing what to say.

 

“What was that Eunah?! I'll be right there!” Bambi exclaimed suddenly and scurried her way out of the God awful situation she got herself into.

***

As soon as she wraps up her storytelling, Bambi hears howls of laughter on the other line while she's left to stare at the ceiling of Sehun's hotel room. Though she purposely excluded the last (and oh so horrifying) part out, it didn't matter since it wasn't the point of the story.

 

“You're kidding!!!” Sehun says in between laughs as she finally gets a glimpse of his overjoyed face, “She really is on a whole other level. I gotta hand it to her.”

 

“Bit of a shady bitch too,” She mumbles under her breath.

 

His laughter turns up a notch as he asks playfully, “Do I hear a hint of jealousy with that tone of yours?”

 

She scoffs at his irrelevant assumption, “As if.”

 

“That's true. I'm glad you know you're way better than her.” He sends a wide beam.

 

She instantly shoots him a weird look. “Now it's my turn to laugh.”

 

“I'm serious,” He says firmly.

 

Bambi remains silent as they spend the next few minutes staring at each other.

 

“So...” Sehun starts as a mischievous grin creeps up his mouth. “Do you mi--?”

 

She purses her lips and wrinkles her nose in annoyance. “I swear. If you ask that question one more time, I am deducting it from your 12.”

 

He pouts childishly. “You wouldn't.”

 

“Really? You're doubting my cruel capabilities NOW?” She questions with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Well, I wouldn't call them cruel...” He reasons with a vague expression.

 

“Goodbye, asshat,” She snaps as she hangs up on him.

 

A sudden bleep comes from her phone and Bambi instantly knows who texted her.

 

Sehun: Let's be real though. You miss me, right?

 

Bambi: NO. Now sleep, you giant manchild.

 

Sehun: Not until you admit you miss me~

 

Bambi: Even if I genuinely don't?

 

Sehun: Well now, that's not fair. Because we both know you're lying.

 

Bambi: Oh, SCREW OFF

 

Despite the sassy remark, she literally rolls on her bed laughing more than she should, waiting to see what his reponse will be. And just when she's going to catch her breath, the familiar bleep sound interrupts her.

 

Sehun: I'm calling you

 

Bambi: Don't you dare!!! Sehun, we should get some rest. This isn't a sleepover!!

 

Not even wasting a second, the stubborn man immediately calls her through FaceTime; and she has no other choice but to answer.

 

“You never do what I want you to do,” She says flatly with an unsatisfied expression.

 

“Isn't that the main reason why we're still friends?” He asks lightly, sharing an all too ecstatic grin.

 

A huge chunk of laughter escapes from her mouth as she continues, “That is true. I'll give you that.”

 

And what Bambi thought would be a momentary exchange of banter turns into a whole night and even morning of numerous types of conversations. The teasing never stopped, naturally, but there were some nonsensical talk and jokes inserted here and there, as well as constant sending of links and pictures to each other of what they found hilarious and/or weird.

 

Towards the break of dawn, they end up sharing views regarding various serious topics. It even came to a point where they express their worry over Charlie. Since Nichole is dating Wongeun, it only means that Charlie's dad moved out. The child can only take in so much. Sure, she's smart, but a girl her age can only understand a certain amount. Bambi's concerned whether or not Nichole was able to thoroughly explain to her daughter about the entire situation. It isn't her place to feel so, but it genuinely breaks her heart even thinking about it. Sehun, who feels the same as Bambi, promises that he'd have a good talk with Charlie once he returns from his vacation.

 

After the somehow sentimental chat, a period of comfortable silence surrounds them and they stay still for a few minutes.

 

“Uuhh...Sehun?” She starts and his eyes immediately focus on her.

 

“Yeah?” He yawns.

 

“I think it might be morning already. I can hear birds chirping outside...” She tries her hardest not to giggle at the sight of an obviously sleepy Sehun on her phone.

 

“I know,” He yawns yet again as he continues in the most casual tone possible, “It's 4 a.m.”

 

“IT'S 4 A.M.?!?!??!!?!” She shouts bewildered.

 

He slightly jumps at the sudden shrill noise and ends up chuckling. “Yeah. Sorry I kept you up, little one.”

 

She lets out a long sigh, but shares a small smile. “It's okay. I had fun anyway.” She pauses as she watches his eyes slowly close and abruptly open, evidently trying his hardest to stay awake. “Work's gonna be a bitch later though.”

 

He chuckles softly. “I owe you one.”

 

“Well... night, then. Or should I say morning?” She titters at the sight of him completely giving up on trying to open his eyes.

 

They then shoot up, seemingly alert, as he frowns at her concerned. “You're not gonna sleep? Even if it's just for a while??”

 

“Let's just say I'll take a nap at the office,” She replies, “Better than being late, right?”

 

He thinks about it for awhile and then nods in agreement. “Yup,” He yawns, “Let me know when you're done with your nap. Call me. Endlessly if you have to. I think Seho's gonna be up by then and he has this whole itinerary planned out, which I don't want to ruin.”

 

“Sure, Shitty McShitterson.” She snorts. “Hear ya later! Bye!”

 

“Have a good nap!” He shares a side smile as they both wave at each other and hang up shortly after.

 

“I'm so fucked,” Bambi huffs and reluctantly drags herself to the bathroom to get ready for a long day.


	27. Chapter 27

One would think that after the 'up all night' incident, Bambi and Sehun would keep it to a minimum. However, thanks to Sehun's pestering and Bambi's need to get back at him for his annoying little musings he randomly sends her during work, they FaceTimed every night for the next few days like it was the most normal thing in the world. While people thought technology is such a great blessing, Bambi felt it was a curse while her roommate was away. It's as if he wasn't gone. In fact, he became way more irritating. From Snapchat to Instagram to Twitter to Tumblr, and even as simple as something like iMessage, he always found a way to get on her nerves.

 

What else is new though? If he's capable of pestering her in person, he can always pester her virtually as well.

 

But with good times also comes the bad. A week swooped by wherein Bambi stuck herself into an utter chaos at work. Eventually, she had no time to tease, let alone talk like a normal human being, to Sehun. He understood, of course, but more or less felt disappointed that he couldn't get his daily dose of bothering her. Their conversations remained consistent, though short-lived. Then at one point, Bambi just decided to drown herself with all sorts of tasks for the magazine without even realizing; which then left Sehun to subtly complain to his brother about how inconsiderate she was being of her own health.

 

She spent less and less time in the loft and started staying over at Sandara's since it's a shorter walk from the elevator. It was a drunken mistake at first (due to some late night sponsor events Joanna flung her to), but Bambi reasoned that it would be better for her to temporarily crash there every now and then. However, as much as every now and then was accomplished, it gradually turned into a daily occurrence. And this didn't bode well with the older friend.

 

“Aren't you supposed to give me a proper briefing before officially considering yourself a resident of my house?” Sandara demands early in the morning as she pokes her peacefully sleeping friend.

 

Bambi stirs for a moment or two before rolling around to face Sandara. “What?” She croaks, wiping off the drool on her chin.

 

“So attractive,” The homeowner remarks sarcastically and mumbles, “No wonder Sehun's head over heels...”

 

“My heels are outside,” Bambi groggily quips with a yawn.

 

Sandara scowls at her unimpressed and bellows in a commanding tone, “OKAY, best pair of ears in the world. Get up, clear your head, and let's go through this slowly but surely.”

 

“Whatever...” Bambi murmurs while rolling back to her original position.

 

“Nuh-uh-uhh! No, no! Stop. Get up, child!” Sandara scolds, trying to get a grip of the stubborn one's sheets.

 

“But I don't want to!!” Bambi attempts to whine cutely as she holds onto the comforter with all her might.

 

Sandara smirks at her younger friend and reminds, “You forget. I'm the only friend that's immune to that adorable whining of yours.”

 

“Ah, crap,” Bambi mutters in a defeated tone while reluctantly slumping off the bed and heading to the bathroom to get ready.

 

The next few hours pass by like a slug trudging in a five-kilometer marathon. Bambi does her best to stall her time, not wanting to face Sandara's interrogation.

 

If there's anything she finds more annoying than Sehun's little shit ways, it's Sandara's 'I'm the older one, therefore sometimes I can act like your mother' behavior. She finds no logical basis for it, because everyone's well aware that her friend sometimes acts way more immature than an average adult can comprehend. But despite her efforts, she drags her feet with internal dread and regret to the dining room, where Sandara sits patiently waiting.

 

“Now, tell me what's up,” She starts gently as soon as their eyes meet.

 

“I don't know...” Bambi shrugs as she avoids her gaze and thinks of an excuse. “I just didn't know how nice your apartment was until like a few days ago...”

 

Sandara peers at her, completely unconvinced. “Okay, ONE. Thank you. My apartment's the essence of lavish and classy. Much like me. TWO, I have NO idea why it took so long for you to notice. And THREE, you could've just visited you know. Think of my home as your museum.”

 

“This is ridiculous. I'm late for work,” Bambi says, beginning to walk towards the front door.

 

“Well, you wouldn't be late for work if you were in your own apartment!!” Sandara hollers with a sour frown.

 

“BYE, Dara.” The younger one waves before exiting her friend's house.

***

As soon as Bambi thought she was safe from investigative questioning, she was proven wrong the minute she set foot back in Sandara's apartment later that night. Which, to be honest, she should've seen coming, because Sandara never really stops until she gets what she wants.

 

“Huh.” Amber stares at her best friend dumbfounded.

 

“Told you she would come here,” Sandara snorts, giving the rest a knowing glance.

 

Bambi scowls at the complete attendance of all her friends in the living room, plus Iona. “What? Are you guys having 'backstab Bambi' sessions now?”

 

“We've actually been participating in those for quite awhile, even before this incident,” Kyungsoo jokes with a straight face.

 

Bambi immediately sends him a glower.

 

“I'm kidding, of course. We 'frontstab' each other, don't we? The embodiment of true friendship,” He states in a light manner.

 

She lets out a long sigh, feeling like she's going to regret what she's about to ask. “What is it now?”

 

“I've been telling them about you and your hobo ways,” Sandara reveals with a smug smirk.

 

“Which I totally think is true, because a couple of nights ago, I hung out at your place for eight straight hours and not once did you come out to scold me or eat some midnight snacks.” Jongdae happily hums, recalling the incident.

 

“You WHAT?!” Bambi exclaims enraged.

 

Jongdae's eyes instantly widen and his voice lowers a bit, “Did I say eight hours? I meant five.”

 

She cocks an eyebrow and folds her arms across her chest unconvinced.

 

His eyes then avert elsewhere as he stammers, “Plus two... and forty-five minutes... and fifteen more...”

 

“Congrats on the complex equation solving, Dae,” Kyungsoo remarks sarcastically.

 

“But that's not the point. The point is, WHY?” Sandara questions, pointedly gazing at Bambi.

 

“Which you have the answer to, of course,” Amber agrees as her eyes fall upon her best friend.

 

Bambi makes a face at the sudden ganging up strategy. “So, do you guys not have lives or...?”

 

“There she goes again. Dodging the question,” Sandara comments in a slightly annoyed tone while sending the others knowing looks.

 

“I'm not DODGING the question, I'm ridiculing the way you use your time,” Bambi argues in a raised voice.

 

“Still another form of diversion,” Sandara points out with a forced smile.

 

Bambi merely rolls her eyes, not wanting to worsen the dispute between them. “Whatever, this is stupid.”

 

“Well then, if you won't play fair, go and sleep in your own loft tonight!” Sandara shouts at the top of her lungs.

 

“Fine, I WILL!” Bambi shouts right back with a haughty expression.

 

“Fine!”

 

“GOOD! I'M GLAD WE SETTLED THAT!”

 

“ME TOO!”

 

Bambi then plops on the couch next to Jongdae and Kyungsoo's rather quiet and culture-shocked girlfriend.

 

“Hey, Iona,” Bambi greets almost in a murmur.

 

“Hey,” Iona whispers, but in a surprisingly bright tone. She clears her throat nervously and continues, “I know we're supposed to drop it and I'm not supposed to have an opinion, but are you perhaps...missing someone that's why you're clinging onto Dara and her place?”

 

Bambi glances at her curiously. “Not that I'm aware of.” She shrugs while searching her mind for a person she may or may not miss. “I don't know. I guess it's just been more comfortable around here and it's nearer to the elevator.”

 

“That never bothered you before,” Amber counters, pulling a miffed expression.

 

Bambi yawns and stretches out of exhaustion before uttering lazily, “Who knows? I've just been a bit strung out from work, I guess. This is the earliest I've come home too, because of all the chaos that's going on.”

 

Sandara huffs, unsatisfied with the younger friend's response, and whines, “I like the 'missing someone' theory better.”

 

“Sounds a lot more feasible,” Kyungsoo agrees with a convinced nod.

 

“Okay. Time to drop the topic,” Bambi says through gritted teeth as she knowingly glares at each of them.

 

“Dropped,” Iona immediately declares before the others could protest. “Sorry I brought it back up.”

 

“It's fine. We're good.” Bambi dotes on her by pinching her cheeks.

 

The subject then remains buried for the entirety of the hangout, much to Sandara's dismay. But that doesn't exactly stop her from trying to bring it back once in awhile.

 

Kyungsoo, who's the more sensible one among them, sends her discreet warnings; telling her to quit it if she doesn't want to die early. Though he agrees that there may be a sentimental reason as to why Bambi's spending so much time in Sandara's home, he feels that now isn't the time to talk about it. Having known the former for several years, he's fully aware that such a delicate matter is for her to realize on her own.

 

Bambi may be honest, but she's also stubborn as hell. Putting that into the equation, how then will you make someone like that admit that she's constantly sleeping over her friend's house, not because she finds it convenient, but because she's actually lonely?

 

The answer is you don't. Not with Bambi, you don't.

 

The push they gave her earlier will make her think; but force her over her limit and hell will break loose.

 

Thankfully, Kyungsoo prevents Sandara from causing more damage after about five wide-eyed, clearly irritated looks. And when all of them get ready to head home, she remains the ever so wholesome hostess she usually is.

 

Bambi, not wanting to be skillfully trapped (yet again) in her older friend's loft, leads the rest out the door hastily while exchanging goodbyes and then proceeds to slog to her own home.

 

“Hey.” Amber softly nudges.

 

Bambi instantly turns around at the subtle gesture of her best friend with an eager look.

 

“Are you gonna be okay?” Amber asks with a small unsure smile.

 

“Of course!” Bambi lets out a chortle and shakes her head. “It's a bit weird and lonely in there, but I'll be fine.”

 

Amber stares at her for a minute or two, processing what she's just said. As soon as she stumbles upon an important realization, her eyes widen before she blurts in one breath, “Wait. Is that what this is really all about?? Sehun???”

 

“What? No!” Bambi immediately shouts, shooting her a weird look.

 

“You JUST said that it's a bit weird and lonely in there,” Amber reminds.

 

“Well, yeah, because I'm alone. Not because Sehun's not there,” Bambi argues defensively.

 

“But you ARE alone, because Sehun's NOT there,” Amber reasons, flailing her arms about in frustration.

 

“What are you, a detective?” Bambi snarls.

 

“No, but I'm your best friend. That being said, I know you pretty well and I'm 100% sure that you spending a lot more time, to the point of even sleeping over at Dara's for several days now, is because of Sehun.”

 

Bambi stares at her with a stone cold expression for a few moments before slowly smirking. “I see what's going on.”

 

Amber's face then turns grim. “Don't even try, Bambs.”

 

She sends her a sickly sweet smile before revealing in an accusing tone, “You have a thing for Sehun.”

 

Amber massages her temples and utters annoyed, “I knew you were gonna do this.”

 

“Then, indeed, you know me well.” Bambi bats her eyelashes innocently.

 

“You're hopeless. Just...one huge pile of walking and breathing denial,” Amber states in defeat.

 

Bambi sticks her tongue out playfully, surging with complete pride.

 

“But you DO know that saying that out loud means I'M not the one who has a thing for Sehun, but the person who uttered those words does aka you,” Amber points out in the most levelheaded way possible.

 

Bambi snorts at her attempt to bring her mood down. “Please. Don't turn this on me, drama llama.”

 

“That actually has psychological basis. I didn't say it just to spite you,” Amber maintains.

 

“OKAY, Sehun lover. Got ya.” Bambi winks teasingly. Not wanting to spare a second longer, she enters her apartment without a proper reply from Amber and laughs.

 

“Hey Hunster, you'll never guess who has a thing for you--” The shutting of the door behind her echoes in the loft as she stares blankly at the empty couch in the living room. “Right...”

 

 _He's not here..._ And that's when it hits her.

 

She does miss Sehun. And she is lonely, because he isn't there. She may not have a thing for him, but yes, she misses him. So fucking much.

 

_But why? It isn't like he left for good. He's on a meaningful holiday with his brother._

 

As she slumps on the couch and turns the TV on, her nose suddenly stiffens at the weird scent around the apartment.

 

_Did the loft always smell like this? I've forgotten what it actually smells like before Sehun moved in..._

 

She further sniffs around her and makes a face. _I used to get so annoyed that he sprayed cologne all over the fucking place, but now that I think about it, it did smell kinda nice. Now, it's just damp and flat..._

 

A sigh escapes her mouth as she stares into nothing. The noise coming from the television slowly fading in the background.

 

_How exactly did it come to this again?_

 

For some odd reason, she's missing his smile, his laugh, his annoying little smirk after every exchange of banter they have... The way the most trivial things irritates the fuck out of him, but when it comes to bigger matters like overpriced groceries or gas, he just shrugs it off and calls it a day. The way he sometimes scolds her for being such a slob, especially when he isn't in such a good mood. The way he tries to scare her whenever she gets out of the bathroom and she'd instantly run after him for succeeding. He would be laughing like crazy the entire time, his eyes forming into little crescent moons, indicating his pure joy from her reaction.

 

She misses their mornings together; because they get up at around the same time and that, in fact, is the most peaceful period of the day (banter wise) for both of them. She remembers his strange habit of stretching all the way from his room to the kitchen, his eyes still shut tight. Then, he'd open them and share this weirdly endearing sleepy side smile. And she'd always grimace at the sight, though secretly finding it charming.

 

She misses how he'd randomly text her a picture of a cat when they're both working. Before officially diving in at any shoot or gig, he'd go out of his way to look for a cat (any type of cat whether it be an actual one or a cartoon) and send it to her. In turn, she'd text a picture of a dog (mostly badly drawn ones and sometimes, she'd use the puppy filter on herself in Snapchat for fun).

 

She misses the times when after a long day, she'd come home and he'd be hogging the couch with his legs splayed out, phone in hand and his uttermost concentration on it. It would be over the minute she did something to spite him and they'd be at it all night even if they promise each other to just chill in the living room. This particular occurrence sparks up many inside jokes between them, which the others could never get.

 

She never really thought she was capable of missing him, because it was both easy and bothersome with him. He was always just there, being his annoying little self with his annoying little antics. But now, she realizes that she's grown accustomed to them. And the fact that she's been purposely gobbling all the unnecessary shit at work convinces her that she's actually in there pretty deep.

 

“Crap,” She manages to say out loud at the overwhelming emotions coursing through her.

 

Her phone abruptly bleeps and she checks to see several snaps from Sehun. A total of twelve two-second pictures of him just pulling the most inane faces she's ever seen with the caption: 'There is no right way but the cattywampus way!' (a rather shallow and complicated inside joke between them). The last snap being a short video of him whispering 'Do you miss me yet????'.

 

She bursts into fits of laughter at each one and smiles widely at her phone. Her heart starting to flutter and her smile growing bigger, the more she thought about him.

 

 _Idiot._ She shakes her head, though still unable to wipe the grin off her face. _Such an annoying, handsome, adorable idiot who clearly makes me laugh and my heart race at almost anything and--_

 

Her eyes suddenly widen and her heart pounds at the unforeseen thought.

 

“Motherfucking cocksucking crap,” She whispers in disbelief. _I like the idiot._


	28. Chapter 28

Needless to mention, Bambi spent the next few weeks rather shaken upon her epiphany of bizarre feelings. She didn't like it. Why? Well, first of all, she avoided anything remotely romantic, especially when it came to Sehun. Second of all, she's the one who created the strictly platonic rule to begin with. Now, it seems that her own precaution towards it slapped her across the face. She really should've seen it coming.

 

What? An attractive, charming, kind, sweet, and funny (albeit so annoying most of the time) guy like that? Who wouldn't fall for him?

 

Nichole, probably.

 

Why?! She kept asking herself. Why was she so careless? Why was she so stupid? Why did her disgusting emotions get in the way of a clearly drawn platonic friendship?!

 

One thing she did manage to keep intact though, is her general sanity. Though her heart skipped several beats every time she talked to Sehun over FaceTime or any other form of communication over the phone, she maintained a cool composure. She's still herself, except this time around, she consistently goes through a mental breakdown. How she still continued to keep external Bambi normal, she'll never know; but she can hardly imagine what it'd be like to prolong the facade when her roommate gets back from Japan.

 

And when the day finally arrives around the corner, she couldn't help but internally scream bloody murder at the mess she's probably going to be if he shows the slightest bit of affection. She even makes sure to delay her return home for as long as possible. Unfortunately, the universe seems to be conspiring against her and she actually sets foot in the loft five minutes earlier than she's supposed to be.

 

It actually doesn't matter if she comes home two seconds or five hours in advance, Sehun would've arrived at least a couple of hours after she's just started work. Judging by his silence the entire time she was in the office, an uneasy lurching keeps swimming inside of her stomach.

 

“Sehun??” Bambi calls out in a seemingly empty apartment, “Shithead???” She carefully places her bag on the kitchen counter and cautiously heads to the living room. Knowing her loftmate well, she has a hunch that he's hiding behind one of the couches. “Hunnus?????”

 

“BOO!!!!” Sehun shouts, jumping from the couch directly facing the TV.

 

She flinches at his abrupt entrance and widens her eyes. “You! Penis!!!” She yells annoyed, trying to hold back a laugh. She then sprints towards him and hits him several times as he drowns in a sea of laughter.

 

He was second guessing himself for a second there. He thought that she would get him before he had a chance to scare her, but his instincts led him to the right path.

 

Despite her somewhat violent approach, Sehun manages to pull Bambi into a tight embrace. She reluctantly wraps her arms around him and hides a warm smile. Taking in his scent, that scent she missed so dearly, she buries her face onto his chest. There is still a hint of the cologne he loves so much and a bit of his natural body smell.

 

Just as she's about to give in to the mesmerizing aroma surrounding her, her eyes shoot up, snapping her out of her trance, and she immediately pulls away from him. “So... do you want a takeout? I can order while you unpack.”

 

Knowing him, he would've unpacked the minute he arrived in the apartment, got tired halfway, and then slept in his room for hours on end. It's a rather weird habit of his, but she finds it endearing.

 

Sehun merely nods at her proposition, well aware that if he asks for her to cook, he wouldn't be able to spend as much time with her alone.

 

After a few seconds of silence, they bubble simultaneously, “Domino's!”

 

They burst into fits of laughter as she concurs, “Okay then. Domino's, it is.”

 

“You already know what I want,” He says with a bright smile.

 

She nods happily, attempting to bite back a grin.

 

As he heads over to his room, she suddenly blurts out, “Oh and Sehun...”

 

“Hmm?” He turns to her with an eager expression.

 

 _I'm glad you're back._ She hesitates for a moment before finally continuing, “Your hair...”

 

His eyes flutter at the sudden observation and his hand immediately fly up to his dark locks. “Yeah... I was getting sick of the blonde. I missed my natural hair color,” He explains, smiling sheepishly.

 

She nods understanding. “Cool. It looks better,” She says shortly before turning away from him.

 

And for some odd reason, they both feel tense in their secluded silence.

 

While Bambi tries her hardest to stop herself from turning both red and hot, Sehun just stares at her back, rather dazed and confused. But after a few minutes, he shrugs it off and heads to his room to unpack, convincing himself that it's only him feeling all that intensity.

 

Thankfully during the next few hours, their friends come over and ease the stenching aura around the loft. While the boys chill in the living room with their video games, the girls stay in Bambi's room, chatting about whatever comes to mind.

 

“So...” Amber starts as she looks around them cautiously, checking if there are any possible bystanders within their midst (if that's even possible). She then continues while wiggling her eyebrows, “How's the dealing with the feelings going?”

 

Not long after Bambi realized her other level of 'liking' towards Sehun, Amber had somehow found out about it through supposed best friend observation skills. It's not like she didn't always know, she just doubted Bambi's capability of stumbling upon such a well-known fact in their circle. Literally everyone knows: Kyungsoo knows, Sandara knows, Iona knows. She isn't too sure about Jongdae, but what else is new?

 

Bambi lets out a deep sigh and glares at her. “I DID say I didn't want to talk about it, didn't I?”

 

“You said you would deal with it when he got here and he's here, so I'm waiting,” Amber chides.

 

“I don't remember you being this annoying. Did you switch souls with Dara or something??” Bambi scrunches her nose in irritation as she glowers at the two with her arms folded across her chest.

 

“Oh honey, I've already done my part,” Sandara remarks with a vague smirk.

 

Bambi looks at her incredulously, rather bewildered at what her statement could possibly mean.

 

“The point is...” Amber swerves smoothly, “What are you gonna do about it?”

 

“I don't know... I mean...” Bambi stammers as her eyes meet theirs. “It's complicated, isn't it?”

 

Amber stares at her in disbelief and makes a face. “...how?”

 

“He's...my roommate,” Bambi answers and unintentionally rambles, “My best friend...but in a weird sort of way and he gets me on another level. You understand, right? Like how it's different with you and also, with Kyungsoo. I don't know...I just--I don't want to ruin that over stupid, temporary more than friends feelings for him. It's clearly infatuation and it'll come and go.”

 

“How? You literally live five feet away from each other,” Amber counters unimpressed.

 

“I don't know. Time?” Bambi replies impatiently.

 

“God, it's like playing a game of cat and mouse with these two,” Sandara mutters, rolling her eyes.

 

“What?” Bambi turns to her with a questioning look.

 

“Nothing. I don't want it to come from me.” Sandara throws her hands up with a 'none of my business' face.

 

Bambi briefly cocks an eyebrow at her, but continues to reason out, “Besides, it's not like he feels the same way about me. I mean, look at him.” She pauses as the thought of an irritatingly fake blonde pops in her mind. “His last girlfriend is a supermodel. I'm just...me. I KNOW that I'm not ugly, but...I'm not super pretty either. Even if through some flabbergasting parallel universe way, he managed to fancy all this, I just don't see it working out.”

 

“Relationships aren't about appearances, Bambi. Trust me. I've had my fair share,” Sandara argues in the calmest tone possible, “It's about that one connection with that certain someone. It's rare to find a person you just get on with and even through all that ups and downs and opposites and similarities, you just fit. And you just know.”

 

“And you think I have THAT with Sehun?” She scoffs, “Please...”

 

“I kind of agree with her.” Amber shrugs, convinced with Sandara's contention, as she throws in an another reason of her own, “And isn't that the BEST way to enter a serious relationship? You said so yourself; that he's your best friend. So, I don't see anything wrong with you guys getting together.”

 

“You speak as if you know how he feels about me,” Bambi counters with a suspicious look.

 

“Well--”

 

“Little one!!” Sehun suddenly hollers from the kitchen.

 

Bambi sighs sharply before responding in the same tone, “Yeah?”

 

“Have you seen your Tokyo Tokyo's?” He asks in a more composed voice.

 

“My what?” She replies, unsure of the last word she heard.

 

“Your Tokyo Tokyo's.”

 

She makes a face with absolutely no recollection of any leftovers from the said restaurant. “No.”

 

“Look!” He insists. “Do you want some??”

 

Though she's initially skeptical, she inquires rather hopeful, “Is that cake??”

 

“Look!”

 

“Don't eat it! You lil' shit!!” She shouts with a grimace as she gets off her bed and walks to the kitchen. Amber and Sandara, though reluctant, follow her to watch what the fuss is all about.

 

As soon as she steps foot near him, Sehun smashes whipped cream on Bambi's hair. His gradually growing laughter echoes in the apartment while she frowns and glowers at him irritated. It all happened so fast, like a flash of lightning. She couldn't even begin to process what was going on.

 

The spectators, which also involved Kyungsoo and Jongdae, couldn't help but gape at the sight. Sehun told the two boys to 'just watch' before everything had unfolded right in front of their eyes.

 

“I didn't even get your face! Just your hair!” He points out in between laughs as he takes his camera from one of the cupboards, “I couldn't get it in shot. I didn't get it in the camera!”

 

“Well good, that's karma,” She says in a mild tone and heads to the sink to wash her hair.

 

“Aww. Do you want me to eat it??” He wraps one arm around her and sucks some of the cream on her hair.

 

“No!” She protests, trying to push him away.

 

“Dear God, you guys are already acting like a couple,” Sandara murmurs at the absurdity of it all. She's slowly growing agitated of it, if she's being honest.

 

“What?” Bambi snaps as she whips her head towards the voice.

 

“The sky looks nice tonight,” Amber saves, pointing out the window.

 

Bambi's eyes then avert to the scenery outside and she immediately smiles. “It does, doesn't it?”

 

Amber mentally sighs in relief and shoots a subtle glare at Sandara. The latter only shrugs, guiltless of her deed.

 

Jongdae, who has been paying special attention to each and every person involved, thinks aloud, “I feel like I'm missing something...”

 

Kyungsoo merely holds in a snort as he pats his roommate on the back.

***

“Hey.” Sehun softly nudges Bambi by the rails of the roof terrace. “What's wrong?”

 

It takes a while for her to respond as she continues to stare off into the distance. “Nothing. Just...the usual,” She sighs with a heavy aching inside weighing her down.

 

It's been a long time since her last episode, but here it is yet again. She had it often after Aaron passed away, but she avoided it at all costs by keeping herself busy whether it be with work, multiple sexual partners, or just plain wild clubbing adventures. She isn't proud of what she's done, but it took disaster after disaster to make her realize that these emotions surging all over her isn't something to run away from. Eventually, she learned to embrace it. She let it in until it seeped out of her in due time. Granted there were moments where she prolonged dealing with it, which made matters worse; but all in all, she knew that it was something she had to acknowledge and handle on her own.

 

Her friends knew, of course, but it wasn't a subject she liked to discuss often.

 

She's not going to lie. She definitely had a good time with all of them just a few minutes ago, but then the dark clouding monster hit her like a freight train. Thinking back, she guessed it was probably because of the Skins marathon they just had.

 

“Oh...” Sehun frowns, knowing exactly what's going on. He then wraps his arms around her and pulls her close to him. Slightly rocking her back and forth, he says nothing and then lets go.

 

Though surprised at his affectionate gesture, she shares an appreciative smile. As if her mouth has a life of its own, she reveals rather forlorn, “Just...watching that one episode... I remember seeing that for the first time and thinking that depression must be so...fabulous and ethereal. Almost perfectly beautiful. And that one day, a guy like Freddie would come to my rescue just when I'm on the verge of death.”

 

A sarcastic scoff escapes her mouth as she continues, “My sadness was never beautiful. It was isolation. It was constant anxiety. Wanting to know why I feel so empty. Wanting to feel something. Anything. But ending up pretending everything's fine by keeping a happy front for others. Other times, it's this heavy and heart piercing agony that won't leave me alone. Wondering if it's even worth it. If life's worth it. If I'm worth it. Constantly reminding myself that I'm never enough for anyone.”

 

They're left in stillness for awhile before he replies in the most sincere tone, “It may not be beautiful, but it's a part of who you are. And you, as a whole, are beautiful. Beyond, even. And worthy of more than you think.” His eyes linger on her profile, wondering if he had said the right thing.

 

An unexpected feeling of warmth and comfort washes over her as she gazes at him. “That's kind of you to say.”

 

He sends a small smile and continues to admire her face under the bright moonlight. “I mean it. You are fucking amazing. Flaws and all.”

 

She couldn't help but look away while biting down a giddy grin. A comfortable silence takes over along with the complementing mild, chilly air around them.

 

“You know what? I did miss you,” She finally confesses, feeling a bit bold.

 

“What?” He blinks at her in disbelief.

 

“While you were gone. I missed you so much,” She answers as a wide beam forms on her face, “You're my best friend. And I'm so glad that I took the chance to trust you when I felt like I couldn't. You made me believe that possibly, maybe...people aren't as horrible as I think of them to be.”

 

Another silence engulfs the two, but this time it leaves Bambi feeling rather anxious.

 

“Oh God, please say something,” She blurts out.

 

He chuckles at how adorable her fidgeting is appearing. “Hey, you're my best friend too.”

 

“You're not just saying that because I told you to say something, are you?” She scrunches her nose in annoyance.

 

“No.” He shakes his head furiously. “I realized that when I was busy missing you too. It's why I bothered you so much. Then, FaceTime happened. I've never talked with anyone for that long. Not even Nichole. And it was light and breezy and great and I...” He stops mid-sentence, realizing that he almost confessed his feelings for her. He then continues in a drawl, “I like... That you're around, you kitty munchkin.”

 

“Kitty munchkin?” She furrows her eyebrows at the unfamiliar nickname.

 

“I came up with that when you were too busy with work,” He explains in a mocking tone, “Since you're obsessed with cats and are a lil', itty bitty one.”

 

She instantly frowns at his usual taunting. “Whatever, you giant shithead.”

 

“Aaaand there she is!” He laughs, pulling her into a warm hug.

 

“Ugh! Get off me!” She attempts to push his weight off her.

 

“Please. YOU MISSED ME!”

 

“Emphasize on 'SED'.”

 

“Sssshhh we mustn't be rash about such things.”

 

She then sighs in defeat and lets him hold her.

 

“How's our new neighbor by the way?” He casually asks, leaving some room for her to breathe without diminishing any of their close contact.

 

“He's alright. He spent a couple of nights here,” She replies with a shrug.

 

“WHAT?!” He exclaims a little too near her face.

 

She wrinkles her nose, but decides not to shout back. “He likes the food.”

 

“Oh.” His expression returns to normal.

 

She rolls her eyes, knowing exactly what he was thinking. “Why? You honestly think I'd sleep with him??”

 

He shrugs. “I don't know your type. You're a bit of a weirdo, you know.”

 

“What about Wongeun?!”

 

“Void.”

 

“Fine. Then, Nichole is void too.”

 

“Suits them right. They're dating.”

 

The loftmates exchange looks and instantly burst into fits of laughter at the immature turn their conversation took; proving that it doesn't really take much for them to see eye to eye. And both has never felt so much enjoyment towards each other's existence.

 

Just the two of them.


	29. Chapter 29

Though Bambi failed to notice, Sehun's moves became bolder each passing week. While on vacation, his brother advised him to be more assertive about his feelings. At first, he was hesitant, because he was afraid she wouldn't feel the same way. But as soon as he settled down to his normal routine, he told himself 'fuck it'. He's just going to have to deal with the consequences, whether good or bad.

 

He did everything he possibly could to somehow relay to his roommate that he didn't want to be strictly platonic anymore. But as far as his efforts went, they were overlooked. At this point, he couldn't understand how her brain worked. It's either she's perfectly aware of what he's doing, but chose not to acknowledge it or she's just plain oblivious. With Bambi, it could go either way and that annoyed him a bit. And also maybe because he's way too nervous to flat out tell her that he likes her.

 

There are times when he'd suddenly stutter on his own words while trying to impress her and it made him anxious. With Nichole, he had calculated every possible manuever he could muster in order to date her. She made him nervous as well, but it was different. With Bambi, it's both exciting and comfortable while Nichole felt like shot after shot of adrenaline. He never knew what she would do next and it both scared and thrilled him; which is probably why their relationship went down in flames. In short, he really doesn't want to fuck it up with Bambi.

 

Luckily, Amber's birthday celebration arrives and Sehun decides to make this God given opportunity his own. Granted that the event is actually large-scaled and somewhat formal because Revival Records promoted Amber into a notable position, he still thinks it's a good idea to hint at his feelings in a much more distracting environment. The fact that they're all going to party in a club boosts his confidence a bit, since his A game is usually up in such places.

 

While Bambi does arrive later than the others due to work, Sehun stays alert and tries to keep his head leveled for his agenda. But the minute he spots her walking towards them, dressed to kill in a stylish black stretch chiffon and muslin gown, all logic suddenly escapes him. He can only stare, or ogle rather, at how gorgeous she looks from head to toe.

 

“My, my, señorita! Someone looks extra foxy tonight!” Sandara compliments her friend as soon as she nears them.

 

“You made me buy this dress,” Bambi remarks flatly.

 

“And I was right to!” The older one enthuses with a smug grin.

 

Bambi only rolls her eyes as they move to the rest of her friends. “Jongdae, they're boobs. Not your favorite ballad singer. Stop staring,” She snaps at the lack of subtlety on his part and turns to her loftmate, “You too, shithead.”

 

The rest snort while Sehun manages an expressionless face.

 

“I don't have a favorite ballad singer,” He points out in the most nonchalant tone.

 

“JUST--!!” Bambi nearly yells as she attempts to swat him away.

 

The gang stay glued to each other for some minutes of the party, but gradually find their own way to enjoy the celebration. Typical Jongdae struts his stuff on the dance floor, with Sehun on the sidelines recording everything on his phone. The latter convinces himself that he'll get to Bambi later since they've got a long night ahead of them. Meanwhile, Sandara mingles with some of Revival's high-end artists and Amber accommodates the present investors of the company. Kyungsoo is nowhere to be found, but Bambi guesses he's in the middle of a phone call with Iona in a quieter section of the club. His girlfriend couldn't make it once again for she's shooting for one of her clients in a music festival.

 

As for the latecomer? She remains stationed by the bar, observing everyone else while sipping a cheeky cosmopolitan. She doesn't know what her plan is for the remainder of the party, but if it's to hang around her current vicinity for the rest of the night, she truly wouldn't mind.

 

“Bambi! Hey!”

 

She turns around at the unfamiliar voice and comes face to face with someone she feels like she should know, but painstakingly doesn't at the moment. “Hey! Um...?”

 

He could be any of the guys she slept with years ago. He looked like the type: manly chiseled Fabio face with muscles that may or may not rip his suit that instant and a deliciously dreamy smile ready to swallow her whole.

 

“Jared!” His silky voice offers with a playful grin.

 

The supposedly nonexistent light bulb in her head turns on as her brain recalls a particular memory with the man standing in front of her. “Jared! Hi!” She greets a little too loudly, feeling rather silly.

 

“Fancy bumping into you here. Of all places,” He comments in a remotely flirtatious tone.

 

“Ah, but it's another party. Yet again,” She replies, forcing a small smile.

 

“This time I'm completely sober though.”

 

“As am I.” She tries to search her mind for a way to get rid of him, but instead ends up asking out of curiousity, “You... work for Revival or...?”

 

“Yeah, yeah! It's been a couple of months. Amber and I have actually worked together in a few projects,” He enthuses.

 

Bambi merely nods in response, hoping to God that this horrifying chance meeting ends now.

 

“You still single?” Jared suddenly questions, attempting to stay casual.

 

 _Oh, for fucks sake._ “Hmm? Um... Well, funny thing...I'm actually--”

 

“You alright, Bambs? Is he bothering you?” A familiar deep voice interrupts as she feels an arm snake around her waist.

 

She turns to Sehun, rather surprised at his abrupt appearance, but answers his question calmly, “Yeah, I'm... peachy.” Her eyes then revert to the man she was previously talking to. “Um... This is Jared. We met a couple of years ago in Sandara's annual pre-Christmas party. Very brief encounter.”

 

Long story, short: Jared is someone Bambi did sleep with during that phase in her life. She remembers how turned on she was by him, because of all the testosterone oozing from him. But alas, when one expects too much, they end up disappointed by how quick their one night stand cums. He wasn't the worst scenario though. He lasted a little more than a minute, which is passable, in her opinion.

 

Jared gives a brief nod and forces a smile towards Sehun. The latter only sends a cold glare in return.

 

“Well, it was nice seeing you, Bambi. It's a shame you're already taken,” Jared states through a clenched jaw as he walks away from the two.

 

“I--” She starts before glowering at Sehun. “What was THAT about?”

 

“What do you mean, 'What was that about'??? He looked like he was about to devour you like a fresh piece of meat,” He replies just as annoyed as her. His grip on her waist tightens; just enough for her head to be glued to his chest.

 

“We were just talking. I could've handled it on my own, you know. You don't have to be so protective of me,” She hisses, attempting to wiggle away from his arm.

 

“I know. It's him I don't trust. Looks like a guy who doesn't take no for an answer,” He explains gently and loosens his grip.

 

Her expression turns soft as she lets out a sigh, “That's a little bit true, but I still could've handled it.”

 

“Just... stay away from him. He keeps watching you like a hawk.” He then shoots his best glare at Jared a few feet away from them.

 

She briefly meets eyes with the creeper and shudders a bit. “Ugh. Not that it's wanted, but help me?”

 

“Gladly.” He grins mischievously as he pokes her nose with much more affection than usual.

 

The two loftmates then spend the next few hours together. Their friends, rather confused and skeptical, bombard them with several questions. It's not like they aren't almost always inseperable; it's their unusually forward intimacy that's freaking them out, Sandara especially. But as Bambi repeatedly explains to her the sticky situation she got herself into, her older friend's illusion shatters into a million pieces.

 

When the rest finally separate from the pair to avoid suspicion from Jared, the official photographer of the event nears Bambi and Sehun to ask them for a picture. They both pose naturally with pleasant smiles as the camera snaps away.

 

“What a beautiful couple!” The man bubbles as he double checks the photo and walks away with a huge grin on his face.

 

“We're not--” Bambi starts before huffing like a spoiled child who didn't manage to get their way.

 

Sehun tilts his head at her and chuckles at how annoyed she looks.

 

She frowns further and folds her arms across her chest as she questions, “You find this amusing?”

 

“Well, yeah,” He replies with a shrug, “I mean, people can think what they wanna think, but that doesn't change what's real.”

 

Her gaze softens as she reluctantly agrees, “Touché, Mr. Oh. Touché.”

 

As great as their night is going sending a blatant message to their beloved Jared, the two soon go on their own ways during the party. Though somehow relieved that there isn't anyone bothering her at no end, Bambi gradually feels more anxious and suffocated. Her monthly downer of a visitor starts knocking in her head and she tries her best to drown out the negativity by joining the excited crowd on the dance floor. But this proves to be a futile move since it makes her feel much worse than before.

 

Stumbling her way through a sea of people with much struggle, she finally reaches the door she's been looking for and springs out of the building. The fresh wind greets her with a pleasant gust as she settles down on a cleaner spot of the sidewalk.

 

 _This again._ She thinks, annoyed with herself. _Not like it's anything new, but what great timing, Bambi._

 

She bites on her bottom lip, hoping her tears will remain inside her eyes and retreat into the back of her head. This really isn't the place or time for her emotions to get the best of her. She's usually so good at concealing and suppressing it, but it seems that her brain is not in the mood to tolerate such behavior.

 

_Jesus... what I would give for one, single moment of peace..._

 

“Bit antsy?” Sehun asks in a whisper as he sits next to her.

 

Bambi then looks up at him, snapping back into reality, and forces a small smile. “Yeah.” She stares back at the closed store across the street. “I needed some quiet.”

 

Silence engulfs them as the still and cold air fills it like second nature.

 

“Why are YOU out here? Aren't parties kind of your thing?” She suddenly questions, attempting to avoid the sinking feeling growing inside of her.

 

It isn't exactly news that her roommate has his own share of drunken adventures. It used to piss her off, especially when he first moved in; but when she found out about his own story and struggles, she somehow understood. They each had their way of dealing with their pain.

 

While Bambi shuts everyone out and keeps all her negative feelings to herself, Sehun parties until the break of dawn, drinks all his sanity away with alcohol, and sleeps with numerous women whom he had zero regard for. And this is all because he feels deprived of love from other people. It's why he's so cocky. A typical mask to cover up the fact that he just wants someone to truly love him despite that front.

 

It reminds Bambi of herself when Aaron passed away. When she spiralled out of control and just like her roommate, she went from club to club, intoxicated with all sorts of substances, seeking any type of admiration or approval from guys she barely even knew. She stopped when one night had gone too far and she had to be rushed to the hospital for accidentally downing more drugs than she could handle. In Sehun's defense, he's perfectly aware of his limitations and never takes anything that he's not familiar with; thus, alcohol intake only.

 

“Um...the last time I've been to a club was on my birthday,” He clarifies.

 

She furrows her eyebrows at him in disbelief and suspicion as she thinks about it.

 

May seems foggy in her memory, but she doesn't recall any drunk and loudly horny Sehun. June was the month they all had that two-week summer vacation. After that, Sehun lazed around the apartment like Garfield. Then there's July to August, which is composed of him being an annoying tourist with his brother and his arrival back home as well as adjustment. Fast forward to the present day, a little into September, they're now in Revival's huge birthday blowout for Amber.

 

“Is that right?” She thinks aloud, still dazed by the calculations her brain is attempting to comprehend.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Huh...” She then asks cautiously, “Why?”

 

“I don't know... It got exhausting. And a lot more meaningless than I thought,” He responds while stretching his legs with a shrug.

 

“Hm.”

 

A period of silence follows and yet again, her mood plummets downward as flashbacks of certain moments of weakness similar to Sehun's run through her mind.

 

“Hey, I've got a question for you,” He pipes up, noticing the gradual sadness growing in her eyes, “6 actually.”

 

She makes a face at him, but ends up cracking a smile. _You do know that if you do this, you'll only have 6 left, right?_ She thinks with a knowing look.

 

“Well aware,” He answers as if he could read her mind. “You ready?”

 

She only nods, not knowing what to expect.

 

“What fictional character do you have the biggest crush on?”

 

“Really?” She raises an eyebrow unimpressed.

 

“Come on,” He whines mildly with a pout, “We've got to start with something light.”

 

She huffs, but reluctantly responds, “I'm torn between Chandler and Freddie.”

 

“Okay, got it. Chanddie,” He says in a rush, “Next question.”

 

“Which celebrity would you trade lives with?”

 

“Emma Watson.”

 

“What is the best present you've ever received?”

 

“Food.”

 

“Not surprised.” He nods quite amused. “What is your weirdest deal...maker?”

 

She widens her eyes, confused by the question. “What do you mean? Like sex? Love? Food???”

 

“Any. Just your weirdest.”

 

“Role-playing as Batman and Catwoman?” She blurts out unsure.

 

“I'm intrigued. Tell me more about it later,” He giggles childishly and continues, “If you could go back in time, what is one piece of advice you would give your younger self?”

 

“Fuck what everyone else says. You are your own person and no one should be able to change that except you.”

 

“What is the nicest thing someone could say about you?”

 

“'You are beautiful and worthy more than you think.'”

 

He gapes at her shocked. “Really?”

 

She nods with much assurance. “I never really thought about it, but what you said stuck to me and I just...” Her gaze falls upon him as she whispers, “Thank you.” She then looks down. “It's something I'm going to try and remember when I feel like utter shit.” _Which is now... apparently._

 

“I'm glad.” He beams widely and casts a loving look on her. But his brain decides to ruin the moment by reminding him of one of her answers awhile ago. “So... Batman and Catwoman?”

 

“Oh my God,” She mutters through gritted teeth.

 

“I'm curious! Never would've pegged you as that type.”

 

She avoids his eyes, but gives him a proper reply, “Two words: Batman Returns.”

 

A mischievous smile pops on his mouth. “This is great. Do the others know?”

 

“Only the girls... and Kyungsoo.”

 

“How'd he take it?”

 

“Better than you,” She sasses.

 

“Right, sorry. I'm gonna drop the topic.” He says before continuing in a teasing manner, “It's not like we're ever gonna have sex anyway, right?

 

“Is that even a proper question to ask?” She exclaims annoyed, “You're forgetting about the--”

 

“Strictly platonic rule. I know.”

 

“Good.”

 

They turn quiet and a slight tension fills the air.

 

“Should we dance it out?” Sehun asks out of the blue with a bright grin.

 

“What???” Bambi counters, sending him a ridiculous look.

 

He stands up and starts skipping in place excitedly on the street. “Dance! Let's dance!! Come on! Everyone else in there is!”

 

“I don't dance,” She responds flatly.

 

“PLEASE. You're forgetting about your little nude Selena Gomez adventure.”

 

Her jaw drops at the shot he just fired as she screams and hits him hardly on the shoulder, “Ugh! I hate you!!!”

 

He can only laugh out of spite and continue to pester her, “Come oooon. No big deal. It's just the two of us out here.”

 

She frowns at the cringeworthy suggestion. “WHY??”

 

“BECAUSE... I just feel like it.” He shrugs. “No harm in a little dancing.”

 

She merely glares to stand her ground regarding the matter.

 

He makes a face at her stubbornness and proceeds to dance on his own. At first, he moves with such intensity and tenacity; something he had learned a long time ago.

 

Bambi could only stare at him bewildered. _He dances? As in, proper dances?????? What the hell is going on??????_ She thinks, getting slightly turned on by the sight before her.

 

It's not long before Sehun turns it down a notch and his steps become silly. While making the most ludicrous expressions she's ever seen, he spins and then jumps like a monkey.

 

She attempts to hold in a laugh by biting hard on her bottom lip, but ends up falling into several sequences of it.

 

“You laughed!! I made you laugh! You gotta dance. You know you HAVE to!” He urges while pulling on one of her arms.

 

She stares at him rather unimpressed and huffs reluctantly. Her body taking control as she gets up and lets him drag her to the safer part of the sidewalk.

 

He chuckles and places his arms on her waist while she nervously wraps hers around his neck.

 

“This is alright, right? Just swaying slowly side to side...” The proximity of his soft voice tickles her ear.

 

“Without any music, sure,” She retorts with a snort.

 

“Well it's not as cheesy romantic as The Notebook, but hey I try,” He offers.

 

A genuinely amused laugh escapes her mouth. “You finally watched it huh?”

 

“Yeah and with my brother too. No idea how bored we were but it came to that point.”

 

She giggles at the thought of two grown men watching the romantic film in a quiet hotel room. “I don't like that movie all that much either.”

 

“Let's be honest, if there was actual music in that scene, you would've been sold with everything else,” He teases.

 

“Ha. Ha,” She sarcastically remarks while rolling her eyes.

 

“This is what technology is for,” He says, getting his phone from his pocket and playing an all too familiar song.

 

They both slowly sway to the beat and stay silent upon the gentle and enchanting flow of the music.

 

Surprisingly feeling calm despite the foreign intimacy they're displaying, Bambi comfortably rests her head on Sehun's shoulder. She smiles at both his relaxed breathing and his familiar intoxicating scent.

 

She hasn't felt like this ever. Not with Aaron or any other guy she's had a somehow serious relationship with.

 

She's calm, but excited; content, but aching for more; warm and fuzzy, but thrilled and nervous.

 

_Is infatuation really what it is? Why are my emotions all paradoxes in themselves?_

 

Ed Sheeran's voice seemingly echoes around them and her questions to herself are left unanswered.

 

“Settle down with me

Cover me up

Cuddle me in

Lie down with me

And hold me in your arms

 

And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck

I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet

And with a feeling I'll forget...”

 

“I'm in love now,” He softly states along with the song, finally letting the confession out in the open.

 

Bambi's heart instantly skips a beat as her eyes meet his. She then whispers in disbelief, “Sehun...”

 

“Don't... Don't say anything. Just... stay. Even if it's just this one moment... Stay,” He replies in a desperate tone as he slowly leans down towards her.

 

Her eyes flutter, watching his lips move closer.

 

_What's going to happen after this? Are we still going to be just loftmates and strictly platonic friends? What exactly am I doing just standing here? This isn't right at all. I should move away!!!_

 

…

 

_But I can't. I don't want to. I--_

 

“Hey! We've been looking everywhere for you two!!” Jongdae interrupts just in time, “Amber's making her speech!!”

 

The two immediately jump out of each other's arms and act as if nothing was about to occur at that particular moment in time. Then, with awkward and tense silence surrounding them, they follow their friend back inside the club.

 

One feeling irritated at the disruption, while the other a mix of confusion and relief.


	30. Chapter 30

“Where have you been the last couple of days???” Amber asks in a hushed tone as they stroll along the brightly colored pavement ahead of them.

 

The background noise of numerous screams from all sides of the amusement park, as well as the thrilled cheers and laughter from several people surrounds them. Not too long after Amber's birthday comes Jongdae's. And it isn't a surprise that he would choose to celebrate in such a rowdy and excitable place. Bambi is just thankful that he purposely picked the day of his birthday to visit the park (which happens to be a weekday) and not the weekend after it. God only knows the amount of human beings that would've crowded and defied her personal space.

 

“Um...work? Home?” She answers her best friend's previous inquiry casually.

 

“Excuse you. You weren't in the loft from Sunday to Monday,” Sandara sasses.

 

“I was at my parents', stalker,” Bambi counters, making a face, as her brain recalls her weekend and the events that rippled the days after.

 

Saturday was the day of Amber's big blowout of a birthday celebration, which also turned out to be the night she would never forget, thanks to her loftmate. After they were interrupted, she and Sehun had no follow-up explanation session whatsoever about what happened. She figured that they were both just in shock and that maybe they could fix it the next day. But her all too convincing instincts got the best of her as soon as the sun rose and she chose to go in hiding for a couple of days in her parents' home. She returned Tuesday afternoon, but avoided him like a plague. Now that it's Wednesday and she's running out of ideas to ignore his attempts to speak to her, she almost forgets that she also has to worry about what to or what not to tell her nosy friends.

 

“What was the occasion?” Sandara pries.

 

“Nothing. I just felt like it.” Bambi shrugs with an unreadable expression.

 

“Hey Bambs, can I talk to you for a sec?” Sehun suddenly whispers next to her just as the girls fall in line for the swing carousel.

 

“Maybe later? We practically live in the same apartment, don't we?” Bambi retorts in a snippy tone.

 

“I just...” He hesitates for a moment before giving up, “Okay, fine.”

 

Silence then surrounds the three girls that remain as Sehun gets back to the guys' 'watching' spot nearby. Jongdae is strangely nowhere to be found and Kyungsoo is just peering at them with his arms crossed over his chest.

 

“Is there something going on between you two????” Amber questions, a bit shaken by what she just witnessed.

 

“Nothing. Should there be anything? Because there's none at all whatsoever,” Bambi replies in one breath while avoiding her gaze.

 

Amber narrows her eyes at her and then looks at Sandara. “There is definitely something.”

 

“Was it Saturday?” The oldest one offers.

 

Bambi momentarily freezes, her heart skipping a beat. “What about Saturday?”

 

“You guys were out on the fucking street doing God only knows what,” Sandara responds in the most condescending tone possible as she snickers, “Did you finally hook up?”

 

Bambi nearly chokes on the mint candy she's been eating for the last few minutes and coughs, “Don't be ridiculous.”

 

“Second base then?”

 

“NO!”

 

“First?” Sandara makes a face at her own remark. “Man, he moves slow.”

 

“NO. Okay? None. Nothing happened,” Bambi snaps annoyed.

 

“I still find that hard to believe,” Amber says unconvinced and reasons, “I mean, I wouldn't go as far as the theory of hooking up but...absolutely NOTHING? Zilch? I don't think so.”

 

Bambi attempts to intimdate her by sending the most intense stare she can muster.

 

Amber remains unfazed and slowly asks, “Did he... almost...?”

 

Bambi offers no reply and continues to glower at her best friend.

 

“Whoa, whoa, you guys!! Time to pop the champagne!!” Jongdae exclaims happily as he joins them with the rest of the guys.

 

“Where the hell did THAT come from?!” Kyungsoo protests with a bewildered expression on his face. “You literally said that you just wanted to talk to the girls before they rode!”

 

As the crowd grows inconvenienced by Jongdae's sudden intrusion, Sehun quietly explains to those near them that they aren't cutting the line. They're simply fulfilling the birthday boy's wishes and that they'll be gone before they even realize.

 

“I have a friend who works here.” Jongdae shrugs nonchalantly and gives the bottle a couple of shakes.

 

“Ooohhh! Sneaky sneak!” Sandara giggles, gazing at him in anticipation.

 

The cork then flies out from the bottle and fizzy bubbles spill out all at once; which earns numerous complaints from the people around them.

***

Even if the gang did cause quite a ruckus with the champagne (which almost got them kicked out as well), everything from that point on went smoothly. Jongdae behaved himself just as much as Sandara, and the rest couldn't help but crack up at the sight. Granted that they still fooled around like a couple of hooligans, it was still a bit of a downgrade compared to their usual behavior. They did enjoy the feeling of sneaking around though and according to Sandara, it was way more 'badass' than any of their wild activities combined.

 

While all that occurred, Sehun tried to find any opportunity to talk to Bambi in private. The only reason he gave her space that same night they almost kissed was because he didn't want to shock her any further. Having known her for more than a year, he's well aware that she needed the time to let all of what happened sink into her system. But then the next day, she was gone. And also the day after that. What else was he supposed to think? At this point, he's already passed the point of desperation.

 

His guts told him that he scared her away and she most likely doesn't feel the same as he does. But deep down, he was hoping for the opposite; even if the former theory is more plausible. He just needed one moment alone with her. That's all it's going to take for him to finally deal with his feelings properly. No bullshit, no kissing, no hinting. Just a plain, flat out, blatant confession.

 

And as they both enter their loft after a long day of being dragged to every possible ride in the amusement park by Jongdae, Sehun decides that this is the exact opening he's been waiting for.

 

He merely watches Bambi with caution as she cleans up a couple of plates and utensils he's left on the table since breakfast and heads to the sink to wash it.

 

“Hi,” He greets shortly from the kitchen counter as his eyes stay glued to her every move.

 

“Hi,” She greets back, not even giving him one glance.

 

“I haven't seen you in days. Are you okay?” He asks in hesitation as his mind shoots an even more profound question. _Are we?_

 

“Yeah. I'm fine,” Bambi answers, concentrating on the dirty dishes in front of her.

 

“You haven't been avoiding me, have you?”

 

She stops whatever she's doing at first, but continues after a brief mental debate and chooses not to respond.

 

“So, I was right...”

 

She sighs and wraps up her washing after a few minutes. “I'm tired. Let's just call it a night, okay?”

 

“You're not making it easy for me, you know?” He softly states.

 

“Ugh. Sehun!” She finally faces him with an annoyed expression.

 

“And I don't mean just today or the other night,” He adds while gazing at her with sincerity.

 

“What?”

 

“Look, Bambi.” He gulps nervously and continues, “I...really like you. I have for awhile, in case you haven't noticed already. You drive me crazy. Like batshit crazy and I can't stop thinking about you and just being with you and--”

 

“You don't like me,” She cuts him off harshly, “You like the chase. You like the fact that I'm not fawning over you like every other girl that meets your eye. You like that I want to keep being friends with you and that's it. Because I'm a 'challenge' or whatever the fuck society's decided to call a girl like me. You don't like ME, Sehun. Stop thinking with your penis for once. This is exactly why I set that strictly platonic rule in the first place.”

 

“You done?” He scoffs, “It's my turn now, right?” With a hurt expression, he counters, “First of all, who told you that you can dictate whatever it is I'm feeling???? And about you for that matter. You think I'm thinking with my dick? If I was, I would've tried to have sex with you the minute we met. But I didn't. Because I didn't want to do that to you.”

 

“Please. I set the ground rules before your penis can even twitch at the thought of fucking me,” She argues with an unimpressed eye-roll.

 

“Even if you didn't, I wouldn't have tried,” He reasons, wanting to stop their heated exchange from turning into a fight.

 

“Why? Because you thought I was different?!” She explodes in a high octave, “That's like the third most common line in the 'how to woe dumb women' book.”

 

Sehun feels his jaw clench at her sudden outburst and though he tries his best not to stoop to her level, he couldn't help but snap, “You know what? You're right. You must be fucking dumb.”

 

Bambi lets out a sarcastic chuckle. “At least I don't use sex as a defense mechanism.”

 

“Well, at least, I'm not a hypocrite about my defense mechanism,” He blurts out.

 

A chilling silence then takes over the room as they continue to glare at each other; she, with utmost disdain and he, slowly turning into regret.

 

“What did you say?” She finally questions.

 

He avoids her eyes and mumbles, “Nothing. I didn't--”

 

“What THE FUCK did you say?” She asks again in a much more livid tone, not wanting to hear any excuses.

 

He chooses not to reply as the air fills with silence once more.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY?! SAY IT AGAIN!!!! SAY IT AGAIN IF YOU EVEN HAVE THE FUCKING BALLS TO!” She screams at the top of her lungs.

 

“I don't need this shit,” He mutters under his breath as his feet lead him to the front door.

 

“Oh yeah, just walk away. BRAVO. SO MUCH LIKE THE OH SEHUN EVERYONE KNOWS WELL AND LOVES. WHY DON'T YOU FUCK ONE OF YOUR SKANKS ON YOUR WAY OUT TO FILL THAT FUCKING VOID INSIDE THAT ORGAN IN YOUR BODY YOU CALL A HEART. THAT IS, IF YOU EVEN HAVE ONE!!!”

 

And with that final shout, he slams the door behind him; leaving Bambi all alone in the loft with nothing but anger surging inside of her. It takes awhile before she tears her eyes away from the front door and steadies her breathing.

 

When she enters the safety of her own bedroom, her body and mind finally let go. She silently sobs into balled fists as her knees give in. Remaining in the same position, she sits there, not knowing what exactly is making her cry in so much despair.

 

It then dawns on her when she looks at her door.

 

No longer is it because of Aaron. Her tears are all for Sehun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters this week, because I don't want to be crucified for the brief drama/angst I've just created between Bambi and Sehun. If you understand WHY this happened, thank you and I adore you. If you don't.... um... okay then. To each their own hahahaha. Anyway, carry on. There's still another chapter waiting for you~ :) Hint: I'm not one to prolong angst unless I think it's necessary.


	31. Chapter 31

“So... How's the divorce going?” Sandara asks her youngest friend in a honeyed voice.

 

It has been awhile since the loftmates' fight and it's safe for everyone to assume that this is their worst yet. Though the rest know that there's a war going on, they haven't the faintest idea what it's about unlike the first time the two fought. Nonetheless, they went along with it. The four friends stuck in the middle of the conflict allotted proper time for both parties on separate occassions despite a loudly disgruntled brat in the form of Sandara.

 

Bambi instantly throws her an unimpressed glare and snaps, “I don't know, when will you stop calling it that?”

 

“Hey, you gotta hand it to her. She plays the role of a spoiled child well.” Amber shrugs as she goes over the menu one more time. Though the restaurant they're currently in isn't fancy, she's not going to allow herself to get distracted by the psychological warfare that's about to happen between the two. Food is more important after all.

 

“That's because she IS spoiled,” Bambi points out.

 

“Please. You're daddy's little princess.” Sandara rolls her eyes and flips her hair in the sassiest way possible.

 

“That isn't the same as being spoiled,” Bambi argues with an annoyed expression.

 

Sandara decides to give a knowing look to each of the others for backup of her own statement.

 

“I just want to eat. You know I'm starving,” Kyungsoo deadpans.

 

“Fair enough.” Sandara shrugs before contuining in a chirp, “Sooooooo... guess what?”

 

“What? If it's about your gyno person again, please don't. I got mildly scared the way you went so deep about what the human vagina is capable of,” Jongdae responds with a mortified expression.

 

“Noooo!” She laughs louder than she should and hits his shoulder. “I have this actor friend who's in Nanta this year and he got me tickets!! All seven!”

 

“Seven?” Bambi cocks an eyebrow at the familiar number, which also happens to include Iona these days. She's utterly dissatisfied at her roommate being in the mix, of course; not Kyungsoo's girlfriend.

 

“Oh, poo schmoo. It's not like you're going to sit next to each other in the theatre,” Sandara retorts.

 

“She's right, you know. And you've been dying to see Nanta for as long as I could remember,” Amber urges in a rather suspicious tone, “And what perfect timing with your birthday so close!”

 

“It's a week from now,” Bambi replies flatly.

 

“That's close!” Amber insists with a more than usually cheerful disposition.

 

“And the show's a week from now too,” Sandara butts in, accompanied by a smug smirk.

 

Before the youngest one can even open her mouth to protest, the waitress interrupts, “May I take your order?”

 

“Um, yeah. Something cool and soothing for my raging friend over there.” Jongdae grins, innocently batting his eyelashes towards Bambi. 

 

The latter can only glare in return, trying her best not to violently rip him apart then and there.

 

Though clueless to what's going on, the waitress manages to get their full attention and in turn, they all cooperate and enumerate each of their orders.

 

“What did they fight about anyway? I'm kind of lost. Help a friend,” Jongdae starts as soon as the server leaves their area.

 

“Come to think of it, I'm not too sure either,” Amber ponders out loud.

 

“I am,” Kyungsoo blurts out.

 

The rest suddenly turn quiet, waiting for him to reveal more.

 

“Care to enlighten us?” Sandara questions with a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

 

“No, he may not,” Bambi immediately answers for him. She has absolutely no clue if he's bluffing or not, but she isn't taking any chances.

 

The older one sends her a sickly sweet smile. “Four years of friendship and you still haven't learned that your strong resistance will only make me more intrigued.”

 

Bambi scrunches nose up in irritation, but chooses to say nothing.

 

“WELL??” Sandara warns, glowering at Kyungsoo impatiently.

 

“It really shouldn't be coming from me,” He replies with a casual shrug.

 

“UGH! I KNEW IT! You guys are such killjoys!!” Sandara shouts, followed by an unsatisfied huff. She crosses her arms on her chest and glares at the pair of best friends. “If it's something petty, I swear I'm drowning you both in the Han River.”

 

“It's NOT, okay? It's just... complicated,” Bambi explains in a hesitant tone.

 

“Haaaa haaaa! I get it!” Amber suddenly chortles with an all too happy beam.

 

“WHAT? WHAT IS IT?!?!” Jongdae asks fervently, eyes wider than usual.

 

“It's VERY complicated,” She answers, trying to create an illusion of mystery.

 

“Complicated, as in for the friendship??” Sandara questions, slowly starting to catch on.

 

Amber merely shrugs with a vague expression.

 

“Ha! Jongdae's the last to know,” Sandara says in a singsong voice.

 

He pulls a childish pout, but continues in a serious and mature tone, “Well... as long as it doesn't involve anything sexual, she should be fine.”

 

Kyungsoo almost chokes on his drink and loudly coughs while Amber and Sandara snort at the sight.

 

Jongdae's eyes widen again as he yells at the top of his lungs, “YOU GUYS DIDN'T HAVE SEX, DID YOU?!”

 

“NO!!!!” Bambi immediately protests while attempting to shut him up with her best death glare.

***

The week whizzed by like a freight train and Bambi's birthday finally arrives. Though she spent the last seven days declining the free Nanta tickets right in front of her, she eventually accepted with much reluctance. She did tell the others, Sandara especially, that this was definitely no way to treat a birthday girl. And if they're planning anything to force her and Sehun to reconcile, she would deliberately kick their butts off the rooftop of their apartment building. 

 

So there she sits, in the middle of the theatre, rather annoyed that none of her friends are there yet.

 

Her eyes impatiently dart towards different directions of the room, which lead her to fiddle with her phone. After checking her social media accounts and all sorts of apps she actually couldn't care less about, she starts growing anxious that there's still no sign of the others. 

 

She then decides to send a group message.

 

Where in God's name are all of you?! If you think this is funny, it fucking isn't!

 

An irritated huff escapes her mouth as her mind attempts to stay positive and keep her calm. 

 

_Maybe they're stuck in traffic, maybe Jongdae lost an arm. Who knows, right?_

 

_You never fucking know with those idiots._

 

_But I swear to God if they're ditching me last minute..._

 

She deeply sighs and massages her temples at the thought.

 

_Then, that would mean HE wouldn't be around too, right? Maybe that's their gift to me. Leaving me alone in peace to watch Nanta._

 

_Is that why they've been pestering me about it all week?_

 

_But I know Sandara, that snake. If she wasn't involved, I'd probably be less suspicious..._

 

An unsettling feeling lurches inside her gut as she begins to reflect about her recent roommate dilemma. It hasn't entered her brain in awhile. Mostly because they purposely avoid each other at all costs. She does wonder where he runs off to at the wee hours of the night, but she just assumes he's probably gotten back to his wild party lifestyle. Though she hasn't heard any women screaming like a maniac next door.

 

_Why am I mad at him again?_

 

_Right. Because he called me a hypocrite._

 

It may not seem like a huge deal to others, but it is to her. She isn't really mad per se, more of hurt. Because she opened up to him at her weakest and he just slapped her issues right back at her face in an argument like that. 

 

_And YOU didn't?_

 

_That doesn't matter. He still said it._

 

_So did you._

 

_Oh my God, shut up._

 

_Forget the fact that the guy you fucking like actually likes you too. No, let's decide to push him away so you feel less scared of getting hurt. Fucking coward. You're ALREADY hurting right now, aren't you? Prick._

 

_I mean, we're fine the way we are, aren't we? Best friends._

 

_Sure, keep telling yourself that._

 

_And he deserves better. I'm not worth it._

 

_HERE WE GO AGAIN. When will this shitty negative side move out already?!_

 

_Never, probably._

 

_HE was the one who said that 'You are beautiful and worthy more than you think.' What fucking part of THAT makes you unworthy?!?!?!_

 

_Me. This part right here._

 

_Oh, dear God..._

 

The lights suddenly dim and Bambi instantly snaps back into reality. She then spots a notice on the screen by the side of the stage, letting the audience know that they should put their phones in silent before the show begins. She stirs in her seat, following the instruction and then finds only five slots next to her empty. Not wanting to focus too much on the fact that Sehun actually showed up, she bombards the rest with infuriated texts.

 

Way to ditch me on my birthday, guys. Thanks a fucking lot. 

 

And YES, that includes you, Kyungsoo. I KNEW you wouldn't give me that autographed album of Sistar without a price.

 

Get your fucking asses ready for payback time.

 

Except you, Kyungie~ I'm reserving all my kisses just for your adorable little face <3 :) :) :) Because I know how much you LOVE them~~ xxxxxxx

 

I hate you all. Die.

 

After ending it with a sour note, she finally focuses on the show in front of her. 

 

Despite the boiling anger consuming her, Nanta proves to elate her beyond her expectations. Basically, the story revolves around three cooks who are given a limited amount of time to prepare all sorts of food for a wedding banquet. The manager of the restaurant throws in his inadequate nephew into the equation and chaos ensues. It's a non-verbal musical as well, so the actors rely a lot on the beats they create (more known as traditional samul nori rhythm) using actual kitchen equipment.

 

Only a couple of minutes into the show and already, Bambi's sold on its whimsical humor. She's always a sucker for anything that can make her laugh her heart out. She even forgets, for almost the entirety of the program, that Sehun's merely a few feet away. That is, until the actors start looking for a bride and groom among the audience.

 

She immediately ducks to avoid any eye contact and prays to God to save her just this one time. She's aware that Sehun probably won't get chosen (she has shitty luck and he happens to have the opposite), but she's not ready to deal with at least 200 pairs of eyes staring at her in the middle of a spotlight.

 

As the actors scour through the crowd for a temporary couple, Bambi peeks at her loftmate for a few seconds to see how he's taking all this. She couldn't be more surprised at the cool composure he's holding while pulling a bored expression.

 

 _Smug bastard._ She thinks, annoyed, as she feels a tap on her shoulder. _FUCKS SAKE!!!!!!!!!!!_

 

Her eyes slowly meet the dashingly handsome face she's watched only a couple of minutes ago onstage. She shares a rather sheepish smile and blurts out, “Me?”

 

He returns a cheeky grin, knowingly glancing behind her. 

 

And it is as she has feared. The bride and groom of the day? Her and the last person she wants to face.

 

_Sandara Park. That conniving little--_

 

She reluctantly stands up and follows the weirdly cheerful man onto the stage, not sparing one glance towards Sehun's direction.

 

The excited actor hands her a set of robes to wear for the 'traditional Korean wedding' that's about to commence. She hastily throws them on, wanting to put an end to her misery as quick as possible without having to waver around her roommate.

 

As the ceremony begins, the two are asked to sit together on a quaint bench and smile, for it is to be a happy occasion. The actors then do their thing and celebrate for the couple in their own beat bopping way. It seems to take forever in Bambi's perspective, to the point where she wonders whether her mouth will suddenly fall off her face from smiling too much. 

 

She and Sehun continue on with the number, saying nothing to one another and avoiding each other's gazes with all their might. And just when she thinks she's going to faint from the annoyingly chirpy front she has to put on, the actors finally give them the wedding feast they've prepared the entire show. Bambi's stomach grumbles at the food in front of her (which they're apparently not allowed to eat) as her eyes momentarily land on Sehun.

 

He looks the same; still handsome, still appears to be a person who would sass the fuck out of anyone if they tried to cross him. But her heart suddenly softens, noticing how pale he is and how sad his eyes seem.

 

 _Did I hog our friends too much??_ She ponders, feeling guilty. _Have I been too selfish? Was I wrong this entire time? Does it even matter who was right or wrong?_

 

In an instant, the noise and people around them drown out her senses and all she can see in that moment is him.

 

“I...I'm so--” She barely musters as her eyes desperately try to catch his attention.

 

“Everyone, please clap for our bride and groom of the day!” The actor who picked her announces cheerfully and the audience immediately does what they're told.

 

Just like that, she loses the opportunity to win her best friend back; which is what she's been yearning deep, deep down no matter how much she denies it.

 

Everything right after goes by like a blur and the show ends for her just like how it began: clouded with an emotion she couldn't fully grasp. When she snaps out of her daze, her focus immediately falls on Sehun's chair. She sighs, staring at the empty seat and leaves the theatre, absorbed with doubt and confusion.

 

 _What the hell was that back there?_ She wonders, walking aimlessly. _Wasn't I fucking ape shit mad at him seconds before that?_

 

She lets out a sigh again and instantly after, her stomach grumbles; seeming to scream at her to find a place to eat before she drops dead on the street.

 

As if the heavens are making up for the unfortunate incident awhile ago, she spots a ramen restaurant a few steps away and quickly settles inside. It doesn't take her long to decide on what to order, but the minutes after prove to be more dragging than a tortoise in a race.

 

She checks her phone to see if there are any messages from her friends and goes through each one. Several of the apologies come from Amber and Iona while Sandara remains scornful as ever. Kyungsoo keeps it short and sincere, subtly emphasizing that he went through a lot just to get her that Sistar album. To nobody's surprise, Jongdae is clueless and actually forgets that there's supposed to be a musical to watch in the first place. He argues that Kyungsoo is his walking pad of reminders and if there's anyone to blame, it should be him. To which Sandara ends by clarifying that she actually decided to block him out of her 'ingenious' plan anyway, so technically it's no one's fault.

 

Witnessing the vibrant and hilarious group chat, Bambi couldn't help but chortle out of pure amusement. She's going to have to postpone her scheme of revenge for later. It's no use ruining the mood now. And besides, it's better for her when they have their guards down. They'll never know what's coming to them.

 

Although caught up in the haze of pure elation, she sets her phone aside and unconsciously looks up. Right in that exact moment, as if scripted from a movie, she meets his all too familiar almond eyes. The ones that remind her of the smoked topaz bracelet her grandmother cherishes up to this day. The ones that trigger her brain to play her favorite line from the song, 'Breathe', over and over.

 

_'But my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles.'_

 

All because his eye smile makes her heart flutter every God given fucking time. Like any other person in the world, she finds the eyes the most appealing element of one's face. And why shouldn't she? It's the only feature that speaks volumes without saying a word. There's nothing that could be more beautiful than that.

 

She then averts her gaze and finds herself staring at the place mat on the table. Her heart speeds up several miles, not knowing what to do. Though her mind scolds her to calm down, she finds herself flustered and panicked beyond compare.

 

Just as she's about to have a mental breakdown, her order arrives and she decides to solely focus on the food the restaurant has bestowed upon her. Her eyes stay glued to the bowl and its contents the entire time. It feels rather silly, but she'd prefer to sacrifice her neck's comfort than her dignity.

 

Countless minutes pass and all she can do is wait for her impending doom. She knows something's about to happen. She just knows. Her gut won't leave the matter alone and she's already feeding its selfish desires. What more does it want?!

 

“The noodles are kind of stale, aren't they?” Sehun's playful and deep voice chimes in her lone and tense silence.

 

Bambi nervously avoids his stare and carries on sipping her ramen. “Not really, no.”

 

“Huh...” He suddenly invades her bowl with his own chopsticks and has a taste. He stays quiet for a moment before muttering with a hint of annoyance, “I guess they serve better to girls.” 

 

As a waiter passes by the table, he remarks out of nowhere, “That's sexist by the way.”

 

The puzzled server merely furrows his eyebrows towards his direction and carries on about his business; obviously letting Sehun know that he has better things to do.

 

Bambi can only bite her lips to refrain from laughing out loud.

 

Seeing as he still hasn't gotten an actual reaction from her, Sehun sighs, “Look...” He finally admits, “I hate this.” 

 

“I mean, we've had our fair share of big fights, haven't we? Or maybe just one. But still...” He pauses, hesitant about what he's about to say next. “I like you. We've established that. I'm not going to apologize for confessing to you that night. But I will say sorry for everything else that happened after. I'm sorry I said hurtful words to you. To be fair, we both did. But that's not the point. The point is... I didn't mean to call you a hypocrite. You're not. I know that you're struggling with a lot and...I promise I won't do that ever again. Let's not hurt each other like that ever, shall we?”

 

She merely nods, not knowing how to respond; though fully understanding what he's trying to relay.

 

He sighs and continues in a sincere manner, “I just...I want you to know that it's real. My feelings for you. Always has been. Curse and kick me all you want, but I'm telling you I genuinely like you and your existence. Happy or not, weird or not, crashing the couch all day or randomly going to the nearest gas station to eat a bunch of junk food; screechy and mean or subtly sweet through little gestures. Everything. Just you. All of you.” 

 

Still locking her eyes away from him, Bambi maintains silence, but she could feel her heart beating faster by the second. Though she yearns to say something, anything, as her brain consistently nags, she chooses to keep her mouth shut.

 

What is she going to say after all that anyway?

 

“It would be a shame if we ended our friendship just because of my hiccup. These are my feelings obviously and I'll take care of them. You need not worry about it, okay? It's not like you feel the same way about me anyway.”

 

 _But I do... Jesus Christ, I do._ Her eyes finally land on him as she admires his profile with a sinking feeling.

 

_Then spit it out!!_

 

“I...” She starts in a whisper.

 

He eagerly focuses his attention back to her.

 

_Come THE FUCK ON. JUST SAY IT. I LIKE YOU TOO._

 

_4 WORDS. NOT THAT HARD, GIRL. JUST DO IT. NIKE WANTS YOU TO DO IT. I WANT YOU TO DO IT._

 

Despite her mind practically screaming at her to get it done and over with, Bambi ends up saying something else entirely, “I'm sorry too. I was a bit of a bitch.”

 

_IS THAT SO FUCKING HARD TO SAY??? WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?!_

 

“A bit?” Sehun teases, raising an eyebrow.

 

She instantly makes a face at his remark, but continues in a remorseful tone, “I didn't mean to push you away like that. I just...it's...” _complicated..._

 

_Or at least, you know... keep telling yourself that. Asshole._

 

“Instinct?” He finishes for her.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I know you well enough. It's not gonna be that easy to get rid of me.”

 

“I was wrong,” She quickly adds, “...to say all that shit to you too. How hurt you must've felt when I said you didn't really like me. And... I... I just...”

 

“It's okay.” He sends a warm beam her way in reassurance. “You need not explain. I already told you, right? I know you well enough.” He pauses for a somewhat dramatic effect before tittering, “Kitty munchkin.”

 

A soft chuckle escapes her mouth as she proposes, “You wanna visit the cat cafe nearby after this?”

 

His lips slowly form a smile at the suggestion and a sly idea suddenly pops in his head. “Only if we get to deduct it off your questions.”

 

She immediately scowls and rolls her eyes at his usual annoying behavior finally making an appearance. “Fine.”

 

He claps and grins with utter joy despite the trivial matter. “Happy birthday, little one,” He chirps as he hands over what looks like several paper coupons.

 

 _I swear if these are cheesy personal coupons we're supposed to use on each other, I'm drowning this fucker in my ramen._ She thinks, skeptical at the gift before her.

 

Cautiously scanning each one, she realizes that it's a genuine present and she couldn't help but burst in a boisterous tone, “WHAT?!?! NOOOOOO!!! NOOOO!!!” She ruffles through the stack of discount pizza coupons from Zoe's Pizzeria over and over in disbelief. She suddenly grabs him from across the table and hugs him out of pure hysteria. “OH MY GOD, HUNAHALULU! BEST GIFT EVER!!!!! THANK YOU!!!! YOU'RE THE BEST, JESUS CHRIST, I CAN'T CONTAIN MY EXCITEMENT!!!!”

 

When she finally lets go and stares at the coupons in complete awe, Sehun chuckles as he watches her with nothing but love in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On another note, any star1s here? It feels right to pay some sort of tribute to them, because they're my favorite kpop girl group. Fun fact about me. But also. Yay. I only like to torture people for a short amount of time. Now, that was just a minor unpleasant breeze, wasn't it? Let me know if you haven't murdered me in your mind yet and if you're a star1! Or if you at least like Sistar. Anything's fine. Sharing your thoughts about the chapters would be awesome too. Anyway, hope you're all having a lovely day despite the negative crap that's going on in the world. Peace and love always! <3


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! There were TWO chapters last week, so if you haven't read both, I suggest reading them before continuing on with this one. Hehe. That's all. Happy reading! :)

Peace is finally restored, but it is merely the beginning for Bambi. The beginning of an agonizing and head aching stage of her life. Since she chose to keep her actual feelings to herself, the truce between her and Sehun proved to be more difficult than she expected. She can see how much he's holding back in order to maintain that best friendship atmosphere, but it ends up paining her. One, because he couldn't completely be himself around her; and two, because she actually kind of wants to receive those tiny gestures of affection. However, the stubborn and cowardly side of her brain refuses to acknowledge this.

 

But little does she know that everything is about to turn much worse; or at least from her perspective, it will.

 

“Hey, neighbor!” Sandara greets with excessive enthusiasm as she enters the loft. Spotting Sehun eating his breakfast quietly on the kitchen counter, she plops herself across him and sends a sickly sweet smile.

 

His eyes finally land on her and he returns a suspicious look while remarking in a serious tone, “You're too happy.”

 

“And why shouldn't I be? Two of my favorite people in the world have finally made up! All because of lil' ol' me,” She replies, her smile turning into a wide giddy grin.

 

“Okay, 'brilliant mastermind'. You need to chill,” He mocks, emphasizing on brilliant mastermind with air quotes, as he proceeds to wash his now empty and dirty plate in the sink.

 

“The word, 'chill', isn't in my vocabulary, I'm afraid.” She eagerly follows, maintaining her upbeat disposition.

 

“Sehun!” Bambi calls from a distance, heading towards the kitchen.

 

“Ah, the sound of victory,” Sandara comments with a satisfied smile.

 

Sehun merely glares and rolls his eyes at her as he finishes up his washing.

 

“Do I have a bug in my eye or something??” Bambi asks, walking straight to her roommate, not even noticing Sandara's presence since her eyes are pointedly looking upwards.

 

Sehun fakes a gasp. “Grasshopper!”

 

“SEHUN!!!” She scolds irritated as she aimlessly hits his arm. “So annoying!”

 

He takes a closer look at her eye and informs her of the problem, “No, but I think I see an eyelash in there.”

 

“Well, get it out!” She exclaims frantically.

 

“But you don't like it when people touch your eyes,” He reasons in a calm manner.

 

“Well, I don't like touching my own either!”

 

“So you'd prefer to leave it on my hands? I'm flattered.”

 

“Ugh! Never mind. You little--” As she's about to walk away, he pulls on one of her shoulders towards his direction. She instantly stumbles, but successfully faces him again.

 

“Just hold still, okay? Don't go all squirmy on me,” He commands in a gentle tone.

 

“Okay...” She mumbles, doing what she's told.

 

Silence then takes over as he concentrates on getting the eyelash out. Each passing second making Bambi nervous that they're in such proximity.

 

“Done!” Sehun proclaims just as she thought she was going to pass out.

 

She breathes out a sigh of relief and starts to blink slowly. The bothersome ache from before is now long gone. “Huh. Well, aren't you skilled? That didn't even take a minute.”

 

“Yeah, more like an hour,” Sandara interrupts with a cocked eyebrow.

 

“Oh, Dara. Forgot you were there,” Sehun blurts out as he turns to face her.

 

“Of course, you did.” She fakes a smile and then a frown, “What's a mother to his son when he's in front of his girlfriend?”

 

Bambi immediately wrinkles her nose at her older friend's remark. “Har-har, con woman. Did you really have to go as far as making us the bride and groom of the day?” She questions, referring to Nanta.

 

Sandara furrows her eyebrows and exchanges looks with both of them. “Wait, what? You two were actually chosen???”

 

“No,” Bambi answers as Sehun replies a simultaneous, “Yes.”

 

“OH MY GOD,” She squeals in excitement, “I can't believe this!! I honestly didn't plan that.”

 

The loftmates unknowingly glance at each other with regret.

 

“I did tell Donghae about you though,” Sandara continues cheerfully as her eyes fall upon Bambi.

 

The younger female furrows her eyebrows at the unfamiliar name.

 

“Donghae. My actor friend. Really charming and handsome. Probably couldn't stop smiling the entire show,” Sandara quickly explains.

 

A familiar face pops in Bambi's brain as she lets out a dazed, “Oh...”

 

“He picked you, didn't he?” Sandara immediately assumes, recognizing the look on her face. She then chuckles to herself, “Classic. I should treat him to a feast one of these days.”

 

“Ugh. I'm gonna shower. And YOU...” Bambi says through gritted teeth as she looks directly at Sehun, and then at Sandara, “...can deal with THAT.” She hastily stalks out of the room before anyone can respond.

 

As soon as his roommate enters her bedroom, Sehun throws an unimpressed glower towards Sandara. “Was that really necessary?”

 

“Oh please. You're enjoying it,” She snorts.

 

He makes a face before shrugging in defeat. “Fair point.”

 

“Okay. So, now that we're out of the woods and in the clear... What exactly did you two fight about?” She pries subtly with a slither of hope for the right answer.

 

Sehun stares at her rather unsure before slowly replying, “Well... long story, short: I told her I like her and obviously, she doesn't like me THAT way so... some hurtful things were said that we didn't really mean...”

 

“Obviously?” Sandara snorts and blurts out, “That witch has been smitten with your big ol' tush since you walked through that door.”

 

“What?” He questions, solely focusing his attention to her, desperate to know if he heard correctly.

 

“What?” She questions back, not fully realizing what she's just done.

 

He can't help but scowl. “What did you just say?”

 

“'What'...” She says, still unaware of her slip-up.

 

“No, no. Before that.”

 

“Oooohhh.” A sudden emergency alarm of panic rings in her mind as she shares a sheepish smile. “That was supposed to be a secret.”

 

“A secret?”

 

“Well, it hasn't been made official, but she clearly doesn't want YOU to know.”

 

“Wait, who ELSE knows?”

 

She racks her brain with the checklist of people around them who are aware of the 'some' situation between the two. “Everyone...?”

 

As if on cue, they both say at the same time, “Except Jongdae.”

 

They pause for awhile before Sehun wonders aloud, “How did he get that fancy office job of his again?”

 

“I don't know... But I'm pretty sure he passed the exam with flying colors,” Sandara replies, thinking about it carefully.

 

“Right.” He nods, not wanting to delve deeper into it.

 

Bambi then suddenly peeps out of her bedroom door with only a towel wrapped around her head and body. “Um... Hunahalulu... This is gonna sound awkward...”

 

He tilts his head towards her and chuckles, “You and I are WAAAAY past that.”

 

“I know. Um... Is the napkin pad I just bought there?” She meekly asks.

 

“Yeah, you chucked it on the couch,” He answers simply.

 

“Right. Can you please, please, please, please hand it to me?” She pleads with a sheepish grin.

 

He snorts at her request as a devilish idea pops in his head. “That's a lot of pleases. Will you let me deduct it off your questions?”

 

“Only if we deduct that from yours,” She quips with a self-satisfied smirk.

 

He peers at her, trying his hardest not to crack a smile. “Huh. You're getting clever, aren't you?”

 

“Shut up and give me my pad of glory, asshole,” She snaps impatiently.

 

“Alright, alright, bratinella. Calm down. Incoming!” He hollers as he picks up the pack of lady napkins and gives it to her.

 

“Thanks, bye,” She hastily says as she shuts the door before he can even reply.

 

“Welcome,” He shouts directly at the wooden barrier between them and then goes back to where Sandara sits, her arms folded across her chest seemingly irked.

 

“And you STILL think she obviously doesn't like you?” She questions, raising an eyebrow.

 

“What? We were literally bickering,” He answers baffled at her accusatory expression.

 

“You said flirting wrong,” She points out.

 

“Whatever.” He sends her a dismissive wave.

 

“If you don't believe me, then observe for yourself. OBJECTIVELY. Stop looking at her with those evident heart eyes. I SEE YOU. As much as I like it, you're gonna have to see for yourself that's she's just as crazy about you like you are with her.”

 

A sigh escapes his mouth as he ponders for a moment or two about the matter. In the end, he chooses to ask in a teasing way, “When will you get a job?”

 

“When you procreate with Bambi. GIVE ME THOSE GRANDCHILDREN,” She demands with widened eyes.

 

He makes a face as he counters, “Aren't you supposed to be an aunt? Or a godmother?”

 

“I prophesized!!! I MAKE THE RULES!!!!” She yells in declaration at the top of her lungs.

 

“Alright, Moses,” He retorts and immediately turns away from her while shaking his head.

***

“What's your favorite? Is this your favorite? Is this your favorite? Is this your favorite? Is it your favorite then? Tell me your favorite.”

 

“Oh my God, Bambi. Stop!” Sehun bursts into laughter as she continues to display and wave the snacks they just bought from the nearest 7 Eleven.

 

Before that, the two made a surprise visit to their ever so charming and favorite kid, Charlie. It's a topic that came up in the morning and they both just decided to head over her school after work for a chat since it's been awhile. Charlie was thrilled, of course, but couldn't help noticing something different between them. Sehun immediately admitted that he, in fact, has feelings for Bambi. The little girl remained unfazed and blatantly told him that she saw it coming even from before. She further explained that there seems to be something else that's missing, but chose not to divulge whatever she thinks it is. She merely side-eyed Bambi and then carried on talking about another subject. Though the older girl found Charlie's observation and instincts eerie, she's not too surprised. Charlie has always been smart; which is also probably why she kept mum the entire time.

 

Sehun, on the other hand, noticed nothing and remained oblivious. The heart eyes that Sandara mentioned were clearly on. Even as they left Charlie, drove onto the convenience store nearest the apartment, and took their time selecting all sorts of snacks, he couldn't help but keep them on. How is he going to get over her again?

 

“It's a simple question, Sehun. What's your favorite?” Bambi continues to pester as he enters the passcode of the loft.

 

“Alright. This one...” He instantly snaps back into reality and picks the Hello Panda packet as they finally enter their home. “But also, 6 left for you.”

 

“We're all just in a hurry to finish our questions, aren't we?” She remarks while she arranges the snacks on the kitchen counter and plops herself on one of the high chairs.

 

“Well, it IS October...” He points out with a shrug.

 

“Fair enough,” She agrees with a nod as she pops a chip in her mouth.

 

It takes a few minutes' worth of a mental debate for Sehun before he finally musters, “Hey, just casual... and you can deduct this off my questions...”

 

“Oohh. Now, you got me eager. What is it?” She intently stares at him with hopeful eyes.

 

“Do you... like... someone... right now?” He drawls awkwardly and avoids her gaze.

 

Bambi could instantly feel her cheeks growing hot and the only thing she can reply is, “Umm...?”

 

He clears his throat and fakes a cool front. “I'm just curious. I like you. You like someone else. The tragedy of life.”

 

His light disposition relaxes her a bit as she lets out a chortle. “Honestly? Yeah, I do.” _Technically, I'm not lying._ She mentally convinces herself.

 

His heart sinks at her revelation and his expression unconsciously hardens. “Huh... You never let me down with your honesty, you know that, right?”

 

She manages to share a small smile. “It's why we're friends.”

 

He forces a smile in return as he questions, “Have I met him?”

 

“Hm?” She responds, taken aback by the sudden inquiry. “I... think so. Long time ago.”

 

“BOBBY?” He pulls a disgusted face.

 

“Ew no! No! Don't be ridi—no!” She instantly protests and continues, “I haven't even heard that name in months.”

 

“Well technically, I didn't meet him until like last month. But anyway... who is this guy?” He feels his blood boil as he kicks Sandara over and over in his mind.

 

“Just... someone. Who I'm trying to move on from as well,” She cautiously says.

 

“Really? Why? He doesn't reciprocate the feelings?”

 

“No,” She quickly answers and explains, “He likes me too. It's just... I like him way more than I should.”

 

He gulps, feeling every inch of jealousy surge through him. “And it scares you?”

 

She nods and looks directly into his eyes. “In fact, what scares me the most is that I like him so much that I want to stay by his side for as long as I can.”

 

The two stay still for a moment in an odd silence; something that they've never encountered before. Not knowing what else to say, they continue to gaze at each other. Bambi wanting to just blurt all her feelings out and tell him the truth while Sehun tries to figure out who exactly his loftmate is talking about. For some unfathomable reason, he feels that it might be him. But he's never quick to assume when it comes to matters like this. Instead, he takes the humorous route to break the magical spell of a silence.

 

“Wow...” He whispers as he continues jokingly, “THAT'S moving on?”

 

She laughs at his teasing remark and decides to get her revenge. “You've got 3 questions left.”

 

“Hey! That isn't fair!” He immediately screeches in protest.

 

“HEY! I could've been stingier! You had a TON of questions. You could've been a -1, my friend,” She argues, making a face, and he can only glare at her. “Use them wisely.”

 

“Wait til you ask ME stuff,” He warns childishly.

 

“As if.” She rolls her eyes and scrunches her nose up in annoyance.


	33. Chapter 33

Ever since Sandara accidentally mentioned that Bambi supposedly likes him too, Sehun has been non-stop about trying to figure out whether it's a fact or not. Considering that they've just gotten out of a huge fight regarding a similar subject, he wanted to approach it differently. He needed actual evidence that his roommate does reciprocate his feelings; not just some dubious information from Sandara's babbling mouth.

 

So, who else would he pay a visit to other than Bambi's best friend across the hall?

 

“Hey,” Sehun greets a passing Jongdae, who looks all ready and dressed up for work.

 

“Hey,” The latter greets back as he exits the apartment.

 

Sehun then proceeds to the kitchen, where Kyungsoo sits, about to finish up his breakfast. “Yo,” He blurts out of nowhere.

 

“Are you homeless again or...?” Kyungsoo retorts, unimpressed by his sudden visit (usually, it's the other way around). His mind suggests another cause. “Did you two fight again?”

 

“No... but I do have a question about her,” Sehun answers.

 

“Why don't you just ask HER about it??? Don't you have 6 left or something??” The older one questions, feeling inconvenienced at the thought of whatever it may be.

 

“3,” Sehun replies shortly.

 

“That fast?”

 

The younger man merely frowns at his teasing yet snippy tone.

 

Kyungsoo sighs and decides to let it slide just this one time, even though he's supposed to be getting ready for work. “Fine, go ahead. I'll try my best to answer it.”

 

“Does Bambi have a type?” Sehun asks with a sheepish smile.

 

“Doesn't everyone?” Kyungsoo deadpans.

 

Sehun instantly makes a face and continues, “Well then, what IS her type?”

 

“I don't know. She seems to like tall guys,” Kyungsoo answers properly and ponders about it more, “Like every guy she's been in a relationship with since high school has been tall to some extent. And this is a somewhat serious kind of relationship by the way. Not just guys who she went on a few dates with, then ditched. Recent example would be Wongeun.”

 

“Okay. What else?”

 

“She doesn't like pretty boys.”

 

“Am I pretty?”

 

Kyungsoo sends him an odd look before slowly asking, “... Do you WANT to be...??”

 

“No! I just--” Sehun protests annoyed, “Ugh never mind. Why did I even bother asking you?!”

 

“Hello!!” Sandara chimes in a singsong voice as the buzzing and closing of the front door resonates within the apartment. She skips her way to the kitchen, maintaining her cheery aura. As her eyes fall upon the fellow surprise visitor, she amps it up a notch with an even brighter disposition by cutely resting her chin on both her palms and propping her elbows on the table. “Oh, hi there.”

 

Kyungsoo makes a face as he looks at Sehun, and then Sandara. “Well, I'm out of this,” He declares, bringing his plate to the sink to wash.

 

Sandara remains unfazed and continues to smile sweetly at her youngest friend.

 

“What?” Sehun questions irritated.

 

She bats her eyelashes innocently. “Have you done your homework?”

 

He lets out a sharp sigh. “Yeah and she likes someone else.”

 

Not expecting such a response, she suddenly frowns. “Hold up. What?”

 

“She likes someone else. I asked her and she said she likes someone else,” He explains while rolling his eyes.

 

“Honey, you gotta give me some specifics here,” She points out, growing more curious by the second.

 

He then lays out the conversation he had with his loftmate just last night; also feeling both annoyed and stupid at the process, because he has to relive the situation.

 

As he ends his story, a deep sigh escapes Sandara's mouth as her expression hardens. “Well, aren't you dumb as fuck?”

 

“What is it now????” Sehun whines childishly with a pout to match.

 

“Of course, she's not going to tell you it's YOU. This is BAMBI we're dealing with,” She claims in an assured tone, but pauses and throws an impatient glare at him. “You know what? I'm done. The both of you can just—I'm done. It's so frustrating to watch you two like this. I'm not going to be doing all the work. What's the use of your fucking love story if I'm going to do everything for you?!”

 

“We didn't ask to--”

 

“Bye,” She cuts him off and abruptly leaves the apartment without another word.

 

Taken aback by how rapid things unfolded, Sehun lets out a long sigh and turns the other direction, only to catch Kyungsoo peering at him.

 

“I'm DEFINITELY out of this,” The wide-eyed male states, quickly fleeing the scene.

 

“But she's your best friend!!” Sehun exclaims, attempting to follow him.

 

“SO ARE YOU! FIGURE IT OUT!!” Kyungsoo exclaims back as he slams the bedroom door in his face.

 

Sehun sighs in defeat and gets lost in thought, staring into nothing. “Do I go to Jongin now or...?” He wonders aloud as he mutters under his breath, “Fucks sake...”

***

As laughable as it sounds, Sehun actually did go to Jongin to seek for advice, but ended up with nothing. His best friend was just as clueless as he was, though he did mention that the idea of Bambi liking him back isn't an impossibility.

 

Chanyeol wasn't much help either. Instead, he teased Sehun endlessly about having foreseen a long time ago the more than friends and roommates predicament he's stuck in. He may appear dumb, but he has a sixth sense when it comes to matters similar to his friend's situation. He even went as far as concluding his teasing by expressing his absolute anticipation for them to finally get together; much similar to Sandara's enthusiasm.

 

Sehun then spends the following days, weeks even, trying to work out how to get definite evidence that Bambi indeed likes him more than she leads on. In the span of that certain period of time, he has managed to go through the five stages of grief. Denial was obviously present the first few days, which gradually grew to anger and resentment. Even if he didn't blatantly express it to his loftmate, she definitely felt it. She had no idea why, of course, but she didn't take it to heart and convinced herself that he was probably going through something he didn't want to tell her.

 

His bargaining stage was brief yet amusing. He's never asked for anything so desperately, but for three nights straight before sleeping, he pleaded to God to create some miracle for him in order to end his misery. As there was no miracle bestowed upon him, he sunk into depression like a lost and insecure child real quick. Though this stage lasted the longest out of the five, he came out at the other end of the tunnel with a refreshing gust of acceptance. In an instant, he snapped back to his senses. He knew better and that if what Sandara said was true, he should be most aware that this hiding and concealing technique that Bambi has got down was her way of dealing with her feelings.

 

Although the epiphany seemed to make all that's happening add up and fit like a glove, Sehun is still stumped on what to do or how to approach her. But he definitely wasn't going to leave her alone (or move on as he promised) until he's got all the facts straight. Planning something strategic would be difficult, but it wouldn't hurt to try. Time was rapidly ticking and as the days passed, he was running more and more out of ideas to do so. That is, until she waltzed in the loft really late into the night of Halloween in a rather risque costume.

 

Bambi sighs out of exhaustion as she takes her coat off and kicks her heels aside. While she yawns and stretches, trying her best to drag herself step by step into her home, she immediately scowls at the presence of her roommate idly lying on the living room couch.

 

“WHOA. Happy Halloween?” Sehun remarks, scanning her up and down.

 

Standing only a few feet from him is a surprisingly sexy Bambi, donning a tasteful yet provocative Catwoman costume. Although she looks worn out, he couldn't help but thank the heavens for blessing him with such a sight. But then again, the attire is hitting all her curves right and it's making him try his hardest not to think of inappropriate thoughts.

 

“Don't ask,” She snaps as she removes her mask and slumps on the couch next to his.

 

“Well, now I NEED to know,” He teases with a mischievous grin as he sits up.

 

A reluctant sighs escapes her mouth as she commands, “Eyes up.” He immediately does what he's told and she continues, “It's just the office Halloween party. The theme was 'anything sexy'. Eunah practically dragged me into this weird slutty Halloween costume store, which wasn't, in the very least, pleasant.” She snorts as she remembers a particular costume she bumped into during the party earlier, “Should've been a lot smarter about it. One of my other officemates came as the Kama Sutra book.”

 

He laughs at the story and imagines what the attire would look like. “For real??”

 

She merely nods in response.

 

“You could've just NOT gone, you know,” He points out with a knowing shrug.

 

“My job is kind of on the line if I don't,” She replies, exhaling deeply.

 

“Is that even legal?”

 

“Who knows? Judging by today's society.”

 

“Fair enough.”

 

“Why are you here anyway?” She questions, puzzled that he's not out partying like he usually does. When she left hours ago, she assumed that he went off clubbing on his own with his model friends. It could've been a golden opportunity for him to move on from her somehow.

 

“Decided to bow out of Halloween this year. It's rather tiring and it's the same every year anyway, so nothing's gonna change if I don't go now,” He answers and continues jokingly, “Besides, for some reason, girls get into roleplaying way too much this day of the year.”

 

She instantly bursts into laughter at his ridiculous comment and he joins her with much enthusiasm. It lasts longer than it should, which the two enjoy despite the growing pain in their stomachs.

 

“I'M surprised the party ended early,” He starts as soon as they stop falling into a fit of giggles each time they looked at each other.

 

“Nah. I had to get out of there as soon as I can. Once things got out of hand with the alcohol and the groping and the trying to get people into bed-ing, slipped out of there like a fox in the woods,” She says, feeling rather proud of herself.

 

“My, my. Couldn't take up any offers for one night of roleplaying pleasure?”

 

A huge chunk of laughter escapes her mouth as she makes a face. “Very funny. What makes you think anyone actually tried to?”

 

“Are you kidding? With that face and that...” His eyes fall upon her body, but quickly look away as soon as he felt he was staring too long. He gulps nervously as he gazes back at her and continues softly, “Who wouldn't want you?”

 

Her eyes flutter at his reaction, but she immediately counters, “Are you flirting with me?”

 

“Oh, little one. Learn to take a compliment,” He chuckles, trying his best to appear confident, “You would know if I was flirting with you. Trust me.”

 

“You are ridiculous.”

 

“I try.” He shrugs with a smug smirk. “Well?”

 

“There were some offers, but you know. I told you. I'm not the sleeping around type. Been there, done that,” She replies without thinking.

 

“What?”

 

“Been there. Done that,” She repeats. “Oh, I've never mentioned this to you before, have I?”

 

“Yeah, this is definitely the face of a person who is in the know,” He remarks sarcastically.

 

“It was a long time ago. After Aaron passed away, I kind of went on this...sexual rampage of some sort. Slept with any guy who showed a bit of interest in me. I felt like I needed to get back at him for what he did,” She explains, recalling the blurry ripple of incidents, “But of course, here we are. I came to realize that it wasn't worth it. That if I continued to have meaningless, terrible sex with selfish assholes, then that would mean I'd be fucking Aaron over and over and over and over. It's a vicious cycle I didn't want to get myself caught up in.”

 

He nods in understanding, but counters, “But terrible? Sex? Come on. There must have been at least one who did a good deed for the rest of us.”

 

“Unfortunately, no. But I'll tell you the worst one out of all of them,” She responds with an unpleasant face, “Guy literally came after forty-five seconds and passed out next to me.”

 

He sends her a look of incredulity, finding it hard to believe her story.

 

“I know!” She shouts. “And you know what they say, right? That bad sex is still...sex. Kind of like how pizza that's gone bad is still somehow tolerable pizza. But that was just horrifying. I didn't even get the chance to feel anything.”

 

He laughs at the ridiculousness of it all. Even he wasn't that bad when he first started sleeping around.

 

“So, enlighten me. Why is it that men like you, who thrive in one night stands, are selfish as fuck?” She asks without thinking.

 

“Excuse me? Do you really think I'm...selfish?” He retorts, feeling a bit offended.

 

She's then left to think about all the conquests he's brought ever since he moved in. “You know what? I take that back. Maybe you're the unicorn of all male one night standers,” She says, gradually growing irritated at the thought, “Judging by the screams of your numerous women in the past, I guess you're not. Speaking of which, do you prefer them to be loud or--?”

 

“No, I'm just THAT good,” He cockily remarks with a mischievous snicker.

 

She instantly rolls her eyes. “Your arrogance is unyielding.”

 

“Do you want me to prove it to you?”

 

“AGAIN. With the flirting,” She points out in a raised voice as she stands up and leaves the area, “Strictly platonic!”

 

“I'm only teasing, little one.” He follows her into the hallway leading to their bedrooms. “You still don't believe me, do you?”

 

“I do believe you,” She says meekly while avoiding his eyes.

 

“Just not fully,” He adds, stepping closer to her.

 

“Whatever. It's your sex life. Not mine.” She slowly backs up, hoping to God she'll feel the knob of her bedroom door soon.

 

“What I want to know is... why?” He persists, nearing her.

 

“Come on. I find it hard to believe that an...attractive guy like you, who is very much capable of taking any woman he wants home can be that...giving.” She tries her best not to stammer at her explanation while her heart starts beating faster and the air around her feeling hotter.

 

“I like the challenge,” He whispers dangerously close to her face.

 

She attempts to let out an unimpressed snort. “Challenge, huh?”

 

“Yeah. Challenge,” He says softly, trapping her against the wall; both arms on either side of her. “I'm given one night to explore every nook and cranny, every edge, every crevice, every curve, and every sacred spot on this woman's body. I gotta know what makes her tick. I gotta know what makes her lose control. I gotta take my time and relish the fuck out of her until she can't think straight or right. And I never stop until I get there. All I really want is to know that taste between your legs.”

 

An intense silence envelopes them as they get lost into each other's gazes. For the most inappropriate reason, Bambi feels her legs turning into jelly at the way Sehun's eyes seem to be boring holes into hers. She couldn't bring herself to stop staring at the dark orbs in front of her. She doesn't care when or how it will end; all she knows is it feels so achingly right.

 

 _Crap!!! Stop doing a CRAP job at hiding your feelings, you insolent fool._ Her brain snaps and almost immediately, she looks elsewhere.

 

“Okay...” She starts, clearing her throat in an attempt to wake up from the daze she's in. “Let's just pretend this conversation never happened. Because it's getting weird and...awkward.”

 

A playful smirk forms on his lips as he asks, “Why? It seems like a rather normal and healthy conversation to me.”

 

“I don't need to give you a reason every time our opinions don't match,” She retorts in a snippy tone.

 

“Okay.” He shrugs and decides to give back her personal space. “But what exactly is making you feel so awkward?”

 

She feels her jaw clench at how nonchalant he's acting. _REALLY?!?!?!?! AFTER WHAT YOU JUST FUCKING LAID ON ME YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S MAKING ME FEEL SO AWKWARD?! YOU LITTLE--_ “Nothing. I just—can we just stop talking about sex?”

 

“Alright.”

 

“Thank you.” She breathes out a sigh of relief and walks away from him.

 

“That's how I flirt by the way. Just for future reference,” He informs in both a smug and innocent manner.

 

She merely scoffs and rolls her eyes. Not wanting to further continue the conversation, she heads inside her bedroom and slams the door behind her harder than she should.

 

And as he watches her with utmost attention, he smiles to himself finally confirming, for sure, where her feelings stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA I'M ASCENDING.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's reading this (especially to those who gave this lil thang kudos)!! It means a lot to me even if it isn't a big deal to others. May you continue to enjoy what's to come~ :D


	34. Chapter 34

Following the rather intense incident, Sehun decided to act as if nothing happened literally the day after. He flipped from one hundred to zero really quick and it took a lot of comprehension on Bambi's part to get a grip of the weird turn of events. Clearly, she was expecting some sort of teasing, but he was so breezy the entire morning, you'd think that she came onto him and not vice versa.

 

Though he appeared as cool as a cat about it, Sehun actually spent the entire previous night thinking about what had happened. And even if generally her reaction was supposed to be seen as a positive thing, he couldn't help but feel disappointed. He never believed she could possibly like him back, but now that it's right in front of him, he's left with negative emotions.

 

Several questions ran through his mind. Why is she that afraid to acknowledge her feelings? Does she not trust him? Or does she just not like him enough? Is HE not enough for her?

 

He was out of it for most of the next day, which led to a night of drunken bliss with his friends. Jongin tried to stop him, feeling that something was off with his best friend, but to no avail. Sehun deeply wanted to avoid the cold and pessimistic voice in his brain. The one that consistently nagged and dragged him down despite his conscious effort to shake it off. Eventually, it ran away until all he could hear was a mix of muffled gibberish.

 

Meanwhile, just as Bambi is about to turn in for bed, the doorbell resonates within the loft. While hesitating on whether to answer the call or not, she stares at the door with a mix of suspicion and fear. It's nearly 4 a.m. and she has no idea who would be visiting her at such an ungodly hour. Surely, it isn't her roommate. He wouldn't be stupid enough to ring the bell instead of using his own keys to let himself in.

 

After a brief mental debate, she chooses to make her way to the entrance cautiously and peek through the peephole.

 

She immediately gasps at the sight and opens the door hastily. “Oh my God! What happened??”

 

“Got a little too carried away with the tequila shots,” Jongin replies, holding up a nearly passed out Sehun.

 

She groans and shakes her head at the catastrophe in front of her as she helps him bring her loftmate to his room.

 

“Well, thanks for bringing him home safely,” She says when they finally get Sehun on the bed.

 

“Not a worry. Best friend duties.” He shrugs, sharing a small smile.

 

She returns his smile as her eyes linger to a sleeping and drooling Sehun.

 

“You'll be alright, right?” Jongin asks, snapping her attention back to him.

 

“As long as he doesn't suddenly vomit all over the place, we should be fine,” Bambi answers in a slightly humorous tone.

 

“He's already done that so...”

 

She snorts at the visual of her roommate hurling all over the bathroom floor of whatever club they've come from.

 

“Okay then. No choice but to take care of this giant baby,” She states as both their eyes fall upon Sehun. They then exchange looks and instantly burst into laughter. “See you around, Jongin!”

 

“Yup!” He waves briefly before leaving the bedroom.

 

As soon as he's out of sight, Bambi lets out a long sigh and sits on the little space Sehun hasn't hogged on the bed. “What am I gonna do with you?”

 

He suddenly mumbles, “No, you.”

 

“What??” She makes a face and peers at him. “Are you awake?”

 

“RIGHT!” He springs up to seat himself properly and continues in a slur, “And I'm sober as a hat too!!”

 

She wrinkles her nose at the stench of alcohol coming from his mouth. “NOPE. You need to go back to sleep,” She commands while attempting to push him back to lie down.

 

In an instant, her plan becomes futile for he ends up pulling her with him and finding themselves in an awkward position. With Bambi on top, hands on his shoulders and his legs between hers, they stare at each other in tense silence.

 

“Well, I quite like this. Don't you?” He wiggles his eyebrows with a drunken smirk.

 

“UGH!” She screams annoyed and quickly gets off of him. “You're such a moron.”

 

Just as she's about to walk away, he pulls her yet again with all his strength. “We're not done yet.”

 

“STOP. GO TO SLEEP,” She warns with fiery eyes.

 

“No!” He pouts childishly and continues to whine, “I want you to answer me!!”

 

“You never ASKED me ANYTHING,” She points out, trying to get away from him again, but he instantly pulls her back to the bed.

 

“Why can't you see me???” He says with an evident frown and genuine sadness in his eyes. “Why can't you see how I feel???”

 

She chooses not to respond, knowing that this is the alcohol talking; or at least that's what she's convincing herself to believe.

 

“Matter of fact, why can't you see how YOU feel??? I know you like me too. I know you do. I'm not going to pretend that you don't feel the same way,” He continues in an accusatory tone, “Here you are all high and mighty about honesty when you can't even be real about your own feelings.”

 

“That's enough, Sehun,” She whispers, avoiding any eye contact.

 

“Why don't you want to be with me?????? Is it because I'm not good enough for you?! Do you think I'm not good enough? Why can't you just tell me? Why can't you just let go?! Think about all that I've done for you, Bambi!!! Why can't you do this one thing for yourself!”

 

“Because I'm scared!” She blurts out in a shout before he can ramble on about anything else. As she holds back tears from falling, she continues, “I'm scared shitless. And I know it's stupid and petty, but can you really blame me? What if—what if I lose myself again? What if I get so consumed by whatever this is and come crashing down at the end of it all? I've never felt this way before, not even with Aaron and I—I don't want to lose control.”

 

This time, it is he who chooses not to say anything.

 

“But okay, fine. I admit it. I like you. I fucking like you. Are you happy? I like you so much that it hurts. How dare you march into my heart and ruin things for me. I promised myself that I would never ever let myself hurt anymore, because of something as stupid as falling for someone. EVER.” She looks away, not wanting to see his reaction. “Maybe that's why it never worked out with Wongeun. Because I could never bring myself to open up to him. But you... you fucked things up for me.” Her eyes find its way back to him and all he does is slowly blink, looking like he's about to pass out again anytime soon.

 

“Saying things like I'm beautiful and worthy more than I think and... understanding every bit of ugly in me. Me wanting to tell you anything and everything at the end of the day, because I know I won't be judged in the slightest. Feeling like there's something missing when you don't annoy the fuck out of me with all that teasing, and even worse, secretly liking our epic banter exchanges. Laughing until I feel abs forming on my stomach at the tiniest silly things you do and the weird stuff only we find funny. Blushing like mad with my heart pounding like crazy at even the little surprise bits of affection you show me.” She bites back a small smile as she reminisces on those moments. “Just the way that we're 100% comfortable with each other as if we've known one another for more than half of our lives. The way that you're the best friend I never knew I needed and beyond.”

 

A deep sigh escapes her mouth as she gazes at him with utmost adoration. “You're monumentally drunk anyway, so it's not like you're gonna remember this, but at least I said it. I finally said it. I like you, you wonderful nuisance.”

 

“Wow. That sounded real for once,” He giggles before dropping on his back and passing out as she expected.

 

She sighs yet again and studies his face closely. Tracing each feature with her eyes, she can't help but crack a vague smile. As if on repeat, memories from the moment they met, up until the one that she's living in right now play in her mind with a beautiful soundtrack to match. What was she so afraid of again? Even if it's brief, she gets lost in an ethereal haze of pink positivity and daydreams.

 

Regretfully, in a matter of seconds, she snaps out her daze, feeling like some sort of creep and exits his room in a hurry.

 

Wanting to get rid of all the mushiness and affection surging through her, she proceeds to step outside of the apartment. She then leans on the warm painted wall, about to relax and rid her head of any sort of emotion; when suddenly the door across the hall opens to reveal Jongdae.

 

“Hey, neighbor. You look tired,” He greets with his cat-like grin.

 

She lets out a sigh and instinctively pulls him in for a hug.

 

“That bad?” He chuckles.

 

“Mmm.” She pouts even if he can't see her face.

 

Their embrace lasts for awhile, but Bambi immediately lets go as soon as she feels tiny specks of tears wanting to escape her eyes.

 

“How about you? Life treating you well?” She starts in the most casual tone she can muster.

 

Jongdae shrugs while recalling the past few days. “So-so. In and out. Up and down.”

 

“Are you attempting to sing a really bad pop song?” She jokes.

 

They both instantly fall into fits of laughter. For a moment, not caring if they're causing a lot of noise in the hall.

 

But as they gradually quiet down, he decides to reveal, “Look, I know about the whole Sehun having the hots for you and more situation.”

 

He admits he can be little dense sometimes, but her acting strangely affectionate is worrying him. For some reason, his gut's telling him that it directly involves Sehun too.

 

She shoots him look of confusion, trying her hardest to feign ignorance.

 

“Yeah, it's pretty obvious,” He points out. “It took me awhile to get on with the program, but it's SO obvious.”

 

She gives up and decides to give him a look that's clearly sassing, 'Are you kidding me?'

 

“Okay it took me a LOOOONG while. But hey, at least I'm here now,” He says defensively.

 

A smile pops on her mouth as she holds back a laugh.

 

“Well? Do you like him too?” He questions, wanting to get at the bottom of the subject.

 

Her smile turns forced as her eyes tear up. At this point, she doesn't really care about any of her friends knowing about her feelings, since it was doomed from the start. “Way more than you can imagine.”

 

“I know you're scared,” He gently states and continues, “But you also have to know that it's selfish. You don't mind being selfish. Well aware. But he likes you, genuinely likes you. He's not some chump like Aaron. They're two entirely different stories. Aaron tried to get in your pants the minute he moved in. And what happened?”

 

“He did after the first night.” She looks down, rather ashamed of the memory.

 

“Exactly.”

 

She fakes a front of arrogance and counters, “But does it really matter? Does it matter if it's after the first night or a year of.. nights?”

 

“That's how you know he's for real,” He interjects, “I don't exactly know what goes on in his mind, but Sehun did have to deal with his own shit and move on. It just so happened that along the way, he fell for you. Because you're always there and you guys just... clicked. It's rare to find someone like that.” A chuckle escapes his mouth as he continues, “I mean, look at you and me. We could've been a couple...”

 

Their eyes meet as they blurt out simultaneously, “But we're not.”

 

“We'd make a weird couple, so I'm glad that first date didn't work out as we thought it would,” Jongdae confesses, slightly shuddering.

 

“Yeah,” Bambi agrees, sharing a small smile.

 

“Just keep that in mind.” He shoots her a knowing look. “I have no idea what the four-one-one is with you two now, but just remember what I told you. You trust him, don't you?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Then, isn't that enough of a reason to take that one brave step towards him?”

 

She lets out a sharp exhale and clarifies, “It's not him I don't trust. It's me. I can't trust myself.”

 

“Oh, Bambarooni...” He tilts his head and looks at her with odd fondness. “You've come so far since Aaron. So far that now, the only thing that's holding you back is you. Don't let Sehun be a lesson learned.”

 

“But how do I know that--”

 

“You don't,” He cuts her off before she can finish her question. “You never do with love. You always have to take that chance, that leap. You're never gonna know for sure, because that isn't the point. The point is if the person in front of you is worth it.” He explains further, hoping he could get her to understand somehow, “If they're worth the heartache, the tears, the misunderstandings, the arguments and...if they're worth trusting yourself to love once again.”

 

She gapes at him, shocked at every word he's just said. _Is this really Jongdae I'm talking to? Jesus Christ, this must be some kind of dream._ She thinks as she stares into nothing and ponders about the wisdom she's been handed.

 

“You're weirdly wise this time of the morning, aren't you?” She blurts out in a slightly humorous tone.

 

“It only happens once in a blue moon, so cherish it,” He retorts, making a face.

 

“I will very much so.” She chortles and continues softly, “Night, Dae.”

 

“Night, Bambs,” He replies in the same manner as he initiates a hug before they both go back inside their respective homes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Errthang's finally out in the open. What's gonna happen next?!?!?! Tune in on the thrilling saga. Hahaha jk. Hope you guys are doing well! Thanks to everyone who reads, comments, gives kudos, and all that shebang! You deserve everything that's good in this world~ xxx


	35. Chapter 35

“Morning, whiny baby,” Bambi greets with a snort as soon as she spots her roommate heading towards her in the kitchen.

 

“Not now. My head is throbbing like crazy,” He retorts snippily while he massages his temples and takes a seat.

 

She lets out an amused snort yet again. “Which is why I slaved all morning for this.” She then lays out a big breakfast feast, which includes waffles, bacon, hash browns, scrambled eggs, toast, and jam; with a side of hangover cure soup, ice cream, and good ol' coffee. Just the way he likes it.

 

Sehun isn't much of a foodie, but whenever he has hangovers, both his mouth and stomach can't seem to get enough. Though if he doesn't eat or drink the right stuff, they get much worse; which is precisely why he can't help but feel grateful for having Bambi around.

 

“Wow...” His eyes widen at the amount of delectable food in front of him as he gulps in anticipation.

 

“Eat up,” She commands, pleased at his reaction.

 

He immediately does what he's told and devours everything in sight. She, in turn, could only watch him in disbelief and amazement. Even if she's witnessed this particular scene a few times, it still astounds her on some level.

 

“I didn't say anything stupid last night, did I?” He asks, slowing his food intake down.

 

She instantly freezes at the sudden inquiry, but manages to reply in a somewhat cool tone, “That depends. Are you aware that you only have 1 question left now?”

 

He groans for just confirming the worst. “That shouldn't count!!! I was DRUNK!!”

 

“Excuse you. You asked SEVERAL as per usual, but I chose to deduct 2 to give you a chance.” She makes a face, remembering last night's events, while silently praying to God that Sehun's kept in the dark about it.

 

“Fine. Then, 5 for you for that rhetorical question earlier,” He snaps as he chows down on a strip of bacon.

 

“Sounds fair.” She shrugs nonchalantly.

 

He merely scoffs and continues to eat his breakfast.

 

Not long after, the familiar buzzing of the front door rings within the loft and the two roommates exchange looks.

 

“Who do you bet it is?” Bambi asks with a mischievous smirk.

 

They have a stare-off before answering simultaneously, “Dara.”

 

As if on cue, the mentioned person greets in an unusually shrill voice, “Hey, suckers!”

 

The two knowingly glance each other and exchange smiles of victory. “Touché,” Sehun acknowledges with a brief nod.

 

“Don't forget about my birthday!” Sandara chirps, interrupting their moment of triumph.

 

“It's literally ten days away,” Sehun points out grumpily.

 

“Sehun, honey... I didn't ask you to count how many days away we are from it. I asked you to not forget it. Two very different things,” The older female responds in a snippy tone, yet shares a sweet smile, “You know the rules. You act as if you haven't been around for more than a year.”

 

Bambi chooses to say nothing, but tries her hardest not to snort or laugh. Sandara is rarely this snippy and when she's in such a mood, everyone in the gang knows not to cross her. So, seeing Sehun hold back with all his strength is an amusing sight. He's aware that even if he fights back, it would be a losing battle on his part to begin with.

 

“Since it's a Saturday, I expect all of us to be setting off at the same time, yes? I'm providing the transportation after all and I want zero tardiness,” Sandara explains, maintaining the sweet yet eerie disposition.

 

“Sure. You don't have to worry about a thing, Dara,” Bambi says, sending a small smile.

 

“Great!” Sandara's aura turns to a genuine cheerfulness as she continues, “Also, remind me to uninvite Yixing one of these days.”

 

“WHAT?!” Sehun and Bambi exclaim at the same time.

 

“I was drunk one night, so I kind of invited him...” Sandara explains with a shrug and immediately changes the topic as soon as her eyes spot the feast in front of Sehun. “ANYWAY... great talk. What's for breakfast?”

 

Bambi snorts and glances pointedly at her loftmate. “This one's hangover cure.”

 

Sandara pouts cutely at her youngest friend. “None for me?”

 

“Hey, you were drunk ONE night, not LAST night,” Sehun instantly snaps as he attempts to protect his food from her.

 

“Fine. Be a brat, you ungrateful child,” Sandara sasses and rolls her eyes.

 

“I can cook you something. What do you want?” Bambi offers, feeling a little generous.

 

“Just waffles and bacon would be fantastic, thank you!” Sandara bubbles with a wide grin as she plops next to Sehun.

 

“On it.” The younger female begins to prepare the ingredients in the kitchen.

 

“And I'M the brat.” Sehun glares at Sandara.

 

“Well, you ARE,” She retorts with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Please,” He scoffs as he proceeds to resume eating his breakfast and ignoring her for the rest of the morning.

***

It's not long before the much awaited birthday of Sandara arrives. Though it did seem quite long to wait for the rest of the gang, because she kept reminding them every single day; like she had nothing better to do (she didn't).

 

The slight "problem" with the accidental invitation to Yixing was easily solved. While she was immensely intoxicated at the time, he was actually as high as a kite. So technically, there was no real problem to be dealt with in the first place. After that was sorted out, Iona naturally was given his place. Her presence is a bit more frequent (and mandatory even) these days.

 

The ride to Sandara's grandeur cabin in the mountains remain uneventful; as everyone seems worn out from their respective Friday grind. It isn't until they settle down in their temporary home that matters start to escalate. One thing leads to another and somehow that Saturday night, they end up playing truth or dare. A rather immature game for their age, but anyone who knows the birthday girl keep in mind that when it comes to her, you should always expect the unexpected.

 

The rules they laid out are pretty simple. Since they are gathered in a circle, a bottle is spun in their midst. Whoever it lands on gets to choose who to give their dreaded question of truth or dare to. The game soon begins and the bottle points at Amber after making its round.

 

“Truth or dare?” She asks, looking directly at Bambi.

 

“Truth,” The latter answers simply.

 

“So early in the game?!” Sandara protests annoyed.

 

“Typical Bambi,” Kyungsoo comments, shooting his best friend a slightly menacing glare.

 

“Alright. Suit yourself.” Amber exhales sharply and continues, “Here's a question that you have to answer truthfully: Do you like Sehun or not?”

 

Bambi freezes for a second in panic, but eventually musters almost in a whisper, “Of course.” Her gaze then falls upon her loftmate. “We've been friends for more than a year now, haven't we?”

 

Amber snorts at the sly approach she took. “As always, you never play fair.”

 

“I answered the question truthfully, didn't I?” Bambi counters.

 

“I knew we should've convinced you to take up law back in college,” Amber retorts sarcastically with a matching forced smile.

 

Bambi merely scowls as she averts her eyes elsewhere.

 

“If you're not going to play the game properly, then don't play at all!” Jongdae complains in a deafingly high pitch.

 

Sandara instantly smacks the back of his head and hisses, “We can always get back at her later. Where's your devious spirit gone?!”

 

He shares a sheepish smile. “Right. Sorry about that.”

 

The game then continues despite the somewhat tense first step it took. Luckily, the birthday girl herself is the one maintaining the upbeat hilarity. Her partner in crime, of course, couldn't miss out on all the fun.

 

“Alright!! Who shall I pick now?” Jongdae bursts in a singsong voice as he scans each one of his friends. When he finally locks on his target, he clears his throat and meets eyes with the youngest in the room. “I, Kim Jongdae, dare you, Oh Sehun, to lick the nearest toilet seat.”

 

A chorus of 'ew's resonate within the group, knowing well that Jongdae is referring to the toilet they've been using for the past couple of hours.

 

Sehun merely scoffs and even proposes boldly, “If I lick both above and under, do I earn a double dare to use on another person of my choice?”

 

The atmosphere immediately changed as a several 'oooooh's are uttered by the rest.

 

“But you're so particular about germs and hygiene,” Amber points out while shuddering at the thought.

 

“Not if I want that double dare. I'll always make an exception,” Sehun replies, having a plan in mind for later.

 

“Well, as long as you won't direct the double dare towards me, then I'm sold.” Jongdae chortles, testing to see how far their friend would really go.

 

“Deal,” Sehun quickly agrees as he mentally prepares for the worst.

 

He complies easily even if Jongdae keeps taunting him literally a few inches away. He swears he would've gone deaf then and there if Iona hadn't stuffed a mini towel ball in the latter's mouth.

 

As soon as he finishes up, at the speed of light it seems, he immediately gurgles on at least half of the gigantic mouthwash present in the bathroom. Flashes of cartoonish bacteria run through his brain while he does so, but he mentally scolds himself to remain calm. He had to remain calm if he's going to be able to execute the plan he just came up with a few minutes before.

 

When the rest finally quiet down and somehow move on from the scene they just witnessed, Amber spins the bottle to resume the game.

 

“Well, isn't it your lucky day?” Kyungsoo blurts out, looking at the person who winds up with the bottle pointing at them.

 

Sehun stares at the glass container dumbfounded, and then meets his loftmate's eyes to ask the much awaited question, “Truth or dare?”

 

“Dare,” Bambi responds without thinking as her brain starts going batshit crazy in panic.

 

“I dare you to stand outside by the backyard and wait until I give you your actual dare,” He says.

 

“Is this even fair?” She counters.

 

“Well, he did win a double dare just a couple of minutes ago,” Iona reasons with a shrug.

 

Bambi lets out a sigh of defeat. “How long would I have to wait?”

 

“Just until I get my turn again,” Sehun replies with a fake smile, “The rest can't give you a truth or a dare until then.”

 

“But that can take forever! Is this valid?!” She screams in protest.

 

“I'm fine with it. You're pretty crap at this game anyway,” Jongdae mocks with a snort.

 

She instantly shoots a glare at him and the rest, who seem to have zero desire to go against Sehun's stupid dare, remain quiet.

 

“FINE. Assholes.” She gets up with a haughty expression and stomps her way to the backyard without another word.

 

Boredom catches up to Bambi swiftly as she waits in such a still and quiet environment, surrounded by nothing except cold gusts of wind now and then.

 

What was gonna happen now? She really has a bad feeling flipping through her gut about what her roommate's actual dare is. Sure, it couldn't be nearly as bad as licking a toilet seat, but knowing Sehun, it could be something along the lines of what Amber attempted to do at the beginning of the game. Though it does relieve her that he has no clue about what she confessed the night he got piss drunk. On the other hand, the anxious part of her mind is screaming profanities and calling to abandon ship as early as this second.

 

Just as she's about to break the deal, the rising star of both the game and night waltzes in front of her.

 

Sehun sighs, looking right into her eyes. “I dare you to answer my last question.”

 

The rest, not in the slightest keeping their presence on the other side of the door subtle, also listen in.

 

Bambi stares at him, fully aware what the 'last question' means. “Are you sure? It means you lose.”

 

“Halfway throughout, I realized I was never gonna win anyway. Also, 4 for you,” He jokes and chuckles for a bit as he continues in a serious tone, “Now for my last question and your dare.”

 

He hesitates for a bit as they continue to gaze at each other in silence.

 

“Do we break the rule or not?” He finally utters.

 

Her eyes widen in shock and her heart starts beating faster than usual. “Sehun...”

 

“I meant it when I said I really like you, Bambi. I know you like me too and I know you're scared as hell. Just please...”

 

Despite knowing that what he said is true, she daringly counters, “What makes you think that--”

 

“Don't waste one of your questions on something you already know,” He immediately interrupts.

 

Even though for a couple of days his memory about the night he got drunk were blank, everything came crashing to him all at once the minute he talked to Jongin. When he had retraced his steps from his best friend's point of view, the moments that happened after he was taken home just rippled naturally. For some time during post-realization, he kept thinking of opportunities to try and ask his final question. Now that everything fell into place only a few minutes ago, he isn't about to put the chance to waste.

 

Bambi freezes panic-stricken and stares at him. “I...” She takes a few steps back in fear. “I...” Her mind attempts to compose a proper sentence. “I just want it to be the way it is right now. I just want us to be forever--”

 

“Friends, right? You want us to remain friends?” Sehun interjects with an evident frown.

 

She gulps nervously and nods a 'yes'.

 

“You have to understand that if we remain friends, Bambi, I will have to date other people. I will have to see other girls. I'm going to date other girls who aren't you. And you...you will do the same. You will date other guys. And we will talk to each other about it. Like fucking idiots. That's what it means. Do you want that?” His eyes send hers a look of desperation.

 

She immediately tears her gaze away, not wanting to give in to what her feelings are consistently screaming for her to do.

 

“I'm not going to ask you again if you just answer me now,” He states firmly and asks again, “Do we break the rule or not?”

 

All sorts of mixed emotions cloud Bambi in that moment. Questions which she can't seem to find the answers to, berate her limitlessly.

 

_What am I supposed to do? What is going to happen? Can time just pause for one Goddamn fucking minute for me to gather my thoughts properly? How did he even find out?_

 

_He must've remembered. It's the only way he knows. Some people aren't like YOU when they get drunk, so it's very plausible._

 

_But does it even matter? The fact is that he knows and you can't hide your shitty cowardly ways anymore._

 

_..._

 

_You fucking like him for God's sake and maybe even a lot more than that. Why can't you just cut the crap out for a second and leap? Fucking leap. Take a risk. Do it._

 

_But what if--_

 

_FUCK 'IF', BAMBI! FUCK ANY OF THE 'WHAT IFS'!! IT'S SIMPLE, ISN'T IT? DO YOU LIKE HIM OR NOT?_

 

_Yes._

 

_THEN, LET FREAKIN' GO._

 

“Fuck it,” She whispers as she walks up to him with all the courage she has left on her body and plants a passionate kiss on his lips.

 

Though his eyes widen in perplexity at her response, he gradually eases in and enjoys the surprising way she chose to answer his question.

 

“This is the best birthday I've ever had if I'm being honest. I don't need anything else in the world,” Sandara proclaims, staring at her two friends in a complete state of euphoria.

 

The rest with her choose to say nothing and merely send her a weird look.

 

“What? Do you KNOW how long I've been trying to get those two together?!” She yells annoyed.

 

“You DO know what you're getting yourself into, right?” Bambi questions, keeping her arms wrapped around his neck.

 

“Mhmm...” Sehun nods, sharing an overjoyed grin. “Do YOU?”

 

“Oh, crap,” She replies sarcastically and squints her eyes at him, “Are you not Joseph Gordon-Levitt? I'm sorry.”

 

He instantly scoffs at the name mentioned. “Yeah, right. Like you could ever mistake that midget for me.”

 

She gasps offended and lightly hits his chest. “Hey! Take that back!”

 

“Why should I? Is it not true??” He interjects tauntingly.

 

“It doesn't matter if it's true or not. Just take that back!” She exclaims, wrinkling her nose in irritation.

 

“I don't want to!” He pouts at her childishly. “Why do you like him so much anyway? I'm right here, aren't I?”

 

“You're the one to talk, Miranda Kerr,” She mocks, making a face.

 

“Hey! Keep Miranda out of this!”

 

“Point proven.”

 

“Awww. Are you jealous??” He bats his eyelashes innocently.

 

Her expression immediately turns stone cold. “Do you want to die?”

 

“Come here, will you?!” He chortles as he pulls her in for a tight embrace. “Cutie chops.”

 

“Ugh! You're so annoying!” She shouts while attempting to squirm her way out of the hug. Sehun ignores her and squeezes her even tighter; to the point that she blurts out on the verge of pure rage, “If we break up and it's because of you, you're dead fucking meat. You know that, right?”

 

“Wow. You underestimate me, don't you?” He says playfully, peeking at her irked face, and then continues in a sincere tone, “We won't. I won't be making any promises either, because I know we won't. You're never getting away from me. That's for sure.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're as happy as I am lolz :))) We've got more in store for these two but nothing drastic. There's no way but up as I like to say. :)


	36. Chapter 36

As anyone could imagine, Bambi and Sehun became inseparable after the much awaited milestone of their relationship. Through the exchanges of joyous congratulations and blessings from their friends, it only felt right to spend the rest of Sandara's intimate birthday celebration together. Though they showed zero signs of affection in front of them (hand holding was already enough to make them shy), the two loftmates were surprisingly clingy and mushy in private. It's as if they had a non-verbal contract regarding the matter way before the incident and their instincts just followed as it should. Both just didn't feel the need to be in everyone's faces about it.

 

“I just remembered...” Bambi starts as she looks up at Sehun. While the rays of the morning sunshine hit his face on all the right angles, she smiles to herself and tries not to giggle aloud.

 

“Mmm?” He softly responds, continuing to play with her hair.

 

Everything about this particular moment feels so utterly right. Waking up next to her without knowing or even caring what time it is and just flat out being with her all cozied up in a warm bed.

 

“We kissed,” She states.

 

“Yeah...?” He furrows his eyebrows, unsure of where the conversation is heading.

 

“And you just licked the toilet beforehand,” She concludes, holding back a laugh.

 

“Hey. Did you not see me gargle that entire bottle of listerine in the bathroom??” He protests defensively, meeting her eyes.

 

“Fine.” She pouts defeatedly for a moment before a mischievous smile creeps up her mouth, “Were you really that desperate to get with me?”

 

“Says the one who kissed me first,” He retorts with a snort.

 

She immediately scrunches her nose up in annoyance, but says nothing in reply.

 

“You really couldn't resist me, could you? Even if you were aware of my toilet licking, you still wanted some lip and tongue action,” He mocks in the most condescending way and he continues cockily, “Can't really blame you though. I'm me after all.”

 

“You're pretty chatty for someone who licked an entire toilet seat,” She sasses, maintaining her irritated expression.

 

“What's that? Did you want another kiss?” He teases, ignoring her last comment.

 

Bambi's eyes instantly widen as she warns, “DON'T YOU DARE!”

 

“You asked for it first.” He attempts to get a tighter grip on her, but she luckily escapes and jumps off the bed. Quick to react to the turn of events, Sehun follows suit.

 

“Get away from me!!!!!!” She screams almost in a giggle as she sprints to the other side of the room.

 

The chase lasts for a couple of minutes before he finally catches her and throws her back on the bed. As he towers over her body, both his arms blocking any possible escape route, a playful smile forms on his lips. He slowly lowers his head as his smile turns into a smirk; and in a flash, he plants several little kisses on various parts of her face.

 

“Stop!! Toilet seat licker!!!!!” She attempts to shout while squirming her way out of the situation, but ends up weak in a fit of giggles.

 

“Is that my new nickname? It's better than shithead,” He chuckles, showing no signs of stopping.

 

Loud bangs from the other side of the door suddenly interrupt them. The two immediately freeze and stare at the source of the noise.

 

“KNOCK IT OFF!” Kyungsoo bellows, clearly not having any of it.

 

“HEY! MY CABIN, MY RULES! Leave my lovebirds alone!” Sandara screeches.

 

Incoherent mumbling follows for a few minutes before only pindrop silence can be heard.

 

Sehun returns his gaze to Bambi as he asks, “Where were we?”

 

On instinct, she pulls him closer and plants a big smack on his lips; which abruptly turns into a full-on make out session.

***

“Little one????” Sehun calls from the living room.

 

“Yes?” Bambi replies from her bedroom in a polite yet playful tone.

 

“Are you not done yet?”

 

“Almost!” She quickly changes into her pajamas and skips her way to where he is.

 

They had just gotten back from their short vacation in the mountains. Since the trip home was more or less exhausting, each and every single one of them in the gang decided to go their separate ways to rest.

 

Sehun pouts at Bambi as soon as he sees her.

 

“What?” She questions at the guilt-inducing expression on his face.

 

“Let's have a cuddle,” He commands gently, still maintaining a childlike innocence.

 

She furrows her eyebrows at first, but plops next to him. “Alright, gigantor baby. Come here.”

 

He lightly tackles her into a bearlike snuggle.

 

A chortle escapes her mouth as she remarks, “Never would've expected you to be such a cuddly person.”

 

“Only with people I like a lot,” He mumbles into her neck while emitting the happiest grin.

 

Some part of her wanted to eye-roll at that statement, but her lips unconsciously cracked a smile. She then proceeds to select their show of choice to watch on Netflix.

 

For hours, they stay entangled to each other with all sorts of cuddle positions. Though there's a brief pause of that along the way because of late night food delivery, they manage to remain attached like a couple of leeches. The idea seems so bizarre to Bambi, because it was never like this with Aaron. Granted that they actually had a lot more sex than cuddles, she also always felt like she would be suffocating him if she asked too much of the latter. She had to admit that she's enjoying this thoroughly; but for some reason, she can't help feeling a tad ansty sexually.

 

“Sehun?” She blurts out.

 

“Mm?” He responds, preoccupied with the search for a movie to watch.

 

“Wanna have sex?” She asks casually.

 

His eyes widen as he stares at her shocked. “Are you alright?” He places his hand on her forehead, checking for any signs of fever.

 

“I'm fine.” She makes a face and flicks his hand off. “Was just curious, that's all.”

 

“We haven't even had our first official date yet,” He points out.

 

“Isn't this a date already?” She counters, feeling a little disappointed.

 

“Nooooo,” He chuckles, tapping on her nose playfully. “It's spending time with you.”

 

“Is there supposed to be a difference?”

 

“Formality, for one.”

 

“Do we have tooooo?” She whines in a childish manner.

 

“Not really, but it'd be nice, don't you think?” He reasons with a small smile.

 

She frowns further as a mental debate commences in her head.

 

_Don't be a prick, go on that date._

 

_Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut sexy sexy tiiiiiiimeeeeeeeeeeeee meeeeeeee want me neeeeeeeeeeed_

 

_Stop whining like a horny child. One, you are a grown ass woman and two, the concept of being both horny AND a child is just wrong._

 

_But but but--_

 

_He has a point too. So, get over it and have fun with your cute lil' chump of a boyfriend._

 

“Fine. You free tomorrow night?” She sighs defeatedly.

 

“Sure.” He kisses her forehead with nothing but absolute affection. “What do you have in mind?”

 

“Dinner and a movie. I've been dying to see Fantastic Beasts!” Her disposition suddenly brightens at the prospect of seeing the newly released movie with him.

 

He nods in approval without any hesitation. “Sounds good. It's a date then.”

 

The rest of night and even the next day fly by quickly; as if the universe considers the couple a top priority. Their first 'official' date goes smoothly and Bambi is left feeling no regrets about her decision to go on it. Instead of attempting to get him to bed the minute they're completely alone, she acted like an actual human being. But of course, it didn't mean that her sexual drive dialled down in the least. She's convinced herself she's just gotten better at controlling it.

 

Sehun, on the other hand, feels refreshed that he's now able to go on a proper date with his roommate. Though he was seriously considering taking up her offer of random sex, it didn't seem right. The conscientus side of his mind scolded him, pointing out that he'd be treating her like the girls he's had several one nights stands with and that's not something he wanted. If it happens, it'll happen after all; just like how everything fell into place at Sandara's.

 

As they walk hand in hand on the mildly busy streets of the city, a certain vibration in his pocket snaps him back to reality.

 

What ya up to?

 

 _Jongin?????? Is this really Jongin? What the fuck?_ Sehun thinks, perplexed at the text he's just read.

 

On a date. What d'you want? He replies, still rather puzzled at the sudden message from his best friend. He's never one to text over trivial matters.

 

In a matter of seconds, Sehun's phone vibrates again and he instantly checks the awaited reply.

 

We're all gathered here at Baek's. You should come over and say hi. Introduce us to your date too.

 

Scratch that. Don't bring her if she's not Bambi.

 

 _At the club?_ He glances at her nervously. _Will it be okay?_

 

“Hey. You alright?” She asks both concerned and amused at the way he's looking at her.

 

He gulps as he replies, “Do you want to make a detour before heading home?”

 

She tilts her head confused. “Where to?”

 

“To meet my friends.” He shares a sheepish grin.

 

Bambi bursts into laughter and taps his nose playfully. She thought it had been something way more disconcerting. “Of course,” She says, initially holding a bold front before murmuring in a meek tone, “Just remember to hold my hand.”

 

He lets out a sigh of relief and nods as they proceed to walk in a different direction with a slower speed.

 

While they're in no rush to go to the club, the two arrive there pretty quickly. It appears that Baekhyun had taken the day off for business, because it's deserted the moment they enter. Several pairs of eyes instantly glue to the couple as they slowly approach the group of curious men in the middle of the empty dance floor.

 

Bambi takes the time to pinpoint one from the other. Jongin captures her attention, obviously because she's most familiar with him. Then, there's Chanyeol who stands out anywhere he freaking goes with his tall stature (even if they're all seated), matched along with his goofy grin. Minseok is the most expressionless, though he has his head tilted at the sight before him, while Baekhyun seems amused by something she couldn't figure out.

 

Sehun clears his throat nervously and starts, “So... you guys all know Bambi.” He then sends her a look of reassurance as she returns a warm smile and squeezes his hand, letting him know that she's okay.

 

“Sure, she's your room--” Chanyeol utters as a mischievous beam forms on his mouth, “Wait. She's your girlfriend now, isn't she?”

 

A chorus of several 'ooooohhhh!!!!'s echo in the room all of a sudden and a boisterous commotion unfolds before their eyes.

 

Jongin comes up to the couple with a huge grin plastered on his face. As he turns to Bambi, he envelops her in a warm embrace and even plants a light peck on her temple. “Congrats! I've been rooting for you two from the start.”

 

Sehun, who's left feeling rather appalled by his best friends unusual actions, yells, “Oy! Get your mitts off my girl!”

 

Jongin sticks his tongue out to agitate him further. “I don't wanna!” His attention returns to Bambi as he asks in a serious manner, “Does this mean you're my best-friend-in-law? Or sister-in-law? It could go both ways, right?”

 

“Whatever suits your fancy,” She replies with a loving beam.

 

She and Jongin are actually pretty close, but the low maintenance friends type of close. The bond over their love of sleep is just too strong. Whether Sehun was informed about this or not before doesn't really matter since he's brought into light about it now.

 

“You two weren't together back then??” Baekhyun wonders aloud.

 

“Back when?” Sehun says as he shoos Jongin away from his girlfriend.

 

“Your birthday,” Baekhyun answers.

 

“No. We were far from that, weren't we, little one?” Sehun gazes at her while recalling the particular event in his mind. She merely nods in agreement, unsure of what exactly happened for his friend to bring it up out of the blue.

 

“The CCTV must've been lying to me then,” Baekhyun remarks sarcastically with a fake smile.

 

Both of their eyes widen as they exchange knowing looks.

 

“It was pretty raunchy too, I must say,” Minseok adds teasingly.

 

“What the hell happened that night?” Bambi questions and lightly hits her boyfriend's shoulder in protest.

 

“Nothing special,” Sehun lies, trying to play it cool.

 

“I've still got the footage that proves otherwise,” Baekhyun chimes in a singsong voice.

 

“You clearly didn't watch it all the way to the end,” Sehun hisses through gritted teeth, remembering Wongeun's appearance later that night.

 

“Well technically, yeah.” Baekhyun shrugs and continues, “The camera seemed to have fucked up before we could watch anything remotely made for Pornhub.”

 

“Oh my God! OH SEHUN! You've got a lot of explaining to do.” Bambi gapes at him in disbelief and folds her arms across her chest.

 

“Wifey alert!” Chanyeol bubbles with a wide grin.

 

Bambi merely shoots him her best death glare in response. The controversial topic then ends on that note and the rest manage to steer clear of the matter for the rest of the night.

 

Even if Sehun chooses not to reveal the story right in that moment, he makes it his duty to do so on the way home. It's not a subject he wants to share with others present.

 

After spending a fair amount of time with his friends, he and his girlfriend are the first to leave. As he tells the unfortunate tale of his birthday celebration months ago, she gradually begins to understand the situation. Personally, it isn't a big deal to her at all either. It's something that happened way before she could have any amount of sense to realize her feelings. If Baekhyun could ignore that particular footage for the rest of all their lives, the better though.

 

“Honestly? I'm not that surprised. I've always found you attractive,” Bambi confesses in a cool manner as they enter the loft.

 

“HAVE YOU, now?” Sehun smirks, feeling both proud and giddy.

 

“Yeah, but I strongly denied it for the longest time. Now that we are what we are, is there any point in hiding that fact?”

 

He nears her, wraps his arms around her waist, and pulls her close. “No,” He whispers as his smirk turns into an affectionate grin.

 

“See?” She giggles, hovering close to his face. “Actually.... you seem extra sexy today.”

 

She finally meets his lips and in a matter of minutes, their kiss becomes heated.

 

“Please tell me this is real,” He murmurs, out of breath from the brief make out.

 

“What?” She blinks at him puzzled.

 

“This. Right here, right now. Tell me it's real,” He states, gazing into her eyes.

 

“Of course, it is. Why wouldn't it--? Ooooohhhh...” A smile bursts onto her mouth, realizing what he means. “How many times have you exactly...fantasized about this?”

 

 _About you?_ “Too many times to count,” He reveals, feeling a bit shy.

 

A sudden flashback of memories flood his mind involving all his moments of aroused weakness; either when he was left alone in the apartment to wonder off into a weird erotic world or when they're both present and he can't help feeling turned on by some of the little things she does. Of course, no one can forget about the Halloween incident. That's his favorite.

 

Recalling everything then all at once gets him riled up way more than he should. It also doesn't help that literally the night before she was asking for it.

 

“How come you never...?” Her question snaps him back to his senses.

 

“Well, little one, I have this thing called self-control and it's not particularly bad to use it once in awhile,” He chuckles.

 

“Self-control, huh?”

 

“Mmm...which was very hard to use when you sometimes needlessly waltzed around the living room in a tiny towel after your shower or when you bite your lip in deep thought. Or just when you laugh that certain laugh when it's just us two.”

 

As if on cue, she bursts into the laugh he's pertaining to. Feeling rather conscious shortly after the minor hiccup, she covers her mouth shyly.

 

“You're driving me crazy,” He softly says.

 

“When haven't I?” She replies, sharing a devious smirk as their lips crash into each other once more; ultimately leading to their deepest intimate desires.

 

At that point, it no longer matters to them whether things are moving too slow or too fast. When you're that crazy about each other, it shouldn't.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If someone can write smut for me, then that would be great. Because I can't write smut to save my life hahahaha. Anyway, hope you guys are enjoying this shebang! <3


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to write smut, but I cringed way too hard after like five minutes of doing that. So, this is all you're gonna get guys. I'm so sorry :))))) This is the best I could do. Nothing explicit. Just.... yeah. Bye HAHAHAHA.

 

Woken by evident shuffling in the room, Sehun rubs his eyes open and looks for the source of the noise. Dressed in a white off-shoulder top and pinstripe maxi skirt to match, Bambi appears to be finishing the last touches on her makeup. He tilts his head at the sight as a fond smile forms on his mouth. He's never witnessed this before. The concentration on her face is absolutely adorable. He almost wishes she'd just stand there all day doing nothing but that.

 

Last night had been weird at first since they weren't too sure of what the other wanted. There were even moments when Bambi couldn't help falling into a fit of giggles. But after a couple of rounds of exploring each other's bodies and discovering their respective kinks a little more, they got the hang of it. Admittedly, it did become addicting and the need to sleep was the only thing that pushed them to stop.

 

Spotting his dazed reflection in the mirror, Bambi turns to greet him with a sheepish, “Hey.”

 

“Hey,” Sehun's morning voice cracks as he jokes, “Round six?”

 

“No.” She waves her finger side to side and shakes her head furiously. “No, no, no, no, no, no. No.”

 

“Why not?” He pouts innocently.

 

“Because I have—there's work and then there's self-control,” She argues in a rather defensive tone, which makes him laugh. He probably has no idea how much she's resisting temptation at the moment.

 

_What? With his bedhead, morning voice, ethereal flippin' face, and completely freaking naked ass toned ass attractive ass body? Of course fucking not! Of course you don't want to ravage him and spend the rest of the day—nay—the rest of your entire life just drowning into him._

 

_Not at all, no. You have responsibilities and priorities...and..._

 

_Can't I just treat myself just this once?_

 

As she shakes her semi-naughty thoughts off, she lets out a regretful sigh and continues with a frown, “God, I just want to rip your gorgeous face off and smother it with kisses.”

 

His eyes widen at the unexpected remark, but he manages to respond boldly, “Well, you can just do that NOW. Right here. With none of the violent ripping.”

 

“NO,” She scolds, feeling annoyed at both herself and him. “Because once I do..................... self-control can just no longer be applied. Never even existed.”

 

He cracks a wide beam and chuckles, “You're being really adorable right now.”

 

“Well, you're being really gorgeous, gorgeous,” She replies, returning his grin with one of her own.

 

“I like that.”

 

“What?”

 

“Gorgeous.”

 

“Well, you are,” She points out in a sincere tone as she nears him. Initially only wanting to give him a peck on the lips, he quickly turns it up a notch and the kiss ends up becoming hotter. She has to mentally shout at herself to practice self-control like what she's just said, in order to break away from him.

 

Sighing with a mix of irritation and remorse, she continues, “God, I REALLY just want to...” She squeals and balls her fists with a burst of excitable frustration, unable to exactly explain her inner feelings with words.

 

Though confused with her actions at first, a humongous chunk of laughter escapes his mouth. “Then, you should. We should. By all means,” He proposes with a playful grin.

 

“I can't. You know I have to go,” She reasons; though unsure if for herself or him.

 

“Yeah, I know.” He nods understanding as he decides to cutely wave at her. “I'll see you later, little one.”

 

Hearing the all too familiar nickname makes her heart sink even further. She then shares a small smile and replies, “You too, gorgeous.”

***

“Oh dear... No, no,” Amber mutters under her breath as she winces at the noise echoing within her best friend's loft. She quickly exits the place and shudders further, mentally convincing herself that she didn't hear what she just heard.

 

Sandara, who has been standing nearby for awhile observing her, asks rather confused, “What happened? What's up? Aren't we going to hang out?”

 

Bambi had texted them a couple of hours ago to come and hang out at the loft. Supposedly, she wants to discuss all their Christmas and New Year plans since the awaited festive month is nearing them. Sandara and Amber were initially puzzled about this, because it's a weekday and literally the afternoon. 'Isn't she supposed to be at work?' was the main question that circulated between them. But then, they shrugged it off and figured that their friend took an early day. Since both of them have flexible work hours, they're the only ones who could make it. Jongdae and Kyungsoo would have to catch up later that night or whenever else possible.

 

“I think this isn't a good time,” Amber answers, walking away from the front door.

 

Sandara immediately blocks her path and furrows her eyebrows. “Why not?”

 

Amber tries her hardest not to projectile vomit then and there while she hisses through gritted teeth, “They're having sex.”

 

“What? Really?” Sandara's eyes widen in surprise as she enters the loft. Instantly after her first step, she hears two distinct moans loud and clear (though to be honest, Bambi's are much louder). A happy smile then forms on her mouth and all she could do is sigh, “Aaahhh, music to my ears.”

 

“Dara, what are you doing?!” Amber protests, freaking out at such odd behavior.

 

“I'm listening to the product of my hard work,” The older female states as she shushes her, “Mmm... I feel so happy and so proud.”

 

Amber can't help making a face and blurting out in disbelief, “Seriously??? You're not the least disgusted????”

 

Sandara rolls her eyes open as she shakes her head, and then closes them once more to revel in the moment.

 

“She was never this loud before... Is he trying to wreck her in there???” She ponders impressed, “I wonder what round they're in already...”

 

The younger one exhales sharply and pulls on her dazed friend. “Come on, let's get you out of here. Give them some privacy.”

 

“But but but but--” Sandara pouts sadly.

 

“Out, Dara. Out.” With all her strength, Amber manages to get them outside without any further interruptions.

 

“Did you hear someone at the door?” Bambi questions as she scoots closer to Sehun and wraps her arms around him.

 

She has to admit that she's gradually growing tired from all this strenuous activity, but she just couldn't get enough of him. Never in a million years would she have imagined to have this much stamina; the same goes for him. Who needs work when you've got a boyfriend who can keep up with you and your nympho tendencies? Even if it's just for the one day that Joanna decides not to report to the office.

 

“I don't think so,” Sehun replies and chuckles, “Even if there was, they're probably gone by now.”

 

She hums in complete content as she buries her head on his chest and closes her eyes, taking in the scent she adores to death.

 

“You know, because you're so loud,” He teases.

 

Her eyes instantly shoot open as she wrinkles her nose in annoyance. “Shut up.”

 

“Do I make you feel that good, gorgeous?” He pulls her closer and traces circles on her back.

 

“Don't get too ahead of yourself, shithead. You might regret it.”

 

“You make me feel that good. I'm just checking to see if I'm returning the favor.”

 

She stares at him for a moment, taken aback by his response, and confesses with a giddy smile, “I'm very well-compensated. Thank you.”

 

“Anything for my little one,” He whispers and kisses her forehead.

 

It's not long before he feels her fingers roaming all over a particular area on his body.

 

His eyes widen in shock as they fall upon her. “REALLY?? That quick, gorgeous?”

 

“Mhmm...” She nods and continues in a hushed tone, “You're forgetting how irresistible you are, love.”

 

“What about sleep?” He asks, feeling both excited and unsure.

 

“We can do that after this one, I promise,” She answers with a wide beam as she initiates a longing kiss.

 

Though she does keep her promise as they end up sleeping like koalas immediately after, the two friends they were supposed to meet weren't in the very least pleased. Which is probably why Sandara ends up waking them in all her screeching glory. Sure, she loved that they were going at it like mad a few hours before (and she did find it cute seeing them all cuddled up and picture-perfect in their sleep), but there's always a limit somewhere down the line. She may also have been getting massively hungry, so she needed her fill; both for her stomach and social life. It's not like Bambi and Sehun don't live under the same roof. They could fornicate all they want after they've settled their plans for December. Bambi was the one who wanted to gather them too, after all.

 

Semi-dragging them by the hair, Sandara finally got the two loftmates out of the apartment and into their favorite pizza parlor. No complaints on anyone's part, though they feel that the older female could've handled it in a much gentler way.

 

“Hey, how come you two never do anything more than hug when we're out and about?” Amber inquires out of curiousity while looking at couple before her.

 

Even if she was traumatized by their noise literally within the same day, she finds it quite odd that they aren't as vocal outside of their little bubble; or just when there are other people around. No stranger would ever think that they're head over heels with one another.

 

Bambi furrows her eyebrows weirded out by the sudden question, but explains, “I'd rather not shove my tongue down my boyfriend's throat while we're in public, thank you very much. There are some things I'd like to keep private.”

 

“Boyfriend?” Sehun repeats taken aback.

 

Her attention then averts to him. “What? Like you aren't? Are you my pet?”

 

He briefly lets out a laugh before clarifying in the sincerest tone possible, “No, no. It's just...it's nice to hear you say that.”

 

She tilts her head at him confused and pokes his cheek playfully. “What's wrong with you today?”

 

He merely shakes his head in response.

 

“So much for the strictly platonic rule, huh? I knew it was going to bite you in the ass,” Sandara chirps with a sickly sweet beam, “Literally and figuratively, of course.”

 

Bambi's face instantly darkens as she snaps, “Shall we not?”

 

“Hey, in my defense, I caress it. I don't bite it,” Sehun reasons while trying to hold back a snicker.

 

“Don't! Indulge in her sexual bait,” Bambi chides, shooting him a look of disbelief.

 

“Okay, so maybe I do once in awhile. But caressing it is better than biting it,” Sehun adds, ignoring his girlfriend's slight rage.

 

She frowns and remarks flatly, “You're getting a kick out of this, aren't you?”

 

“A little.” He grins as he plants a quick peck on her cheek.

 

Sandara could only squeal in delight and ogle at them with pure adoration.

 

Amber gives her the once-over and then focuses on her best friend. “So, we're all still on for Christmas and New Year, right?”

 

Bambi nods her head in agreement. A couple of days ago, her parents asked about the availability of her friends for December, particularly the festive dates, and told her to invite them over the house. She hasn't the faintest idea what for, but the rest of the gang are utterly ecstatic about it, her included. Sehun though? Not so much.

 

“Boy, oh boy, Mr. and Mrs. V are going to get the biggest shock of their lives,” Sandara comments carelessly.

 

“I know. I'm not really sure how they're going to react,” Bambi agrees, sending her roommate (and new boyfriend) a regretful look. “Well, I guess mom would be okay with it. But dad...”

 

“That ought to be fun!” Amber blurts out with way too much enthusiasm.

 

The couple immediately glower at her and she only shrugs sheepishly.

 

“He DOES like you though, to be fair...as my friend,” Bambi offers.

 

Sehun couldn't help but gulp nervously. “Was it bad with Aaron?”

 

She instantly winces at the memory. “A bit...”

 

“A BIT?” Sandara says in a raised voice and scoffs, “More like a freaking natural disaster.”

 

The young male's eyes widen in fear as they fall upon Amber, silently crying for help.

 

“I'm not gonna lie, dude,” Amber starts uneasily and continues, “He's my brother, but...that particular moment in their lives didn't really go well.”

 

“It was just during that first meeting though. It got better with time.” Bambi shares an unsure smile.

 

An anxious silence engulfs them.

 

“I'm gonna die, aren't I?” Sehun says without thinking as he glances at Amber and then Sandara.

 

“Pretty much,” The two simultaneously reply.

 

Bambi has to mentally facepalm at the brief exchange. _So much for the support of good friends._


	38. Chapter 38

“Wake up, gorgeous,” Bambi gently whispers as she plants a light kiss on Sehun's lips. He stirs for a moment and she urges in a sweet tone, “Come on. We've got a long drive ahead of us.”

 

“Just give me ten seconds, please,” Her boyfriend croaks, eyes still shut.

 

She couldn't help but snort at how groggy he sounded and the unrealistic amount of time he has given himself. Almost immediately, a devious idea pops in her mind. “Alright. Ten seconds to get out of bed or something bad is going to happen,” She proposes.

 

“What? Why?” He instantly questions with a hint of suspicion.

 

“One...” She starts counting the rest until she reaches the near end, “Eight...nine...ten...”

 

“One more se--”

 

With all her might, she pushes him out of the bed.

 

“OW!!!!!” He exclaims, landing on the floor in pain, as his eyes shoot open.

 

“I told you something bad was going to happen. You never listen,” She tsks while shaking her head.

 

“I really hate you right now.” He sits up and shoots her an unsatisfied look and pouts. “You're so mean.”

 

It takes all her will to hold back a laugh from the somewhat adorable sight in front of her. His evident frown and ruffled bedhead is something she hasn't quite gotten used to. “Come on, little bratty baby boy. We gotta hustle if we want to get to mom and dad's on time.”

 

“Kiss me again first,” He whines.

 

“NO! Get your cute little tush off the carpet of my room and into the shower to get ready!” She commands in a raised voice. God only knows what's going to happen if she gives in to his wish.

 

The lanky boy suddenly throws a mini tantrum, still managing to stay seated on the floor. “Just a light peck?” He pouts and blinks at her with much innocence.

 

“BYE, Sehun.” She rolls her eyes unwavered and leaves the room.

 

He lets out a childish huff, stubbornly remaining in place. _So much for good morning sex._

 

Though initially he doesn't get what he wants, Sehun finds multiple ways to, which leads to Bambi's weak will caving in to his advances. She couldn't help it.

 

Aside from the fact that she's wildly attracted to him, he's actually excellent at meeting her needs. They both are and they jive on a whole other level. In a way, sex is the best possible way for her to show her affection. She may not be welcoming of PDA like other people, but she sure as hell achieves whatever needs to be done in bed.

 

But as wonderful and crazy beautiful as that sounds, this very trait of hers is what actually gives her friends more ammo to shoot at her in order to rile her up.

 

“Hey, I have a question. Bambi, why is your bra on the--?” Amber asks as she delicately picks up the garment from the nearby kitchen counter.

 

The gang had just arrived in the loft to pick up the couple and head out for their little road trip to the Villavieja residence.

 

“Give me that!” Bambi snaps, her face gradually growing red while she snatches her bra from her best friend's hand.

 

Sandara snorts as a mischievous smirk creeps up her mouth. “Were you two about to...?”

 

“Shall we not??!?!?!” Bambi immediately exclaims with widened fiery eyes.

 

Sehun merely smirks as his girlfriend mutters an excuse for her to go back to her room in order to put her bra back on.

 

Not long after, she scurries them to get out of the apartment. The rest, who are too distracted by her urgency, can't even utter a single word as they rush to ride the elevator.

 

“Well... this is nice...” Jongdae starts sarcastically as soon as the doors close in front of them.

 

“You ARE wearing a bra though, right?” Sandara follows in a much more mocking tone.

 

“YES,” Bambi responds through gritted teeth.

 

“Was just checking,” Sandara teases in a singsong voice, maintaining a wide grin plastered on her face.

 

Kyungsoo, feeling rather mischievous this particular day, also manages to jeer, “You couldn't possibly be cranky, because you didn't get to--”

 

“NO,” Bambi answers, feeling her jaw clench in impatience.

 

Iona elbows her boyfriend and throws him a look. The latter only shrugs in fake innocence.

 

Thankfully, they reach their designated floor. As the doors open to reveal the parking lot, Bambi instantly springs out of the ride while the others take their time.

 

“Hey, hey! Take it easy there. Don't be in a rush just because you're embarrassed,” Amber playfully remarks, catching up to her best friend.

 

Bambi stops on her tracks to shoot her a glare. “What do you want?”

 

“Nothing.” Amber shrugs and continues, “Just never imagined you'd still be this snappy with a very happy and healthy relationship.”

 

“Well, I'm not snippy because of him. I'm snippy, because of everyone else,” Bambi points out, scrunching her nose up in annoyance.

 

“Classic Bambi.” Amber tilts her head at her while sharing a sweet yet teasing smile.

 

Bambi only makes a face, too irritated to think of a comeback.

 

“In all seriousness, I'm happy that you're happy. Even if I was permanently scarred for life overhearing you two going at it,” Amber then offers in a sincere manner.

 

Bambi suddenly laughs at her out of the blue confession.

 

“And also, whatever your parents say, I just want you to know that we're all here for you. Though I'm pretty sure everything's going to be fine anyway. Worst case scenario would be your father fleeing the house until the break's over.”

 

A small yet warm smile forms on Bambi's mouth as she whispers, “Thanks.”

 

“I know you're both nervous.”

 

Bambi lets out a long sigh. “Whatever happens, happens, right?”

 

Amber nods with a reassuring smile.

 

“YAH!!!! What are you two discussing about so solemnly?! Bible verses and the law of human nature?! HURRY UP!” Jongdae practically screeches from the car.

 

“EAT A DICK, KIM JONGDAE!” Bambi yells irritated as she flips the bird at him.

 

He only cackles, feeling rather satisfied that he managed to annoy her again.

 

Kyungsoo then blares his horn in protest from a separate car, wanting to depart as soon as possible.

 

“Alright, alright. Settle down, children,” Amber concedes as she and Bambi proceed to their respective vehicles.

 

The couples of the group are driving in two separate cars while the single ones are squished into their own ride.

 

Just as she thought grievances are over, Bambi finds herself pulling on a locked car door.

 

“Hun! Sehun!!!!” She calls, knocking on the window.

 

“What d'you want??” He questions, feigning ignorance.

 

“Let me in!!” She protests in disbelief.

 

He shares a smug smile before rolling the window down and obnoxiously blaring loud music.

 

She snorts at his stupidity as she reaches to open the door through the most obvious way.

 

“NOOOOO!!!!!” Sehun shouts, realizing his mistake.

 

Bambi bursts into laughter as she plops on her seat and settles down in the vehicle. “You idiot! You really are an idiot!!”

 

“No way!” He gasps to himself in disbelief.

 

“You open the window, of course I can open the door,” She points out, making a face.

 

He merely laughs, acknowledging his moment of idiocy, as he starts the car up. Although previously their friends were in the parking lot with them, they're nowhere to be seen by the time he drives out of the area. He decides to shrug it off since his girlfriend didn't even notice.

 

The journey that follows proves to be more than entertaining. The minute Bambi turns the radio on, classic 90s hits echo within the vehicle and they immediately start a karaoke session. Not caring how deafening their voices are, majority of the ride is composed of singing, laughing, and brief exchanging of random thoughts or anecdotes.

 

“Hey. Are you a boob or an ass man?” Bambi asks as soon as they wrap up their 'performance' of No Diggity.

 

Though surprised, Sehun merely furrows his eyebrows and replies in confusion, “What on earth--?”

 

“I'm making good use of my last 4 questions,” She says simply.

 

“I'm moved,” He remarks sarcastically.

 

“Come on!” She laughs.

 

“I don't know...” He really doesn't, to be honest, because he's never actually thought about it.

 

"Okay... Then, which do you like better? My boobs or my ass?” She alternatively suggests with a satisfied smirk.

 

His eyes widen, rather perplexed, as he protests, “Why on EARTH are we talking about this while I'm driving?!” Now, all he can think about is his girlfriend's lovely but delicate private parts.

 

“I don't know. It kind of just popped in my head.” She shrugs as she decides to veer the topic elsewhere, "You DO know what my favorite body part of yours is, right?”

 

“...what??”

 

“Your butt,” She giggles.

 

“What? Really??”

 

She nods and explains, “It's cute. Nice and plump. Just the way I like it.”

 

An amused chortle escapes his mouth as he comments, “You're such a weirdo.”

 

“Please. We're together because we're BOTH weird,” She scoffs.

 

“Can't say I don't agree,” He says, “You've got only 2 questions left, by the way. Why don't you use them wisely?”

 

“Okay alright, shithead. Calm your tits. Don't get too excited.”

 

He chuckles at the mention of his familiar nickname and decides to answer her question from before, “I like both by the way.”

 

“What?”

 

“Your boobs and your ass.”

 

She only snorts at his response.

 

“What? Do I get boyfriend points for that?” He snickers cockily.

 

“NO,” She immediately argues, “You're SUPPOSED to like my boobies and my tushy. You're freakin' BLESSED, brother. Best believe.”

 

He bursts into fits of laughter as he pulls over at a rest stop.

 

“Are you sure though? I mean like is it really a 50/50 liking? Not even a 60/40?” She asks curiously.

 

“Right. It's a 100/100,” He clarifies with a wide grin.

 

“That doesn't even make any sense.”

 

“Just know that I really like both of them an equal amount, okay?” He gives her a knowing look and chuckles.

 

She stares at him for a moment before a satisfied smile forms on her mouth. “Okay.”

 

“Now, if you'll excuse me, nature calls,” He proclaims, hastily getting out of the car.

 

She shortly follows and asks before she can forget, “Do you have any particular snack requests?”

 

“Any. You choose,” He replies, jumping up and down in bladder urgency, “You could've asked me that before we pulled over, you know.”

 

“But I didn't... so, here we are.”

 

He pointedly glowers at her before leaving for the bathroom.

 

As he runs, Bambi is left laughing to herself and ultimately heading off to buy some snacks in the nearest convenience store. She bumps into the rest of her friends, who happened to arrive way before she and Sehun did. They chitchat for awhile, also helping her with the goods to purchase.

 

“You didn't have car sex, did you?” Sandara asks both in a teasing and serious tone.

 

Bambi throws her an 'are you kidding me?' look and retorts, “You wish.”

 

“I stand corrected. Here's your ten bucks.” Sandara gives Amber and Iona the said amount. The boys also do the same with annoyed frowns.

 

“True friends. Betting on my sex life,” Bambi remarks sarcastically as the cashier places the bought snacks in a paper bag.

 

“Not even a blowwie?” Sandara asks desperately.

 

“NO!” The younger female hisses with a disgusted expression, ultimately ending the outrageous conversation.

 

As they all head out of the store, Bambi jokingly shoos them away. “Go on ahead. You know the way home anyway.”

 

The others then wave with exchanges of 'see you's and once again, she is left alone.

 

Before heading off to fetch her boyfriend, she decides to roam around the impressively expansive rest stop. Although she's been here numerous times, it seems that something new pops up during every visit. With the amount of stalls and even bistros, one would think that the establishment is a mini mall.

 

After a few minutes of checking everything that catches her eye, she finally arrives near the bathroom Sehun ran to moments ago. Since there's zero sign of him within the vicinity, her eyes skim her immediate surroundings as she waits.

 

 _Maybe he had to take a shit. Who knows._ She thinks as her gaze falls upon a familiar face. _Eunah?_

 

She tilts her head towards a certain direction and peers at what appears to be her co-worker and another figure, whose back is facing her, she couldn't quite put her finger on.

 

Eunah finally meets her eyes and suddenly shoos her with much urgency.

 

“What?” Bambi mouths, confused by her reaction.

 

The person standing next to Eunah then turns around and spots the girl filled with regret. “Bambi!”

 

 _Oh, dear God._ “Joanna...” She fakes a smile, wanting the ground to swallow her whole then and there.

 

“Fancy meeting you here. You alone?” Her intimidating boss utters, “You should come with us like the original plan.”

 

“I'm sorry, what? No... I was just um...waiting for my um...” Bambi stammers, praying to the heavens for someone to save her.

 

“Hey, gorgeous. Ready to go?” Sehun asks, joining the awkward social situation.

 

“Oh my! Who's this stud?” Joanna gushes with a weird girlish beam.

 

Bambi forces a chortle. “Actually, he's my um--”

 

“Boyfriend,” He finishes for her, “I'm Bambi's boyfriend.”

 

Joanna's smile turns grim as she directs her gaze at her employee. “REALLY?? Since when?? How come you never told us??”

 

“I knew...” Eunah mumbles.

 

“We don't really share personal stories. Your rule, remember?” Bambi reminds with pursed lips.

 

“Well, it's a shame you couldn't make it to our little trip.” Joanna maintains a pretentious front as her eyes return to Sehun.

 

Bambi clears her throat, feeling both annoyed and awkward at her boss' evident stare towards her boyfriend. “Sure.”

 

“We should get going, little one,” Sehun whispers near her ear and then looks back at the two women before him. “Nice meeting you.”

 

“Of course! Any time!” Eunah shares a friendly wave since they're both already familiar with each other.

 

“Come by the office sometime, will you?” Joanna offers in disgustingly sweet tone and bats her eyelashes.

 

Sehun merely nods with a forced smile and grabs Bambi by the waist in order to make their quick escape.

 

“Well, she's lovely,” He jokes as soon as they're in the clear.

 

Bambi laughs like it's the only thing that matters in the world. “You can tell? Now you know why I was so frantic that day you gave me the file.”

 

He shrugs as they both hop in their ride. “Maybe she just needs a hobby.”

 

“She already does. It's terrorizing people,” She points out with a snort.

 

A huge chunk of laughter escapes his mouth as he starts the car up and mentally notes that nothing beats some good ol' sass from Bambi.

***

One would think that it isn't a day before Christmas Eve, because of how eerily quiet the couple has been ever since they arrived at the Villavieja residence. After exchanging greetings with the parents, Bambi and Sehun continue on with settling down in their respective rooms while the others unpack in different homes. Since Seho and Bree are also coming over for the holidays (though not until Christmas day), the entire group of friends won't exactly fit in one place. Kyungsoo and Iona are staying in the Do family's house as Amber, Jongdae, and Sandara squeeze in with the Lius.

 

Later on, Mr. and Mrs. Villavieja invite them back to have dinner in their home after they've set everything out. Though all three families are going to gather for Christmas Eve and maybe even Christmas day, the married couple felt the need to feed the young ones since they're the primary source of all this fuss. Besides, they treat them like their own sons and daughters anyway, so why not?

 

“Um...mom, dad?” Bambi starts as she and Sehun set foot in the living room, where everyone is already present, “There's um...there's something I have to tell you...”

 

“About your boyfriend, right? Yeah, I got your text. We talked,” Mrs. Villavieja coolly replies with an assuring smile.

 

“Boyfriend? WHAT boyfriend?” Mr. Villavieja demands in both a bewildered and annoyed expression.

 

Sehun gulps nervously while attempting to keep a composed front.

 

“I thought...mom would've told you...” Bambi stammers, growing anxious by the minute.

 

“You specifically told me not to tell him,” Her mom reminds.

 

Bambi immediately huffs, not knowing what to say, and avoids any eye contact.

 

“But anyway, that doesn't matter. What matters is that our Bambi is a big girl and she can make her own decisions,” Mrs. Villavieja reasons with her husband as her attention goes back to her daughter, “So, where is he? What time is he coming?”

 

“You see...that's um...that's the thing? He's um...he's already here,” Bambi reveals rather flustered while she knowingly looks at Sehun and squeezes his hand.

 

Mrs. Villavieja gasps in surprise, “Oh my word. You're serious, right?”

 

Her husband's jaw clenches as he glares at Sehun. “Why am I not surprised?”

 

“Oh my goodness! This is such good news! What a Christmas miracle!” The older woman nears the couple and hugs them.

 

“Really, darling?” Mr. Villavieja remarks flatly.

 

“Honey, we've always liked Sehun, haven't we?” Mrs. Villavieja asks, a bit surprised by his hostile reaction.

 

“Yes, but not as a boyfriend. More like a son,” He argues as his voice raises an octave, “This is like incest! You are AWARE that these two live under the same roof.”

 

“And????”

 

“And????????? AND?!?!?!?!” He shouts in disbelief and explains in a much calmer tone, “Sweetheart, WE live together. Do YOU know what we always like to do?”

 

“Eat?” She retorts clueless.

 

“ANOTHER thing we like to do,” He suggests with a knowing look.

 

“Oh, Ruben. Not in front of the kids...” She chuckles softly as a hint of red starts covering her cheeks. In a matter of seconds, she realizes what he's trying to say. “Oh, no....”

 

Her husband lets out a sharp sigh. “Now, do you get it?”

 

“Are you two really having intercourse?” Mrs. Villavieja questions with complete horror written all over her face.

 

Sehun suddenly coughs at the unexpected response.

 

“No. Of course not! Mom... we... make out and that's it!” Bambi lies in panic.

 

The rest of the gang present in the room snort and try to hold back their laughter.

 

“You still sleep in your own rooms, right?” The concerned mother asks.

 

Sehun clears his throat as he answers in a polite manner, “Of course, mom. I—I--I wouldn't want to do anything to um...to hurt...her...”

 

“Darling, it's not a matter of hurting her. It's a matter of dignity,” The older woman reasons, feeling a bit appalled at the idea.

 

Mr. Villavieja, nonetheless, remains unconvinced and maintains his scowl.

 

“O...KAY...!” Jongdae attempts to break the tense air with an enthusiastic composure. “Now that THAT'S out in the open, how about some Christmas cheer, huh?”

 

The still annoyed male Villavieja directs his fiery eyes at him.

 

“On your command of course, sir...” Jongdae cowers like a scared puppy and looks down at his feet.

 

Mr. Villavieja tsks while he diverts his attention to his daughter's newly announced boyfriend, “We're gonna have a little talk later, you and me.”

 

Sehun's eyes widen in fear, but he manages to reply, “Y—y--yes s—sir...”

 

“Good.” The older male takes a deep breath in and out before commanding calmly, “Now someone please turn up Christmas in our Hearts in the stereo before I decide to start a bloodbath.”

 

The others scatter to obey his small request as he proceeds to the porch for some fresh air.

 

“I'll set the table!” Amber quickly offers, noticing the big bunch gathered around the stereo.

 

“Thank you, dear.” Mrs. Villavieja shares a warm smile and walks alongside her to the kitchen.

 

Dinner results into the ultimate headache for everyone since the apprehensive atmosphere from before manages to lurk around the table. Mrs. Villavieja (bless her soul) tries her hardest to uplift the said tension, but her husband just wouldn't stop giving short, snippy answers. It also doesn't help that he'd side-eye Sehun with complete disdain. While the rest of Bambi's friends do find it amusing, they take zero action in addressing it, not wanting to get on Mr.Villavieja's bad side.

 

Matters become light by the time dessert rolls around, but only because Mrs. Villavieja whipped up her husband's favorite cake. Anxiety then runs high for both Bambi and Sehun. He actually begins to question his existence and wonders why he had to be the sperm that won on April 12, 1994. It could've been anyone else, but no. He had to swim like freaking Michael Phelps on steroids and momentarily become a hero for all spermkind.

 

 _It's a ruse. Everything's a ruse._ His mind repeats over and over.

 

Almost instantly, the very root of his stress interrupts his mental breakdown and whispers for him to head out to the porch for 'the talk'. Naturally not having any choice in the subject, he pouts at his girlfriend, who shares an encouraging and supportive smile, before he reluctantly follows her father to the dreaded place.

 

“I'm not a fool, Sehun,” The older man starts in a solemn tone and continues, “I know that you and my daughter...sleep together. As much as I'd like to live in a constant state of denial, that is a fact that I can't ignore. But if you do anything to hurt my princess, so help me God, you very well know what I'm capable of.”

 

Sehun feels his heart stop for a moment as he gulps in fear. “Not really. But please don't expound.”

 

“Good,” Mr. Villavieja remarks shortly. “Now, if you 'accidentally' get her pregnant at some point, that wouldn't bother me in the slightest.”

 

His eyes widen in shock as they fall upon Bambi's dad in disbelief.

 

“What? I think the gene combination would be good.” He stares back at him and shrugs nonchalantly. “I'm not saying NOW... but you get my drift. I'm not getting any younger.”

 

“Mr...”

 

“Call me as you always do.”

 

“Dad...” The younger man says in a delicate manner, “I don't think Bambi and I are THERE yet. Fast forwarding to kids before marriage? I don't--”

 

“I'm kidding!” Mr. Villavieja lets out a hearty laugh. “I got you good, didn't I?”

 

A look of horror washes over Sehun, though he manages to emit an uneasy and forced laugh in return.

 

“But in all...seriousness, you're the first and possibly the ONLY guy she's been with that I like. So, please always remember to work it out even when you hate each other. She can be a pain in the ass, but she's a great catch too, okay?” He playfully nudges him even if his statement is a bit on the touchy side.

 

Sehun cracks a grateful smile and softly replies, “Yeah, dad.”

 

“You have my blessing,” The jolly man declares with a huge grin as he pats him on the back and whispers closely, “Really think about the kids carefully though. REALLY think about it.”

 

Sehun's face pales with widened eyes as Mr. Villavieja walks back inside the house, leaving the former, more or less, speechless.

 

“How'd it go?” Bambi asks gently as she joins him on the porch, which makes him jump a bit.

 

He then stares into nothing, still stunned by what her dad said a few moments ago. “He's even scarier than I thought.”

 

Her eyes widen, slightly scared of what it may be. “Did he...threaten you or...?”

 

He instantly shakes his head. “No. Worse,” He states as he looks at her, “He asked for grandchildren.”

 

“WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!” She screeches bewildered while turning her head to the direction of a nearby window, “DADDY!!!!!”

 

Mr. Villavieja meets her furious eyes and grimaces with an intimidating bellow, “WHAT? ALREADY?! SEHUN, YOU BLABBERMOUTH! WE'RE TALKING AGAIN LATER!”

 

Bambi scowls at her father's immature behavior and mutters under her breath, “I can't believe him.”

 

“I know. We've literally been together for a month,” Sehun agrees, feeling a bit relieved that she thinks the same as him.

 

“And we're WAY too young. Kids? Are you kidding me?! WE'RE the kids,” She adds, “I don't even like the idea of marriage.”

 

He suddenly frowns. “Not even with me?”

 

“Sehun. Gorgeous, listen to me.” She gazes at him gently and explains, “You're 22 and I'm 23. How could marriage possibly cross your mind?”

 

His mind ponders upon the subject for a couple of minutes before he nods in agreement. “That's actually a fair point.”

 

“You scared me for a moment.” She lets out a sigh of relief and further reasons, “We like it the way it is right now, don't we? We should be living in the present.”

 

He nods again with a solemn hum. “As long as he gave me his blessing.”

 

“There you go.” She cracks a smile and plants a quick peck on his lips.

 

A mischievous grin suddenly forms on his mouth. “The idea of producing a mini you though...”

 

Even if she knows he's joking, the mere visual of her pregnant self makes her uncomfortable. “Sehun,” She warns.

 

“Okay, alright. I'll stop,” He says as he smiles giddily and continues in a hushed tone, “I love you.”

 

Her head suddenly snaps to his direction while she furrows her eyebrows in doubt. “So fast?”

 

“What? I've always loved you. I don't know when it started, but I know I actually do,” He proclaims with utter confidence.

 

She scoffs and rolls her eyes. “I don't believe you.”

 

An amused chuckle escapes his mouth as he wraps his arms around her waist and nuzzles her neck. “It's okay if you don't want to say it now. I'll wait until you're ready.”

 

She wrinkles her nose at the wording of his statement. “What makes you think I love you now?”

 

“I know the way your mind works,” He snorts, “You underestimate me, Bambi.”

 

Knowing well that this is true, she tsks out of annoyance and swats his hands away from her waist, “Whatever. I'm starving.”

 

“As always,” He chortles while letting her go, “Even if we literally just ate.”

 

“Hey. You love this beautiful glutton,” She points out sassily.

 

“Do I? I'm starting to have second thoughts.”

 

She immediately shoots him a glare and stomps off inside the house.

 

A huge chunk of laughter escapes his mouth as he catches up to her and pokes her sides teasingly.

 

Unimpressed by his actions, she swats his hands off yet again. Trying her best to not fall victim into a tickle session, she rushes to the living room where everyone is supposed to be.

 

Sehun, in turn, stops touching her as soon as he sees her dad glowering directly at him.

 

Mr. Villavieja then clears his throat in order to receive everyone's attention. “Alright! Let's have a toast!”

 

The rest nod in merry agreement as Mrs. Villavieja gives each one a glass of champagne. Everybody then raises their glasses in anticipation for Mr. Villavieja's speech.

 

“To grandchildren!” He proclaims with a wide and devious grin.

 

“DAD!” Bambi yells in protest.

 

Each person in the room bursts into fits of laughter, ignoring her response. And it is in this exact moment that she realizes how irritatingly long her winter break is going to be.


	39. Chapter 39

For the first time in awhile, the youngest Villavieja was actually proven wrong about her expectations. Being a bit of a pessimist, she always finds herself foretelling the worst, which later becomes reality. But not for her current stay at her childhood home.

 

Christmas Eve was nothing but pure merriment between her family with Kyungsoo and Amber's. It felt rather nostalgic being gathered like that, though this time there were some wonderful additions to the celebration. The Lius were supportive of Bambi's renewed love life as were the Dos; but the latter were way more ecstatic about Iona and endlessly teased their only son about it. The twins even seemed to like her better than Kyungsoo, which annoyed him a bit for awhile but later shrugged off. Since the two childhood friends have blossoming love lives, Amber's parents were actually a bit disappointed that their daughter brought no one home. They joked that they'd settle for either Sandara or Jongdae. It didn't matter as long as it was someone they knew. Which Amber, of course, protested against and ended with logical reasoning by minorly tarnishing both of her friends' reputations.

 

The next day, Seho and Bree arrived bright and early in the Villavieja residence. The older Oh was welcomed with open arms. It seemed ridiculous on Sehun's part as well, since Mr. Villavieja was way more accommodating than usual. Bree naturally sneered at her father's spiteful behavior. Though it wouldn't matter anyway whether or not she brought her fiancé, who couldn't make it due to family gatherings of his own. He'd still treat Seho better than Enrique. Mrs. Villavieja, on the other hand, fell into some emotional spectrum and expressed that she felt so blessed having two sons (even if they weren't biological), officially taking Seho in as her 'own' child. The family then kept it easygoing and relaxed for the entirety of the day.

 

The rest of the stay that followed just before New Year's Eve was the same as well. The men mostly bonded by watching numerous action movies, which Bambi's dad was over the moon about. The young couple also had their moments, with Bambi jokingly inviting Sehun for some Netflix and chill sessions. Mostly because she's been aching to watch Stranger Things for the longest time. They never did do anything more than chill though, out of respect for the parents. In turn, their older siblings as well as the rest of their friends called 'bullshit' on the absurdity of the condition. Little battles regarding the matter ensued between the bunch without the more mature adults noticing.

 

All the while, time speedily passes and the sexually deprived couple find themselves cuddled up (yet again) in Bambi's childhood room.

 

“You said you love me,” She lazily says as she continues to play with Sehun's hair like a short attention spanned kitten.

 

“Mmm,” He manages to reply in the same tone while fake attempting to bite her hand.

 

She giggles, trying to avoid his menacing teeth. “Why?”

 

“Why did I say it or why--?”

 

“Both,” She responds shortly and stops messing his hair up.

 

“I said it, because I wanted to let you know.”

 

“And...” She sighs as she bites her lip anxiously and looks up at him. “Why do you love me?”

 

He tilts his head, gazing right back at her in the eyes as an unexpected yet sincere answer comes out, “Because you're you. Why else would I?”

 

She instantly scoffs, though deep down feeling absolutely over the moon. “Smooth talker.”

 

An amused chortle escapes his mouth as he kisses her temple. “You used your last questions well.”

 

“I know,” She sasses playfully.

 

“Honey!” Mrs. Villavieja calls, knocking from the other side of the door.

 

“Yeah?” Bambi answers.

 

“Eve dinner in a few!” Her mother announces, “You too, Sehun.”

 

Bambi furrows her eyebrows as she and her boyfriend exchange looks. “Did she just approve of us being in the same room?”

 

“No,” Mrs. Villavieja snaps and continues in a calmer manner, “Now please, both of you head out before you do anything you're probably going to regret for the rest of your lives.”

 

“O...kay?” Bambi drawls rather unsure as they both hear footsteps walking away from the room.

 

Sehun giggles at how cute Mrs. Villavieja just acted. “Always the worrier.”

 

“We should've had car sex,” Bambi grumbles annoyed while they get up to leave the room.

 

He guffaws at the regretful tone in her comment. “You're adorable.”

 

“This whole 'no sex in my parents' house' is driving me crazy by the way. Just so you know,” She points out with an evident frown.

 

The number of times she had to scold herself to calm the fuck down and suck it up during the entirety of the break so far is countless and unnerving. Who could blame her though? Her boyfriend is motherflipping addictive.

 

“Me too,” He agrees in a sympathetic tone, “But we gotta be patient, little one.”

 

“I knoooooooooooow...” She whines and almost immediately, shoots a glare at him. “God, I hate you.”

 

“What now?” He questions, feeling a bit offended.

 

“I really, really, really, really...” She pouts with all her might and fake cries, “...want youuu. But I caaaaan't.”

 

He stares at her in disbelief, wondering if it's really Bambi standing before him. She never acts cute in front of him, or anyone for that matter.

 

“We'll get there,” He chuckles and kisses her forehead. “I love you.”

 

She folds her arms across her chest and grimaces, “Stop saying that so easily.”

 

“I mean it every time I say it,” He says in a serious tone.

 

Not knowing what to retort after that, she merely huffs and continues to pout cutely.

 

“And also...” He whispers close to her ear, “You have no idea how much I want to pound into you right now until you can't fucking walk.” He then shares the most innocent grin before heading down the stairs ahead of her.

 

Bambi gasps out of annoyance. _That little..._ She thinks, growing more irritated by the second. _Turning me the fuck on like that._

 

She quickly catches up to him at the bottom of the stairs and hits him on the shoulder as hard as she can. They continue to play fight like two bored cats as they proceed to the living room, where everyone is gathered as always.

 

“I knew he was never just your roommate,” Bree remarks snarkily as she shakes her head and watches the couple go at it as if they're lost in their own world.

 

“Trust me Bree, we ALL knew. Except them,” Sandara replies, doing the same as the older Villavieja.

 

“Even I knew and I was barely here,” Seho adds with a snort.

 

Amused chuckles fill the room as Bambi and Sehun snap out of it and look at all of them in confusion.

 

Unlike the formality of the previous festive dinner, this New Year's Eve meal has a more casual feel to it. Mr. Villavieja decided that a barbecue would be best for everyone. Since Bree's a pro with the grill and their backyard has the best view of the ocean, he had to take advantage of his resources.

 

Pure delight fills the air in the Villavieja home and as cliché as it sounds, everything falls into place like a scene in a heartwarming film. Laughter and all sorts of stories circulate within the groups from young to old. And before anyone else could even realize, the clock nearly reaches midnight. Everybody gathers by the shore, almost each one holding and waving sparklers to accompany their welcome for the new year as the countdown starts.

 

“Can I kiss you yet?” Sehun whispers with a mischievous beam.

 

“No,” Bambi replies with an annoyed expression, but explains in a much calmer tone, “It's not like you haven't kissed me before, Sehun. Just wait. We've got like, what? Less than minute left. We'll get there, okay?”

 

“I know. But a minute feels like an hour right now!” He whines with a childish pout.

 

She laughs at how adorable he's appearing and decides to tease him a little bit by emulating his words to her from before. “It'll come. Just be patient.”

 

“10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5!” Every single person around them counts aloud.

 

“Fuck it,” He mutters under his breath as he grabs both sides of her face and plants a longing kiss on her lips.

 

She only freezes in place with her eyes widened, shocked beyond her core, as boisterous cheers in the background immediately envelop them.

 

“Sehun...” She mumbles, avoiding any eye contact while hitting him lightly on the chest from embarrassment.

 

“I couldn't help it.” He chuckles at her now tomato-colored face and even proclaims for everybody to hear, “Have you SEEN you?”

 

“STOP!” She shouts, feeling her cheeks grow hotter, as she turns to the only person she thinks could stop all this commotion, “DAD!”

 

“You should've done it earlier,” Mr. Villavieja says to Sehun.

 

Bambi gapes at her father, appalled by his nonchalant response.

 

“I'm kidding!” He laughs as she looks away still a bit dismayed. The older man then mouths to her boyfriend while shaking his head, “No, I'm not.”

 

The atmosphere after that quickly turns sentimental thanks to the moms present, led by none other than Mrs. Villavieja. Her family isn't too surprised by this since she's always emotional during festivities, but weirdly enough, she's all over the place this particular year.

 

It doesn't take long for the guests to leave one by one, feeling their need for sleep conquering their systems. Seho and Bree proceed to rest upstairs in their respective rooms while Bambi and her friends continue to goof off with their own shenanigans.

 

Suddenly filled with sentimental thoughts as well, Mr. Villavieja spends some time alone with his favorite bottle of wine in the kitchen. Meanwhile, Mrs. Villavieja now becoming bored out of her mind and not at all drowsy, comes up with an idea to do with the gang; so, she excitedly gathers them in the living room.

 

“Well, we all know what time it is!!” She bubbles with a bright smile.

 

“Mooooom!!!” Bambi whines as she stomps her feet like a brat, knowing exactly what she's up to.

 

“Oh, shush.” The older woman waves at her dismissively while she looks for something in the nearby shelves.

 

“I wanna know what time it is!!” Jongdae hops up and down from his seat with a wide grin.

 

“Baby picture time, of course!” Bambi's mom answers as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

 

His expression suddenly becomes crestfallen. “Oh...”

 

“What? It'll be fun. We'll get to see little Amber and Kyungsoo too!!” Sandara convinces with an eager nudge.

 

“You couldn't be more right, honey,” Mrs.Villavieja warmly agrees as she distributes numerous albums to each and every one of them.

 

“I really don't want to do this,” Bambi mumbles, looking at the object with pure disdain.

 

“Well, you're going to do it anyway,” Her mom says in a singsong voice.

 

The rest, who seem more than enthusiastic about the odd activity, quietly browse through the old pictures in the respective albums given to them. For a couple of minutes, silence engulfs the room. But after awhile, giggles are exchanged here and there.

 

As Mrs. Villavieja stumbles upon a certain picture, she asks Sehun, “What orphanage were you in again, honey?”

 

Though a bit confused by her random question, he answers, “Home of Joy.”

 

“Interesting.” She nods as she takes a photo out of the album in her hands and shows it to him. “Do you remember doing this when you were younger?”

 

Sehun suddenly bursts into laughter. “Wait. How did you get a hold of this?” He happens to have a copy of his own also, which one of his favorite caretakers in the orphanage gave to him, but he hasn't glanced at it in years.

 

Being rather curious at the abrupt commotion, the others take a peek at the picture wanting to know what the fuss is all about. Bambi isn't in the least impressed, but the rest wait for Mrs. Villavieja to provide a bit more context.

 

A warm chuckles escapes her mouth as she explains, “You see, there's me on the far left along with mama Do and Liu. Then, the two little kids beside me smiling brightly are Kyungsoo and Amber. And the girl Sehun's kissing is...”

 

“OH. MY. GOD!” Jongdae shouts in a complete state of shock.

 

“Holy shit,” Kyungsoo whispers with widened eyes as he gazes at Amber, “He's lover boy.”

 

The latter could only gape and nod frozen in place, while Sandara and Iona squeal in excitement.

 

Way back when the three childhood friends' were still cheeky little tots, Mrs. Liu used to drag them and the other moms to volunteer for orphanages every Christmas. The mothers would help decorate the place and cook for everyone while little Amber, Kyungsoo, and Bambi played with other children their age.

 

Come the year of 1997 and the orphanage that they happened to visit is the one where Seho and Sehun were residing in. As the three kids mingled, they never could've imagined that there was young boy already head over heels with little Bambi. He never had the guts to approach her at first, especially when everyone was in a merry and playful mood. Instead, he went to the garden and searched for the most perfect looking flower he could give to her. When he got back inside, the adults were gathered with the children, ready to take a picture. He felt like this was his chance and so, he finally neared her and offered the daisy he picked out. Bambi, though surprised, accepts it with the biggest beam her tiny self could muster. Moved by how sincere and warm she was, Sehun planted an innocent kiss smack dab on her lips as the camera clicked at that precise moment.

 

“You were my first kiss ever???” Bambi finally says, still in a daze, processing whatever it is that has been revealed.

 

“And you were my first love,” Sehun states with a triumphant smirk, “Well, would you look at that. I marked you WAAAY before we formally met.”

 

“Your A game is strong,” Kyungsoo laughs in awe and disbelief as he shakes his head.

 

“I have like...this newfound respect for you, man,” Jongdae confesses in utmost sincerity.

 

“You respected me??” Sehun questions, raising an eyebrow in doubt.

 

“Well, yeah. I just never wanted to say it out loud. But wow. So much respect.” Jongdae grabs a hold of his hand and shakes it furiously.

 

The younger man merely furrows his eyebrows at how absurd the situation has become.

 

“I knew it! I knew they were meant to be together!!!” Sandara gushes, jumping up and down with her arms flailing about.

 

The rest could only watch her both perplexed and amused as Mrs. Villavieja lets out a crazy happy laugh.

 

Bambi then manages to snap back into reality and turns to her. “Wait mom, how'd you know it was Sehun?”

 

She shows her daughter the caption written at the back of the photo: Home of Joy Orphanage. Bambi's first kiss with Oh Sehun. “I asked one of the caretakers who the little boy was, because he ran so fast after the picture was taken, I couldn't possibly know where he went off to. And they told me his name was Oh Sehun. I never would've thought that this little boy and this young man in front of me are the same person,” She explains, gazing at him adoringly, “Sehun's a pretty common name. But I remembered about your parents' unfortunate story and I took a shot.”

 

“And a good one, if I might add,” Amber commends, sharing a way more than ecstatic smile.

 

Bambi directs her gaze at her boyfriend and reveals, “You're the reason why my favorite flowers are daisies.”

 

“Really?” Sehun says, surprised that his little self had some kind of influence on her.

 

“Mhmm.” She nods, biting her lip from extreme giddiness surging through her.

 

“Fate has a funny way of connecting unsuspecting humans together. Really. Especially you two,” Iona remarks, looking at the two with both her palms placed under her chin like an adorable starstruck child.

 

Bambi, not being able to take her eyes off of Sehun, says softly, feeling rather shy, “And I wouldn't want it any other way.”

 

Several 'aww's from the women are emitted with the exception of Mrs. Villavieja, who's practically sobbing at the real life serendipity unfolding before her. The boys, on the other hand, merely share warm smiles as the couple continue to gaze into each other's eyes with nothing but immense love.

 

“What kind of bullshit is going on right now?????” Mr. Villavieja interrupts in a drunk slur.

 

The missus lets out a sharp sigh and glares at him. “Sweetheart, you just ruined a moment.”

 

“You're welcome,” He barely mutters before passing out on the floor.

 

Everybody in the room gasps in shock, but only stare at him not knowing what to do.

 

“Well, at least you were right, Dara. This WAS fun,” Jongdae pipes in with a bright grin and giggle.

 

“Still is,” Sandara snorts amused and the rest immediately fall into fits of laughter.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter is next week :( Just a head's up haha. Thank you so much if you've come this far with reading the story. Love ya! <3


	40. Chapter 40

“Sorry we're late. We're just um... Traffic. Crazy outside,” Bambi manages to lie as she fixes her hair for what seems to be the nth time.

 

She and her boyfriend have just turned up in a cafe near Jongin's place, where the gang has agreed to meet before heading up for his (and a bit of Kyungsoo's) birthday party.

 

“Yeah, lots of traffic. It's a traffic mania out there,” Sehun adds with the widest beam to exist.

 

“OKAY. Starting to think that maybe it ISN'T the traffic, but I'll take it. Because I don't want to be scarred.” Amber stares at the two, feeling a mixture of disgust and horror. “Again.”

 

“Are you kidding me?! I'm loving every single second of this! You guys just had sex five minutes ago didn't you?” Sandara grins.

 

“...no...” Bambi drawls awkwardly as Sehun bubbles, “Totally!”

 

“SEHUN!!!!” Bambi scolds him with an unsatisfied frown.

 

“Oh, come on, gorgeous. They're well aware that we're at it like bunnies, aren't we?” He lets out a giddy chortle and kisses her temple.

 

“Ew. No. Stop. I think I just threw up in my mouth a little bit,” Jongdae remarks flatly.

 

“How did this happen again??” Kyungsoo questions, trying his best not to shudder.

 

“What? The sex? That's pretty simple, Kyungie,” Sandara answers, as if it's the most understandable thing in the world.

 

The younger male immediately glares at her. “No, I meant how did they go from being at each other's throats to pouncing at each other like animals constantly in heat?”

 

“That would be her fault,” Sehun states, pointing at Sandara.

 

“I'm not gonna deny that,” She says with an exceeding amount of pride as she turns back to their wide-eyed friend, “Our little Kyungsoo also contributed to this masterpiece, so I have no idea why you're feigning ignorance.”

 

“YOU DID WHAT!?!?!?!?!” Jongdae screeches all of a sudden.

 

Kyungsoo instantly winces at this, but manages to hiss while staring Sandara down, “It was just a little push. SHE did all the work.”

 

“We can discuss more about this after we order, okay? I'm freaking starving.” Amber attempts to play the mediator.

 

“Please. Don't act like you don't have any involvement in this whatsoever,” Sandara sneers at her with folded arms.

 

“I DON'T,” Amber points out in a raised voice.

 

“Yeah, you do. You're the fucking source. Who shoved our little Sehunnie into Bambi's apartment?” Sandara argues.

 

“So, the gloves are off and the pancake is flipped over!” Jongdae comments, giving the the two looks of disbelief.

 

Kyungsoo immediately pinches his knee, signalling him to stay out of it.

 

“Are you really going to drag me into this? I wouldn't have even met Sehun if it wasn't for Kyungsoo,” Amber snorts, looking at the mentioned friend.

 

“I knew you were evil and conniving from the start.” Jongdae peers at him with disdain.

 

“Will all you idiots stop pointing fingers and deal with the fact that we both started liking each other on our own terms?” Bambi exclaims having enough, “You don't need to get analytical. We're crazy about one another, we're dating, we're fucking. Comprende? Now, let's order before I eat all of you up. And NO, not in a sexual way. Though I wouldn't mind feasting on my boyfriend.”

 

Silence takes over the table as the rest gape at her.

 

“Should we let Mr. V know about this???” Sandara questions, a mischievous smirk forming on her lips.

 

“Oh, shut up,” The younger one snaps.

 

“Should he be made aware that Sehun's officially ruined his sweet little princess of a daughter????” Sandara bats her eyelashes innocently.  
 

“Do you want to die?” Bambi threatens with fiery eyes.

 

“Only by Kyungsoo's hands,” Sandara replies, instantly avoiding her menacing gaze.

 

“Don't worry. You've been on my list for years.” Kyungsoo shares a sarcastic smile.

 

The older friend tsks as she turns to another target. “Oh, and Jongdae. Don't be a freaking hypocrite. We all know who made the final act possible.”

 

“I was merely giving her advice as a friend!!!!” Jongdae yells defensively.

 

A string of arguments between the four ensue yet again shortly after, to the point that the couple could barely hear anything they're saying. Iona, who was keeping mum the entire time, decides to intervene by becoming some sort of referee in the middle of it all.

 

“I love you,” Sehun whispers with a small smile as he tucks a strand of Bambi's hair behind her ear.

 

Finding his soft declaration odd given the current situation, she tilts her head a bit amused.

 

 _This person right in front of me..._ She thinks with utmost adoration.

 

Feeling the waves crash within, she's reminded of the ocean that she holds so dearly in her heart. That tranquility and peace knowing she is safe. That thumping emotion of joy for just being in the presence of the sea. That sensation of home.

 

Who would've known that this guy; this wonderful, ethereal, thoughtful, funny, caring, and endless arrays of both good and bad being would spark everything that's been off inside her? From that annoying first meeting to the pointless misunderstandings to a surprisingly smooth friendship, and to who they are right now.

 

He definitely wasn't someone who saved her from her fucked up misery. But he's someone who helped in every way in order for her to save her own self. Because he knew that's what she needed. He accepted her for who she is; has even witnessed her in her best and worst. He gave her space when she had to have it, but pushed her out of her limits when the situation called for it. Through and through, she has been nothing but her flawed, crazy self and yet, here he is. Saying he loves her without expecting anything whatsoever in return.

 

 _Just what in God's flipping green earth did I do to deserve so much?_ Her eyes start to water at the resonating thought.

 

And then, as if her mouth has a life of its own, she utters the much awaited words for the first time, “And I love you.”

 

That day has finally arrived.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and goodbye. Jk hahaha. Thank you so much to everyone who read this lil' story of mine. Congrats, you got this far! Hahaha. I'm truly honored. Even if there was just one person reading this and appreciating it for what it is, I'd honestly still be happy. Haha. Hope you enjoyed the ride! Stay as wonderful and beautiful as you all are! <3


End file.
